Phantom And McLain
by DanPhan1324
Summary: Danny and Ember are enemies, in this fanfic it all changes, Ember and Skulker's relationship decided to go to Splitsville because Ember found out their relationships been a lie and Danny gets a new girlfriend, a new girl from his class? That he thinks he doesn't know... DxE (I update every few days. )
1. Awkward

**Right guys, this is my FIRST FanFiction Danny Phantom.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Danny phantom obviously...**

**If you don't mind, review!**

-–––-–-

**-This FanFic Danny Phantom is shortly after the episode 'Girls night out'—**

**-But its a bit mixed with Fanning the flames at the start-**

—-—–—–—

^^ You will understand the start of the fanfic more if you have seen the episodes. ^^

**–CHAPTER1 Awkward—**

Right after school it was a normal day for Sam, Tucker and Danny, fighting ghosts like they usually did.

Danny was walking home to Fenton works with one of his best friends Sam, talking.

"(Sighs) that mandatory session was really boring...seriously, where's Tucker?" Danny said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Where else? He's enjoying being excused from the session, so he's probably at home with his PDA?" Sam saying as if it was the most obvious thing in the world...

"So...I don't remember much from the spell or much after, that spell a while ago you remember?, anyway I believe you said that you enjoyed the attention?" Danny says with a cheeky smile.

'Oh god...he's talking about the love spell?!' Sam thinking too herself...

After a few minutes and moments of awkward silence Danny was the first to speak.  
Danny "Oh...I'm kinda already home? So I'll talk too you later Sam" said smiling and using a goodbye hand gesture.

Sam finally broke out of her thoughts when she heard Danny's voice, "Hmm? Oh right yeah! I'll see you later" Sais with an awkward croaky voice...

'That was way too close, this friendship is starting to get awkward' Sam thought  
'Well we both know that you don't want a friendship anymore' Sam's conscience was saying in her head.  
'What are you talking about?' She said screaming and arguing in her own mind, back to her conscious.

Sam opened her mansion door, greeted her butler, "Hey Jonathan" in a depressing voice...  
"Greetings Miss Manson, do you require anything?" Butler John said in a passive tone.  
"No thank you Jonathan, are my parents he-OH SAMANTHA! " She was cut off by a booming voice!

"Oh no...Thank you anyway John?", "Samantha! You must try on this perfect dress I just got you!" her mother said in a joyful voice!

"Oh wow its perfect!" said Sam sarcastically, "let me just add one thing!" With a mischievous expression on her face, she said while pulling out a can of black spray paint, turning the pink to black, and grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the bottom frilly bits of the end..."There! Now it's perfect!" As Sam ran upstairs and slam her bedroom door.

"(sighs) oh well..." said with grief in her tone of voice.

**-Meanwhile at Fenton Works-**

The Fenton Works door opened slowly and quietly...a head popped out the door "Hello?" said a quiet voice "Anybody home?"..." Mom? Dad? Jazz?" said Danny confused.

"Hey Danny?" Danny quickly jumped! And turned around to see Jazz in the lounge.

"Oh hey Jazz!" sounding happy, glad and good to know someone was home "Is mom and dad here yet?"

"They were about 10 minutes ago? They went out to get something? In the market probably?" Jazz said.

"Okay, thanks Jazz!" running off down to the lab.

"Wait! Where are you going!?" With complete confusion in her voice.

"(heavy dull sigh) Fine, okay today when me and dad went fishing, _Skulker_ attacked me! But in the end dad caught him, I don't even think he noticed he was a ghost? So I'm going down to the lab to send, ugly in here (pointing to the thermos in his hand) back to the ghost zone" said Danny with hardly any breathe left.

"Oh wow? If you need any help just ask okay lil brother?" Jazz said.

"Yeah yeah I know" Danny said as if he heard the big sister talk 50 times before... "So Jazz, you and Sam seem to been of getting along after I came back? What did u guys do?"

"Oh Danny, nothing special, just me and Sam and Mom took care of a little ghost problem" Then she winked at Danny.

"Ghost problem?" Asked Danny curiously...

"Yeah, we took care of Amity while you were gone, we took down, spectra, k-" she was cut off by Danny so suddenly.

"WELL DONE!" Yelled Danny.

"Like I was saying?, Spectra, Kitty an-" She was once again cut off, Jazz sighed annoyingly.

"Oh wow! You 3 took them both down!?" Danny said waiting for an answer...

"No?...like I was saying!, SPECTRA!, KITTY and EMBER!", "By the way thanks for letting me finish?" Jazz said waiting for him to actually speak with her arms crossed, but he was just silently mind blown.

'Amazing...they even took down Ember?...how did I miss _all_ that for Skulker?' Danny thinking too himself...

"Danny? Danny!? AHEM!?...(cough cough)" Said starting to get annoyed Jazz...

Jazz started waving her hands, and clapping her hands, and snapping her fingers at Danny..'what is he sleeping?' Jazz thought...

'How does her song go?...EMBER, you will remember, Ember one thing remains.., Ember so warm and tender!, YOU will remember my name!' Danny thought singing inside his head.

'I have an idea' jazz thought as soon as she said "DANNY HELP! EMBER ESCAPED AND IS TAKING ME AWAY!?" Jazz screamed.

"NOO JAZZ!" Danny said waking up from his little zoned out moment and was about to go ghost.

Jazz had a sly smug smile on her face, "It worked"

Danny "Not even funny Jazz..." Walking down to the lab.

Just then Jazz threw another thermos with Ember, Spectra and Kitty inside of it..."Remember to put them in the ghost zone too!" Jazz commanded.

"No problem!" Danny walked down the steps to the lab...(sighs)"

Danny sent Spectra, Kitty and Skulker to the Ghost Zone first.

**-Ghost Zone-**

Spectra "Urgghhh! Back in the stupid ghost zone! He is always sending us back! He is so annoying?!"

Kitty "I mean, he's not that bad? Yeah he sends us here, but you gotta admit he is kinda cute...for a good guy..." Kitty said waiting for an answer...from anyone...

**-Just then the silence broke as a little green pea shot out the Fenton portal-**

Skulker "That whelp! I will have his pelt!"

Kitty "SKULKER!? So are you done blowing off steam?!" She said crossing her arms.

Skulker "Shut it! Where is Ember?"

Spectra "Your little girlfriend, I don't think she's here yet...and also where is all you equipment and (trying not too laugh at how small he is) and...pfffft...and ur-UR suit?"

kitty "Phhhhhhfff...pahhaahahaha!"

Skulker "I can assure you that I am mighty and all powerful without my suit..!"

Kitty and Spectra "Pahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaa! Oh my god! HAAHAHA!" They both laughed staring at the little green blob they can hold in the palm of their hand.

Skulker "Grrrrrrrr...i'll make a bigger and stronger suit and destroy you both" He mumbled to himself..and he flew of to his realm...

**-Meanwhile in the Fenton Works lab-**

Danny's curiosity bested him, he decided to let Ember out, but he was not stupid he reversed the ecto energy walls of the lab so that Ember couldn't phase through. As soon as Ember was free, she took a look at her surroundings, she was familiar with the area to be honest she went through his portal and was here often.

"What the hell?" Ember said confused.

"I let you out..." Danny said staring at Ember.

"Well thanks dipstick but I gotta go rule my world!" As she tried to phase through, she found that she couldn't?. "Wait what?" Ember said still confused as ever.

"I may of let you out, but I'm not stupid?" Danny said crossing his arms.

Embers jaw dropped..."B-b-b..ugh...fine, what do you want dipstick?"

"Just a few questions asked to be honest?" Danny said with hope in his voice.

"Alright, as long as there not about my human past then that's fine" Ember said with a slight bit of rage.

"No problem, no problem...I respect that..." Danny said getting quieter at the end of the sentence holding his hands up in a defensive position "So my sister said that she my mom and one of my best friends-" he got interrupted by Ember.

"-Yeah? Fun day? Me and my girls just came to Amity at the start looking for me and Kitty's boyfriends to be honest because we all had a fight with them" As soon as that was said Danny and Embers eyes widened.

'Wait...! Why did I just tell him that?' Ember seriously thinking...

Danny at that moment was trying to put two and two together...'Wait if...Johnny said he had a spat with his girlfriend Kitty...so Johnny and kitty...then Skulker said his girlfriend said he was a lousy hunter...so Ember and Skulker had a 'lovers quarrel' and so did Johnny and kitty...' Danny thought as his eyes still wide open and mouth starting to drop...

"Wait..wait..WAIT! DIPSTICK! I didn't mean to sa-" she was cut off.

"-Johnny and kitty, (still putting two and two together)...and EMBER AND SKULKER!?"

Ember "Wait out of all the ghosts in the ghost zone how did you?"

Danny "I was fighting Skulke-, I mean your _lover_ boy, and he" He said cutting off Ember then he got cut off By Ember.

Ember "Stop! Don't even start with all that mushy talk about Skulker...WAIT? Kitty's kiss should have gotten rid of both of you?!"

Danny "I have no idea? But we didn't disappear?

Ember "Were you even in Amity Park?"

Danny "No? I was out fishing with my dad? And then Skulker showed up, and said he had a girlfriend, much to my surprise, and he said she said that he was a lousy hunter? Oh and it turns out my dad beat him.."

Embers face suddenly turned red as a lit up tomato "um, I...uh..?"

"You are aren't you! Oh my god this is hilarious!? Ember and skulker sitting in a tree K-I-S-" said Danny just to be shut up.

Ember "Shut up! You're such a child!(Her blue hair was flaming in her ponytail almost touching the ceiling"

Danny "I'm a teenager! Im 14! I'm only like a couple years younger than you!? How old are you anyway?"

Ember "16!"

Danny "How old is skulker? Like 37?" Danny saying seriously, he wasn't even joking.

Embers hair was really high up...you can just tell she was angry..."NO! He's 21 I think?..." Actually thinking...'how old is he anyway?'

Danny "Do you even know?" ...Ember "Sort of?"

Jazz "DANNY! Hurry up! I think mom and dad are coming now! Who are you talking to?!" Jazz said furiously and curiously

Danny "Okay Jazz! I'm just finishing now!" He said in a nervous tone...

Ember giving Danny a 'Are you even kidding me look'

Danny "Uhh...BYE!?" He sucked up Ember in the Fenton Thermos and sent her into the ghost zone.

A green portal opened in the ghost zone where Kitty and Spectra were still laughing ad talking. When something came out the portal. "AHHHHHH?!" Ember came out to the ghost zone and landed in front of Kitty...

"Nice entrance girlfriend" kitty said smiling and helping Ember up.

"Yes...where were you?" Spectra said worried. Kitty nodded.

"No where special?" Ember said crossing her arms and closing her eyes stating she wasn't anywhere cool. "Anyway...wheres Skulker?"

At that moment Kitty and Spectra BURSTED out laughing!

Ember "(sighs depressingly) What happened to him now?"

Spectra and Kitty "Nothing Different! He lost another fight -" Kitty didn't finish her sentence...but Spectra did.

Spectra "To Phantom!" she finished off the sentence...

Suddenly Kitty goes red...and Ember noticed straight away as Kitty tries turning away. Spectra didn't notice it yet...Ember suddenly got a huge smirk among her face...Kitty tried not to face Ember but Ember was trying to do the complete opposite..Kitty just pointed in Skulkers realm direction and said "Skulker's probably waiting for you" while trying not to make eye contact...

"Ha! Thanks anyway, talk to you guys later!" Waving bye to Spectra and smirking a bye at Kitty.

Spectra "What was all that about?"

Kitty's cheeks turned back to their normal color..."I have no idea?" Pretending like she didn't say that comment about Danny being cute.

Spectra "Hmmm...weird?" Said still confused on what just happened.

**Alright guys, my first chapter what u think?**

**Should I even continue this?...or is it that bad?**

**REVIEW! -I'll be honest I think chapter 2 is better? But I'm not sure if this is any good?**

**-By the way! This is an Ember x Danny! Eventually...-**


	2. The Guitarist

**-Chapter 2 The Guitarist-**

**-Back to Amity Park in Fenton Works-**

Danny ran up from the basement lab stairs, he stayed quiet for 2 minutes...checked if anyone was there. 'Hah..it's like a ghost town in here!' Danny chuckled to himself.

Danny walked up the stairs to the second floor where the bedrooms were but halfway up the stairs he heard someone call his name. "DANNY MY'BOY!"

Danny giving a nervous laugh "Aha! Hey dad? When did you get back?"

Jack Fenton gave a huge smile of joy towards Danny "Oh Maddie I found him on the stairs!" He said also ignoring Danny's question.

Maddie "Oh hello Danny, me and your father just went to grab a few things from the market, what have you been doing?"

Danny "Nothing special?" He said closing his eyes and crossing his arms stating as that he wasn't doing anything cool.

Maddie "Jack help me in the kitchen, Danny dinner will be ready in a bit..."

Danny gave a quick nod and raced the rest of the stairs, slammed open his door, shut it behind him, jumped on his computer chair and clicked on the ghost files.

'Hmmm what was I doing again?' Then he saw Ember's ghost file, 'Oh yeah I remember!' Danny thought.

He clicked on Ember's file scrolled to the bottom and in the box of interests next to take over the world with musical power, he added 'Skulker'.

"Ahahahah aha!" Laughing to himself.."Awwh why leave Skulker out on the fun?" While Danny was clicking away on his computer, and obviously did the same to Skulker, interests?...Hunting and Ember.

Danny then Logged off his computer, got up of the computer seat. "Weird...there aren't that many ghosts today in Amity, that makes me a free guy! So what do I do?" Danny said out loud.

Danny just fell back on his small bed with a big sigh afterwards. He grabbed some comics from under his bed. After 10 minutes of comics, he kinda was already fed up and bored.

'I haven't been under my bed in ages? Maybe there's random stuff I could check out...I'm that bored..I wouldn't actually mind having a ghost attack?' Danny thought, while putting his hand under his bed...to be honest he just felt spider webs.

"Ewww?" Danny said with a bit of disgust.

Danny suddenly felt a large length box? "What the?" Danny said confused voice.

He started to pull the box from under the bed, it was kind of heavy? He pulled the box out and laid it on his bed just staring at it in wonder. "What could it be? Think..." Danny took a few minutes thought at it...'Could be anything to do with ghosts?'

After, he just decided to open it? He opened the buckles and the straps that kept it tightly closed. As the black leathery box opened it was...

_-A red and white/blacked flamed guitar-_

"Oh my god..." A smile started growing on Danny's face, he remembered so many memories with his guitar. He remembered he used to play it everyday, he got better and better at it, he played at parties, christmas and birthdays. He also remembered when he stopped playing, since he got his ghost powers he had no time to practise and play.

Just now Danny held the flaming red guitar in his hands, and tried remembering any chords or small songs he could actually remember. But not many came to mind. Disappointed. Danny started to play his guitar not very loud, on his small amp, hopefully that no-one would hear him. Throughout the next 1 hour and 30 minutes Danny got the hang of his guitar, he remembered all the songs he knew, he had to admit if being an astronaut backfired, he would love to become a rock star. The idea made Danny smile.

As Danny was playing, he found it was getting harder and harder for him to hear? The more he enjoyed it the quieter it got. Every 5 minutes he would turn his amp up without even realizing. Jazz walked up the stairs closer and closer to Danny's room which had booming noises coming from his room.

She put her ear to his door to hear loud guitar beats, chords, songs, electrical strums with his pic and even a bit of singing?. A sly smile also came upon Jazz's face. She was so glad that Danny had time with one of his favourite hobby's again.

Jazz had to ruin his day though telling him that mom said dinner was ready in 5 minutes.

She opened his door and gave Danny a massive panic again quickly making him guitar invisible. "Danny it's okay...I know what your doing..why else would you have an amp next to your bed?" Jazz said when Danny froze staring at his amp.

"Jazz you got me.." Danny said making his guitar visible.

"I heard you playing from downstairs, even with your ghost duties you shouldn't have given up on this?" Jazz said with comfort in her eyes.

"Thanks Jazz" A smile creeping on his face.

"You'd make a great rock star and mom said dinners ready remember" She said putting her hand on his hair and shaking it and just making a mess with his hair.

"I'll be down now...thanks Jazz" Danny said putting his thumb up.

Jazz left his room smiling while Danny was packing his guitar away, second thought hit his mind, not going to put it away...he decided to play later and just leave it leaning against his bed post.

He ran downstairs with great joy in his heart like nothing wrong could happen!

**-On the opposite side of everything, The Ghost Zone.-**

Ember "SKULKER? You in here?"

Skulker jumped at the moment he heard her voice 'Oh fantastic, working on my new suit and my girlfriend shows up, my suit isn't finished! Oh well can't let her see me so small and worthless!' He thought quickly as he jumped into his battle suit. With only a battle suit arm functionally working.

Ember walks in his realm, first thing she sees dead pelts of different creatures he hunted. Not to mention the awful smell of dead things. To be honest now she thought about it she never noticed it before.

"Hey Ember..." His voice all croaky, trying to pass through his non-working metal head, and trying not to move any part of his robot suit and hopefully she wouldn't notice.

"Look...after our fight you went to go blow of some steam and I'm guessing you went to kill the Phantom kid!" Ember sounding as if she has no idea what happened.

'Tell her the truth, the whole truth, even all the lies throughout your 'relationship' Skulker's conscience was telling himself.

'Are you crazy, lies are the thing that keep this relationship together! I'm just going to tell her I have his pelt...I don't want to start another lousy hunter argument if I say the truth? Who would of thought my conscious would be such a woos..' Skulker thought back at his conscience.

While Skulker zoned out Ember was becoming more and more impatient staring at Skulker blankly for him to lie to her, because she knew he was going to.

Skulker put on his best fake laugh "AHAHA! THAT EASY PREY!? All I had to do was shoot him with my improved ecto energy ball and BOOM! I have his pelt by my doorstep!" Skulker sounding brave only putting his thumb up (It was all he could really do to be honest)

Shockingly to Skulker's surprise...Ember had a very small tear run down her face smudging a bit of her make-up.

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN LIE TO ME LIKE THAT?! I saw that dipstick around 10 minutes ago ALIVE!" Ember continued giving Skulker a death stare.

'Well I'd love to say I told you so...' Skulker's conscience said mockingly. 'Anyway while all the lies are floating out now, might as well tell her that your 'suit' is more like your fake body, and really your just a little green snot?' His conscience continued.

'Grrr never! She will find out soon enough!' Skulker snapped at his conscience.

"I can't believe, well I actually can believe that you actually lied! Is there anything else I should know?" Ember said with disappointment.

'Here's your chance buddy!' His conscience said. "Quiet!" Skulker said out loud, he thought he was talking to his conscience.

"Fine, I'll be back at my realm if you need me!" Ember stomped out his realm and flew to her's on her purple flaming guitar.

"See what you made me do?" Skulker said out loud.

'HEY! You're the one who lied to her in the first place?' Conscience argued back.

**-Fenton Works-**

"Mmmmm Maddie wow! That was some dinner! What's for dessert?" Jack said can't hold in his excitement.

"Your favourite honey, Fudge!" Maddie said closing her eyes and smiling.

Jack's eyes flew wide open and the biggest jolliest smile ever came to his face. While Jazz and Danny sat there just smiling.

Danny "No thanks mom, I'm kind of full, Dad can have my fudge, I'm going to my room.."

Jack "Ooooh Danny my'boy!" While Maddie gave Jack 2 servings of fudge.

"Weird?...he doesn't usually say no to pudding?" Maddie said.

"Leave him mom, he's just enjoying his guitar" Jazz said as Maddie widened her eyes and smiled brightly.

**-Danny's room-**

"What to play...what to play?...maybe I should just learn a new song?" While online searching for popular songs, he came across 'Remember - Ember McLain'

So he started learning the chords and the beats in the song and when to stop and start and eventually he started to get it.

**-Meanwhile over in Ember's realm.-**

"Rrrrrgggghhhhh! How could he just lie!? Is there anything else he lied to me about? What do I do with him? And why wasn't he moving?" Ember yelled out loud.

She decided to play her guitar, on normal setting with no hypnotizing, she put her CD on with the full track, without the guitar with the singing, and no guitar or singing just drums, bass and keyboard.

"(sigh) I can't concentrate...I'm getting the notes wrong? Even though there _my_ songs?!"

'(sigh) I'm just gonna go to the human world...clear my head, not to take over Amity again' She thought to herself as she out the CD in her pocket. Then she left her realm and shut the floating door behind her with purple and red painted flames on it.

She decided not to go through Danny's portal so she went through Vlad's. Amazingly she wasn't caught...she flew and walked around town. Her conscious decided to speak 'Hey I have an idea! Let's go to clockwork? We can go back in time and stop Skulker from hunting? Then we wouldn't have any arguments!' Her conscience thought.

'That's not a bad idea?' She thought back. As she was walking she heard her song, and boy singing the lyrics and heard an electric guitar, "Wow? Who's that? I gotta go check this out!" Ember said unaware the building was _Fenton Works_.

She phased her head quickly through the wall and saw a teenager, his back was faced towards her, she couldn't see his face?

"So warm and tender! You will remember my name! You will remember my name!" After the song stopped he got up and opened his door to go somewhere after he left. Ember completely phased through the wall and looked at his guitar. Red and white/black FLAMED guitar?

"Flamed? kinda like mine?" She said with a smile, 'I have to go see whoever this is!' She was about to go until she got suddenly transported over to Clockworks realm.

"Wait what? No!" Ember screamed. "Hello Amber" Clockwork said as he changed through his elderly cycle.

At that moment Ember didn't care if Clockwork knew her real name. "What brings you here?" Clockwork said already knowing the answer.

"Well there was this teenager kid and-and-and he was amazing! I was about to see him then you-" she was cut off.

"-yes I brought you here like you wanted." Clockwork said in a passive tone,turning into an infant. Clockwork knew she was about to see Danny but he couldn't let her see that he is the guitarist, not yet. That is why he teleported her out there.

"But? I-I-I...(Long sigh) anyway...I came here to ask you if you could send me back to the past and-"

"-send you to where you first met Skulker so you can talk him out of hunting. So that no arguments can be made in future" Clockwork finished as he turned into adult form.

"Yeah? If you knew why ask?" Ember said confused.

"I was making sure _you_ knew why you were here" Clockwork said when the entire youth cycle ran through again.

"Can you?" Ember said with hope. "I don't see why not? Try not to change the past too much Amber" clockwork said knowing the outcome.

"I'll be right back!" She said as clockwork put a time medallion around her neck.

"Remember when you take off that medallion you will be suddenly sent back to your own time." Clockwork warned.

Ember shot back through time to where her and Skulker met.

Observer 1 "How could you just let her go?"

Observer 2 "She is obviously going to ruin the future!"

Clockwork "I assure you both I know everything and every outcome, you will see I know what I am doing, this will make better changes for our time"

Observer 1+2 nodded, "If you say so clockwork" The observers left.

A smile came upon clockworks face "I sent her to that specific time for a reason, at that time Danny has had his guitar for a year and knows alot. Not to mention around about that time, is when Danny got his powers" Clockwork said in a passive tone.


	3. Back In Time

**-Chapter**** 3-**

**How do you think the story is going? Bad? Good? Reviews! by the way, cheers for the reviews :) I'll be honest I didn't actually expect anyone to reading this...**

**One of you guys were saying I have typo issues? I had no idea? I got check spelling and autocorrect on?.**

**-Back in time 1 year-**

'Hmm? You'd think in the past year things in Amity would change...' Ember thought to herself looking around the same town.

"Now...if clockwork sent me to the place where me and Skulker met, that would be at a party in the human realm" She said as she looked around to see a party at the other side of the street. 'Oh right, that's it!' She thought *face-palm*

Ember walked to the other side when she passed the entrance a few people whistled at her as Ember looked away in disgust.

Random guy *whistles* "Ooh HELLO pretty ghost! What's your name!? My name's Mr. Right, someone said you were looking for me?" The guy said winking at her.

"Ember, remember that name and back off!" She yelled at the guy.

Another random guy "Oh baby, your parents must be beavers, -cuz DAMM!" He said as Ember looked away.

She sat at the bar in the party, and right on cue like in the past, Skulker walked up to her "Well hello there! I'm Skulker! Soon to be one of the best hunters in the entire ghost zone!" He said bravely hoping she will take interest.

"Hey I'm Ember, best diva rock star ever..." She looked at him blank because he looked a lot different from her time.

"You like my suit, I built it myself!" He said feeling proud.

Ember was in silent shock because back in her own time his suit was more improved, bigger, stronger and had more gadgets. What she saw in him the first time she will never know?

"Hmm? (Waking from her day dream) Oh yeah that's cool..." She said trying to sound impressed. "So what do you like to do for fun?" She said trying to get the conversation back to hunting.

"uhh...well? I enjoy hunting!" He said smiling.

'Perfect I got him on the subject of hunting, now I gotta stop him hunting!, by acting like it's boring and gross and weird. "Ewwww! That's so gross! Do you actually kill those 'poor' creatures and use their pelts for whatever reason, that is beyond disturbing!" Ember said trying to sound utterly disgusted.

"Um well..I..I don't have their pelts" He said lying and trying to make his obsession sound nicer.

'Annnnnnnnd he's still lying to you, that funny/angry moment when someone lies to you when you know the truth' Embers conscience said.

Although Ember just ignored her conscience and just slowly tried to put on a smile at her future lying boyfriend.

"So what kind of music do you like?" Ember said knowing the answer because in her time Skulker always told her his favourite was rock and he loves guitars and drums.

'Uh oh, my strategy to get girlfriends is over, normally I ask her the questions and I just copy their answers?' He thought to himself. 'Maybe we can get a girlfriend without lying about our likes?' Skulkers conscience added.

"To be honest I love classical music? It's really relaxes me after I hunt!" He said with truth written all over his face.

Ember was in a state of shock, he lied to her again in her time...

"Favourite instrument?" Ember asked with hope.

"Oh easy! Definitely the cello! It's so magical, and peaceful and soothing!" he said smiling.

Ember bit her lower lip unsure what to say, the first time they met he asked the exact same questions and he had the same answers as me...then she realised what he was doing when they first met, he was just copying her.

"What do you think about rock and guitars?" Ember said nervously after she made her guitar invisible.

"I don't really like those loud kind of things..." Then Skulker remembered she said she was the best diva _rock star_. "I MEAN! I love those! And drums and hardcore things you know!?" He said in hope of her believing more of his lies.

She heard him say those words...they were the only things going through her mind playing over and over again _'I don't really like those loud kind of things...'_ She was in a state of shock...

"Uhh...cool..." She said acting as if she believed the second thing he said.

"So you like the girly dress and skirt type?" Ember asked slowly.

"Oh yeah definitely my type!" Then he looked at Ember confused. 'She doesn't look like the girly type?' He thought.

"I'll talk to you later Skulker" She said waving goodbye gesture not showing any expression on her face.

She walked out the party completely changing the past. She didn't walk out the first time. Clockwork was totally aware, he knew what was going to happen and it wouldn't bother anyone in his time or in the future.

Ember walked around like a loner. She guessed it was time to go back to her original time?. Ember started to walk throughout the middle of a street thinking about the point in all of this?

'I mean, I guess I came here to stop Skulker hunting? So we wouldn't fight anymore in my time...but? I guess he hasn't really changed?' She sighed.

'Isn't it obvious you two don't belong together! He's not going to change! Just find someone new?' Her conscience commanded.

'I can't! We do belong? We're like perfect?' She thought back uneasy. Then she sighed.

'You know what...you're right, maybe were not _perfect_?' She thought to her conscience.

'Tell yourself straight...name yourself three reasons you thought you were perfect?'

'Erm...he said he loves rock, he said he loves guitars and he has huge armour?' As soon as she said that she realised her first two reasons were a lie and the third can't be a lie because he wouldn't lie about everything in their relationship. Plus how could the third reason be a lie? He can't have a fake body?

Her conscience stayed silent while Ember walked through the rest of the streets when she heard another guitar playing. She felt like guitar playing would ease her thoughts right now. She decided to follow the sound of chords being played, very well too. Just then she flew near a house that looked familiar (from the side).

She decided not to wait, she wanted to hear the guitar more clearly, then she phased through the wall only to see the back of a teenage boy with raven black hair. He was finishing with his song.

"Hmm...I've been playing this guitar for a whole year now I think. I love my guitar, I've already started learning rock..." The boy said smiling.

He got up opened, went through, and closed his door.

"Okay, serious deja vu?" She said out loud. 'He must be the same teenager I saw?' She thought. 'Just a year younger?' Her conscience added.

"Ok this time I'm following him!" She said loudly, as she floated past the boy's red flaming guitar...she suddenly stopped for a moment, she held up her's next to it, they looked pretty identical apart from Embers had ghost spells on her's and the colors were different.

She snapped out of her little dose off and went to look for the mysterious teen, obviously she went invisible and intangible.

She saw a the raven haired boy with two other people, the two people looked kind of familiar but she couldn't think who they were? The three teenagers went down to the basement, when Ember went down the there her eyes widened.

She saw, what appeared to be Fenton Works lab. She was in complete shock to see the raven haired boys face, she stared and stared while they spoke.

Jack "There! The Fenton portal is finished!"

Maddie "Oh honey, we did it! Now let's blast this baby on!"

Danny, Sam and Tucker watched them, Jack plugged it in just when...It didn't work?

Maddie and Jack walked out of the lab miserably.

Tucker "Wow...it didn't work?"

Sam "Take a look inside it, you could probably fix it?"

Danny "Well I kinda do wanna check this out?" He said as he put on the black and white jumpsuit with his dad's face on it.

Sam "Hold on, you don't wanna walk around with that on your chest?" As she ripped of the sticker.

Ember watched curiously still invisible. Also still in shock that Danny was the guitarist...'Wait a minute! He was singing and playing my song a year from now? Even though we were enemies!?' She thought to herself.

Danny walked into the Fenton portal slowly, while he looked around, suddenly he accidentally hit the _on_ button, there was a great big flash, everything just changed, his molecules got all rearranged.

Danny walked out the portal in complete pain, then he looked at his hands in complete panic disregarding the pain now.

"Guys!? Where are my hands!?" He said with eyes wide open.

Sam and Tucker ran towards Danny in amazement and horror.

Tucker "Dude..." , Sam "Wow..."

'That's how the little halfa got his powers! Oh my god this is like a front row seat! He's completely clueless!' She thought to herself. As she carried on watching Danny.

"DANNY! What are you doing down there?!" Jack said loud enough for Danny to jump.

'Hey his Dad? Woah wait..aren't his parents ghost hunters? The Fentons?' Embers conscience realized.

Danny jumped "Oh man! I have to go! Ok...I'm a ghost...my parents are ghost hunters...I have no idea how to change back...is there a bright side to this?" Danny asked in horror.

Sam "Uhh...keep thinking you're a human? You might change back?"

'Human...human...human...human' Danny carried on thinking human while he started to float, then fly.

Danny opened his eyes to see no change ..."Fantastic?" Danny said sarcasticly. "Oh wait! Great! Now I'm flying!" Danny said proudly and amazed.

Sam and Tucker both yelled "DANNY YOUR DAD'S COMING!"

Jack walked to the lab to see Danny and Sam leaned in and kissing, Jack walked back up pretending he didn't see anything.

Danny and Sam looked at eachother, red as tomatoes, then looked away from each other awkwardly whistling.

Tucker "So? I'm not sure what just happened man?"

Danny "Uh? Well I'm human aren't I?" , Tucker nodded.

Sam and Danny, at the same time said "Erm, fake out-make out?"

**-Danny's Room-**

Danny walked in his room using intangibility by accident, Ember followed through the wall invisible and Tucker and Sam already went home. They both sat on the bed, Danny sighed "Well I guess I have ghost powers now" He said just when his arm went intangible through the bed and his head went face first into a bed post.

Ember couldn't help but snicker at his pain. After all, they were still enemies in the future.

"Ow! Great...Maybe I should actually practive using them? So my arm doesn't randomly go through stuff!" Danny said in annoyance and rubbing his head.

He practied going invisible for 20 minutes and got the hang of turning it off and on. Also started intangibility.

He decided to stop for a break, Ember decided to wake up off his bed, watching 20 minutes of failing was boring. Danny picked up his guitar and instantly dropped it on the floor because of his uncontrollable intangibility.

"Arrrgggghh!" He left it on the floor for a moment and tears started to form in his eyes.

Ember felt something she never felt towards him before, _sympathy_..

Just then Embers CD fell out her pocket, since it wasn't touching her it's intangibility and invisibility wore off.

Danny picked up the CD, "_Ember McLain - Remember_? I've never heard or seen this before?" He put it in his CD player a little loud...

**-drums/guitar/keyboard- yeah! (Guitar) Ohhhhh!,**

"Oh wow, her voice is beautiful..." He said smiling laying back on his bed and Ember next to him.

Ember hearing this blushed at Danny's outburst.

**-It was, It was September, wind blows, the dead leaves fall, to you I did surrender, 2 weeks you didn't call-**

"This song as a lot of meaning within the lyrics..." Danny said truthfully.

Ember just sat there in amazement, hardly anyone realized that in her song.

**-Oh Ember, you will remember, Ember one thing remains, Oh Ember so warm and tender!, you will remember my name...-**

"She wants to be remembered? For what it's worth Ember McLain I will always remember your name, you have one more fan cheering for you..." Danny said smiling. "...And she's really pretty too" He said looking at the cover of the CD.

Ember couldn't help but blush through all those comments, if he knew they were enemies none of this would be happening. Just then she realized she brought a future CD to the past, she quickly (just when the song finished) she grabbed the CD and turned it invisible along with the case. 'Sorry baby-pop' Ember thought.

Danny tried looking and looking for it but he couldn't find it? He looked on the internet to buy one but no such thing as Ember McLain existed yet?

"How can this day get any worse? I'm a ghost, I can't control these stupid powers...and I can't find my new CD?" Danny sighed.

'Wow, he just half died, he's so confused on his powers and he just keeps losing control over his powers...how he ever keep his town safe from ghosts I will never know?' Ember thought.

'Ooh do I sense sympathy Ember McLain?' Her conscience taunted.

Then Embers whole mind just disappeared, so much sympathy overwhelmed her with a _tear_ in her eye _as_ she watched what Danny did.

Danny picked up his flaming red, white/black guitar, lay it on his bed carefully stared at it almost in tears. "My hobby is over, I'm never gonna become a rockstar..."

'He wanted to become a rock star too?' Ember asked herself as she continued to watch and pity the boy.

"Two years together and it's over, I have to practice these new powers...leaving no time for you" He said looking at his guitar. At that moment is when the tear released from not just Danny's eye. Embers aswell.

Danny picked up a black, leather strapped, big box. He cleared the dust off it because he hasn't got it out in two years. He opened the straps and the lid...and gently laid his guitar in it...he sighed.

"Baby-pop no..." Ember whispered still in shock.

'Can you imagine if you had to do that? You would have gone completely mental...' Embers conscience said in a low tone.

Danny sighed, then Danny carried on practicing his ghost powers in ghost form after putting his guitar under his bed strapped tightly.

"Ghost powers go!, ghost fire! Attack! Shoot! Fly! Activate?!" Danny said a load of different things just to go ghost. "C'mon? I need to go ghost?!" Danny yelled when two white rings appeared around circling his body changing him into his jumpsuit.

"Oh?" Danny said cheering up a bit. Ember just watched still sad about his hobby.

'I think it's time for us to go?' Embers conscience said making it sound obvious.

**Sup Guys :D**

**Sorry if I did any mistakes in my sentences...I am using autocorrect and spell check, it's probably just my literacy skills. I'm kind of failing my english class -.-**


	4. Amber McLean

**-Chapter 4 Amber McLean-**

**-See you guys at the bottom!-**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0**

Ember walked out Fenton works in disappointment. Ember was trying to think how to get back? Then she remembered. *face-palm*

Ember took off her time medallion and suddenly was transported back to her own time, then she was transported again to a place with many floating clocks.

"Clockworks realm..." She said smoothly. She walked over to clockwork not really that happy.

"Why the unhappy face Miss. McLain" Clockwork said in fake curiosity. Changing from baby to adult.

"You know everything..." She mumbled.

"Ah, but..not from your point of view" Clockwork said passively turning elderly.

"I never got to change Skulkers hunting?" Ember said dull.

"You know Miss. McLain the first time, you 'fell' for Skulker because of his lies, this time you asked the questions and got the truth and did _not_ fall for him. Therefore in the present you and Skulker are not together." Clockwork said turning back to baby form.

"I am aware that me and Skulker weren't meant to happen..." She said uneasy.

"Say hello to your boyfriend for me..." Clockwork smiled, being a bit cheeky.

**-To Amity Park- - PRESENT DAY -**

"Wait..WHAT-" clockwork teleported her to Amity park. "Are me and Skulker getting back together?" She said not knowing who clockwork was referring to.

She walked around Amity not sure what to do, 'If clockwork sent me here, I should stay here in Amity until I know what I have to do?' She thought as she carried on _walking._

"Weird I guess I got used to walking in the past...?" she said still walking.

She walked next to The Nasty Burger. "Ghosts don't need to eat...but might as well find a place to clear the rest of my thoughts..." Ember said.

**-Meanwhile at Fenton Works- - Still in the past...**

Fenton Works door opened "Hello Danny?"

Maddie "Oh Sam hello! Danny's upstairs, he hasn't left his room for an hour, he's just yelling to himself? I think it's a phase.."

Jack "See if you can see what's bothering him?"

Sam walks upstairs to Danny's room and hears "Damn! Not again...I can't do it!"

She knocks on his door and he opens the door in his human form, he looked relieved.

"Oh Sam it's only you, I can't get these powers right, my aim sucks, the powers go on and off uncontrollably?"

"Danny take a break, your parents said you've been in here for an hour yelling?" Sam said with concern in her voice.

"I know but I feel like I need to use these powers to stop ghosts coming to this town, you know that there were a few ghost attacks in the past week?" Danny said sternly.

"Maybe? Who knows? And yes I know about the random rampages into town" She said thinking Danny was crazy.

(Blue mist comes out of Danny's mouth) "See! That means something! blue smoke keeps coming out my mouth every now and then I don't know what it's for, but I think it's like a ghost detector, whenever the mist comes out I see a ghost near me? Or flying past my window?" Danny said trying to sound smart.

"Danny that sounds crazy?" Sam said.

**-Back to the present- 1 year after he got his powers.**

Look let's go to Nasty Burger I promised Tuck that we'd meet him there in 10 Minutes?" Sam said.

"Ok I'm kind of hungry anyway..." Danny said walking out him room with Sam.

**-Downstairs-**

"Mom..Dad I'm going out with Sam" He said walking through the front door with Sam.

"Danny'boy she's your girlfriend now!" Jack said proudly pointing at Sam.

Danny realising what he actually said "No DAD! I meant we're going out the house down town with Tucker!" Danny said quickly, he and Sam were red, red red!

He walked out the house and they both walked to the nasty burger in complete awkward silence...

Ember was in complete shock to see Danny and his two friends in the Nasty Burger, in the same building...

-(Danny and Ember are enemies, the year that passed 'fanning the flames' and 'pirate radio' did happen)-Ember knew everything that happened about his guitar and how he got his powers, in the present Danny was still Danny Phantom and pretty good at it he's been DP for a year. Though Danny doesn't know Ember went in the past he doesn't remember the CD. Girls night out never happened because that argument fight between Ember and Skulker never happened because they never were together, though Danny knows it happened don't know how or why.

Ember panicked as she saw blue mist come out of Danny's mouth, he saw his friends nod and Danny ran to the Nasty Burger restroom. Ember panicked she didn't want to deal with Danny right now.

She quickly overshadowed a girl on her own around Danny's age and his friends. No one noticed the overshadowing. Just then invis-o-bill came through the ceiling intangible and then visible. He looked for a ghost but nothing was there. He couldn't read Embers ecto energy in a human.

He turned around to see the hunter Skulker. Ember was relieved and furious to see him. Relieved mainly because he could have been the one that triggered Danny's ghost sense.

Skulker shot ecto energy balls at Danny through his wrist gun. Danny completely missing each one, Ember was curious if Danny had more skill than the before or if Skulker was losing his hunting touch?

Danny kicked skulker sending him intangible through out the Nasty burger window, then he skid on the floor making tracks and hit his head on a tree, his head opened to see a little tiny green ghost you could hold in the palm of your hand...

Ember upon seeing this as well as Danny, Sam and tucker..Danny and his friends didn't look shocked at all, like they've seen him like that before...but Ember, has never seen him like that? She always thought Skulkers suit was literally his ghost body!

She didn't care about the girl she overshadowed, she let her go behind a house (the girl fainted) and Ember grabbed her guitar off her back with one tear in her eye she wiped away, she headed towards Skulker, that was almost knocked out by the tree, she was about to kill Skulker when Danny stopped her.

"Wait Ember! What are you doing here?" Danny asked her quickly.

Skulker opened his eyes to the name of Ember...

"Ember?...diva rock star Ember?" Skulker asked in amazement.

"Skulker what are you talking about, you and Ember are dating?" Danny said in confusion. Danny wasn't the only one confused, Sam, Tucker and Skulker had no idea what he was on about? Ember was shocked on how he knew, it never happened?

"Anyway? Ember I haven't seen you in a year, you left the party very early?" Skulker said confusingly.

To be honest Ember wasn't as mad now, she cooled down, despite the fact he never said he was a tiny worthless green blob. "I...I..." Ember was lost for words.

"Aren't you guys together anymore?" Danny catching up on the latest ghost gossip...

"What are you talking about whelp? Me and Ember have never dated before?" Skulker said still confused.

Ember still confused how he knows about something that never happened.

"Skulker I had to leave, I didn't have time to stay sorry.." Embers fake apology.

"Oh no problem! So do you want to get some coffee some time or?" Skulker asked nervously.

'Oh no he wants to get coffee, then a date...and I don't want to date a liar anymore...' She thought to herself.

'Good girl...' Her conscience said. 'So what do I tell Skulker?' Ember asked her conscience.

'You need a miracle?...pretend to have a heart attack!' Her conscience suggested.

'I'm a ghost? I'm already dead!?' She said back making her conscience sound stupid.

At that moment...when everyone was silent...Danny used the thermos and took Skulker in the thermos.

"I owe you one baby-pop..." Ember said as she flew away and overshadowed the same girl who is now conscious in the Nasty burger and she sat back down where she just was in a booth alone.

Danny watched Ember fly away in confusion. He didn't see her go into the Nasty Burger though or when she overshadowed a girl.

Danny turned back human behind the tree where Skulker hit his head.

"C'mon Danny let's go get some burgers!" Tucker said cheerfully.

"Cyclo-vegetarian meal actually..." Sam commented.

Sam, Tucker and Danny headed back towards the Nasty Burger, they walked through the door and the place was completely full.

They ordered food and decided to find a seat...that was the problem...there weren't any seats.

"So...after you!" Sam and Tucker said nervously to Danny.

Danny walked up to a teenage girl on her own in a big booth.

"Hey" Danny said to the girl smiling. The teenager looked up frightened if Danny knew who she was.

"Me and my two friends are kind of looking for a place to sit...do you mind if we sit next to you in this booth?" Danny said hopefully.

'He's kind and polite? Well I did kinda expect that from the boy scout dipstick?' Ember thought to herself. 'The question is does he know who you are!?' Her conscience yelled.

Much to Embers surprise she zoned out for a couple of minutes..."Oh yeah sure!" Ember yelled in the girl she overshadowed voice.

Danny, Sam and Tucker all sat down, Danny on the side next to Ember and tucker and Sam on the other side.

The three just ate their food in silence...until Tucker decided to say something.

"So...what's your name?" Tucker asked bravely. While Sam and Danny had a 'finally!' Look on their faces.

'Isn't this kind of your chance to be human again...?' She thought.

'What are you gonna say?' Her conscience wondered.

"Amber...Amber McLean" She said to the three other teens.

Sam and Tucker took no notice that it sounded like Ember McLain. Though Danny thought it sounded the same but didn't really give it more thought.

'You used your real human name? Nice...you really are going to play human aren't you?' Embers conscience asked.

'Why not? I'm stopping after this anyway' She said back and not getting a reply.

"That's a really nice name..." Danny said blushing slightly.

"Thanks...what's your name?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Daniel." He said...'Daniel? His names Daniel?' She thought to herself.

"But you can call me Danny..." He carried on.

'Ohhhh...I get it...' Embers conscience said to herself.

"What about you guys?" She said smiling and looking at Sam and Tucker.

"It's Samantha but PLEASE call me Sam!" She yelled...

"It's Foley...Tucker Foley...but you can call me yours" He said winking.

Embers spine shook in disgust and she just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry..he wants and _needs_ a girlfriend so badly" Danny said rolling his eyes giggling.

Ember giggled at this, Although after she relized she giggled she put her hand straight on her mouth.

Tucker stared at Danny folding his arms, closing his eyes and looking away.

Ember "2 seconds..." She said as she quickly ran to the bathroom and changed her look completely, she made the body she took look exactly like when she was human, the girl she overshadowed has red hair like she did so no change necessary.

She went back to the table. While everyone stared in shock.

"Yah, this is how I usually look, just today I didn't feel bothered and didn't put any makeup on or do my hair properly and stuff..." Amber said nervously.

Danny was in a trance just looking at Amber smiling, she wasn't sure if this was creepy or cute.

After a bit of awkward silence.

"Aren't you hungry?" Sam said looking she wasn't actually eating anything and trying to get Danny to stop looking at her in that way.

"No, I just came here to clear my thoughts..." She said quietly.

"You came to the Nasty Burger to clear your thoughts? Why didn't you just go to war to clear them, it's a lot quieter" Tucker said making jokes.

"So...how old are you? And where you from? I've never seen you in school?" Danny asked seeing Tucker and Sam nodding.

"Um well? I was about to start school in a few days? And I'm uh fourteen?" Ember tried to say confidently.

'Oooh swooth, get close to the kid by saying you're his age even though your 16!' Her conscience said slyly.

"Cool that means you'll be in our year, were fourteen..." Said Sam.

Ember just nodded, "It was nice to meet you Amber" Danny said smiling in a trance at Ember. Tucker just looked at Danny slyly. Sam looked at Danny suspiciously.

Amber just looked at Danny back and blushed. "Why are you smiling at me like that?" She asked nervously while smiling slightly.

"Oh sorry, was I smiling?" He said going red.

They both looked at eachother and then looked away.

"Yeah dipstick." Unfortunately Sam and Tucker noticed that.

"Tucker, did she just call him dipstick?" Sam quickly whispered to Tucker.

"Yeah that's what I heard!" Tucker whispered back.

Danny and Ember didn't really notice they were just looking at each other... in a weird sort of trance.

Tucker "Sam, your paranoid, a lot of people call Danny dipstick?"

Sam gave tucker an 'are you ever kidding me' look and elbowed him.

**-Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone- LETS INTRODUCE **_Johnny 13/Kitty **AT THE END OF**_** THIS CHAPTER!**

**(This is a while after Danny sent Skulker back to the ghost zone)**

Skulker "What did that whelp mean by me and Ember already being an item?"

Kitty "Beats me? Ember would never go out with you?"

Skulker "What! I am the perfect boyfriend type?!"

Johnny 13 "Are you serious? You got nothing dude? And Ember asks for a lot ahaha, you haven't got a body, brain or sense of humor!?"

Johnny and Kitty "Ahahahaha!"

**-So what you guys think of this chapter? I know people don't actually read these things at the end..but people who actually do..plz tell me what u think! Review ;)**


	5. The Talk'

**-Chapter 5 'The Talk'-**

**-Ember's Realm-**

She walked around her realm back from Amity Park. She was actually smiling, she hasn't had a proper smile for a while.

**-KNOCK KNOCK-**

"What the?" She opened her realm door when a dark huge figure came upon her, she started to walk back when the figure walked into her realm and into the light.

"Skulker!?" Ember said in shock "What are you doing here?"

"You couldn't answer my question about coffee or lunch sometime because of the stupid whelp!" He said as he stood there in anger.

"Oh that question! Oh I remember!" She said nervously.

'Pah! Who thought ghosts would have dating problems like humans' her conscience said smoothly.

'Not now! Help me out here?' She said back at her conscious.

'I'm basically your mind, so if you don't know what to say..same for me?' Her conscience snapped.

'You know right now, I wouldn't even care if my realm set on fire? Or if a random ghost destroyed me?, I need more time to figure this out?' Ember thought...

Then something happened...

**-BUT Meanwhile at Fenton Works!-**

Danny walked home from the Nasty Burger without his friends because they were already home. He was actually smiling, he hasn't had a proper smile for a while, he was at his house in his room.

He jumped on his bed smiling. Then his smile began to disappear...

'Why is everyone telling me I lost mind and Ember and Skulker were never together?' Danny asked himself.

'And why was Ember in Amity Park? Didn't I already see her to the ghost zone after I talked to her about her boyfriend?' Danny still questioning himself.

'Did she do anything to Amity? I'm going to find out!' Danny thought.

"Going Ghost!" Two rings formed around his body and he became Danny Phantom.

He flew over to Embers realm IN the Ghost Zone!

**-Back to Embers Realm-**

-Then something happened...

Danny Phantom phased through Embers's door. "Ember I need to talk to you!"

Skulker "Looks like my prey has come to me..."

Danny "Skulker? Ember? See! and everyone tries to tell me you aren't together!"

Skulker "We're not yet!"

Ember "Yet?"

Danny "Ember we need to talk now?!" Ember just smiled again, though she tried to stop.

Skulker "Whelp, your becoming a nuisance to me!"

"Skulker I'll deal with you later! Leave now!" Danny said in anger and frustration then green ecto balls began charging up. Which Ember couldn't help but notice...

'He's not all good? He's kinda rough when he wants to be...' Ember thought with a smile.

'Ooh your loving this...' Her conscience joked.

"Okay, okay whelp! We will meet another day...Ember I'll talk to you later..." Skulker said admitting defeat.

'He just...just? He just pushed Skulker away?' She thought to herself.

'Ooh maybe when you guys are dating he'll protect you' Her conscience said joking.

'wait what!' Embers fiery hair started to rise because she was angry at her conscience, though it looked like she was angry at Danny.

"Ember I only need to talk to you about today?" Danny said in a calm tone. Also trying to calm her down before she burns down her own realm.

'Uh oh...busted! So 'Amber' how you gonna break it down?' Her conscience mocked.

"I swear that wasn't me! I didn't mean to I just panicked then I-" She was cut off by both Danny and her conscience.

'Smooth...' her conscience still mocking her.

"Ember what are you talking about?" Danny asked confused.

Ember then realised that overshadowing a girl wasn't what he was talking about, there was an awkward moment for a couple minutes...

"I just wanted to know what you were doing in Amity today?" Danny said.

"Uh...I was looking for Skulker?..." Her excuse instead of, clearing her mind.

Danny had a puzzled look upon his face.

"Anyway I owe you two dipstick...1. For saving me from talking to skulker, and 2. For saving me from talking to skulker..." Ember thanked.

Much to Embers confusion he just floated there smiling into space thinking how Ember said what _Amber_ called him 'Dipstick'

"What are you doing?" Ember said slightly worried..."What's wrong with you?"

"(Sigh) Just a girl on my mind..." He said in a dreamy voice.

Ember suddenly turned red, she was afraid of what girl he meant? At the same time though her eyes widened and put on a sly smile and raised an eyebrow.

"Goth friend?" She asked actually interested.

He woke up from his daydream, "You mean Sam?! No!"

"(Cough cough) So name?" She asked as if she doesn't know...

"Danny Phantom?" He said confused.

"No I meant your new girlfriends name baby-pop?" She said with an evil smirk.

"She's not my girlfriend! She's a new friend...that's a girl..and my friend..." He said disproving her comment.

"That has the name of?..." Ember said impatiently.

"Amber..." He said in a dreamy voice once again in la la land.

Ember wasn't surprised. She was actually happy and in shock at how Danny looked. He looked like he was dreaming.

"Danny and Amber sitting in a tree K-I-S-" she was cut off her little joke.

"-she's my girl...friend...friend that's a girl!" Danny said correcting her.

Ember nodded slyly and rolled her eyes.

"So..you didn't do anything else in Amity?..." He said just double checking.

"Haha relax baby-pop!" She said trying to calm him down a little.

"One more thing, how is it that nobody remembers you and Skulker together?" Danny asked really needing a answer.

"What are you talking about? Me and Skulker were never together AND never will be!" Ember said trying not to let tears flow.

"Oh weird, I guess it never happened? Or ever will happen? Why does Skulker keep asking you to go to places then?" Danny still confused.

"Because he wants to be together, I don't" she said sadly.

"I'm sorry...you still owe me two though" Danny said trying to lighten the mood. Ember just smiled.

"Hey! Next time don't just phase through my door! Knock like everyone else? I could of been naked for all you know!" Ember said crossing her arms.

Danny just stood there with that image in his head, he went bright red. Not to mention Ember went red because she saw that Danny thought about it.

"Uh..yeah no problem!" Danny quickly said. "Um...I'm thinking have I heard of your song before my powers?" Danny carried on.

"No? Can't? I didn't make my song then?" Ember said nervously.

Danny was about to leave when Ember said two more things.

"Baby-pop...forget we had that Skulker conversation" she asked trying to be kind.

"Ok...don't mention Amber either, I'm not exactly planning on telling her I'm the ghost boy? Or having my enemies tell her" Ember just nodded in return.

"Dipstick..watch that girlfriend of yours...you don't know when I will attack Amity again..." Ember said joking but at the same time not.

"Stay away from her, I'll protect her from you and other ghosts!" He said protectively As he flew out the ghost zone.

'Awwh now he's going to be protecting you when your human...' Her conscience told her.

'Shut up, playing human is fun...argh...I have to start school soon' She thought.

Ember floated to her room, sat on her bed, and flipped her guitar forward and started to play 'Remember'.

After she played her song a few times, she started to dose off and fall asleep on her bed.

**-To Danny-Fenton works-**

Danny phased through his walls into his bedroom. He sat on the edge of his bed sighing.

'Good thing we went to Embers at dark, otherwise everyone would of asked where I went...' Danny thanked in his head and smiled.

'Even if they asked you could of just said the truth' The inner boy scout conscience said to Danny.

'Okay let me practice that...I went to my ghost enemies house in the ghost zone at night, got into an argument with her obviously brainwashed boyfriend..how I got there you ask? Oh I flew, yeah I flew, I'm the ghost boy and I talked to a music brainwashing ghost about relationships..' Danny said all sarcastic.

After said that, Danny laid his head back onto his bed, fell asleep silent..whole Fenton home was quiet.

**-Morning! 6:47 Fenton works-**

_-BEEP BEEP-_

"Hey wha? wait...five more minutes(yawns) , I'll get ready in a bit" Danny said dozing off and slowly closing his eyes, and widened them when he saw the time, 6:48.

'Get up! You got school! Lazy...' Danny's conscience moaned.

Danny quickly got up and sighed. "I have to start walking at 7a.m...or maybe Danny phantom could fly there at 7:10?" He thought slyly.

**-Deep in the Ghost zone Embers realm-In The morning.**

_-DEET DEET DEET- 6:42_

'Ember you promised Danny you'd go to school, if your gonna play human you got to at least try...'

"(moan) urghh...why do you and humans hate sleep..." Ember yawned.

'Do you even know what your doing when you get to school?' Embers conscience asked concerned.

"Course I don't, I'm winging it..." Ember said out loud and confident.

She quickly flew to the human real, undetectable, no one noticed because ghosts don't exactly get up early for school.

**-Fenton Works-**

Ember flew through the Fenton ghost portal. She phased her head through a wall to see Danny (human) rush downstairs and quickly pushed a chair out for himself and munched on breakfast quickly. Danny's ghost sense went off and Danny left his house.

Ember quickly flew through the roof to go find the body to overshadow, that she used yesterday, just when an ecto ball his Ember from behind.

"Nice to see you too dipstick" Ember mocked while getting up.

"Look Ember do me a favor and just go back to the ghost zone now, I kinda have a half life in school I have to attend?" Danny pleaded a little annoyed since he could be talking to Amber instead of dealing with Ember.

Ember just rolled her eyes.

Conscience 'What are you achieving actually playing human?'

"Hey hey hey! I'm just here looking for your little girlfriend what was her name?" Ember smirked knowingly.

'Well in all fairness that was kinda the truth' Her conscience said truthfully.

"It's Amber, stay away from her..." Danny said protectively as he flew away.

'You know, that could of gone better...' her conscience mocked.

'Whatever...I gotta go find 'Amber' Ember said to her conscience.

At that moment Ember saw the girl from yesterday, then without a moment of second thought Ember overshadowed her.

The girl was in a dark alley way in between 2 houses. Surroundings were just a few big boxes a few small snacks and a big bucket of water.

Ember's eyes widened. "This girl's homeless..." Ember said in shock.

'Well this is the point where you stop playing human and leave her alone...' her conscience said.

'No? I'm sort of giving her a life, I'm giving her education?' Ember snapped back.

Her conscious stayed silent. Ember walked a few minutes until she was at school. turns out the girl she overshadowed has a watch? -7:02

Amber started to walk to the door when a hand touched her shoulder, to be honest she was about to flip the person over her shoulder and onto the floor but before she did she stopped suddenly at a voice "Hey Amber"

She turned around to see Danny and Sam and Tucker all smiling at her, Amber smiled back.

"Oh hey guys!" Amber said in surprise (7:06 a.m) "Why aren't you guys in school?"

"We were about to ask you the same thing?" Tucker said back.

"I'm a little late for my first day so it won't matter, I gotta go fill out some form to 'attend' this school I guess?" Ember said rolling her eyes.

"Were late everyday so our teacher can't hate us anymore than he already does..." Danny said as a joke.

'Wow? Who thought goody goody Phantom wouldn't care about school..this morning he seemed to really care...' Ember thought and smiled at Danny's joke.

Tucker said "Danny you can go take Amber to the office to get her an application form and we'll meet you in room 657 in a bit" Sam just nodded and agreed.

Danny showed Amber down a hall and pointed to the end, "There's the office, you just need to ask for an application form to attend the school..." Danny said smiling, making it sound easy.

"No problem dipstick I got this..." Amber smiled back.

"After you make the application, go down this hall until you get to room 657" Danny said putting his thumb up and turned back.

Amber just nodded and walked into the office while Danny ran back down the hall to a room.

**-OFFICE-**

_-Knock Knock-_

"Hello?" Amber tried to say politely.

'Good..first impressions are everything' Her conscience said approving.

"Hello there may I help you?" The woman in the office said.

"I'd like to fill out a.. um? Form to like attend this school?" Ember said uneasy.

"Okay take a form out of that cupboard on the left and sit down and fill it in..." The lady said clicking away on her computer.

"Umm..yeah sure?" Ember walked over to the cupboard.

She filled out the form in 3 minutes flat..it usually takes 10 minutes, it was quick because Ember had to make most of the stuff up.

"Oh your finished? Quick? do you know what class you would like to be in or should I pick?" The lady said.

"Umm could I be in room 6...?...5?...7?" Ember tried to remember the room number.

"Mr. Lancers room?" The lady asked in confusion and shock.

"Uh? Yes please?" She said back nervously.

Ember walked down the hall Danny pointed out earlier.


	6. School Starts

**-Chapter 6 School Starts-**

**-HEY! Message for 'WriterChic'**

**Look I've already mentioned earlier that my english, punctuation, spelling and grammer sucks and not to mention I have a low self asteem on my english, I'm not sure if your review was critisizm or helpful advise, but sorry I can't do much about my crappy punctuation, I'm failing english class!? If you find my punctuation distracting than please by all means read a differerent story!**

**For those who put up with my punctuation, I thank you all, especially 'Monsterking2014' **

**Sorry, long author note but I had to set something straight. **

**My. English. Is. Awful.**

_-Knock Knock-_

"Ugh, come in..." Mr. Lancer said in a bored tone.

"Hi...um, is this Mr. Lancers class?" Ember said nervously. Then suddenly looked relieved to see Danny wave a hello hand gesture.

"Yes, I am Mr. Lancer" said with pride.

"Oh um, yeah...I'm new and stuff so? I have to start here or something?" Ember said nervously.

Mr. Lancer glanced at his beeping computer. A message popped up.

_'Good Morning Mr. Lancer, room 657. A new student will be joining you shortly, Amber McLean, she will take the same lessons as the rest of the class as planned and treat her no different from any other students. Hope she enjoys school safely. Thank you!'_

"Oh it seems you are new to this class, please please...introduce yourself..." Lancer tried to say with feeling.

"Uh right? I'm Em...*COUGH COUGH COUGH* Sorry bad cough!" She said nervously.

"My middle name is Em..Emurlynn..." She said unconvincingly, only one who didn't notice her nervousness was Danny.

'SMOOOOOTH!' Her conscience mocked and joked.

"And my first name is..Amber..McLean...Amber Emurlynn McLean...you better remember my name!" She said starting to sound confident, and then shouting the end.

'Emurlynn? Fantastic? Better remember that name' Her conscience said.

"Okay Amber you can sit in the empty desk right next to the raven haired boy Danny Fenton near the back..." He said while pointing to the right desk near the back.

Ember smiled and looked at Danny and same goes for Danny.

Mr. Lancer said "Okay 2 more minutes class before we start the register..."

Danny and Amber just kept whispering and telling each other what was happening and the next lessons and how it went filling out her application form and stuff like that.

"Okay class, were going to start the register" said as everyone still gave no effort to pay attention.

Lancer "Billy..." , "Here." Said Billy.

Lancer "Tom..." , "Here." Said Tom.

Lancer "Jamie..." , "Here." Said Jamie.

Lancer "Max..." , "Here." Said Jamie.

"Max please answer to your own name, Jamie I'll see you after class" said stern.

Lancer "(sigh) Sam" , "here.." Sam said a bit grumpy.

Lancer "Paulina..." , "Here!" Paulina said in a joyful mood in her latino accent.

Lancer "Tucker..." , "Here..." Tucker said staring at Sam, 'She looks more depressed than usual?...and that's saying something?' Tucker thought to himself.

"...Amber..." hesitated at the start, trying to remember who Amber was.

"Yeah grandpa?" Amber said like she usually would have said if she was Ember.

"Listen Amber, I know you are new to the school and all of it's customs, so on each register, the teacher will say your name and you will say 'Here' if you are present" tried to say calmly ignoring the nickname 'Grandpa'.

The entire class just snickered. "Uh yeah sure?" Ember said just remembering that she has to at least try to be more mature and polite to adults, no matter how much she hated them.

"Danny..." Mr. Lancer said carrying on.

There was a short silence for a few moments, not complete silence though, all you could hear in the classroom was whispering from the back of the class.

"Daniel Fenton?..." Mr. Lancer said impatiently looking at Danny.

"Fenton! I expect you to know better, you have no excuse for ignoring me, you are not new to the class, that is Ambers excuse..." Mr. Lancer said annoyed.

Danny just then turned forward and faced away from Amber to look at Mr. Lancer yelling.

"What? Were you saying something Mr. Lancer?" Danny asked actually being serious.

The whole class burst into laughter. The class stared at the puzzled Danny and smiling Amber and furious teacher.

"Dash..." , "here." Dash answered.

"Finally Star." , "Here..." Star answered.

_**-DING DONG DING DONG!-**_

Mr. Lancer "CLASS! Lesson 1..."

The whole class picked up their bags and walked in groups to the next class.

Amber yawned, still in her seat and laid her head on her desk for a minute.."This is boring..." Ember mumbled to herself.

"Yeah I know, but you get used to it..." Danny said smiling down on her.

Ember jumped in shock, she didn't know or notice that he was there waiting for her.

'Awwh cute... young love, they say it never lasts, but nothing distracts teenagers more than hormones...' Embers conscience said.

'Shut up! It's not young _love_...' Ember grouched back inside her head.

"So would you like to actually go to science class now?" Danny said with a smirk, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Well, I wouldn't like to but I guess it's not optional now is it?" Amber said smirking back.

Amber grabbed her school bag and got up and walked out with Danny, while Sam and Tucker just walked behind them (Danny didn't notice they were even there).

"Hmph...thanks for waiting for me Danny..." Sam mumbled sarcastically while Tucker gave her a strange look.

"Your just jealous..." Tucker said making it sound obvious.

Sam snorted at Tuckers outburst.

On the way to science class (on the 3rd floor) , Danny and Ember's conversation had suddenly stopped, by a certain Jock.

"Hey baby, can I follow you home? I got told I had to follow my dreams..." Dash said smoothly winking. "And why you hanging with Fenturd and his army of geeks?"

Then another random jock decided to interrupt "Hi! Do you have a name? Or can I call you mine?" The other jock said.

'Major deja vu here, this is like when you went to that party a year ago' Her conscience mentioned.

"Ugh..get lost _Dash_" she said putting a 'duh' emphasis on 'Dash'.

Once she blew off Dash, they all carried on walking to the next class, science.

As soon as they reached science class, everyone sat down in there usual seats, leaving Amber stuck in the back of the class confused and shy.

She looked over to Danny and sighed noticing that there were no seats close to Danny near the front. Danny noticed this too.

"Morning class, hello there..." The teacher said staring at the new girl at the back of the class confused.

"Um, Hi there? I'm new..." Amber said nervously.

"Yes I read on my computer, I am Mr. Daniels. The head of the science department and teacher of your future science lessons, and you must be the new student Ember..."

Everybody in that science class stared blankly at Amber. Amber just raised an eyebrow, looked straight at the teacher and said "It's Amber?"

"Oh my apologies Amber, it must be a typo on my computer?" Mr. Daniels suggested while looking at his computer.

"Oh I'm sorry, why don't you take a seat next to Mr. Baxter" Mr. Daniels carried on.

Then Paulina waved her over to them. Ember just sighed and walked over to them at the opposite side of the class of Danny. Danny sighed and banged his head on his table.

Throughout the entire lesson Amber was trying to ignore Dash and Paulina, she also tried to ignore the teacher because science was seriously dead boring. (No pun intended.)

"Hey, you know that I'm the school quarterback...you know school jock, popular, sexy-" Dash started to say.

"-annoying, full of yourself, shallow, think your the hottest in school...AND, not my type" Ember carried on.

"What? I'm every sexy girls dream baby?" Dash said confused.

"yeah...whatever. What instrument do you play?" Ember asked curiously.

"Uh...the sexophone?" Dash teased.

Ember "Yeah...I only date guitar players." Danny hearing this comment (And not to mention their conversation) put on a massive smile.

"Uh? I don't think you understand what you just did? You just turned me down? You just turned Dash Baxter down!?" Dash yelled loud enough for Mr. Daniels to stop talking about particles and stop the class. Making everyone one in that school class stare at Dash and Ember.

"...Uh yeah dipstick I know what I just did?..." Ember replied.

"...*cough cough* awkward..." Tucker said.

"Please...hormonal teenagers, are you quite finished?" Mr. Daniels sounding pissed off.

Ember nodded. Danny smiled at Dash's rejection. Dash just sat in his seat also looking pissed off.

"So can anyone sum up the gas particles? I will give you a starting sentence because I am a very appreciated teacher, The gas particles are very very..."

Mr. Daniels voice seemed to get quieter and quieter until it couldn't be heard, it wasn't because Ember was ignoring him, it was because she had a lot of other things on her mind...

'...I don't understand...I'm so confused?' Ember was thinking to herself.

'What? The particles?' Her conscience asked.

'No...everything going on in my life...' Ember replied.

'Hehe afterlife...' Her conscience joked.

Ember 'I can't really handle your humor right now?'

Conscience 'Jeez boring much? What are you confused about in your afterlife?'

'Just everything?...' Ember said just to summarize it all.

'Care to be more specific Ember?' Her conscience said bored.

'My relationship with Skulker, and how to end this friendship with Phantom?, and how to tell him easy that I have to go? Or what if Phantom found out that Amber was _Ember_?What would he think of me? He'd think I started this to rule the world or get revenge on him, but in honesty I started it by accident?'

'Ermm...that's a lot of questions to answer? well...first off, you don't have a relationship with Skulker? Secondly maybe-' Ember's conscience was cut of by Embers thoughts.

'Yeah I know I don't have a relationship with Skulker! But clockwork said I had a..._boyfriend_...?' Ember mumbled the last word.

'No he said say hi to your boyfriend for him?' Her conscience snapped.

'Yeah I know, and I probably will..as soon as I find out who my 'boyfriend' Is?' Ember complained.

'Anyway? Secondly maybe..I don't know?...maybe you don't need to end the relationship with...' Her conscience was once again interrupted.

'Woah woah woah! Hang on a minute, me and dipstick are NOT in a relationship!' Ember yelled at he conscience.

'Ooooh you don't seem so convinced, is that it?, you secretly faked this 'accidental' friendship because you secretly wanted to _date_ Danny...' Her conscience said sarcastically and slyly causing Ember to react a _tiny_ bit...

'WHAT!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? I MEAN, ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS!? DATE BABY-POP!? ARGHHHHHHHHH!' Ember full on screamed in her head.

"Danny what's wrong with Amber?" Sam asked Danny, as Danny turned around he raised an eyebrow.

Amber's eyes were widened, head flat on desk, one eye was twitching uncontrollably and her mouth was tilted.

Danny got worried for his new friend, Danny raised his hand in class which instantly stopped Mr. Daniels mouth from opening.

"(Sigh) No Mr. Fenton you may not go to the bathroom..." Mr. Daniels said.

_-Normally in lessons, ghost business happens and Danny's ghost sense goes off, and he has to leave lessons, usually he says he needs the bathroom which is where he goes ghost- _

"Oh um no? I was going to ask if I could take Amber to the nurse because I think she's paralyzed or something?" Danny said looking worried.

After that said, Mr. Daniels turned to look at Amber at the back of the class as so did the rest of the class. "Oh, very well Mr. Fenton, take Amber to the nurse but come straight back, no toilet stops!" Mr. Daniels said annoyingly.

"Yeah yeah of course, no problem sir?" Danny said as he ran to the back of the class and grabbed Amber by the arm and rushed her out the door.

**-Meanwhile-**

-'WHAT!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? I MEAN, ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS!? DATE BABY-POP!? ARGHHHHHHH!' Ember full on screamed in her head.

'Ahahahaha take a joke love!' Her conscience teased. 'And, as I was saying...maybe you don't have to end your 'friendship' with Danny? Maybe you guys _could_ be friends?' Her conscience continued.

'What would I gain from that!? We're enemies, we fight...I try rule the world with music, he stops me and puts me in his stupid thermos...it's a cycle? It goes over and over...it has to be that way! It doesn't go...were friends...we play 'sweet' music together...he kisses me...and were dating each other?' Ember replied saying that her own conscience idea was stupid and not even logical.

'Well at least you thought about it...besides I never said you guys had to play sweet music together or anything to do with kissing? That was your idea.' Her conscience said sly. 'You could gain a new friend? Or your idea, maybe even a boyfriend? The one clockwork was talking about? And-' Conscious was cut off.

'BOYFRIEND?! PHANTOM!? BABY-POP!? DIPSTICK!? WHAT!? CLOCKWORK COULDN'T OF MENT HIM AT ALL!? Danny isn't even a ghost!?' Ember screamed, yelled and raged at her conscience.

'Half ghost? And how do you know? He could be the one clockwork was referring to? And so tell me...you give idiots the nickname dipstick...but you specially give the nickname 'baby-pop' to Danny? May I ask why?' Her conscious asked curiously.

'Yeah he's half ghost I guess?...and I just know it! Danny doesn't feel that way about me? And same here! I don't feel that way about him! AND I call him dipstick too! The reason I only call baby-po...dipstick that because...?' Ember stopped.

Conscience 'Because?...and how do you know he hasn't fallen for Amber...'

'JUST BECAUSE!...and why would he?...' Ember asked curiously.

'Well..let's be honest, Amber is you...you didn't fake a personality, looks, likes, dislikes, hopes, dreams or name?' Her conscience said back.

'I did change my name? To Amber McLean? He might just like Amber for her name?' Ember said nervously.

'No you changed your name to Ember McLain? Amber was your real name...why do you not remember? If he did only like you for your name, which is stupid by the way, that would still be you...' Her conscience said like a fortune cookie.

'Are you seriously telling me I don't REMEMBER!? _I_ remember _every_ little detail about my life and afterlife so far...and god you make him sound like my perfect soulmate!' Ember complained.

'Well it's maybe because I'm saying the tru-' Her conscience was cut off, but not by Ember, by Danny...when Danny grabbed Ambers arm and out the science class she woke up from her little chat with herself.

"Hey what? What the hell? What are you doing dipstick!?" Amber screamed when she saw Danny dragging her down the stairs.

"Oh my god, your awake! Great! Are you okay?! Jeez I was worried! You looked like you were paralyzed in class!?" Danny yelled back.

"Wait? Did you just say you were worried? About me?..." Amber asked, as soon as she said it though her eyes widened and she wished she didn't ask that.

It was an awkward silence for a few minutes, they both just stood there at the top of the stairs looking into each others eyes. Then Danny decided to finally speak.

"He..he..of course I was worried Amber? Why wouldn't I be? What are friends for?" Danny said nervously.

Ember giggled, but she didn't care that she did, she just let it slide.

The two teens walked down the rest of the stairs in complete silence, no eye contact and completely blushing red.

Then they finally arrived at the nurses room...

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Hi :) I know these things at the end bug you...**

**So, yeah, just saying I love Danny x Ember. I would write more stories and stuff but I'll be honest I think I'm a crap writer. -.-**

**I do kinda hope to finish this story? But not really sure if anyone is reading this...**

**I would much appreciate reviews cheers x **

**Bye guys! :D**


	7. The Nurse

**-Chapter 7 The nurse-**

_**Can I just say I'm one of those kind of fanfic writers that adds a new chapter around about a week or less. Not one of the ones that updates every 2 months -.- **_

_**To prove it...I added chapter 6 yesterday and chapter 7 today! :D**_

_**I was writing loads today...**_

_-Knock Knock Knock-_

"Come in?" The nurse said calmly.

"Hey Miss. Allen..." Danny said back. Ember was hearing everything behind the door.

"Oh hello Danny? In here again are we?" The nurse asked confusingly.

"Oh no no no! My friend, she was like paralyzed in science class and I brought her down here to get looked over..." Danny explained worried.

"Oh no, is she okay? Where is she? Is she alright? If she is paralyzed how did you bring her down here from _science_?" The nurse kept asking.

"Oh she's fine, she was awake as soon as I started dragging her, she's behind the door for some reason?" Danny shrugged.

"Oh she's fine, good, but I still should check on her anyway..." The nurse said briefly.

"Yeah yeah of course! That's why I still brung her down here..." Danny mentioned.

"Amber? You there?..." Danny asked worryingly looking behind the door.

"Ermm...do we _have_ to be here? I'm fine!" Amber started to yell.

"I'm guessing you don't like nurses or doctors and stuff do you?" Danny asked.

'Ooh he's got you all figured out...you _hate_ injections, doctors _and_ operations!' Her conscience giggled.

'Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I'm not afraid of anything!' Ember yelled at her own thoughts.

"Amber..? It's okay, Miss. Allen is one of the most nicest nurses ever...it's okay if your scared? It'll be fine, I'll be here right next to you if you get worried. It's not much to be afraid of." Danny tried comforting her outside the nurses door, a blank, shocked, scared and twitchy look was on Embers face.

'Is he seriously _trying_ to comfort me? Why would he even? Did he just say _'I'll be right next to you if you get worried?'_ Why would he say that?' Ember thought to her conscience confused.

Conscience '...(sigh)..it's going to take you a while to understand what's going on isn't it?'

'What's going on?' Ember asked her conscience.

"AMBER!?" Danny started to scream.

"Wha? What!? Huh?" Amber stopped talking to herself only to see Danny grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.

"Nurse?..." Danny said waiting for anything to out from Amber's mouth.

"Um...uh...well...you see? It's not that I'm 'scared' of doctors and stuff? I'm just don't particularly like them?" Amber tried to explain.

"Amber, seriously it's okay? It doesn't matter if your...if you _'don't particularly like them?'_" Danny said as he grabbed and held her _hand_ and pulled her slowly into the nurses room.

'Oooh getting in there Ember? Holding Phantom's hand is it?' Her conscience teased.

Amber at the start smiled and blushed at her own conscience's joke, but then stopped smiling and suddenly started twitching at the joke.

'Wait what?...he's holding my hand...he's holding my hand...why is he holding my hand!?' Ember started quietly and ended her sentence shouting.

'Oh my god...ahahahahaha! This is precious! And so cute! Danny and Ember sitting in a...' Her conscience got interrupted by Ember.

'Don't even finish that stupid childish song!' Ember screamed at her conscience.

**-While Ember was arguing with herself-**

"Back! This is Amber..." Danny said smiling.

"Oh hello Amber I'm Miss. Allen the school nurse..." The nurse said smiling.

There was no talking for the next few minutes because inside Ember's head, Ember and her conscience were still yelling.

"Okay then...Amber please tell me what happened, briefly?" The nurse asked.

It was still silent in the nurses room. Suddenly Danny said something.

"Uhh Miss, Amber's eye is madly starting to twitch? This is what started happening in science!" Danny panicked.

"It's okay? She's just thinking about things and she's just daydreaming a bit?" The nurse relived Danny.

"Daydreaming?..." Danny asked confused In disbelief.

_(In Ember's head - 'Don't even finish that stupid childish song!' Ember screamed at her conscience._

_'Ahahahaha! You're so annoyed! I think somebody's in looooove!' Her conscious putting emphasis on 'love'._

_'ARRGGGGHHHH!' Ember full on yelled, her facial expression -eye twitching-_

_'Stop acting out so much! I think their talking to you...' Her conscience mentioned._

"AMBER!? ARE YOU DAYDREAMING!?" Danny yelled in a jokey way to show the nurse her theory was stupid.

"What? Oh sorry! I was just...yeah daydreaming for a bit, got lost in my head and stuff?" Amber replied.

The nurse gave a smug smile to Danny in a 'I told you so' way.

"Hello Amber, I am Miss. Allen, the school nurse" the nurse repeated.

Ember shuddered at the word ,nurse. "He..he..he yeah...Hi..." Amber replied nervously.

"Amber are you okay?" Danny asked after he saw how nervous she looked.

"What? Yeah yeah yeah fine! Why you asking!?" Ember yelled nervously.

"Just you look a bit...worried?" Danny said slowly.

Amber just stood there still trying to look brave.

"Amber it is important you tell me what happened in science class, for your health?" The nurse said calmly.

"Ummm..." Ember thought, trying to think of an excuse better than 'I was arguing about the possibility of me and Danny dating inside my head...'

"Uh...I got bored in science...and fell asleep?" Ember lied.

"Seriously!? Everybody does that but people don't look paralyzed when they get bored..." Danny joked.

"Hehe well? I just got...double bored!" Ember proclaimed. They both smiled and laughed.

"So…are you two going out?" The nurse asked slyly As she examined Ember's head.

"WHAT!?" Danny and Ember screeched at the same time, causing the nurse to jump back.

"I'm guessing not then?" The nurse giggled.

"Um...no we (cough) aren't? Like? Together!? Or anything, right Amber!?" Danny said shuddering and asked Amber confusingly.

"Yeah!?" Ember yelled at the nurse and then looked at Danny awkwardly after.

"Right..." The nurse said slowly as she examined the look in Danny's nervous eyes.

"So you guys were in science did you say?...second lesson?" The nurse double checked.

"Yeah that's right, so you obviously need a lot of time to check Amber and see what's wrong and since I'm her friend, we should be skipping those lessons together!" Danny said with hope in his voice. Ember sighed.

"Okay, I'll notify your science teacher that I need you here with her..." The nurse smiled as she said.

"Yes!" Amber suddenly yelled as she punched her hand in the air in joy.

'Why did you do that!?' Ember asked her conscience.

'Don't be shocked...but that was all you...' Her conscience said quietly. Ember just froze.

"So, your new here Amber...McLain is it?" The nurse asked trying to remember her second name, Danny's eyes widened at the name McLain...his eyes squinted in anger.

"Huh what!? MCLEAN!" Ember suddenly bursted, then looking with the corner of her eye, saw Danny's eye twitching.

'Oh no...' Ember thought.

"I'm sorry, I got mixed up with that name in my head, teenagers around here are always talking about the name..." The nurse sighed.

Amber's smiled lifted to hear teenagers still remembered her name.

"Hehehe cool..." Amber said calmly hiding her excitement.

"Yeah, great..." Danny mumbled keeping in his disappointment.

The nurse did a few checks on Amber, such as fever, heat coming of her forehead, temperature, throat, eyes and did a few small tests to see if she was thinking straight. This took about 1 hour and 20 minutes. Skipping the rest of science and art class.

"Amber tell me...describe a teacher...adults...you know?" The nurse said calmly.

"What?..." Danny asked confused not understanding the point of the task and shaking his head, narrowing his eyes with a weird expression on his face.

"Uh...their boring, dull, bossy, controlling...they think teens can't do anything right, they think all of us just get drunk and take drugs when no one's looking but in reality we just talk like normal adults do...they control you it drives me mad... they just-" Ember got stopped in the middle of her little rage.

"-okay okay that's good..." The nurse said breaking her list.

"What was the point in that?..." Danny said still confused.

"It was to test her thinking abilities, to see if she still thinks properly like an average regular _normal_ teen?" The nurse explained.

Ember was in a lost moment of confusion, _'Average regular normal teen?' _

'Weird? You've never been called _'average regular normal teen'_ before...normally it would be dead rocker ghost teen..._'_ Her conscience said summing up Ember's thoughts.

"Oh I get it..." Danny said.

"So that was the last test, I believe it's just been past 12:45. So your art class has just finished and lunch has just started, enjoy your recess and I think you have maths next..." The nurse stated.

"Thanks Miss. Allen, you're the best..." Danny complimented.

"Ha, no problem Danny it's my job." The nurse replied smiling.

"Um...thank you..." Ember said quietly.

"It's okay, just so you know Amber, not all the adults and teachers are boring and controlling" Miss. Allen said as she winked at Ember.

Ember looked back into the nurses room and saw a picture with a frame on her desk with her in a short tight black dress with a zip at the side, holding a bottle of whisky in her hand and an arm around her best friend in a night club.

Amber's eyes widened at the photo and looked back at the nurse, then suddenly the nurse pushed them both out her room.

"Did you see that!?" Amber said eyes wide.

"Uh? No?" Danny replied confused. "Are you sure you're okay?..." Danny asked being serious.

Amber nodded. "Ugh, never mind dipstick...she's really nice for a teacher?"

Danny "Yeah she's really nice to me, because I'm usually in there after I get kicked or punched or get shoved into a locker by Dash..."

Ember giggled, not minding anymore if she giggled in front of Danny anymore..why though?

"Heh..heh..your giggles are cute..." Danny said in a dreamy voice and not even thinking or thinking about the consequences of what he was saying. As soon as that was said Amber went red and Danny's eyes widened. _Danny just decided to..._

"SO! It's lunch now! We should probably go find Sam and Tucker or something!?" Danny blurted out and shuddered.

-Decided to...Change. The. Subject. Danny you chicken.

"Heh...yeah sure! Let's go do that, find Sa-a-m..and t-t-tuck-er..." Ember shivered nervously.

**Hey! Me again :)**

**I just wanted to say thanks to all who reviewed!**

**And I'm sorry this chapters shorter than all the others...it's just I wanted this chapter all about the nurse, Danny and Ember. This chapters more like an extra scene kinda thing.**

**REVIEW! :D**

**(try not to do negative comments...this is my first fic so that kinda brings me down -.- )**

**BYE!**


	8. Tuck's Friendship Grows

**-Chapter 8 Tuck's Friendship Grows-**

**Wazzup!?**

Danny and Amber walked to their art class in hope to see if Sam and Tucker have waited for Danny. It was the start of lunch break.

When they first arrived at art class the bell to start lunch just went off. Their class started to rush out chatting and yelling across the halls a few people got pushed and a few people got bumped. Danny walked to the back of the massive pile of students to see Tucker and Sam picking up their bags, he runs to them in glee.

Ember was about to follow but something grabbed her arm..or someone.

"Hey..Amber is it?...hang with us at the popular table..if I were you I wouldn't start at the bottom of the school chain" Paulina said smirking, closing her eyes acting snobby as she does. Also pointing at Danny, Sam and Tucker they were all laughing together, best friends having a laugh.

Ember smiled at their friendship.

Paulina then linked her arm with Amber and dragged her away from the door of the class. While being dragged, Ember was watching the smiling Danny turn into the depressed teenager watching Amber being dragged away with the A-listers.

Amber's face suddenly turned more gloomy than usual, and maybe more gloomy than Sam..and that has to be saying something.

Dash was bashing and bumping Ember from her side and on the other side a babbling, gossip, chatter-box, popular Paulina.

'Hm..and I thought being a ghost was hell?' Ember thought to herself.

When they arrived at the cafeteria there was a table in the middle of the whole room, Ember guessed that was where all the popular people sit because there were a few jocks there already.

After a few minutes of depression at the popular table, she saw Danny walk in through the doors of the cafeteria, not to mention with the same depressing expression as her.

Ember got up from her seat after seeing Danny and his friends sit down on a table in the corner. As she got up another jock decided to have a bit of fun and get Amber out of her depression zone, then decided to push a passing nerd with food into 'Amber'.

Because of Embers small anger and emotional problems, she full on shoved the geek, not considering what she was doing, onto the floor. She then attempted to grab her guitar neck from her back, until she realised she didn't have it with her.

Dash decided to jump in and get all the jocks to laugh at the poor kid. Dash then put his arm around Ember's neck. "That's my girl" Danny seeing this motion, he began to sulk.

"I am NOT your girl!" Ember yelled, though Danny did not notice this motion, his head was deep in sorrow on a lunch table, his friends staring at Danny in confusion.

Dash ignored 'Ambers' notion. "Hey look! Fentonail is depressed! Let's go wail in him! Besides I need a punching bag, I got an F in art class today..."

Dash walked up to Danny's table with Sam and Tucker by Danny's side. "Hey Fenton!" Dash yelled.

Danny looked up lazily in sadness. Dash picked Danny up by his collar. Then slammed his small body into their table with a thrash. Ember just stood there in utter shock.

Dash readied his fist with a small smirk on his face. Ember would admit that she should of done something, but her curiosity bested her. She wondered what 'Phantom' would do.

Dash just wailed on him. Almost knocking Danny out, he had a black eye and he was lying down on the table. Danny didn't cry, beg him to stop, give him lunch money or fight back. The jocks snickered and the nerds and geeks stood in silence in understanding.

Sam and Tucker felt like now after the jocks left, they would now help Danny. They both grabbed an arm of Danny's and tried to drag Danny to the nurse.

'Why didn't he fight back!?' Ember wondered. 'Or at least protect himself? He has damn ghost powers!? He could blow up the school if he wanted to!' Ember roared.

'Oh I'm sorry? Did you miss the memo? HIS GHOST HALF IS A SECRET!' Her conscious squealed.

She walked out of the cafeteria, no-one actually noticed, mainly because no one really cared if she was there or not.

It took her around 10 minutes to find Danny at a bench outside a large wooden door. Not to mention with an ice pack on his face.

"Oh my god...Danny are you ok?..." Ember asked concerned for her enemy For once.

Danny's frown turned into a smile at the sound of Amber's voice. "Hi..yeah I'm fine.." Danny said a bit ashamed that he didn't do anything.

"Where are your new friends?" Danny said sarcastically, referring to the A-listers.

"Well...I have no idea where two of them are but one of them is on a blench with an ice pack on his face.." Ember smiled. 'Adorable!' Her conscious said.

This put a smile on Danny's face.

"So...what happened back there? You just sat there, you didn't fight back, you didn't defend yourself or anything?" Ember said sort of knowingly but at the same time curious.

"Amber...I thought you would have noticed by now? I'm a loser, I don't have muscles, I'm no jock as you can pretty much see...I don't have that kind of power or strength.." Danny said back convincingly referring to Danny 'Fenton'.

Ember just sat on the bench next to him in shock, her eyes widened at his statement.

'I don't have that kind of power or strength'? My ass! He saves his town from ghost attacks daily, he takes down ghosts like me, Skulker, Walker, Johnny's shadow, kitty's vanishing kiss and millions of other ghosts! He can wipe out an entire army with one ghostly wail!' Ember screamed at her conscious.

"Your not a loser...Da-Danny..." Ember struggled to say his real name. She does not say it often enough.

"You don't need to be a jock either" Ember explained.

Danny smiled now knowing that she doesn't care if he's one of the losers of the school.

Embers small smile, turned into a big cheesy cute grin, no matter how much she tried to stop it.

'Ooh looks like somebody's got the hots for baby-pop is it now Ember!' Ember's conscious said having a bit of fun.

*cough* Ember coughed trying to break the awkward silence and to shut up her own conscious. "So..where's Sam and Tucker?" Ember said quickly.

"Hm? Oh their in the cafeteria finishing their lunch..." Danny answered.

"What? Without you!?" Ember said with a hint of surprise that his best friends would leave him when he just got boxed in the face.

"No no no! It's not like that? I told them to go and eat lunch, I mean they shouldn't stop lunch just because I got punched again.." Danny explained clearly.

'Again?' Her conscious asked Ember confused.

After that quick explanation. There was a small silence between them both. Ember just stared at the roof thinking about things. Danny on the other hand was looking at Ember.

'...she's beautiful...I haven't known her very long, but...it feels like I knew her since forever? Or at least a few years.' Danny summed up.

'Your right, there is something familiar about her? I'm not sure what...but there is' Danny's consthough said back Being just as clueless.

**-Meanwhile at the cafeteria-**

"So..you know Danny Has started to really..like...Amber..I think their going to be really good friends...maybe more..." Tucker said mumbling the last part smirking.

Sam chocked on her food at hearing those words that just came out of Tucker's mouth.

"GOD TUCKER! Are you blind?! Don't you realise? She's a lot like EMBER?" Sam hissed loudly.

Tucker "Ha! I thought that a while ago as well when we met her in the nasty burger, Sam it just isn't possible?"

"Your right, I must be losing my mind..." Sam said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

'She calls Danny dipstick, who else calls Danny that!?, she told the class to REMEMBER HER NAME!, and I'm pretty sure that Amber and EMBER sound similar and so does McLean and MCLAIN!...IT ALL SEEMS TO FIT!?' Sam screeched in her head counting the facts.

Tucker "Sam look, here's how it's going down, you have no proof! What are you gonna tell Danny?...Hey Danny!,Guess what? Your girlfriend here...is Ember International pop star Freakin'McLain!, you know? The ghost who tried to kill you a few times and not to mention tried world domination?...That'll go smooth?" Tucker whispered dramatically.

"You know Tuck, your right...maybe I'll just spy on her for a bit longer before jumping to conclusions..." Sam said calmly.

"SAM! Your just paranoid!...answer me this, why would Ember McLain come to Casper high with Danny?" Tucker asked making the question sound very stupid.

'SHE'S GOING TO RULE THE DAMN WORLD AGAIN! MAYBE STARTING SMALL WITH CASPER HIGH!' Sam's conscious belted out.

"Tucker! She's probably planning to rule the world again starting with this school like last time! OR! She's trying to get revenge on Danny for ruining her plans to take over the world!..." Sam said starting actually to sound paranoid, she was then cut of her rampage by Tucker.

"Wait what?" Tucker said starting to believe in Sam.

"Hang on...woah wait...THAT'S WHY EMBER'S TRYING TO GET ON DANNY'S GOOD SIDE, SHE'S WAITING FOR THE RIGHT MOMENT TO GET HER REVENGE!" Sam started saying quietly and ended up screaming the last part.

"Oh No! WE HAVE TO GET DANNY AND AMBER AWAY FROM EACH OTHER!" Tucker said concerned for Danny not for Sam's craziness.

"HER NAME IS EMBER! NOT AMBER! EMBER!" Sam yelled at Tucker's small mistakes.

"HOW can you be 100% sure though?" Tucker argued.

Sam didn't answer, mainly because she thought her answer would be obvious.

"Hold on! I got an idea! We'll just get her on the subject of music? Then she will start saying so much about guitars and rock and everything dude!" Tucker suggested.

"Great! Smart thinking Tuck!" Sam smiled.

"So? When do we ask?" Tucker wondered.

"Duh! Obviously when Danny is around us so after we ask Ember the questions Danny will realize that SHE. IS. EMBER!" Sam carefully and roughly explained.

"You mean IF she is Ember!" Tucker retorted.

"She is!" Sam yelled as her eye began to twitch furiously.

"Sam...just admit your a little jealous because you never admitted your feelings for Danny and turns out that Danny is a catch and got a girlfriend..." Tucker said slyly and Sam's face turned from pale to fury red in rage, and embarraced that Tucker knew.

"SHE IS NOT DANNY'S GIRLFRIEND!" Sam went ballistic.

"JEALOOOOOOUUUS!" Tucker sang definitely joking, though Sam looked like she was ready to kill.

Sam decided to just storm off, while mumbling to herself and leaving Tucker on his own in the cafeteria.

"Uh...fine then Sam! Take some time off and think about stuff!" Tucker yelled loud enough for Sam to hear.

'Let's just go find Danny...oh and Amber after!' Tucker thought.

After a few minutes walking towards the place him and Sam left, the nurses room. Tucker arrived there only to find Danny and Amber, he wasn't expecting Amber there...they were talking and laughing and smiling.

A thought suddenly hit Tucker's mind. 'Maybe she's not here to rule the world?' Tucker said to himself questionably.

'Are you sure? I mean...she's Ember McLain!? Evil ghost!' Tucker's conscious explained.

'Dude, I get where your coming from? But didn't every ghost have a human life before they died? Besides she doesn't look dangerous? I mean..IF she's Ember...' tucker thought back.

Danny and Amber laughed again looking at each other softly, it was cute.

'See that can't be Ember? Ember doesn't laugh with Danny, she laughs AT him?' Tucker stated.

Tucker finally decided to walk up to Danny and Amber "Hey Guys!"

"Hey tuck!" Danny and Ember said at the same time.

Tucker actually smiled at what she called him, usually only his friends do.

Ember's eyes widened at what she called him.

"So Danny, you okay man?" Tucker asked.

"Fine Tuck, just aches a bit that's all..." Danny said managing a smile.

Ember and Tucker had sympathy written all over their faces.

"Hey where's Sam?" Danny asked. 'Wow...and he only just noticed she's not here?' Tucker and Ember's conscious both thought.

"Huh? Oh right yeah! Sam went somewhere..she uh..like said she would meet up with us later..." Tucker lied convincingly enough to fool Danny.

'You don't think dipstick suspects anything do you?' Ember asked her conscious.

'Obviously not, he's a teenager like you? He's too lovestruck by your figure, charm, and flirtiness...that he doesn't realize...although..." Her conscious was interrupted.

'Woah! WHAT DO YOU MEAN FIGURE AND FLIRTINESS!? And although what!?' Ember screeched.

'Duh? Remember when you changed the complete look of your overshadowed body to look exactly like when you were human..maybe he likes how it looks?...' her conscious suggested.

'And your flirtiness? YOUR OBVIOUSLY FLIRTING WITH HIM 24/7! Like I'm the only bone that notices too...' Her conscious stated.

'LIKE HELL I AM!? WERE DAMN ENEMIES! NOT LOVESTRUCK LOVEBIRDS IN SCHOOL? And what were you going to say 'although?' Ember asked and stated.

'Are you kidding me? Honey please..I'm your conscious I know your secrets, dreams..and feelings! Your flirting! And ALTHOUGH! Danny isn't the one noticing the EMBER!' Her conscious said back.

'Then who?!' Ember demanded.

'Must I spell it out for you? THE GOTH CHICK!' Her conscious answered.

'No problem? I'll just be more careful? What about Tuck?' Ember asked.

'I don't know? Did you seriously just call him Tuck?' Her conscious asked worryingly.

'Uhhhhh...your imagining things?' Ember struggled to find the answer.

"AMBER! AMBER! AMBER!" Danny yelled in Ember's face trying to get her attention.

Ember woke up from her little conversation with herself.

"Wha? Yeah yeah yeah yeah! Sorry dipstick, I'm just tired?" Ember said.

Then Tucker decides to just grab Danny and 'Ambers' arms and dragged onto the floor and off their asses and he carried on to drag them to the next lesson.

**There you go chapter 8! Remember guys, my first fanfic so if it's really that bad, then sorry :/**


	9. Math Class

**-Chapter 9 Math Class-**

**Author Notes - Hi, hope your enjoying this story...nothing much else to say, and I have a few more ideas for more fanfic's after I finish this one so if I'm good at this I wouldn't mind doing more stories. :)**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

They arrived at the math class, with a slight shock, more than half the class were gone. Danny and Tucker just sat down in their usual seats anyway.

Their math teacher was one of the youngest teachers in the school. Turns out the jocks and other A-listers were skipping the math class, and the math geeks and nerds were in a special testing room for being above the average score on their last test.

That math class only had 7 students in it. Usually there are 32.

After a bit of thinking, the teacher finally just noticed the new student in her classroom. The teacher, being a young age, noticed Ember was just standing there awkwardly while smiling at Danny and Danny smiling back sheepishly. The teacher gave off a small smirk.

"Hello darlin' I'm Mrs. Davies, math teacher of this class. Might I add probably one of the best *wink*...anyway, you are?" Mrs. Davies asked politely.

"I'm Amber..Amber McLean..." Ember shuddered a bit.

"No need to be worried sweetie? It's just maths..." The teacher teased. "So now, where could I put you then?..hmm...(fake thinking going on) why don't you sit by..." The teacher started and pointed around the classroom until...

"There!" Mrs. Davies pointed at Danny. "By that boy there, Danny.." The teacher tried to avoid the sly smile on her face from showing.

The teacher then turned away from the class and looked directly at Ember with her hands on her shoulders. She then put on a sly smile and winked at Ember and then Ember's puzzle facial expression turned into a smug smile.

Tucker was also one of the seven people in the class, he started to have a sly smile as he noticed what his math teacher was doing Sam on the other hand just stared at Tucker's sly smile in confusion.

'Nice...she set Amber and Danny next to each other!' Tucker thought slyly.

'Well she is 22? She knows teenagers...' His conscious answered.

Most of the teenagers in school liked her for the fact that she knew a lot about teenagers.

**-Back to the lovely 'couple' shall we?-**

Amber sat down next to Danny by his desk, they both smiled and blushed a little.

Sam's mouth widened and widened in complete shock.

"So class, I already did the register, mainly because there are only seven children in...so I've decided to just make this a talking lesson..." The teacher said swiftly and calmly.

The entire class cheered. Well what's left of the class anyway...

After a few moments of awkward silence while the others in the class were talking about random things they're doing over the summer or the weekend and stuff.

*cough* "So? Do you play any instruments..." Ember said trying to get on to a topic.

"Erm...well? I guess I started to play guitar about 3 years ago for about 2 years..then I sort of stopped for a year for uh..reasons..." Danny stopped and thought about that moment when he stopped playing guitar.

'GHOST POWEEEEEERS!' Ember's conscious felt like opera singing.

"...and I just started playing again not long ago..." Danny carried on.

'Wow he told the actual truth..unlike some people I know' her conscious said knowingly.

Ember knew her conscious was referring to Skulker.

'We know the truth to prove it...we were there..' Her conscious stated.

Ember ignored her conscious's random babbling and returned to actual talking.

"Oh my flippin' god! I LOVE GUITARS!" Ember started to yelp. Danny smiled at the outburst.

"...I think I'm okay playing one I guess.." Ember said lying through her teeth.

"I love rock music too!" Ember added.

"Rock is pretty cool! Do you have a guitar?" Danny asked.

"Awesome! And well..I do but it is really old..I mean ancient." Ember said truthfully, her guitar was kind of old since she had it when she was alive too.

"What kind of singers or guitarists do you like?" Danny said smiling trying to bring his conversation forward.

Ember took this opportunity to get the gossip of why he didn't like her music when they first met. (Fanning The Flames)

"I LOVE EMBER MCLAIN! SHE'S LIKE THE BEST" Amber said giving herself satisfaction acting as if she was her own biggest fan.

Danny's teeth started to grind and he just shrugged knowing that Ember McLain was a brainwashing ghost...

"Have you heard of Ember McLain?" Amber asked awkwardly to break the silence and observing Danny grind his teeth slowly and quietly.

Danny started to think about that question did he actually like Ember's music? Though she was a ghost trying to rule the world, her music wasn't all bad...her lyrics were meaningful...her voice was beautiful...and her guitar playing was really...wait...

Danny's thoughts seemed to go somewhere else...

"Uh...I like her music..." Danny started to say but at that moment Ember spaced out.

'Did the dipstick just say that he actually liked my music?..I thought..." Ember's thoughts began to trail somewhere deeper into her mind.

"...you know I've actually met her before...in person..." Danny said smugly and bragging. His statement was basically true, they did meet.

"Oh...my...god! You damn lucky! What was she like? Is she prettier in real life?" Ember asked Danny grabbing gossip. Though she knew how they actually met.

'You didn't just sound bi at all...' Her conscious interrupted.

"Uh well?...(Danny started to remember when they first fought on that rooftop, and then she put a love spell on him, and later when they fought on live stage and tried to kill each other)

Ember was also trying to remember this.

Danny "umm...it was kind of cool...we sort of talked..."

Ember then thought about when they were giving each other crappy comebacks...

_-Ember's Flashback-_

_Danny "Hey! Do you take requests? How about 'beat it'!"_

_Her "How about I just lay down a few power chords instead dipstick..." (Ember sends a wave of chords towards Danny making him drop the Fenton Thermos and making him tumble back.)_

_(Ember then played a chord on her guitar and she disappeared in a whirlwind of flames while laughing evilly.)__  
_

_(Danny phases through to the rooftop.)_

_Danny "Dipstick! Oh Ho ho funny! Who writes your insults? The same pack who writes your songs!?"_

_(Danny rushes to try pin her down but she then decided to hold back not with her guitar, they were equally matched.)_

_"EMBER EMBER EMBER!" The crowd cheered._

_Ember's flaming hair then began to roar as the crowd cheered her name, she began pushing Danny down without a sweat, though Danny was struggling._

_"Chanting...makes her stronger!" Danny figures out._

_Ember "You got that right baby-pop, and the more kids chanting..." Ember then threw Danny at a giant board of Ember._

_"The stronger I get!" Ember finished._

_-Flashback end-_

'Heh heh, yeah...talking...' Ember thought coming back from her flashback.

"And...later...in a way...I sort of danced with her live on stage...it was global?" Danny said almost truthfully.

_-Danny's flashback-_

_Him *threw a hard punch* (Ember was flying into a giant screen she broke the screen with a crash) "Hey! No hit wonder mind if I jam with the band?"_

_Ember's head comes out the screen in rage, her expression looked like she wanted to kill him, her make-up shattered, she jumps onto her flaming guitar like a professional, flies down to the stage once again and puts it around her neck)_

_Ember "Cut the shrink dipstick! I don't do duets!" Ember sent a powerful green fist towards Danny and punches him into her chanting crowd._

_-Flashback end-_

Ember just giggled knowing he meant when they were both fighting on her stage global tv.

They both smiled sheepishly, it was an adorable moment, that..might I add, Mrs. Davies happened to notice.

Danny "You know Amber, I still sort of still have contact with Ember..I could probably get you an autograph?..." Danny suggested stupidly not even thinking of the stupid consequences.

'Is he seriously about to ask ME for an autograph?' Ember laughed to her consious.

Conscious 'Ahahahahahah! I can't even imagine that?'

-Imagination-

_Danny "Um...hey Ember? I'm not here to fight!"_

_you "why are you in my realm? Sheesh I'm not taking over Amity right now dipstick?"_

_Danny "I know! Look, this may sound stupid but..."_

_You "Baby-pop everything you say sounds stupid..." _

_Danny "Don't mention this conversation to ANYONE in the ghost zone. Can I have your autograph?..."_

_You "Dipstick, is asking me, Ember McLain..enemy..for an autograph! Hahaha!"_

_Danny "It's not what you think?"_

_-Imagination End-_

Amber "Oh my god that would be awesome!"

Another thought hit Ember. 'Heh...might as well take advantage of this human thing for a while...'

"So...do you think Ember is like..pretty or her make up suites her or whatever?" Ember said nervously and starting to blush, she tried looking away from Danny.

'Did you seriously just ask Phantom that...your nemesis!?' Her conscious asked concerned.

Ember actually ignored her conscious and focused on Danny's facial expression.

Danny gulped, thinking that Amber had no idea that they were enemies so that question would be really hard to answer, for him to say things like this about Ember.

"Erm...well...to be honest...I...uhh...hmmm?" Danny was trying to think of a truthful answer but at the same time without ever making his thoughts awkward whenever he saw Ember.

'Damn that is an awkward question, well to be honest. You did say she was really pretty when you saw her CD' His conscious reminded.

'Yeah but...that was before we met? And then she was a ghost and then we started fighting and being enemies?' Danny stated.

'I know, but that's not the question she is asking Daniel'

"Looks like this is taking you forever so I'm going to make it easier baby-" Ember stopped.

'Did she just call me baby?...' Danny asked himself sheepishly.

'Did you just call Phantom baby!? Ahahaha!' Embers Conscious laughed.

'I DIDN'T MEAN TO!? I MEANT TO SAY BABY-POP BUT THAT WOULD HAVE RUINED EVERYTHING!?' Ember explained yelling.

"Uh...how about...out of 10 on her voice, guitar playing...and I double dare you to answer her body and her looks" Ember said smirking.

Danny just gulped. "I guess that's easier? S-somehow." Danny stated.

Ember giggled knowing now that he would do it.

'Cute giggles...' Ember's conscious said slyly. Ember froze stiff, leaving Danny a bit confused.

'Ooh admit your loving this! This is awkward for Danny and you, mainly for Danny..why are you asking these questions...oh wait...you like him don't you!' Her conscious teased.

'Just shut up...this is kind of cool to know what he thinks of me..I mean it's actually really really evil to spy on your enemy in disguise!' Ember said to her conscious in hope to prove something.

'Ooh so damn evil, going undercover and asking your enemy 'am I pretty?' Her conscious answered sarcastically.

"Alright I'm done...I think?" Danny suddenly bursted out making Ember leave her other conversation.

"Well first off...her voice...I can't really put a number on it you know? Her voice is just beautiful the first time I heard it, angelic. I'll be honest I was almost speechless the first time I heard it." Danny said calmly as a small unexpected smile crept onto his face, he just stared at the floor.

'Awwwwwwwh that is so sweet! More romantic than anything Skulker ever said to you!' Her conscious pointed out. 'Let's be honest, _'hi, how are you'_ is more romantic than anything Skulker has ever said to you'

Ember was mind blown. 'I...uhh...I...ermm...wasn't really expecting that..at all...I was actually expecting a 3 at most from him...' Ember thought back slowly.

"Her guitar playing..you know these questions are really hard for me to answer?" Danny explained.

'Yeah I know exactly how hard these are for you Baby-pop' ember thought.

"As long as you don't somehow tell Ember McLain these, then I'll answer..the rest of the questions.." Danny stated casually.

'Uh..I change my mind! Maybe this isn't such a good idea!' Ember said to her conscious quickly.

'Do I sense a hint of guilt? Don't back out now! It's starting to get fun!' Her conscious suggested.

'But he asked me to not tell EMBER!? So I shouldn't be hearing any of these?' Ember thought back uneasy.

'Honey, I probably should of told you earlier, that I'm good conscious...there are two sides of your conscious, one evil and other good. We can control what comes out your mouth the next thing you are going to say is controlled by the evil side of me...this is just a warning' Her conscious warned.

'My ass! You can't do that!?' Ember snorted.

"No problem Danny, I promise I won't tell Ember McLain...even if I met her? I promise! I won't tell anyone!" Ember said as Amber grabbed his hand.

'Hahahah..love, I believe I just did!' Evil conscious sassed.

'arrrgggghh! Now I have to go through with this guilt! Why did you make me hold his hand?' Ember screeched.

'Believe it or not darlin' we can't control your hands or movement...' Her evil conscious answered.

Ember suddenly froze, no movement, eyes wide open and her jaw slightly dropped.

'You did that yourself...' Her nice conscious added.

"Thanks Amber, I knew I could trust you..." Danny started, while he also continued to let her hold his hand. He began to blush slightly.

Ember couldn't help but smile but inside her head she was ready to kill her evil conscious.

Sam seeing them hold hands. Turned a furious red of jealousy. "TUCKER LOOK!" Sam whispered loudly as she nudged Tucker in the stomach.

"Ow! What?" Tucker said annoyed having to pause a game on his PDA.

"wow...smooth dude..." Tucker said softly as he watches them smiling, blushing and holding hands.

"Grrrrr..." Sam mumbled seeing that Tucker didn't care that Ember was probably going to kill Danny.

**-Back to Amber and Danny-**

"I think I got my answer...I'll be honest, because I'm not one to lie, 11/10 on her guitar playing...you know..when I first heard her song remember I practiced my guitar twice as much as I normally would, I got pretty good, but I never got as good as her. I'd be happy just to be a third of how good Ember is? I know I'd never tell her this in person though" Danny said slowly while staring at the floor, a small smile came upon Danny's face.

'He...I...just can't believe how much I'm hearing from Danny...' Ember said to her conscious.

'Did you call him _Danny?' _Her conscious asked kind of concerned.

'Before today, I thought we were enemies, if someone said Danny Phantom, I would say he's a teenager who is my enemy. Now, I think he's a really nice kid with 2 different lives...' Ember thought quietly.

"Wow...just wow..." Ember said to Danny.

"Hm? Oh yeah...I seriously would never tell her that in real life, it would be the last thing I would do..or say to Ember.." Danny said quietly.

Ember's small blush began to grow. Her entire face was cherry coloured. There weren't words to describe how gobsmacked Ember was.

"What about her body...you know like...for a 16 year old rocker chic?" Ember asked casually. Looking away as she asked.

'Getting all the details aren't we Amber?' Her good conscious laughed.

"Well...Uh..." Danny stopped and then started to wonder his eyes at the celling.

'Is he actually thinking about it?' Her conscious asked.

"You know like how sexy is she for a 16 year old?" Ember asked again.

'Oh my god! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT!?' Ember screeched.

'Opportunity? I don't get enough chances to ruin your day..I only get a few every once in a while? This was one perfect opportunity!' Evil conscious mocked.

"Haha!" Being the young teenage that Danny is, he started to think about Ember's body, though she's a ghost..she's still 16?

Ember witnessed Danny as he thought about her in the wrongest way possible.

'AHHHH! See what you did? Whenever we fight he's going to be thinking about me in the wrong way!' Ember complained at her conscious.

'Hey! Don't blame me?! You were the one who started this! blame yourself...and your evil conscious.

"Okay...well...I thought about it? I actually never thought about Ember like that before, now that I think about it...she's kinda hot...you know for a 16 year old..." Danny said nervously.

'OHHHHHHHHH!' Her evil and good conscious teased.

'Shut up!?...wait...did he just call me _hot_?' Ember asked with hope and shock.

"You know, I never ever would of told Ember that either, actually..I wouldn't of told Ember anything that I told you today?" Danny said with a question look on his face.

"You...really...th-th-think...she's ho...hot...?" Ember stuttered.

"Yeah...I'm making this awkward aren't I?" Danny asked.

Ember "A little...but I did ask so we're even"

"So..." Danny was finding it hard to get onto another subject.

"woah woah hang on! You still haven't answered the last question! on looks and stuff..." Ember reminded Danny.

"Crap." Danny mumbled. Though Ember giggled because she heard with the ghost advanced hearing.

"Well...she's." Danny then thought about when he first saw Ember's CD, they haven't met. What he first said when he saw the cover of her CD.

"Well..she's?" Ember started to say impatiently.

"...really...pretty..." Danny said slowly, staring at the floor.

"R-r-really?..." Ember asked curiously.

"Yeah...I actually never noticed before? I never noticed how pretty she was for a long time...too bad me and her are just too different..." Danny said slowly.

'Yeah Baby-pop...just too different...I never noticed either, we were just too busy fighting I guess?' ember said as she looked at Danny in a dreamy way.

'What's wrong with you?' evil conscious asked concerned.

'I never..noticed...how cute he is? He's got the cutest smile...and I..he's..really sweet too..' Ember said to her conscious. As soon as she said that she literally bashed her head on to her desk. Then she quickly got up so Danny wouldn't notice. Amazingly Danny didn't notice.

"So...do you like ghosts?" Danny asked softly. Ember and Danny's eyes widened. "Actually! Don't answer that...sorry, I shouldn't be asking pretty girls stupid questions..." Danny said quietly. He then smacked his head on the corner of his desk, mainly for 2 reasons, he mentioned ghosts and he mentioned she's pretty.

"Awe thanks dipstick..." Ember said as she blushed.

'AWWWWWWWWWWWH!' Ember's conscious butted in.

'SHUT UP! Awh hell...my face is red again!?' Ember noticed as she screamed in her head.

'Darling, it's called blushing, it's what humans do when their embarist, nervous or...shy...' Her conscious explained simply.

'I KNOW WHAT IT IS! GHOSTS CAN'T BLUSH? I haven't blushed since I was a human?' Ember panicked.

'Awe is the wittle Ember shy and nervous?' Her conscious joked, speaking in a baby voice.

"Anyway...I think ghosts are cool..." Ember said cautiously.

"Yeah! Some of them are actually pretty cool, like we have a ghost kid protecting our town from evil ghosts...Invisobill!" Danny said convincingly.

'Invisobill?' Danny's conscious asked.

'If I knew everything and all about Danny Phantom it would be too obvious' Danny explained.

"Yeah I've heard of him! I saw him flying over the city yesterday! I think he prefers Danny Phantom?" Ember said smiling and informing Danny.

Danny gave a huge smile, knowing that Amber knew his ghost half and everything.

"...and he's kinda cute.." Ember mumbled really quiet.

Because of Danny's ghost advanced hearing he heard it very clearly.

Danny gave a small blush, turned back, and pushed his arm into a punching stance and pushed it into his chest. "Yes!" Danny murmured quietly.

Ember's ghost hearing worked too. 'Ah crap. He heard...' Ember thought. As she realised that Danny is also a ghost and has advanced hearing.

"You think he's cute?..." Danny said slyly and a bit nervous.

"WHAT!? I NEVER SAID THAT!" Ember yelled out loud for the entire class to hear.

"Is there a problem Amber?" Mrs. Davies asked as she smirked.

*cough* course not...definitely no." Ember stated.

Everyone in the class returned to talking.

"Haha! That was loud!" Danny kelt laughing almost in tears.

"Hehe yeah..." Ember replied in a dreamy voice.

'Seriously WHAT is wrong with you!?' Her evil conscious asked again.

'Hehe..I never notice these things, he has a really cute laugh...' Ember said as she suddenly chocked in her words.

"So..do you think he's cute?.." Danny asked curiously.

"Uhh...I can't answer that..." Ember said trying to avoid her mind being wrapped around the idea of her enemy being cute.

"Ha! No fair, I had to answer those questions about Ember McLain...and those were really awkward for me?" Danny teased while he explained.

"ughh...fine dipstick..." Ember said accepting defeat.

'Ooh moment of truth!' her conscious said winding Ember up. Which worked.

'Shut up! Or I'll blast you into pieces!' Ember roared.

'Don't even try to pull on that hard core rocker thing...we all know your so soft, over DANNY PHANTOM!' Ember's evil conscious jumped in and said.

Ember, for once was sort of worried. She felt like that was the truth, though she wasn't ready at all to except it yet.

"Danny Phantom...is...kind of hot..you know for a ghost teenager..." Ember said hoping what she said wasn't going to come back to her in the future.

'Hehehe...' Evil conscious started to laugh inside Ember's mind.

'What are you laughing at? Wait...don't say..don't make me say anything rational!' Ember said intimidated and scared.

"Actually Danny Phantom is sexy, he looks my age! Too bad he's a ghost, if he was human I would go out with him..." Ember blurted out.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Ember exploded and turned bloody red, made of anger.

Danny and Ember were bright red but for two completely different reasons, Danny because he was blushing because he was shy and Ember was red because of rage, she was fully about to kill her own subconscious.

"Ghosts there awesome...do you think Phantom could get a girlfriend?" Danny asked slowly while Ember stared at him in shock.

"Uh...probably?..I mean he's a hero..and he's a teenager? he protects people from ghosts, I'm sure he has loads of fan girls after him.." Ember said convincingly.

Danny "Yeah..you know Paulina? She's a huge Phantom fan.."

"Oh my god...the popular chic?" Ember said sounding shocked.

"Ha...I guess you wish you were him huh.." Ember jokes knowingly.

"Yeah...I mean all girls want him, must be nice...I mean would you go out with him? You know even though he's a ghost?" Danny asked nervously referring to himself and basically asking her out.

"Hmm...maybe...I don't know it's complicated..." Ember retorted.

"Oh...do you have a boyfriend?" Danny asked not understanding what she meant and a bit disappointed.

"what? oh no...no no...it's complicated Danny..." Ember said slowly and nervously.

"I mean...would you go out with a ghost?" Ember asked referring to her real ghost self 'Ember'.

"uhhhhh..." Danny was thinking about it carefully. 'I mean I could date humans and ghosts couldn't I? I mean I am a halfa?'

"Actually yeah?" Danny corrected himself.

Danny and Ember both laughed, they both knew why they were laughing. Though their laughs starting to turn into awkward nervous laughs.

Sam heard them laughing. Then she decided to stop waiting. Now she started to observe what they were talking about and doing.

"Hey...Amber...I feel like I can trust you now...can I tell you something..about ghosts and stuff about Danny Phantom..." Danny started to say.

'Ooooh massive guilt is written all over your face! He said he trusts you! And you've been lying to him non-stop!' Ember's good conscious stated.

'Oh no...he's going to tell me that he's him! What am I suppose to say back...' Ember panicked.

Luckily for Ember Sam blasted in. "HEY DANNY...AND...AM..AMBER!" Sam interrupted.

"oh...hey Sam?" Danny said with a noticeable tone of disappointment in his voice.

"Hey...Sam..." Ember said knowing that she had to keep an eye on her. She had to watch everything that she said.

"Uh...yeah...so...how are you guys!" Sam said more of a statement than a friendly question.

Mrs. Davies saw Sam's sudden interruption when Danny was about to tell Amber something personal.

"Uh...good I guess...what about you?" Ember said cautiously.

"Fine fine...Danny can I talk to you for a minute? Privately." Sam asked as she dragged Danny out the class. The teacher didn't really care because she knew what was going in and she let them sort it out.

Danny gave Ember a '2 minutes' gesture with his hand as he left the door. Ember just nodded back while she looked over to Tucker who just shrugged at Amber's confusion.

**-With Sam and Danny-**

Sam "What are you doing?" She said as she left go of her grip off Danny.

Danny "Talking to Amber? What about you?" Danny said rubbing his arm where Sam's grip was.

Sam "Does it matter! You were about to tell 'Amber' about Danny Phantom!"she said with rage written all over her face.

Danny "Jeez Sam? It's cool! We can trust her!"

Sam "Are you blind Danny? She is a liar! She can't be trusted! You can trust me and Tucker! Can't you see that she is..."

"...SAM!? YOU SAY THAT AMBER IS A LIAR! THEN HOW CAN I TRUST YOU? HOW?" Danny yelled at Sam's statements.

"DANNY! Don't try to defend her! Can't you see that she's-" Sam was interrupted by Tucker.

"Guys! Danny what's going on your shouting?" Tucker asked concerned for his friend.

"Sam doesn't trust Amber!?" Danny explained with aggression.

Tucker then gave Sam a 'what are you doing' look.

'I knew it! Sam tried to tell Danny her Ember theory!' Tucker thought sourly.

Danny decided to ignore Sam and sit back into the class. Tucker went back into class and straightaway asked the teacher to go to the bathroom. Ember just sat there next to Danny in depression. She didn't know what to say, since she clearly heard everything that was said thanks to her advanced hearing.

'I told you so about that goth chic! She knows it all...' Embers conscious reminded her.

"Hey Fenton!" dash said as he slapped Danny at the back of his head while Danny was moping about on his desk.

"LOOK DASH LEAVE ME ALONE! C'MON LET'S GO, I DON'T MIND SHOVING YOU INTO A LOCKER!" Danny shouted as he turned back around and then pushed Dash out his seat, Dash fell back and hit his head softly on the wall, Danny then lay back down on his desk. Dash, Quan, Paulina and Ember were shocked to see Danny act that way.

**-With Tucker-**

"(Sigh) Look I am starting to believe that Amber is Ember..." Tucker thought out loud while splashing some water into his face getting rid of some tension and frustration.

'Then why not do something about it?' Tucker's conscious wondered.

'Because...I think Danny loves her...' Tucker admitted to his conscious truthfully.

'What do you think we should do?' His conscious asked.

'I want to talk to Ember...but I need a bit more proof first...' Tucker said back firmly.

'When you talk to her, make sure you wear a specter deflector..' His conscious suggested.

**-Back to the classroom-**

Tucker came back to the classroom sighing. 'Danny looks miserable, Ember looks confused and Sam pretty much looks gloomy...no change there.' Tucker observed.

There was only 5 minutes of class left, well talking left. Ember, Tucker, Sam and Danny spent it in silence.

**-DING DONG- _-Could all students please make their way to lesson 5- _**

"Okay class...remember next lesson we will be going back to usual maths...Amber have you enjoyed the first lesson?" The math teacher asked casually.

"Huh?..." Ember woke up from her small thoughts. "Uh..yeah it was alright.." Ember said swiftly.

Sam snorted at her answer. Tucker just shook his head at Sam's motion. Danny didn't bother to move or say anything, he just lay his head in his desk while the rest of the class just stood and stared at him, but not even Dash wanted to mess or joke with him right now.

After class was done, 6 students got up and walked to next lesson, except for Danny. He was waiting for all footsteps to stop so that meant everyone was gone.

"Danny may I speak with you?" The math teacher asked softly knowing that Danny wasn't in a good mood.

Danny shuddered thinking that he was in trouble or something. "Yeah?" Danny asked nervously.

"Tell me what happened in maths today? You don't seem very...well happy? Is it about Sam? Tucker?..your new friend Amber?" She asked literally bullet pointing the names.

"(sigh) Well you see...Amber..I haven't known her very long and I've literally spent the day with her and we have so much in common and it feels like I've known her for the past few years...Sam however is completely out of her mind and doesn't like or trust her? Tucker he's been my best friend since forever...he didn't say or mention anything..." Danny explained with different emotions on each of the friends.

"Well...I can pretty much see that you and Amber really enjoy each others company. You have been friends with Sam for a long time as well, give her time and maybe she will see things from your point of view? And maybe you should just talk to Tucker, catch up and see what's on his mind..." Mrs. Davies suggested casually while smiling.

Danny had a smile on his face. "Thanks Mrs. Davies..." Danny said as he waved goodbye. Danny made his way to next lesson...Music.

**Longest Chapter guys I know! It's just that I wanted to keep the math class in one chapter not split it in two...**

**REVIEW! :)**


	10. Music Class

**-Chapter 10 Music Class-**

**Alright chapter 10 is now up! Enjoy Danny and Ember's music class :)**

**-Music class-**

"Hey sorry I'm la-" Danny started to say. When he realized that there was no teacher in the class. Everybody stopped to look at Danny. "Hey everyone look it's Fenturd!" Dash yelled for the class.

Dany didn't have time to get boxed in the face, he decided to just walk away and find either Tucker or Amber. His eyes came across Sam and Tucker, no Amber though in the class.

Danny walked over casually and waved hello with a smile, feeling better after that talk with his math teacher. Sam got up off her seat and walked off acting grumpy.

"Hey Danny..." Tucker said bored. "Hey Tuck? What's wrong with little Miss. Annoying?" Danny said annoyed referring to Sam.

"She's still annoyed with the whole you trusting Em..Emurlynn McLean Amber thing" Tucker said nervously and almost revealing everything before the time was right.

"Okay?...seriously Tucker you can call her Amber. Anyway why should Sam be upset? I'm just starting to really like Amber and...wait...where is she? She did go to this class with everyone else right?" Danny panicked.

"Calm down Danny...she did! She got called out of class I think she'll be back later?" Tucker reassured him.

Danny just nodded and took Sam's seat. "So..uh.." Danny began to think what his math teacher told him.. _'Just talk to Tucker, catch up and see what's on his mind...'_

"So..what do _you_ think of Amber?" Danny asked hoping that Tucker, his best friend, likes Amber unlike Sam.

Tucker thought really hard. 'I feel like Ember didn't mean to come here in the first place, but she is. Now she's in school with us..and I think she's really starting to enjoy hanging with us and starting to really like Danny, not to mention Danny definitely likes her..' Tucker thought.

'Well to be honest, you did actually like her before you realized she was Ember. plus it does look like she is really trying to fit in and have fun? She isn't acting, doing or saying anything dangerous?' His conscious said.

"I do...I think she's nice...I actually think that she should come with us again some time to nasty burger so I can get a chance to know her better" tucker suggested smiling.

"Yeah go Tucker! I think we should ask her! What about...Sam?" Danny asked concerned and curious.

Tucker just smiled at Danny's enthusiasm, he was about to answer when the music door flung open and an old short man in a black suit with a small stubble, no mustache and barely any hair Came in with Amber by his side. He pushed Ember into the class, she growled at him in anger.

"Please can I have Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley now!" He yelled. Sam and Tucker instantly got up and walked out the door. The door slammed shut behind them.

Ember smiled when she saw Danny's face in the class and same with Danny. She walked over to him kind of in a cheery mood.

"Hey dipstick..you okay?" Ember asked referring to his grumpiness in maths.

"Yeah you?" Danny asked smiling, he thought she meant now.

"Yep. By the way your music teacher, I think he's a prick.." Ember casually stated.

"No..." Danny started to say while grinning.

".._OUR_ music teacher is a prick..." Danny corrected.

"Haha! Great! So..." Ember tried to think of a topic to talk about because she was pretty sure they covered the topic of Danny Phantom and Ember McLain. Ember's eyes just wondered around the classroom full of musical symbols and different instruments painted onto the wall. Until Ember set her eyes on something that really interested her...

"HEY LOOK A GUITAR!" Ember then pointed to a electric guitar neck sticking out of one of the music cupboards.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Danny asked slyly.

"If your thinking let's take that guitar out for a play date then yeah!" Ember laughed and jumped over a table with style and to the cupboard. No one really took notice. She grabbed the guitar, leaped back over the same table and landed onto the chair next to Danny.

"Wow...10/10..." Danny said with eyes wide open. Ember just giggled and passed Danny the guitar.

"Uhh...maybe you should play it..?" Danny said nervously as he tried to pass Amber the guitar.

"No no no! I wanna hear you play!" Ember said remembering how good Danny was when she saw him.

"Pah! Fenton a guitarist!? You gotta be kidding me? Who would pay tickets to see you play?" Dash commented seeing Danny with the strap around his neck and guitar in the right position.

"I'd pay..he's probably amazing!" Ember retorted.

"Sorry to disappoint you Amber but nerds can't do guitars..." Paulina informed her.

Ember and Danny growled at her statement. Suddenly Ember had an idea. She started to whisper in Danny's ear her idea. Danny's eyes began to open when he heard her crazy idea.

The whole class (Minus Tucker and Sam)They all started to smirk at Danny and Ember. Everyone thought Danny couldn't play simply because he was a geek. He never said he could play or showed anyone or even mention the word guitar in front of people.

Danny wondered his eyes around the classroom for something in specific. "What are you looking for dipstick?" Ember asked casually.

Danny then started to poke the silver small hole in the front of the guitar that was made to plug in an amp.

Ember gave a slow nod in understanding. She also began to look for an amp. Danny set his eyes on a big red blanket covering up a black cube. Danny nudged Ember to get her attention to what he was looking at.

"Sweet..." Ember expressed. She then did what she did and jumped and spun over the tables with extreme moves and style until she reached the front of the class with the red blanket with hope and enthusiasm. She threw off the blanket with extra enthusiasm. A smile came upon Danny and Embers face.

"Sweet..." Danny expressed.

The thing was it was at the front of the classroom. Danny was at the back of the classroom, either they hall it to the back, and return the heavy block quickly to the front before a teacher came back. Or Danny and Ember could just move their performance to the front of the classroom.

It was easily decided by the look Ember gave Danny. Danny got up and tried to be a smart ass. He thought he could probably do what Ember did. He failed, he literally just got his foot caught onto a table leg. The class stayed quiet because they had no idea what he was trying to do. Though Ember snickered at Danny's failure.

Danny and Ember stood in the front of the class. Ember grabbed a microphone and plugged it in. Part of the class cheered. Some sat in silence and the rest just snickered still at Danny Fenton holding a guitar in his hands.

Danny began to get cold feet, Ember noticed this. "It's easy dipstick..just imagine your Ember McLain, she's not stage fright..." Ember said confidently in hope to ease Danny as she whispered.

"(Sigh) okay...I'm not stage fright...just a bit nervous..because I'm probably not brilliant at playing this song in guitar..." Danny admitted still whispering.

'Hey! I saw you playing my song like a dream in your room! And do you think it's easy singing it in an overshadowed body? I don't know if I have my singing voice or hers!?' Ember yelled in her head.

"No problem dipstick I think you'll do fine? Besides I have to sing!" Ember whispered loudly. Part of the class began to cough in attempt to make them shut up.

"Ah go to hell!" Ember shouted at the people who were fake coughing.

"You okay dipstick?" Ember asked once more.

"Yeah...lets do this.." Danny tried to say confidently.

Danny began with a hit of the wrong chord. He went bright red and sighed in disappointment. The A-listers began to laugh.

"HEY! Dash, you want to come up here and play?" Ember asked sarcastically with an annoyed tone.

Dash shook his head though still laughing. "Hey Fenton! I bet my dog can play better than you! And he's a non moving dead thing!" Dash mocked.

"Well...didn't you know after they die they become ghosts!? And I happen to know a ghost called _Danny Phantom_ to come and kick. your. ass!." Ember warned.

"YOU!? Know Danny Phantom!? Ha! Why would Danny Phantom listen to a person that hangs out with nerds" Dash replied.

"Easy! Because he's my boyfriend!" Ember lied. This made Danny's eyes open wide. Though he tried to keep his mouth shut.

"No way! Danny Phantom wouldn't go out with you! He would go out with somebody like me..." Paulina jumped in Dreaming the last words.

"Tough! He's with me! You got a problem with that I'll ask him to personally kick your ass!" Ember threatened.

Danny's mouth now began to drop. Paulina wasn't going to take any chances she didn't want to fight with her dream boy. Dash got the message that Amber probably wasn't kidding and shut up.

Danny decided to break the silence and started to play a very familiar song. Ember finally started to smile.

"Yeahhh!" ...Danny continued to play the electric guitar amazingly.

"Oooooohhhh!" Ember continued to sing, amazingly she had her own voice.

_"It was...it was september.._

_Wind blows, the dead leaves fall,_

_To you, I did surrender,_

_Two weeks, you didn't call..._

_Your life goes on without me,_

_My life, a losing game,_

_But you should, you should not doubt me,_

_You will remember my name..." Ember sang._

Danny was still playing the guitar exactly like Ember usually would. He also smiled at how beautifully Amber's voice was, strangely exactly like Embers. Though he didn't give it more thought. The crowd began to cheer for them both.

_"Oh, Ember, you will remember!_

_Ember, one thing remains!_

_Oh, Ember, so warm and tender!_

_You will remember my name!"_

'Her voice is so enchanting...magical...outstanding..she could be a singer? She could sing with Ember and everything!' Danny started to daydream.

_"Your heart, your heart had ventured,_

_My life a losing game,_

_Like dead trees in cold December,_

_Nothing, but ashes remain..._

_Oh, Ember, you will remember!_

_Ember, one thing remains!_

_Ember, so warm and tender!_

_You will remember my name!"_

"I just have to tell Ember about her..." Danny said quietly. 'Though I have a feeling Ember is going to think I have a crush on Amber...' Danny then smiled.

"DANNY! AMBER! DANNY! AMBER!" The class chanted. Danny smiled and looked at Amber when he noticed that she was already smiling at him.

_"Oh-woo-oh-woo, Ember!_

_You will remember!_

_Ember, one thing remaaaains!_

_Ember!, so warm and tendeeeeer!_

_You will remember my name!_

_Yeah! You will remember my naaaame!"_

Ember sang loudly into the microphone, this was exactly like at her concert, except without then fighting on stage...

'You know..this is really weird? I've never sing without brainwashing them...and I don't normally get cheered with somebody else..and if they were chanting 'Ember' would this overshadowed body with red hair go off into flames?' Ember thought about these things.

"Yeah! Woo!" The crowd cheered and cheered.

"I guess Fenton ain't so bad on guitar after all!" Quan said only to get an annoyed look from Dash. Though Paulina had different thoughts...

"Danny! Over here! You know...guys that play electric guitars are pretty sexy..." Paulina said wrapping her arms around Danny's neck.

"Kiss! Kiss! Woo! Go Danny! Paulina And Danny!KISS KISS KISS!" The crowd chanted.

To be honest Paulina was all for it. It was Danny who was having different thoughts.

'It's weird..all your life, you've wanted to kiss Paulina..here's your chance and you're having second thoughts?' Danny's conscious summed up.

All Danny did was look at Paulina's lips come closer to his and her eyes already closed. Danny just backed his head off a little and turned to look at Amber. Ember looked half jealous and half disappointed.

'I can't kiss Paulina...I kind of like somebody else now?' Danny said to his conscious as he grabbed Paulina's arms from his neck and backed away shaking his head.

"Sorry Paulina...I...uh...I kind of..like s-somebody-." Danny couldn't think of the right words properly, he stuttered a lot, just then...

"TEACHER!" A small boy named Mikey shouted out.

Ember and Danny, straight away..decided to pack everything up quickly. Paulina just sat down slowly thinking that Danny Fenton just rejected her. Ember chucked the red blanket over the big amp. Danny threw the guitar back into the cupboard with no care what so ever. Danny and Ember rushed to their chairs. The teacher came through the door with Sam and Tucker by his side.

"So...what were you kids up to?..." The teacher asked suspiciously noticing that everyone in the class was quiet like they were in a silent movie.

The class just shook their heads slowly. "Hello Amber..." the teacher said slowly and intimidatingly.

"Uh...hey there?" Ember replied nervously.

"Is there any reason your holding school property?" The teacher asked as he grabbed Ember's arm with a device in her hand.

"Crap." Ember mumbled as she looked at the microphone in her hand that she forgot to put back. She didn't even notice she had it.

"Sir..please..it wasn't her fault it was all my idea..." Danny said convincingly. At that moment a guitar pic fell out the edge of Danny's small pocket.

'Is he taking the fall for me?' Ember asked herself.

"Hmm...it does seem that way Mr. Fenton.." The teacher said as he picked up the pic and examined it thoroughly. It had the school logo printed in it.

"Heh heh...well...you see?..." Danny tried to explain. He tried to think of a sensible lie that actually made sense with him having a school pic and Amber having a school microphone...

"You see sir...me and Danny decided to pick up a school microphone and pic because they looked so fascinating?...and yeah..we took..a look...at them and yeah." Ember lied as she stuttered a bit.

"Oh really? Danny is that the truth?" The teacher asked giving Danny a death stare.

'Oh no...why did he have to ask Danny, being the good boy scout he is..he's gonna break down like a baby and tell the truth and I'm gonna get my ass handed to me!' Ember thought annoyed.

"Yeah that's the simple version of what actually happened...but she missed the part out when Paulina tried to grab the guitar in the school property cupboard and try to pass me the guitar! I guess she tried to save Paulina the blame...luckily I don't lie to teachers and I'm telling you how it really went!" Danny explained the lie further including Paulina.

'Oh my god! Did he just lie WITH me to a teacher! And plus he tried to push part of the blame on a popular girl! Ahaha! I always thought he was a goody goody boy scout..he's not that bad? Maybe there's hope for him after all!' Ember summed up while she laughed all the way through her thought.

"Then I guess you two wouldn't mind if I checked HOW you looked at the _fascinating _pieces of school property and see when Paulina passed you the guitar on the school _cameras_ now would you?" The teacher asked slyly as Danny and Ember gulped and looked into the corner of the class with a black small camera that was pointed to directly where Danny and Ember were a few minutes ago...

"Ah crap..." Danny murmured.

"You two are coming with me!" The teacher said as he grabbed Ember and Danny's shoulder. He brung them both out the door. The door slammed shut.

"Hey Foley! You missed the best time ever!" dash said happily. Tucker was seriously confused. Dash was happy even though he wasn't beating him up.

"Sam! Over here! You seriously should of been here!" Paulina said cheery.

"Did she just call me Sam?" Sam whispered to Tucker, by far they were both freaked out.

"So...what happened?" Tucker asked curiously since the class seemed really up.

"A wicked concert in _this_ room!" Quan answered.

"Oh no! Are any of you brainwashed!?" Sam asked without even thinking what she was saying. Paulina made circles with her hand around her head to show everybody that she thought that Sam was crazy.

"What?..." Some of the class asked Sam.

"You might of wanted to play that a little closer to the vest..." Tucker said not moving his teeth.

"Sam? She can't of because if Ember and Danny did do a concert just now, Ember would have needed her guitar yes?" tucker whispered into Sam's ear knowing the obvious answer.

"Yeah your right...I still don't trust her though..I know she's up to something evil and I know it includes getting revenge on Danny..." Sam whispered harshly back.

Tucker rolled his eyes at Sam's statement.

**Author notes!**

**Yeah no one has time for these so I'm not going to bother..**

**For those who bothered, you are kind enough to care what the author wants to say..and that is THANK YOU! ;) and as you all know I will be updating in a few days, maybe less...I'm working on chapter 11 now :D**


	11. Found Out

**-Chapter 11 Found out-**

**Chapter 11 is up..enjoy my awful punctuation!**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The four teenagers, Amber, Tucker, Sam and Danny were walking out of school in start of their weekend. Two whole solid days away from Mr. Lancer and school.

"Hey Amber, me and Tucker were talking in music and we were thinking that me, Tucker and Sam if she wants to go...take you to go get a burger over at Nasty Burgers? And get to know more about you.." Danny asked only to get a different reaction to what he hoped and expected from Amber.

"Why wouldn't Sam want to go?..." Ember asked knowingly with a curious facial expression.

"Yeah Sam...why wouldn't you want to go with me, Danny and Amber to the nasty burger?" Tucker asked as he glared daggers at Sam that said 'don't say anything stupid' look. Almost giving her an evil look.

"Huh? Oh no thanks guys...I'd actually rather be stuck with my parents at home wearing and trying on pink frilly dresses..." Sam sassed while being dead serious. She then ran of into a different street, which was the longer way to her house, she didn't want to be seen or talked to by either Danny or Tucker.

"Ouch..." Danny said with a disgusted look upon his face as he watched Sam run off.

"What?" Ember asked confused looking at Danny's strange facial expression meaning that what Sam said meant something.

"Well...if Sam said she'd rather be with her parents...then that's a bad sign..but the extra fact that she said that she'd also rather be with her parents WEARING and TRYING ON _PINK DRESSES_...that says she really doesn't want to go because she either really doesn't like you, or she really dislikes the Nasty Burger...and I'm pretty sure I know which one it is..." Tucker explained to Ember being serious with every word he said and making the answer sound obvious as he said so.

Danny then elbowed Tucker in the stomach giving him an evil look that meant _'Could you have made it sound any more harsh'._

"Ohhh..." Ember said kind of disappointed that Sam didn't take second thoughts about her or give her a second chance at all but at the same time she was a little relived she wasn't going to go and wreck everything in the Nasty Burger yelling at her and Danny.

"So when do you guys want to go?" Ember wondered.

"Oh sorry I can't go today..I have to go patrol...clus!? Do a report on Patroclus..a greek friend of Hercules!" Danny said quickly almost slipping up his identity.

"WAIT WHAT! We have to do a report on Patroclus?" Ember asked cluelessly. She actually wasn't acting, she had no idea that Danny almost slipped up.

"Uh...No! Danny...uh..has to do things like that for extra credit? He's..failing English class..." Tucker tried to explain his lie.

Ember stayed silent, she noticed then that Danny almost slipped up and Tucker tried to cover for him. She noticed because Tucker couldn't help but stutter when he's lying.

"And...we can't do it tomorrow Because I have to wait in line for the new version of my PDA 7.301..." Tucker said sounding like a complete geek.

Ember just giggled at how nerdy he was and Danny smiled at Ember's giggle. Tucker smiled realizing everyone was probably giggling at him _'See? Ember isn't that bad, she's enjoying being human again..she's not evil..'_

"Heh..yeah..oh bye guys!" Tucker said as he ran into his house that they arrived at without even noticing. It was the just Ember and Danny walking, it was kind of awkward to be honest, until..Danny being the player that he is, decided to give her a compliment.

"You know Amber..your singing was really nice today in Music...I didn't know you could sing that beautifully?" Danny said blushing though he said it smoothly.

Ember was about to say thank you, then she realized her singing that she did today was 'Embers' singing not the overshadowed body's voice...she began to blush at the word _'beautifully'._

"Thanks I've been trying to get my voice to sound like Ember McLain's..." Ember lied.

"Awesome, you sound exactly like her! You remind me a lot of her, haha you're like twins!" Danny stated making Ember smile.

"Thanks dipstick...your really..._sweet_.." Ember whispered the last word. "Your guitar playing was amazing too by the way! I can't believe you knew her song remember on your guitar so well!" Ember said trying not to sound sly or put on a smug smile.

"Yeah...I was learning it not long ago.." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck lightly.

"I'm not going to tell Ember that I know her song though..it would just freak her out..she doesn't even know I play guitar..." Danny said smiling.

_'Yeah sure I don't baby-pop...'_ Ember thought slyly.

"I think it's sweet you know her song off bye heart on guitar and practiced your guitar better just to be like her..I mean if you told her these things she'd probably fall for you ahaha!" Ember said half joking but hid the sense of seriousness in her voice.

'Ooh I see..your slowly telling him you like him...I mean..slowly telling him that Ember McLain would fall for him..sly..' Ember's conscious said slyly.

"Pahahaha! Trust me Amber, you have no idea what kind of _'friendship'_ me and Ember have haha!" Danny said softly while laughing in disbelief.

_'Trust me dipstick I have a pretty good idea...' _Ember thought.

"Besides...Ember McLain would never fall for me? We're too different for that to happen?" Danny tried to explain.

"Even though you guys aren't really the same...would you fall for her?" Ember asked nervously.

'Ooh more personal questions is it?' Embers conscious teased.

"Ha! Me? her? Fall in love? Her? Ember Freakin' McLain? Our friendship is so complicated? She would never even think or consider going out with me...trust me I know.." Danny explained in a calm and normal casual tone.

"So you mean..you've asked her out before then?" Ember asked slyly and knowing the answer.

"What? No! No! Just uh...no..that would just be..awkward..I just know she wouldn't say yes..." Danny said back stuttering.

_'If anything she would of blasted me into oblivion for asking..'_ Danny thought cautiously.

"Would Danny Phantom go out with the rock star Ember McLain?" Ember asked casually.

_'Oh Amber...only if you knew me and him are one and the same..._' Danny thought.

'_Oh Danny...only if you knew that I'm totally crushing on you..._' Ember thought.

"I don't think so...he's a ghost? They don't date..." Danny lied and used as an excuse.

"What if Ember was a ghost? If they were both ghosts and their around the same age anyway I bet they would..." Ember said slowly in hope that Danny thought about it.

Danny gave Amber a suspicious look. 'Does she know Ember's a ghost? I better answer her question and try to change the subject...' Danny thought.

"If Ember died then she would be a ghost...so if she was a ghost..her and Danny would be fighting? Because Danny fights other ghosts right..." Danny casually stated back.

"...but Ember wouldn't really do anything if she became a ghost? She would probably just carry on and play her music to her still alive fans.." Ember retorted.

_'Not to mention while brainwashing them...'_ Danny added in his mind.

"I don't know Amber..but I don't think Phantom and McLain would be a thing..?" Danny said in a normal tone, but Ember noticed a hint of disappointment as he said that.

"What if Ember was a ghost, Danny Phantom was still a ghost and Ember asked Danny out? What would Danny Phantom say?" Ember wondered.

'Oh my god you player! You are literally asking him out! Weird he can't realize it..he's so clueless?' her conscious summed up.

"Well then...Danny Phantom...would probably..think and wonder why she would be asking him out..he would end up probably rejecting her and tell her slowly why he rejected her..he would be too confused on what to say..so he would just say..._no_..." Danny said firmly, though he mumbled the last part.

"He...he..he would...re-re-reject Ember McLain?..." Ember stuttered mainly in shock.

Conscious 'Oh ho ho! That is brutal! It's probably because he doesn't know that Ember McLain has fallen for Danny Phantom, your still enemies as far as he's concerned? You have to tell him everything! From Skulker to clockwork to Amber to school to now! It's weird...he would definitely ask you out now because your Amber'

"I know weird right...she is freakin hot...but it's not all about looks and her body..." Danny's mind started to wonder into la la land. "We're not in a great friendship..I would ask her if she wasn't evil and stuff to be honest.." Danny said slowly but quickly kicked himself as he realized he revealed she was evil.

"I was talking about Danny Phantom? Not you? And what do you mean she's evil?" Ember asked. Though after he said it she saw the look by Danny's face that he said it by accident.

"Uh sorry I have to go? It's almost 6! My parents are gonna kill me! Sorry Amber I'll try and talk to you later!" Danny interjected to avoid further conversation, passed Ember a piece of paper, then he began to ran off saying "That's my number! Call me later!".

"(sigh) well...good news is I _know_ why he doesn't like me...bad news is, it's because I'm evil..." Ember thought out loud still holding and looking at the piece of paper in her hand.

'Not really...he doesn't like you because you brainwashed teenagers, adults..including his parents and sister, tried to rule the world..and put a love spell on him to fall for his friend...' Ember's conscious reminded her.

"Your right I gotta stop being evil...to be honest I'm barely evil? It's just that I love my music, I like people chanting my name..and I seriously hate adults..I'm basically just a rebellious teenager." Ember thought out loud again and still walking, to no destination specifically.

'Yeah your right..brainwashing people, gaining huge amounts of power _while_ they chant and world domination isn't evil at all...' Her conscious said back sarcastically.

'Your really depressing you know that...' Ember thought to her conscious, she simply stated the fact.

'Me? Your the one walking about, to god knows where on your own thinking about things that don't make sense in the universe! Such as...trying to have a relationship with your enemy...' Her conscious literally summed up the past two days.

"ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Ember yelled.

'What the hell was that?...' her conscious asked worryingly.

'Expressing myself?' Ember answered boringly.

**-Somewhere past a few different roads-**

"Amber?" Tucker asked. "Or Ember even?..."

Tucker began to run to the direction of what he thought was Amber screaming.

**-Back to Ember!-**

'Hey..since your screaming and shouting..how about some music to calm you down?' Her conscious then began to play a song in her mind.

_'All by myself, don't wanna be all by myself anymore_

_All by myself, don't wanna live all by myself anymore!'_

Ember's eyes widened to the specific song her own mind had chosen. "You know I really hate you..." Ember said out loud.

_'Hard to be sure, sometimes I feel so insecure_

_And love so distant and obscure remains the cure'_

'You are literally just a slice of heaven aren't you? I still really really...hate you honestly!' Ember said to her conscious in her head.

**-Meanwhile with Tucker-**

Tucker continued to run and run, I make it sound like he's running fast but he can't...

Tucker kept running, he was concerned for Amber, he still mainly calls her Amber because he wasn't 100% sure on the Ember theory. He was more 80%.

**-Back to Ember!-**

'I know you hate me...but not as much as Kitty hates you when you try to explain to her why you were never in the ghost zone for the past few days...' Her conscious reminded.

"Awh crap.." Ember said out loud as she thought about what to say to Kitty, her best friend. Ember quickly decided to leave her overshadowed body (taking the piece of paper as she did so) and teleported quickly to the ghost zone back to her realm. She didn't realise or care that she just left the girl there very dizzy, sleepy and confused.

"Amber! I heard you scream!?" Tucker said panting, gasping for air as he rested for a bit. He put one hand on one of the girls shoulder.

"Amber? What are you talking about? What scream? And who are you exactly? Where did you come from?" The girl asked confused.

"Oh no...Sam was right...and I know how Ember did it. She used overshadowing and overshadowed this girl..." Tucker realized quietly and softly, basically whispering to himself and no one specifically. He ignored the girl for a few minutes to think.

"Uh yeah..Hi? You must have me confused, my names Vicky." Said the girl.

"Vicky?" Tucker said quietly. "Quick question, how old are you Vicky?" Tucker wondered. Ember said she made her 14 like us, good thing she looked that age. Not sure of her real age though.

"15...you?" Vicky asked politely. "14..." Tucker answered slowly as he processed the girls real age.

"So...where do you live?" Tucker asked in hope to get information that will help him with Ember in future.

"Sorry but before my parents died they said not to talk to strangers..." Vicky replied.

"Your parents died...I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bring that up..oh I'm not really a stranger, my names Tucker." Tucker panicked and ended his sentence soothingly.

"It's okay..I know you didn't mean to..Tucker's a cool name by the way..it must be fun having friends that call you Tuck" Vicky smiled that pretty much eased Tucker.

"Thanks..they do..don't you have friends then?" tucker said softly hoping that didn't sound harsh.

"No...I live around the corner...I don't go to school so I don't really have any friends to call me nicknames..." Vicky said.

*cough* "If it makes you feel better, were not strangers anymore?" Tucker said in hope to make her smile. Which it did.

Vicky had a bright smile realizing he was sort of right. "Yeah you're right.."

"Oh...I should probably go and find my friend that was screaming..." Tucker lied smoothly.

"No problem...uh Tucker..." Vicky said casually hoping it wasn't too soon to start calling him by his name.

"Bye Vick!" Tucker said as he backed away then took off.

'Vick?...he called me by a nickname?...' Vicky thought then smiled.

"That is it! I am now 10000% sure that Amber is Ember! I need to talk to Ember!" Tucker started to say while he was running back home to think of a well put plan.

**There's chapter 11 done :)**

**Reviews please..I'm not sure if I should continue this because only a few people are actually reading..though thanks to people who do read mine :)**


	12. Suspicion

**-Chapter 12 Suspicion- **

**-With Ember at her realm-**

Ember suddenly appeared in a cloud of purple smoke into her own realm.

"Hahaha...not bad for my first day..." Ember said grinning.

"Why hello Ember..." A green lounge chair then turned round so it was faced to Ember.

"Holy!" Ember screamed and jumped back a few feet. "Nice to see you too..." The girl said annoyed.

This girl had green ghostly hair, a red biker jacket, class ring, purple scarf and the same pasty skin that all ghosts seem to have. None other than Kitty.

"Kitty hey! You scared the after-life outa me!" Ember said amused and also a bit panicked. Kitty's facial expression was a dark low stare.

'Welcome to a world of screaming in my face pain in 3...2...1...' Ember said in her head to her conscious though it wasn't speaking back.

"WHERE WERE YOU!? ME, JOHNNY AND SKULKER HAVE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER THE DAMN GHOST ZONE!" Kitty yelled.

"Uh...well...*ember began to make clicking noises with her mouth* ...you see.." Ember started to say only to get more yells from her dear best friend.

"We checked every place that we thought you would go to!..we checked every pub!, pub fight!, stage!, every nightclub!, walkers jail and your own realm!" Kitty continued.

"_That's_ how you see me? You think I would be going to pubs and nightclubs everyday? OR IN WALKERS JAIL!?"

"Well? Considering the few times we went to a pub or nightclub then yeah? And well you usually end up in Walker's jail seeing how you manage to start every ghost pub and bar fight that exists? BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Kitty exploded.

"I'm sorry! I was...out..." Ember mumbled the last part to herself.

"OUT!? WHERE? I know you weren't no where in the ghost zone, we spent forever looking, we were worried! So I suggested that I'd stay at your realm incase you came back and Johnny and Skulker agreed just to keep looking!" Kitty said furiously.

"Look Kitty...I wasn't in...the...the uh...*cough -clears throat-* ghost zone..." Ember mumbled.

Kitty had a puzzled look on her face. Until she realized what she meant."You were in THE HUMAN REALM!?" Kitty exploded out more.

"Well yeah...but..." Ember tried to explain until Kitty noticed a piece of paper just dangling from Ember's hand. Kitty didn't have the right to take it, though she thought she did. She did.

"KITTY NO WAIT I NEED THAT!" Ember yelled only to be mocked by her conscious.

'Oh you need it now do you Ember?' Her conscious mocked with pleasure.

'Shut up! Now isn't the right time!' Ember snapped.

'Never is the right time? But hell that doesn't stop me?' Her conscious retorted.

"KITTY PLEASE! PASS IT BACK! DON'T OPEN IT!" Ember screamed with serious hope that Danny didn't write his name on it. If he didn't Ember would of probably owed him her life. After-life even...

Though Kitty was curious, Ember and her were best friends she was still angry at her she thought she had the right to know what her best friend was hiding. She opened the piece of paper. Ember closed her eyes tightly prepared for the worst.

"What?..." Kitty asked Ember in a confused voice holding the piece of paper and waving it about.

"Uh..." Ember tried to think of a reasonable explanation to why it was her enemies name and phone number on it.

"It's just a bunch of numbers?" Kitty said still confused at the point of these numbers, why they were special. She turned the paper around to face Ember so it was in her view.

Ember's eyes widened. 'Thank you dipstick!' Ember smiled and thought in her head.

"Okay then?" Kitty said as she witnessed Ember's little smile. She used some ecto energy in her hand and fried the piece of paper. The paper burned in green flames...

"Noooo!" Ember suddenly yelled as she gazed at the pile of dust in Kitty's hand.

'Oh, so you were gonna call him?' Her conscious smugly asked.

'What!? Of course not! Don't be stupid?' Ember said nervously trying to sound straight. 'I was going to prank call him obviously!' Ember lied to her own conscious.

'Riiiiiiight...' Her conscious said slowly.

"Oh wait...I see what's going on!..." Kitty said slyly pretty much making Ember stop talking to herself..and pretty much scared Ember to death, giving her an after-after life if possible.

"No no Kitty it's not what you think! It was all a prank and everything!?" Ember lied saying it in complete and utter panic.

"Those numbers...were to unlock a safe to a bank! You were in the human realm to do some evil!" Kitty yelled happily to have found an excellent conclusion.

"Uhhhh..." Ember struggled to say.

"But to be honest, I was expecting you to brainwash people like you do..not rob banks?" Kitty continued.

"Uh...yeah..too bad you..exterminated that...uh...code.." Ember said slowly.

"Oh sorry...I thought it was something else..like a stupid phone number or something!" Kitty said joking and laughing. Ember laughed nervously with her just to be safe.

Ember continued to nervously laugh not giving an answer nor saying anything incase she spilled something out.

*cough cough* "So..what's the deal with you and Skulker?" Kitty asked prying.

*COUGH!* Ember chocked on her words. "What?" Ember asked fully confused at Kitty's question.

"Well...Skulker said he was about to ask you out or something but Danny Phantom was here?" Kitty asked just as confused as Ember.

'Hell...' Ember thought. 'Hell indeed Ember...' Her conscious said observing the whole thing.

"Uh yeah the dipstick was here a few days back asking a few questions...and Skulker, he was about to ask me to lunch but Danny scared him off..." Ember explained truthfully.

"Did you just call him Danny?" Kitty asked slyly not caring about the fact that he was actually in her realm.

"Uh..sorry...I meant dipstick..." Ember quietly said.

'Weird...I guess I'm sort of used to calling him Danny?' Ember thought strangely.

Everything was silent for the moment. The silence finally broke when they both jumped at a knock on Ember's door.

"Uh...I'll get it?..." Ember casually said hoping it to be someone that could break there awkward conversation. She got a lot worse than she hoped, her eyes widened at the person that was at her company.

"Hey Ember, listen can we talk real quick?" The figure said.

"Ember who's that?" Kitty asked curiously.

"Erm...no one Kitty..I'll be right back!" Ember said as she pushed the figure out the frame of her door, stepped out and shut the floating realm door with purple flames painted on it.

"Dipstick what are you doing here again?" Ember asked curiously though she couldn't help but blush at the thought of Danny coming over to see her. Shame Danny didn't notice.

"I just wanted to tell you some awesome things...but if your busy, having company like Kitty or something I'll come back tomorrow or something?" Danny suggested.

'Oh no he'll come back? What if tomorrow someone different is at my realm, like a loud mouth like Youngblood or Desiree, they could rat me out to the whole ghost zone telling everyone that Phantom came to my realm to NOT fight!? This is so weird, he knows we're enemies..it's not exactly normal to come knocking on their door to talk, no sad banter or cheesy comebacks...' Ember thought. Her conscious was very quiet for some reason.

'Ember..seriously who are you talking to?' Kitty thought as her curiosity bested her and she just thought she should be nosy and open the door.

"Oh Hi Kitty!" Danny said smiling generously as he waved hello. Danny didn't really think of this as weird or them as enemies at that moment, it basically looked like him saying hello to a couple friends?

Hearing the name Kitty, Ember suddenly turned round to be facing her while clearly trying to hide Phantom behind her back, though it was failing massively.

"Oh hey Kitty! Didn't see you open the door!" Ember said nervously hoping Kitty didn't put any thought into this random visit by her enemy.

"Hey Danny?" Kitty ignored Ember and stared questionably at Danny.

"Hey how are you?, what's been happening lately?" Danny asked as if they were old friends catching up.

"Uh fine Danny? And nothing lately to be honest, what about you?" Kitty answered and asked still confused at his presence here.

"Good, and I'm pretty good! In a happy mood actually, I've been in school you know, the usual making friends, talking..still the usual.." Danny said being all cheery.

"Ember? Did you put him under some kind of musical spell again or something?" Kitty hissed at quietly Ember slowly while staring at Danny still confused as ever.

"No." Ember simply answered.

"Yeah? Kitty you look a bit tense..I know, it's not everyday I show up here and not attack you both am I right?" Danny said having a laugh and trying to ease Kitty's thoughts.

"Yeah I'll say dipstick..." Ember said.

"Danny seriously though, not being rude or anything but why are you at Ember's realm? Shouldn't you be in Amity patrolling the city with Sam and Tucker?" Kitty asked.

"Well I should but...it's probably quiet anyway..no big deal?" Danny answered calmly.

**-Meanwhile in Amity-**

"Ember! Are you here?" Skulker yelled at the top of his lungs blasting everything in sight.

"Ugh Danny where are you!?" Sam asked looking out her window to see Skulker blowing up road signs and bus stops.

**-Back to the ghost zone-**

"Oh good.." Kitty said back trying to hold a straight face. "I think..." Kitty added.

"Yeah...and uh...sorry Ember I didn't mean to intrude...I'll talk to you later or next time you take over Amity Park" Danny joked with a bit of disappointment.

"Wait...what do you want to talk to Ember about?" Kitty asked super slyly and sort of getting the wrong idea by looking how nervous Danny was and a slight blush that came upon Ember's face. Ember and Danny's eyes opened wide to what Kitty was implying.

'He is so into Ember, you can see it on his face!, it makes sense! He came here a few days ago AND today, and he pushed Skulker away when he tried to ask her out!' Kitty patched up.

"It's not a problem baby-pop sorry...I'll try to talk to you later..." Ember said softly and a bit shy.

'Oh no...Ember's pushing Danny away, her only possibility of a handsome, cute, caring boyfriend!' Kitty said worryingly in her head.

'Well if you think he's so special, I'd expect you to be running right back to him...' Kitty's conscious said annoyed.

Kitty smiled at the idea but she knew she loved Johnny, she was just a hopeless romantic.

"It's okay guys? I don't mind going! I was just leaving anyway?" Kitty explained.

'Okay...it's either an awkward hard explaining conversation with the dipstick about how I overshadowed and why I did it, OR...an easy lying talk with Kitty...hmmm...' Ember thought about her choices.

"No no Kitty! I have to talk to you about something really important now! I can talk to dipstick tomorrow..besides isn't it a bit weird to talk to my enemy?" Ember quickly said to Kitty sternly. Kitty understood by her glaring daggers at her that she didn't want to talk to him.

Danny frowned and Kitty noticed this and frowned at Ember who pushed her between the frame of her door.

"Ember he's a sweetheart, go and talk to him..I'm sure 'whatever' _important_ thing you wanted to tell me can wait...?" Kitty whispered really quiet almost mouthing it to Ember so Danny wouldn't hear.

Though Danny heard, not clearly or perfectly but he got the gist of what she said. He also saw that Ember didn't want to talk to him for some reason so he decided not to talk to her now.

"Nah it's okay guys...I'll go patrol Amity now anyways?" Danny said with a few signs of disappointment.

Kitty started shaking her head at Ember as Danny started to float away then fly to the direction of his Fenton Portal.

"What?" Ember asked roughly.

"What do you mean what!" Kitty said as a statement than a question.

"Jeez, you're looking at me like I just ended someone's life!?" Ember said referring to the look of annoyance that Kitty was giving her.

"You basically did! You ended someone's heart?" Kitty said with a slight amount of anger.

"That didn't sound corny at all..." Ember said sarcastically not caring or realizing what she meant.

"Ugh...you're so clueless!" Kitty murmured as she took off. "What's her deal?" Ember mumbled to herself as she went back into her realm.

She literally slumped down onto one of her arm chairs in her lounge. "Ugh...I feel guilty.." Ember continued to mumble.

"Seriously conscious" ember yelled.

"What's with you lately?..." Ember yelled.

"Say something..I need...advice..on Kitty, dipstick, Skulker, the goth and Sam.." Ember said in a low tone.

Her conscious continued to not speak. "Your the only person...thing..mind..uh..only subconscious that I can talk to!" Ember pleaded. Her conscious finally gave in.

'Alright fine...since you seem desperate, I will give you some advice. You have to listen to me if you want things to work out in the end up happy okay?' Her conscious stated.

"Yes yes yeah of course!" Ember screamed pretty much in joy.

'Okay...where to start with the advice?...might as well start with your best friend..so...what's been going on?' Her conscious asked which seriously annoyed Ember.

"You were there!" Ember screamed pretty much annoyed.

'Honey do you need anger management classes?' Her conscious spat.

"Ugh..fine.." Ember began to try calm herself. "Here it is..." After a few minutes of explaining Kitty her way she stopped and listened for an answer.

'So...basically..Kitty was trying to push you and Danny closer because she thinks he like _likes_ you...?' Her conscious summed up her last paragraph in a sentence.

"Yah more or less..but she doesn't know about the whole awkward Amber math class talk we had or anything Danny said about my music...talent...voice...looks..." Ember began to float into dreamy land. Literally. She was floating to the celling.

'EMBER!' Her conscious yelled only to get a negative response right after...Ember fell head first to the floor.

'What? I was just thinking about the small talk me and him had...' Ember said into her mind.

'Pah! I'm literally your thoughts! I know what you were thinking about! You were thinking about when Danny called you hot...' Ember's conscious said.

'Alright alright...jeez...' Ember snapped back. 'Anyway about Kitty..I think you should tell her..' Her conscious said.

"WHAT!?" Ember screamed out loud.

'I don't mean everything! I mean..don't mention the whole clockwork business, the whole overshadowing a girl, attending his school or math class...and music class..' Her conscious reassured.

"Then...what's to tell?" Ember asked out loud.

'That you think you like this guy..and your not sure if he likes you back, which is kind of true because I think he likes 'Amber' and tell her that you both talked, NOT in math class...in a pub or something?. Then make up places that you talked and go from there and say you both did a small concert together in front of a few friends because it turns out he likes rock and plays guitar...' Hr conscious suggested and explained.

'Ooh...hmmm...I guess that could work? It's not lying but it's not the whole truth..what if she asks me loads of questions I can't answer?' Ember asked to her conscious.

'No worries, I can also control what you say? I'm here! Just ask Kitty if you can talk and she will obviously listen since you probably owe her a lot of explaining...' Her conscious reminded firmly.

'What about Skulker?' Ember asked.

'Say no...simple?' Her conscious simply stated.

"Arrgghh...life is so frustrating!" Ember screamed. '*cough* afterlife...' Her conscious corrected.

Ember then just ran into her room, slammed her door shut and jumped onto her bed and smashed her face on her pillow.

"What about baby-pop and his friends?" Ember asked aloud. Though it sounded like mumbling since her face was drowned in her pillow.

'Hmm...well with Sam..I think you should just keep a distance..I don't think you should talk, or be around her until everything comes to an end.' Her conscious stated.

Ember "Okay? If you think that's best...what about Tucker?"

Conscious 'I think Sam would of told him about the Amber Ember thing so, he is probably suspicious too, but he's not as dangerous as Sam to this whole thing..'

"and...baby-pop?" Ember asked nervously.

Conscious 'Oh..Danny...well...I maybe think you should get to know him more through the next few days and maybe he will start to realize he likes Ember just as much as Amber..'

"Okay..what am I suppose to ask him?" she asked curiously.

'I don't know...just get to know each other and then he has to realize you don't wanna be enemies..?' Her conscious suggested.

"I'll talk to the dipstick tomorrow..." Ember stated confidently.

Ember began to play remember on her guitar, after she finished she began to giggle.

"Ha..ha..he..I can't imagine having to have to remember these past few days forever.." Ember said giggling to herself.

Ember laid her guitar on one of her bed posts. Ember laid her head down and began to rest smiling.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Next chapter on the way! ;)**


	13. Ember And Danny Moments

**-Chapter 13 Ember And Danny Moments-**

**-Guys look, I feel like I'm being pushy but..I would really like more reviews? It would help me out a lot, my grammer at the start was really bad due to me being used to talk like that on facebook...SORRY! I'm a teenager...I like facebook -.-**

**-Morning at Fenton Works-**

-9:037 a.m-

(Yawn) 'Awesome no school..weekend...I wonder if Amber called me yesterday?' Danny thought as he quickly jumped out of bed and quickly looked at his phone, though a slight vision of disappointed struck his face.

Danny didn't say anything, he got up and ran downstairs after doing his usual wake up routine. He was checking to see if anyone was awake yet.

He walked around the house, lab and emergency OP center. Nobody was awake, either that or they weren't even home. Danny decided to skip breakfast since he wasn't that hungry.

Danny slowly crept back upstairs and slid through and past his door in hope that it wouldn't creak or wake anyone up. He quickly grabbed his guitar after getting a new shirt on then was about to go through his door when his ghost sense went off.

Danny quietly and slowly, taking each step as if there were bombs on every inch of the stairs and floor, he began to then walk outside to hear birds chirp little tunes.

"I don't normally get up this early in the morning..." Danny said finally being able to speak after being outside his house.

He went to a nearby park with no one there. "Weird..it's like a ghost town here..." Danny smiled but then shook his head at annoyance at his own awful joke.

Danny climbed up the slide cautiously being very careful in order not to snap the neck of the guitar or accidentally change the tuning or snap a string. He was at the top of the big yellow slide and sighed while looking into the clear sky and bright shining sun.

"Heh...I should do this more often...it's really nice..." Danny said softly and calm while plucking some strings to hear if it was tuned properly. Danny's luck it was tuned perfectly.

Danny soothingly started to play a few random chords, just to warm up a bit, get used to the chords again...

**-Over at Ember's realm that same morning-**

-9:41 a.m-

(Yawns) Ember started to stretch. "Weekend...FINALLY!" Ember yelled with joy as she lay back down.

'What do you mean finally!? You just started school yesterday? And get up lazy! We got to go check on Danny and his friends!' Her conscious said annoyed by the fact Ember just lay there.

"Jeez...seriously why do you hate sleep?" Ember asked annoyed just as much as her conscious was.

'Hmm? Oh your totally right, we shouldn't worry that, that girls body you overshadowed isn't wondering around Amity Park unsure that her name is Amber, nor the fact that she looks completely different, that she looks like you when you were human...' her conscious said with so much sarcasm.

Ember ignored the sarcasm. "Thank you! See now your talking!" Ember said happy as she plopped her face into her pillow.

'Grr...sarcasm Ember...sarcasm...' Her conscious said trying to be calm.

'Alright..alright..' Ember said swiftly and calm. "Sheesh...I'm going okay?"

Not a moment sooner, Ember phased out of her realm grabbed her guitar from her back and threw it next to her, it smoothly floated there as Ember jumped onto it and went and flew through Danny's portal cautiously.

She was unaware that something...or someone...was watching. "Where are you going to now then?" The distant figure said curiously. The figure flew through the portal after Ember.

Ember phased through each room inside the Fenton house invisible until she reached a simple room that had no one inside. The room had little toy planets floating on the celling, dark blue night sky painted onto the walls, a regular computer, a few games, a bed, large cupboard, chest drawers and just simply a lot of comic books scattered on the floor everywhere.

'Weird...I feel like this is the dipsticks room...but to be honest..I was expecting a bunch of ghost hunting gear or ghost attack posters or something to do with ghosts? Not an average teenage boy room...' Ember thought still being invisible.

'Why are we here?' Her conscious asked ignoring her observation.

'Since it's the weekend, I was checking to see if the dipstick actually woke up yet..because _normal_ people like to sleep on the weekends!' Ember replied simply to her conscious. Then suddenly..all hell broke loose!

Danny walked into the room sliding through his door and quickly looked around. He made Ember literally jump. 'Damn...dipstick almost gave me a heart attack...he scared the hell out of me...'

Ember tried to stay still though she was completely panicking because Danny was looking around so much. Plus she tried not to move because she saw his ghost sense hasn't gone off yet.

She saw him feel a lot more relived after he saw his guitar and put on a smile when he saw it. 'Oh the dipstick was looking for his guitar duh!' Ember thought.

Danny then placed and lay his guitar carefully by his cupboard and then did something that Ember wasn't expecting or thought about when she first went into his room. He took of his shirt..

Ember's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Danny was looking for a shirt to wear.

Ember bit her lower lip and blushed uncontrollably. 'Your such a perv...' Ember's conscious had the decency to say.

Danny finally found a shirt, it was kind of a tight shirt which more or less made Ember blush more...if possible.

'Oh my god..was not expecting that!?...It's not like he's going to know we were here anyway?' Ember thought as she saw Danny pick up his guitar and was going to run out the door when his ghost sense finally went off.

Sweat began to drip from Ember's face. 'What's with you?' Her conscious asked obviously referring to her sweating.

'Well...how exactly would I explain me being in his room?' Ember squeaked.

'Simple? Say sorry, I was being a perv and thought it would be nice if I dropped by and watch you get dressed?' Her conscious said sarcastically.

'Ugh..what is it with you and sarcasm, when I'm _trying_ to be serious for once!' Ember yelled.

'Yeah you're right, watching younger teens get changed is being _very very_ serious...' Her conscious mocked.

Danny just looked around his room, though he couldn't see anything so he just shrugged it off.

"Weird?" Danny thought out loud as he started to walk downstairs carefully.

'Phew...' Ember thought.

'Well?' Her conscious said. After a few minutes of silence Ember finally replied After some thinking.

'What?' Ember asked rudely because her thoughts were interrupted.

'Oh I'm sorry? I'm just thinking that maybe we should follow Danny and hope he doesn't go and find 'Amber' OR...you could just stay standing there and carry on dreaming about his muscles...' Her conscious said firmly.

Ember's eyes widened again and her body stiffened.

'Yeah that's right...I know _exactly_ what you were daydreaming about..' Her conscious said slyly.

Ember quickly shook it off and rushed to find Danny in order to stop her conscious from saying more, she found him by a park on top of a yellow slide.

She then made herself invisible under the slide so Danny wouldn't and couldn't see, Danny's ghost sense did go off but he did not seem to care besides he didn't think any ghost actually be around in Amity on the weekend, probably just the box ghost again.

She heard Danny gently playing some chords, she had no idea what he was doing, she was unaware that there was another ghost watching in curiosity.

Danny began making small clicking noises with his mouth because he couldn't think of what to play next.

Right in the middle of Danny's thoughts he heard a very recognisable voice, female voice to be specific. A very familiar song in fact. _'You will remember my name!'_

Danny just smiled, it was his usual ring tone, his phone ringing. "Haha..I seriously should consider changing my ring tone..someone could start to question me on this..especially Sam..Or Ember herself ahahaha!" Danny said as he answered his mobile.

'Ahahahaha oh my god...the dipstick has _my_ song as his ringtone!' Ember thought while snickering to herself still under the slide.

'Awwh I think it's cute!' Her conscious interjected.

"Hello?" Danny asked only to be greeted by a very familiar voice. Not exactly the voice he was hoping for, but still a voice he is glad to hear from.

"Hey man!" Tucker said happily seeing that Danny picked up.

"Tuck! What's going on?" Danny said as he then put his phone on speaker since no one was at the park anyway around him.

Tucker "Nothing..just that I GOT THE NEW PDA 7.301!"

Danny "Nice! A little early isn't it? Usually you wait like two whole hours?"

Tucker "Dude I know! I was waiting all night yesterday! This morning I was near the front!"

Tucker "Anyway Danny have you seen..uh..Amber?"

Danny (sigh) "No..I'm in the park...I haven't seen her since..well yesterday. To be honest when you called I was hoping it was her ahaha!"

"Awh what? Don't miss Sam and me anymore, it's all about Amber now is it!?" Tucker joked sarcastically.

"Ahahahahaha no! Tucker it's not like that at all, I like you and Amber and...uh..Sam..all as my best friends?" Danny explained sheepishly.

Ember began to have a dopey smile upon her face hearing Danny call her his best friend.

"Oh...best friend is it?...I would of thought that you wanted her to be more.." Tucker said slyly before carrying on. "Danny I know you like her dude!"

"Wha..wha...what?" Danny quickly said nervously.

Ember began to blush again. 'Ooh moments like these are super damn cute!' Her conscious awh'ed.

Ember ignored her conscious and continued to ease drop.

"Tucker we're like best friends! Just like you and me?" Danny continued to murmur.

"Dude...c'mon? You gave her your phone number?" Tucker said smugly.

"Uhh...as friends!" Danny began to sound annoyed.

"Whatever man...you want to go find her and prove that?" Tucker said only to cause Danny and Ember to jump.

"Uh..uh...ma-maybe we sh-shouldn't...you know..if we ask her things like that she might think that I have a crush on her?" Danny yelled shyly.

'See? He doesn't like me like that...' Ember said with a slight note of disappointment to her conscious.

"Man you're so clueless Danny! You know she probably likes you...in that way" tucker said softly as he mumbled the last part.

"No she doesn't...does she?" Danny asked with a very noticeable note of hope. Even Ember noticed how happy he sounded as he asked.

"Well Danny, I'm logging on to your co-ordinates with my new PDA! I'm going to get Amber and we're going to find you and say hello!" Tucker said only being half serious.

"Wait what!? Tucker wait! I didn't have a shower this morning? Or even think to brush my hair?" Danny panicked.

Ember tried hard not to laugh...

"Danny I always thought you liked Sam..but when I usually say me and her are coming over you don't do much than say _'Okay'_. If I mention that Amber is coming over you start to go ballistic and panic and go all nervous!" Tucker mocked.

"Ugghhh Tucker! Ahh I gotta go home and brush my hair..and take a shower..and grab nicer clothes..and maybe some mouthwash...and..and.." Danny started to panic again.

Ember was seriously about to burst into insane laughter, she couldn't stop herself it was almost impossible. Good thing she was covering her mouth with her hand.

"Then hurry! I'm going to go find her bye!" Tucker hung up leaving Danny to panic. He slid down the slide still carrying his guitar and continued to look left and right for anyone so he could go ghost and fly home quicker.

That's it. Ember couldn't take it, she couldn't hold it in anymore. No force in the universe could stop her from laughing at Danny.

"Hmm..strange..I've never heard her laugh that much before?" The distant figure said.

"EMBER WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Danny yelled while going ghost.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well dipstick! I was just laughing at you a minute ago if that's what you're asking!" Ember managed to say though she couldn't breathe. (No pun intended)

'Annoyingly she's laughing at me, strange enough though her laugh is really cute..wait hold on there Fenton! Ember isn't exactly the best girl to take home...besides I like Amber?...wait...did I just admit that?" Danny thought.

After Ember had finally calm herself down. She tried to think of an excuse to why she was spying on him.

'Easy? Repeat after me Ember this will solve everything, You see Danny...I was spying on you and we overheard about some special girl called Amber that you won't admit your feelings for and by the way, remember when your ghost sense went off earlier? I'm a total perv because I thought it was a sexy idea if I watched you take off your shirt earlier...' Her conscious mocked sarcastically and hilariously.

"You see baby-pop...remember when you said yesterday you wanted to tell me something and I said maybe tomorrow?...Well...what did you want to say?" Ember lied ignoring her conscious with an obvious death wish.

'You're pathetic.' Her conscious stated.

"Oh right.." Danny believed her and remembered that he wanted to tell her about Amber.


	14. Danny can't flirt and Nasty Burger

**-Chapter 14 Danny can't flirt/Nasty Burger-**

**Yo guys, I have to say that I'm really happy that I have just about 50 reviews..I was actually hoping to have at least 25..50 is awesome.**

**Not trying to push you guys but c'mon, 100 is better :D**

**Long author notes-SORRY! But I just wanted to say, I redid the first few chapters, since back then I was only starting out so they were really really bad...but I changed a few mistakes I noticed so TA DA!**

**I know I said I was happy with reviews but..I haven't had one in the past few days..I'm thinking that no one reads this anymore?...**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Oh..by the way you have no idea how to act around girls..." Ember said straight to his face acting dead serious. (No pun intended)

"What? I'm...f-fine...talking to..to girls!" Danny tried to say confidently though he began to stutter, the colour of his face began to change from tanned to red.

"Oh and the goth girl doesn't count..." Ember said smirking.

"That wasn't who I meant?...I was talking about Amber...I talk fine in front of her" Danny stated calmly.

"Yeah...sure dipstick you _totally_ don't stutter and act nervous all over the place at all?" Ember said smugly smirking speaking in an obvious sarcastic voice.

"I'm fine ta-talking to you! Does...does that count?" Danny stated and asked regretting it almost instantly.

"Uhh..no..because when we talk, it's not usual talking, it's more like goody goody hero come backs from you..." Ember casually explained.

"Yeah...uh..." Danny began to think that Ember is a girl and this was a sort of normal conversation. "We're having a normal conversation now?" Danny said slowly mentioned.

Ember's eyes widened to what he said, because he was right. "Yeah I guess dipstick..." Ember said awkwardly while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Yeah..can I tell you l-later..gotta...gotta..you know g..go...to my uh..house..hehe..get ready..." Danny said slowly stuttering, very awkward between both of them.

Ember took this opportunity of her enemy's weakness and thought it would be fun to mess with him like good old times.

"Awwh that's so cute, you're still stuttering because I'm a girl..is that it?" Ember pouted having a laugh though it was pretty clear that Danny took it seriously.

"WHAT!? NO! I wasn't stuttering! Seriously! Y-you're a ghost anyway!" Danny tried to stand up for himself.

"What? So just because I'm a ghost doesn't mean I'm a teenage girl?" Ember pretended to pout.

"WHAT NO! THAT'S NOT IT! I MEAN OF COURSE YOU'RE A GIRL!" Danny began to yell starting to go red. Trying to correct the mistake he thought he made. While Ember continued to stifle her laughs and continue to tease.

*fakes sadness* "But..y-you said that I can't be a girl..." Ember pouted.

"No no no! You're obviously a girl! You have the body of a girl, the looks of the girl, you wear nice make-up like a girl and...ohh..." Danny realized what he was actually saying to her.

Ember turned around in embaricement, when she realized she took the little joke a bit too far.

The figure couldn't hear anything but it could see Danny and Ember talking and talking..no fighting or argument seemed to be happening?

*cough* "So dipstick...I heard you laying down a few chords there..." Ember cleared her throat to say as she looked down at his guitar and continued not to make eye contact.

Danny couldn't stop blushing though Ember couldn't notice because she was staring at the floor. 'Oh no..she knows I play the guitar? Is that good? Or bad? Is it bad we're talking or?' Danny started to think until he realized he was suppose to answer her.

"Uh..uh...uh...ehh...I uh..*cough* play the guitar...for a while..yeah.." Danny said nervously, he was thinking about the moment when he told Amber about him practicing a lot more just to be a third of what Ember could do on her guitar..Ember was also remembering when he told her these things, she now began to blush furiously.

"So dipstick..I'll uh...talk to..you..later..because obviously!..obviously you need n-need to uh..go see that *cough* Amber girl thing and obviously not because this is awkward or any uh..anything..." Ember said as she quickly took off still blushing. 'Wow..smooth!' her conscious mocked a little.

Ember thought now about finding 'Amber' to overshadow again. Literally after a few minutes she saw her, quicker than he thought she would but then again she was flying over down.

The figure continued to snoop.

She quickly panicked as she saw Tucker around the corner of where the girl was, she quickly flew invisible and then overshadowed her.

"Oh hey Tuck! What's up?" Ember asked Tucker that jumped after he turned around the corner.

'Ember must already be overshadowing her...she must of known that her overshadowed body probably would have blown her cover...I can't let her know that I know though...' Tucker thought cleverly.

"Oh hey Amber! I'm going over to Danny's, you wanna go?" Tucker said slowly hinting that he needed her to go.

Though Ember was curious of Danny would stutter or not like she mentioned to him earlier. "Sure Tuck!"

They both walked down to Fenton Works hoping only to hear Danny awake since it was the weekend and early.

*Knock Knock* "GHOSTS!" Jack Fenton bellowed. "Uh...Mr. Fenton it's just me and Amber?" Tucker said through the door.

(Open's door with a Fenton ecto blaster in him hand) "Oh Tucker! Ghosts don't exactly take rests on the weekend...can never be too sure.." Jack said as he lowered him gun.

'Actually most do..' Ember' conscious mumbled.

"Now...who's this lovely lady?" Jack said as he gave off a wink to Tucker. Though Ember and Tucker jumped a distance from each other and gave sickly faces.

"Eww...I'm uh...Amber? I'm Danny's new...friend..." Ember struggled to say or even think.

"Oh! Glad to meet ya! I've heard a lot about you!" Jack said in her face.

"DANNY YOUR GIRLFRIENDS HERE!" Jack screamed at the top of his lungs to upstairs.

Ember's face stiffened and she began to blush, Tucker smirked.

"DAD! SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Danny yelled back embarrassingly.

"WELL YOU ALWAYS TALK ABOUT HER!? You can't blame me for thinking that!" Jack relied still yelling.

"Uh...erm...*Cough* ...Mr. Fenton sir...I am not Danny's girlfriend.." Ember sated shyly.

Danny ran down the stairs and his foot phased through the some steps. He came tumbling down the rest of the stairs.

"Smooth dude..smooth.." Tucker whispered mockingly.

"Ughh..." Danny moaned as his head ached and ached.

"Ahahaha! Dipstick you okay?" Ember asked giggling quietly.

Danny only just remembered she was there, he had no problem falling because of his ghost powers in front of Tucker. Or falling in front of his Dad but in front of a girl was a different situation.

"Huh? Oh right yeah! I-I'm fine..." Danny began to stutter.

'Oh my god...Ember's right...I can't talk to girls...' Danny thought annoyed that Ember was right and the fact he couldn't talk to girls.

The figure was still watching in the distance, standing on a rooftop. "Oh ho ho!..Ember I can't believe you would even overshadow like that!" The figure laughed enjoying the passing scene.

"So..uh..what brings you guys here?" Danny asked casually looking at Tucker so he wouldn't stutter more.

"We just came to say hi..and maybe take you and go someplace.." Tucker said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah dipstick!" Ember said playfully and she lightly punched Danny's arm.

'Haha look his hair is wet, he took a shower...and it looks really nice and..._brushed_..he brushed it!' Her conscious pointed out.

"Cool, hey Dad can I go with Tucker and Amber someplace?" Danny asked his Dad literally pleading.

Jack Fenton "Alright alright..I'll go and tell your mother, have fun Danny and friends!"

They all walked out the door and on to the street, the door was shut behind them quickly and tightly. "So...uh..where you guys wanna go?" Ember asked awkwardly since no one was saying anything.

"Uh...uh...I have...no..no..ideaaa...Tucker what about you?" Danny started to mumble.

Ember thought it was cute that he mumbles. "Nasty burger?" Tucker asked as his stomach began to rumble. Ember and Danny nodded quickly agreeing with Tucker and they started to make their way to Nasty's.

"So...uh..Amber...you...I..you are..." Danny tried to give a compliment timidly. Loosing thought every five seconds. Making Danny blush uncontrollably.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaa!" Tucker laughed loudly. "And you said I couldn't give compliments to girls!" Tucker managed to say without peeing himself.

Ember just giggled and looked into Danny's soft gentle eyes, Danny was obviously shy...you could tell because he was bright red, he looked away from everyone and everything and he continued to mumble things no one understood.

"So dipstick what's wrong with you?" Ember asked slyly.

"I...*cough cough* my throat is kind of sore..so..I couldn't...urm..talk properly..ha..therefore...mumbled..." Danny lied.

'Sure dipstick..whatever you say...' Ember thought sarcastically.

They were now at the Nasty Burger. Ember wanted to order something because Tucker ordered loads so she would have felt strange if she didn't get anything since ghosts didn't need to eat.

"Does Tucker usually order everything off the menu?" Ember joked. Tucker smugly smiled and grabbed his food and went to find a table. The restaurant wasn't really busy, only a few people to be honest.

Ember and Danny were at the counter ordering, Danny was deciding..something simple..a nasty burger meal.

Danny paid with £10. "Two nasty burger meals please..." Danny asked smiling."You can eat two? Wow..it's not only Tucker who can eat loads.." Ember said smugly.

"Haha! No, I'm buying you lunch..." Danny said sheepishly. _'So glad I didn't say dinner..that would of sounded like a date...'_ Danny thought relived while smiling to himself.

"Danny seriously it's okay, I got money?" Ember said softly blushing.

"Hahaha too late, already paid" Danny said blushing massively.

"...thanks Danny..." Ember said sheepishly, blushing with him. _'Cute!'_ Her conscious noted.

Tucker didn't notice any of this since he was stuffing his face with different kind of burgers.

'He's such a gentleman...he's so sweet..and cute..and strong..and sweet..and brave..and sweet...' Ember thought over and over.

'You're giving me a headache...seriously just ask him out?' Her conscious suggested.

'No no..I'm not gonna ask him out...I'm waiting for the right moment...' Ember replied smoothly.

'...You mean the moment when he asks _you_ out?' Her conscious asked making it sound obvious.

'Duh?' Ember replied obviously. They sat down with Tucker on the table he chose, it was nice, Ember sat down next to Danny and opposite Tucker. Ember then did something without even thinking..she kissed Danny on the cheek and started to eat.

Tucker was fully gobsmacked. _'OKAY! Ember just kissed Danny...Ember...just...kissed Danny...'_ Tucker thought over and over.

Tucker gave Danny a sly smug while Ember sat and ate in shock and silence. _'I just kissed the dipstick...I just kissed the dipstick...I just kissed the dipstick..'_ Ember thought slowly and worryingly but then ended her thoughts prouder and prouder while joyfully smiling.

Danny on the other hand was shocked...in a good way. He had a massive smile on his face, though only Tucker realized it which made his sly smile turn bigger.

No one decided to comment on it since it would be awkward. "So Amber, I thought me and Danny could learn more about you here without Sam to pester you..." Tucker said smiling.

The three friends laughed together shortly. "Well I guess so, fire away, I don't mind answering a few questions.." Ember said with a small smile, though she was just a little afraid of what they could ask.

"Alright...first question...DETAILS! Who was your last boyfriend? And why did you break up!?" Tucker pounced asking slyly looking at her nervous face. Danny was glaring daggers at Tucker though Tucker looked away from him. "OW!" Tucker suddenly yelled as he grabbed both of his aching knee caps under the table.

Danny and Ember smiled at his pain. "Ow ho huh...guys seriously both my knee bones kill!" Tucker whined.

"Wait what? I only kicked one...I mean...*cough cough*" Ember and Danny said at the same time. Then they both realized they both kicked him.

"Wait...YOU BOTH KICKED ME!" Tucker began to yell. Though I don't think either of the love birds took it seriously.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Danny and Ember laughed.

After they both calmed down and Tucker began to have feeling in his legs again..he continued...

"So...DETAILS C'MON!" Tucker still asked with a smug. He obviously didn't learn anything...

(Short sigh) "Last boyfriend...hmmmm..." Ember began to think. ...Skulker.

'Awh hell...' Ember thought. 'Don't tell too much, they might work out that your ex boyfriend sounds a lot like Skulker..' Her conscious warned.

"Uh...his name was Jason...he was really interested in things like hunting animals...and liked weapons, shooting...and guns...we broke up because..." Ember tried to explain, with part of the truth but mixed in with a few lies.

'That had Skulker written all over it...' Tucker thought smartly. 'Strange it doesn't look like Danny noticed though...' Tucker continued.

'Because you went back in time and turns out he lied all through your relationship plus he's so dull that I then made sure you never went out with him the first place...' Ember's conscious explained to Ember's mind.

'Yeah...like that doesn't sound completely stupid and making it obvious that I'm a ghost...or that I'm Ember..' Ember replied to her conscious sarcastically.

"Because...we didn't have anything in common...he didn't like the things I liked, I didn't like what he liked, he hated what I loved and I hated what he loved..." Ember explained truthfully leaving out the time travel.

"Awwh sorry to hear...when did you guys..you know...break up?" Danny said with tenderness in his eyes as he asked. Ember felt really comfortable talking to him.

"Well I think it was..." Ember began to say.

'*cough* two years back into time...*cough*' Her conscious fake coughed.

"A while before I started this school..." Ember said lying.

Tucker decided to watch Danny and Ember talk for a bit, this would give him a better idea of how Ember is acting as a human.

"So Danny...what about you?" Ember asked smugly.

Danny gulped. 'Uhh...Valerie...' Danny thought uneasy.

"Uhhh..." Danny said trying to think of a way around the question until...

"Valerie Grey, girl in our class, they went out once..it didn't work out..." Tucker answered for Danny smugly smiling as he did so.

Danny just gave Tucker a death stare. Ember just smiled at Danny's reaction.

"So guys I'm done..." Tucker finally said after an awkward pause of silence. Ember and Danny just nodded seeing as the table was full of empty burger, chip and soda boxes.

**Yeah guys! This chape is done! I don't think this chapter was as good as the others to be honest...but still next chapter is about Ember and Kitty. **

**Just so you guys know, I would be honoured if any of you gave me ideas to do with Ember x Danny, challenge me ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! I need reviews to actually keep me writing :(**


	15. Confession

**-Chapter 15 Confession-**

**No one is reviewing...Why...? :'(**

They all got up and left the burger joint. "Uh...guys I have to go home..Tucker don't you and Sam gotta do that thing for her parents?" Danny said trying to give hints to Tucker that he, himself and Sam have to patrol the city for ghost activity in a bit.

Tucker gave a small nod as Danny ran home. "What was all that about?" Ember asked knowingly, just curious to what the lie would be.

"He's got this family thing really often..." Tucker lied.

"Oh...you and Sam helping with her family then?" Ember asked knowingly still wanting to hear these excuses.

"Yeah..their rich and they needed help moving in a few more things they bought..for some reason her parents don't like Danny, they say he's a bad influence?" Tucker half lied about the furniture and half told the truth about the bad influence.

'DIPSTICK!? A BAD INFLUENCE!? If anything I thought Danny's parents would say the goth chick is a bad influence!' Ember said shocked in her head.

"Wow...never thought Danny would be the bad influence..." Ember said slowly to Tucker.

"Hahaha! I know right!" Tucker replied laughing.

"I should go help Sam's parents now, they might wonder where I am?" Tucker said after finishing his laughs and began to walk backwards.

"Okay" Ember replied watching as Tucker began to run. Tucker said one last thing before he was fully out of sight.

"I need to talk to you tomorrow!, really important!, I'll probably come and find you in the afternoon!" Tucker yelled as he disappeared from sight.

(Sigh) "He knows...he's gonna stick me into the stupid thermos.." Ember said softly and quietly with a hint of disappointment. "And just when I thought we were getting along for once..." Ember continued to say.

'Talk to him and find out just HOW much he knows..then find a way to keep his mouth shut until you end this entire thing and forget it ever happened!' Her conscious instructed.

'Yeah...sure right...end it yeah...(sigh)' Ember replied to her conscious ever so softly.

**-Next Day at the Fenton Home-**

-5:48 p.m-

"She's never gonna call is she?" Danny asked himself quietly.

**-In the ghost zone-**

"Ugh...what do I do? Avoid Tucker...or destroy him until I...I...uh..end this..." Ember asked herself out loud.

'You can't avoid him? And I highly recommend _not_ to destroy him.. I suggest meet with him like he said then _bribe_ him to shut his mouth..' Her conscious suggested.

'What do you mean? How do I bribe him?' Ember asked cluelessly.

'*face-palm* BRING and USE your GUITAR!? Hypnotize him to do what you say if necessary...which more likely will be..' Her conscious said making it sound like the most obvious thing in the world.

Ember didn't reply to her conscious but nodded slowly in understanding.

**-Next Day morning- -EMBER'S REALM-**

"Hell...hell...hell...what do I do! What do I do!?" Ember panicked and panicked.

"I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE I'VE BEEN FOUND OUT! TUCKER'S GONNA TELL DANNY!" Ember continued to panic.

"AND THEN..." Ember carried on...

"Then what?..." Kitty asked suspiciously standing in her bedroom door frame.

"Uhh...arggggghh...ahh...uhh...then..you leave my bedroom..." Ember stuttered, trying to then redirect Kitty out.

"Can we talk Em?" Kitty asked in a pleading voice.

"Uh...how much did you hear?" Ember asked quite afraid of what she might of heard and ignored her question.

"I only came here when I heard yelling from your realm in your room, so I walked up the stairs and you yelled _'AND THEN...'_, then I felt like intruding..." Kitty said nodding up and down slowly.

"Oh...well..I..don't really have the time..to..err..uh..talk..?" Ember said just before turning invisible and referring to her question earlier that she didn't answer.

"I noticed..Ember look..I know you don't exactly have time, plus you're kind of working things out in your head...but me and Johnny just want to get breakfast and talk with you okay? We don't want to say much..just enough.." Kitty explained to Ember, though it looked like an empty room.

"Kitty...I...don't want to talk about anything...there's nothing to talk about?" Ember said calmly still invisible.

"Ember please..." Kitty pleaded.

"Okay...maybe just one small breakfast..I guess I could ease up a bit..." Ember said turning visible.

"Thanks Em" Kitty said smiling putting a hand on Ember's shoulder.

After a few moments of awkward silence... "So...LET'S GO!" Kitty yelled as she grabbed one of Ember's arms and flew towards a café called 'Ghostlier Flame'.

"Weird cafe...never been here before...so..Johnny's here too?" Ember wondered.

"Uh...yeah...I thought it would be easier to talk to you with Johnny.." Kitty said uncertain.

Ember just gave Kitty a confused look at her statement.

"We're here, I think Johnny's at the..oh there! In the bottom corner.." Kitty pointed out. They walked to Johnny 13 at a table in the corner, no one was around. A very quiet café, barely anyone was there..

Ember and Kitty then sat down in the booth with Johnny, Kitty sat next to her boyfriend and Ember sat opposite. Johnny appeared to be already eating something, they both weren't sure of what it was, it was green and slimy, like everything else in the ghost zone.

Around about 5 minutes of silence and awkwardness, that was definitely enough for Johnny...

"(Heavy sigh) Alright! Ember what's going on?" Johnny pounced the question onto Ember making her jump slightly.

"...Kitty...and things would be easier with Johnny exactly how?..." Ember asked referring to what Kitty said earlier.

Kitty shrugged. "It won't be...he just really wanted to come and get breakfast..." Kitty replied boringly.

Ember "Where's Skulker?"

Johnny "After Kitten told me that she found you, me and Skulker stopped looking and then me and Kitty went to meet you here and I have no idea where he went.."

"So...what's been happening?..." Kitty asked slowly trying not to spook her like her idiot boyfriend did.

"Uhh...well basically.." Ember started to say.

'TA DA! Guess who!? I'm back! I decided to not say anything for a while since you were thinking, anyway now I'm paying attention and I see that Kitty...and Johnny are here? What happened so far?' Her conscious interrupted.

'Ugh...you interrupted me at the wrong time!' Ember said clearly annoyed at her conscious's sudden appearance.

'Well lets be honest, I never interrupt at the right time?' Her conscious replied smoothly.

'Ughh...fine, Kitty heard me yelling earlier then she got curious and asked me to talk over breakfast, so I just decided to go and tell her a little bit about what's happening..but not anything about Danny or playing human, just the fact that I MIGHT like someone...' Ember explained what has happened so far.

'And...you thought it would be a good idea to tell Johnny?...wow I underestimated you..that is a _very very_ smart idea telling Johnny...' Her conscious said back sarcastically.

'I wasn't planning to! It's just when Kitty told me that she wanted to talk, her Johnny _decided_ to jump in and be here!' Ember replied annoyed at her conscious's constant sarcasm.

'Might as well tell him, since Kitty would probably go and tell him after anyways?' Her conscious said fed up. 'Fine...' Ember mumbled back to her conscious in defeat.

"Ember? EMBER? EMBERRR!" Johnny began to yell.

"Uhhh..." Ember popped out of her predicament with her conscious and studied both of her friends faces.

The two ghosts in front of Ember looked confused and desperate for an answer, didn't look like they had much patience to spare...

"Well?" Kitty said softly. "Ermm..." Ember said again slowly still thinking of how to put in without revealing anything about her so called 'Boyfriend'.

Johnny "Jesus Ember! Stop stalling!?"

"JOHNNY! Be nice!" Kitty hissed as she elbowed Johnny's side. "Ow..." Johnny said slowly and softly as he grabbed his side in pain.

"It's like this...I think I like this guy...and...and...I talk to him a lot...we've talked a lot, in uh..pubs and stuff.." Ember said nervously explaining being very careful of what she says.

'Yeah...you mean in school and stuff...' Kitty replied in her own mind.

"Oh my god! That's what you were doing while me, Kitty and Skulker have been looking for you? Flirting with a guy at pubs!? Skulker wants to go out with you by the way..just go out with him?!"Johnny flipped out.

"Uh...yeah I know, I don't really like Skulker in that way..he's not my type..." Ember replied slowly.

"What? Skulker _is_ your type? He's evil? You both hate Phantom, but to be honest everyone does..he fights, he uses his powers for evil and he's taller than you?" Johnny summed up.

'Ahahahahaha! Yeah Ember! You BOTH hate Phantom!' Her conscious teased.

'Yeah sure that's her type...BEFORE! Now, it's apparently good guys with snowy white hair, hazmat suits and halfa's!' Kitty yelled in her mind, making _sure_ that it was in _her_ head.

"He's not my type anymore...I kind of have a different type, anyway this guy is really nice and caring and just really amazing..I meet him in the human...realm...sometimes.." Ember said softly at the end.

"YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH A HUMAN!?" Johnny cried out.

"NO! He's a ghost! I swear on my after-life!" Ember almost yelled.

"...I can't take it anymore...Ember I saw you with him..." Kitty said softly.

"W-w-with...who...?" Ember stuttered with so much fear that can't be described.

Kitty scooted over to Ember and whispered something that made Ember's eye twitch.

Kitty had whispered... "With your dipstick..."

"YOU SAW WRONG! I WAS NEVER WITH HIM!" Ember tried to protect herself against explanations.

"Ember..." Kitty said in a fed up low tone of voice, then she lightly placed a hand in Ember's shoulders trying to comfort her giving the sign that she needs to talk about it.

"Ember!? And Phantom!? What! Wow..." Johnny said straight after Kitty's whisper, he heard clearly enough.

"No! Johnny no no no!" Ember panicked.

'CONSCIOUS I NEED YOU AND YOUR HELP!' Ember pleaded. 'Nope.' Her conscious answered simply.

'BUT YOU SAID!...' Ember tried to say to her conscious, though I'm pretty sure her conscious didn't bother.

'Ember let's be honest now, I only said I would help you so that you would actually go...' Her conscious snickered calmly.

Ember then began to panic slightly. "Ahaaha!" Johnny began to laugh, though he stopped because of the reason that Kitty had banished him.

"You...uh...you just...banished your boyfriend.." Ember stated shocked that those words even make sense or the fact that they were actually true.

"Oh...do you want me to bring him back?" Kitty asked slyly while using obvious sarcasm knowing Ember's answer instantly.

"Wait no!" Ember answered quickly. "Thought so..." Kitty said smirking making Ember smile with glee.

"Anyway...Ember I was watching you talk to Danny in the park, I saw you using your overshadowing powers, you guys were just talking..no banter or fighting..." Kitty explained in more detail while explaining slowly to not give Ember a heart attack.

"And Ember, don't try to deny it...denial isn't your thing..." Kitty stated causing Ember to frown and turn away sheepishly.

'Oh...what she has to be thinking of me right now ugh..liking and talking to my enemy Phantom! She knows I like him now..what have I done? If I just left everything the way it was from the start, none of this would be happening!' Ember shouted in her head.

'Yeah but then you would be unhappy, dating a liar, fighting non stop with the guy you're suppose to be with _and_ you would have never known that your baby-pop could play the guitar and sing amazingly...' Her conscious added.

Ember gave a big sigh in defeat and turned to look at Kitty, expecting the worst to come and ready to embrace the facts.

There was mainly silence for the next few minutes though to both Kitty and Ember it seemed like endless hours. Until one decided to speak...

"(Deep deep sigh) Kitty what are you thinking right now...?" Ember asked softly still expecting all hell to break loose then and there.

"(Sigh) I'm thinking of an explanation to why it took you this long to realize this, and to why you are here with me when you could be talking to your baby-pop?" Kitty asked smiling though being serious in every possible way.

Ember was completely baffled. "W-what?" Ember asked confused at her friends reply, unsure of what she meant or why she said it.

"Em...I'll be honest, me and Johnny never thought of Skulker as the boyfriend type..though Johnny doesn't really care anymore...and especially with you..even though you're the kind of cold hearted, stiff, uptight..." Kitty began to list until Ember cut her off.

"HEY!" Ember replied annoyed.

"Uh...anyway..even though you're like that I can tell you want an honest, caring and strong boyfriend..Johnny wasn't sure who your perfect guy would or could be, but I always thought that you and Danny had amazing chemisty..though you guys were fighting usually.." Kitty continued to say slyly smiling.

"Uh..." Ember had no idea on how to act, this information was so strange for her to be hearing.

"Ember I think he likes you too, I mean by the way I see you guys talking..he's jut too clueless or in denial to realize it, remember someone has to take the first step?" Kitty said softly.

Ember perked up. "Thanks Kitty..to be honest I thought you would be saying something a lot more different.." Ember thanked.

"What!? Did you think I was going to be like Johnny and suggest that SKULKER should be dating you!?" Kitty asked shocked that her best friend would even think like that.

"Well...yeah? I didn't think you would of thought of Danny and...me...in that way?" Ember stated sheepishly.

"What! Are you kidding me! You know I would support you in every way..besides I'm a hopeless romantic..I usually think of things that way.." Kitty explained.

"Yeah..good thing.." Ember smiled calmly at Kitty as she smiled back. Ember then felt comfortable to tell Kitty the rest of the story she didn't know yet, about her attending his school, how this all started by accident, how she went back in time, about him and his guitar skills, how that she didn't want to date Skulker anymore and the lies, how Sam and Tucker were acting around her, music class and _math class_.

Kitty listened intently and Ember continued to blow her mind. She had no idea what to think, there was so much to talk about but she simply wanted to talk about it in basic.

Though Kitty had a lot going through her mind when Ember finished her story, ending with math class and Tucker wanting to meet her in an hour..

Only one word escaped Kitty's mouth. "Damn." Kitty simply stated.

Ember was hoping for more than that, she was hoping for advice.

"Ember...I can't tell you how much of an amazing love story you have..it's weird, I mean now that I know everything I have come to a conclusion." Kitty stated. "Uh...sure?" Ember asked hoping for a good answer to come out of all this.

"Danny likes you." Kitty stated smiling smugly. "What? Really?" Ember asked with a slight note of hope.

"Yep." Kitty continued stating. "See, your experience in math class and music class shows you both just how much chemistry you have, you said Skulker never liked or played guitars or music, Danny loves and does both. It's kind of obvious before any of this happened he had a small crush on you?" Kitty continued to explain.

Ember kept her mouth shut mainly because she was shocked to the limit, she wasn't sure to believe her friend or to just ignore her and continue to be confused.

"...but Danny at the moment doesn't realize the uh.._chemistry_...and he's kind of stuck onto 'Amber' so he still thinks of us as enemies.." Ember said a little annoyed.

"Ember, wow, you guys are perfect for each other..because you both are _extremely_ clueless! Let me explain...YOU. AND. AMBER. ARE THE SAME. PERSON!." Kitty enunciated.

Ember nodded in understanding. "...look I'll tell you what would of happened later but I need to go find Amber so that we can meet with Tucker..." Ember said quickly only just remembering about their agreement to meet in the afternoon.

"Okay, Ember don't say anything to him! He might tell Danny and go against you! Maybe he doesn't even know? He might be just as clueless as Danny?" Kitty said frantically.

"Okay definitely, he might just want to talk about Sam's behavior and apologize for it or something? Thanks Kitty..for everything" Ember said smiling and jumping onto her guitar and leaving the cafe.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-Yeah, I know...she FINALLY told Kitty..I know I make the Danny x Ember pairing really slow...but that is what makes this awesome..if it was a lot faster it would be boring..agree?**

**Guys, already told some of you, that actually read these, that I'm still in school and I don't know how old some of you guys think I am but they don't actually teach me in school how to use punctuation in stories..amazing ****I know.**

**Plus it doesn't help that I speak a lot, I mean A LOT, of slang on Facebook and when I'm actually speaking..so overall the message here is...my grammer is messed up.**

**See ya'll in the next chapter mate xx**


	16. Tucker and Embers meeting

**-Chapter 16 Tucker and Ember's meeting-**

**REVIEW! :D**

**please? :(**

**i was really happy to actually start getting reviews again and because of that I was happy enough to make this chapter pretty quickly, plus adding it today!**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ember was casually flying through the ghost zone after that talk with her best friend Kitty. Everything was quiet until her conscious began to talk to her.

'Where do you think you're going?' Her conscious asked sternly.

'Uh...duh! To meet with Tucker, if I skip out he's going to suspect something's up and obviously then know that Amber is me!' Ember replied making it so obvious.

'Erm no! we have to think this through Ember!' Her conscious demanded.

'Are you serious? I already talked with Kitty, LIKE YOU SAID, she said that maybe Tucker doesn't know and that maybe he probably just wants to talk about Sam's behavior...?' Ember explained calmly.

'Ember...Ember...Ember, look I do think Tucker knows, Kitty doesn't know the way he talks and stares at Amber, the way he looks at Amber shows that he knows okay? Plus the goth probably told him..' Her conscious explained back.

Ember screamed out loud "ARRRGGGGHHHHH!" Not really caring or checking if anyone was there, she finally had calmed down. "WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO!?"

Ember yelled out loud to her conscious mainly, still not caring if anyone was there or not.

"Screaming out loud Ember?" A figure asked standing behind Ember confused.

"Ahhhhh!" Ember jumped and fell off her guitar quickly grabbing the neck and pulling herself back up to turn around and look at her scarer.

The figure came up to her and was gave her a bear hug.

'WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE!?' Ember yelled in her mind questioning her conscious again.

'Hey! Don't ask me!? Do you seriously think I called him here!? Maybe you shouldn't have screamed!' Her conscious shouted back aggressively.

"Ember, I missed you so much..." The man said softly making it sound sappy and convincingly enough.

'He's lying, he just wants to go out with you...' Her conscious revealed.

"Skulker, _what_ are you doing here!?" Ember asked a little annoyed that he conscious was probably right and the fact that he was stopping her from overshadowing _Amber_.

"Uh...well me, Johnny and Kitty were looking for you, when Kitty told us that you were fine, she and Johnny said they were going to go somewhere so I decided to go and find you again on my own...then I heard you scream and followed that and now I'm here!" Skulker explained thoroughly.

(Sigh) "Look Skulker, you found me..great? Now I really need to leave, I _need_ to go someplace!" Ember began to shout releasing Skulker's grip off her.

Ember was about to leave when suddenly Skulker gripped his hand on her wrist. "Ember wait!" Skulker said quickly.

"WHAT?" Ember yelled powering up her other hand with pink ecto energy ready to blast his sorry behind.

"Uhh..." Skulker began to stutter realizing he could be in danger of having an after-after life if possible. 'Is it bad that I think that this is hot?' Skulker asked himself.

'Yes! She's about to waste you!? Let go of her before we have a second death!' Skulker's conscious yelled.

"SKULKER SERIOUSLY, I DON'T HAVE THE TIME FOR THIS, LET ME GO OR NEXT THING YOU KNOW YOU WILL BE MEETING OBLIVION!" Ember warned.

"Uh...Ember...(small sigh) screw lunch, I would like to take you out on a date!" Skulker said quickly.

'Blow him off.' Her conscious advised. 'No problem.' Ember quickly replied.

"Yeah...I have a lot on my mind right now, so now isn't the right time..and plus I'm _seriously_ late for an appointment..." Ember said straight to his face.

"But...it's just a yes or no question Ember?" Skulker said a little annoyed.

Though Ember didn't reply, her mercy was thinning, within seconds she blasted Skulker's hand with her powered up ecto energy from her hand. Skulker's hand was gone.

"AHHH!" Skulker screamed as he grabbed his wrist and stared at where his robot suited hand used to be.

Ember flew away on her guitar. 'Wow...didn't think you would go that far?' Her conscious spoke it's mind. 'The tin head deserved it...' Ember mumbled to her conscious regretting it slowly.

"How could she do that to me!?" Skulker asked slowly as he still gazed at his wrist as Ember flew away at top speed.

'Go home and repair...leave her alone for a bit, it is quite clear she is pissed off at you so it wouldn't be the smartest idea to ask her out at the moment..' His conscious suggested.

Skulker then agreed with his own conscious and started his jetpack that was attached to his suit and zoomed off to the direction of his own realm.

**-Meanwhile with Kitty in the café-**

Kitty pressed her hand across her lips and kissed the air. Her banishing kiss returned her boyfriend Johnny.

"Ughh...Kitten!? Why did you do that!" Johnny yelled at Kitty with anger. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Because Johnny, Ember is going through a hard time and you're making fun of it. I had to banish you!" Kitty shouted back.

"So...what's happening with Ember?" Johnny asked curious. "Well..." Kitty began to explain everything from start to finish about Ember's past few days.

"YOU WHAT!?" Johnny began to yell again. "You let Ember chase after Phantom thinking he likes her back!? Why didn't you send her Skulker's way!? Skulker has an eye for her! _Don't know why though..._" Johnny continued to yell mumbling the last part to himself.

Kitty "Look Johnny, Danny does like her back and-"

Johnny "WHAT!? How!? How do you know!? Are you sure he does?!"

Kitty "Yes! I can tell! I watched them talking..their conversation flows!"

Johnny "And?"

Kitty began to power up one of her hands with green ecto energy which was Johnny's sign to shut up. "Johnny, Skulker is a douche." Kitty stated.

Johnny "What? Skulker's alright once you get to know him..sort of...apart from when you were telling me about when Ember went back in time to where they met and stuff.."

"Exactly." Kitty replied simply.

**-With Ember-**

"I need to hurry up if I ever want to find 'Amber' where would she be?" Ember asked quietly to herself as she flew through each street of Amity park.

After around twenty minutes of searching Ember finally found _Amber_ sitting in the nasty burger like the first ever time she found her.

Ember quickly overshadowed the girl and took possession of her movement. "Perfect." Ember mumbled.

'You know you have to end this soon, this isn't good for the person you're overshadowing...' Said Ember's good conscious.

Ember ignored her conscious and walked out of the nasty burger and walked casually around Amity park until she saw Tucker a little further down the street from her.

'Oh no, I got to quickly get rid of my guitar somewhere?' Ember said quickly to her conscious referring to the purple flamed guitar around _Amber's_ neck.

'No. You may need it to _bribe_ Tucker..you know..change his _mind_?' Her conscious advised.

'HEY! You said only if I have to!' Ember said annoyed at her conscious.

'And you will have to! He's obviously not going to like anything or believe anything you say! He's going to be like Sam!?' Her conscious began to argue.

'No?! Tucker doesn't have feelings for Danny!' Ember said referring to Sam.

That moment Tucker saw 'Amber' and began to run towards her. 'Uh oh.' Ember stated simply to herself.

Ember quickly made her guitar invisible for the first time, she never usually tried to hide it before..until she uses it, _if_ she uses it, which her conscious assures that she will.

Within a few minutes Tucker was in front of Ember panting. "Hey Tucker..I was about to go and find you like you said yesterday remember?" Ember said a little too nervously.

"Actually...(pant) I said I was going to find you...but oh well!" Tucker said laughing still catching his breathe.

"Haha! What did you want to talk about anyway?" Ember asked curiously.

'More than you know and think Ember..' Tucker thought sinisterly.

"Ha, not much don't worry..just a few things with Sam that's all.." Tucker said truthfully, but not exactly everything.

'SEE! I told you! He just wants to apologise for Sam's hatred over me!' Ember proved to her conscious.

"C'mon let's go to the beach.." Tucker said randomly.

'No wait Ember! He probably set ghost traps that he stole from Danny's parents...just to catch you red handed..' Her conscious said cautiously.

"Uh...I don't like the beach..can't we talk in the park or something?" Ember pleaded believing her conscious for once.

'Weird? Who doesn't like the beach, even ghosts have to like the beach right? Oh well, the park is always nice too..' Tucker thought strangely.

"Um..okay then? Wow...I don't know anyone who doesn't like the beach ahaha! Let's go to the park then!" Tucker said smiling.

'If he's agreeing to go to the park no questions asked, that has to mean there weren't any traps on the beach..?' Ember noted to herself.

They both walked to the park in silence. Amazingly, no one was there to their luck. If you listened carefully you could of heard both of them say 'Phew'.

'Tucker! You're an idiot! Why would you meet with Ember alone!? Don't you realise how dangerous this is?' Tucker's conscious asked annoyed at Tucker's idiocy.

'Relax, I took my spectre defector, I'm not stupid..if she tries anything dangerous with her guitar I got it under my shirt, I'm prepared if she goes nuts...' Tucker reassured his conscious.

"This park?" Ember asked Tucker only to get a nod in return. The park was actually a different one from the one that she talked to Danny in earlier.

"So, I'm dying to know, what did you want to talk to me about? Something to do with Sam?" Ember asked carefully.

'Oh yeah..I told her I wanted to talk to her about Sam's behaviour..' Tucker said to himself.

"Yeah a little bit about that, also some other stuff too" Tucker said smiling.

"Uh, okay. No problem?" Ember said beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"So Sam...I wanted to ask you if you know why she hates you? Well actually...hate is a strong word..let's change it to dislike massively.." Tucker said uneasy. He knew if he ticked one part of Ember's brain off he could wind up in the ghost zone as a ghost.

"Uh, not really no..I'll be honest I tried being nice like I was with you and Danny when we all met..but lately she's been acting like she _dislikes_ me _massively_.." Ember said a little annoyed.

"Yeah sorry, I guess she just has this hatred for you that I need to talk to you about later.." Tucker said softly.

'You're right..maybe I do have to use my guitar on him...' Ember said agreeing with her conscious now from earlier.

"Well..okay...so uh.." Ember began to grow uncomfortable.

"Amber, do you like hanging around with me and Danny? And...Sam...sort of?" Tucker asked with no expression on his face what so ever.

"Yeah definitely. You guys are a lot of fun. Well Sam has a problem with me so I'm gonna say I have fun with you and Danny more.." Ember answered with a smile.

"Thanks, you're going to kick yourself now when I tell you that, we're nerds! You had a chance to hang out with the A-listers.." Tucker laughed.

"Ahahaha yeah I knew! But I prefer to hang out with fun nerds than with a bunch of snobby, uptight, popular people.." Ember stated kindly smiling.

'Oay I swear Danny has had a major influence on her the past few days, since when is she this nice?' Tucker asked himself smiling.

"(Deep sigh) Amber, just so you know I'm really smart...techno geek if you prefer.." Tucker said smugly.

"Ahahaha where are you going with this?" Ember asked laughing but also feeling a little nervous.

"I know you have a crush on Danny, Amber.." Tucker said slyly.

"WHAT?!" Ember shouted. "Nooooo no no no no no! That is not what's happening!?" Ember continued to yell.

"I can tell when you're lying, lying isn't your thing.." Tucker said smoothly.

"Tucker no! I don't like dipstick in that way!?" Ember clearly stated not realizing she called him dipstick again.

"Yeah you're right..you like Danny in the 'Let's have witty banters and fight on global TV on live stage' way..." Tucker said smugly.

"Uh...What!" Ember yelled now completely panicking.

"Ember, you can drop the act, Danny and Sam aren't here..." Tucker said smiling warmly.

"What are you talking about!?" Ember yelled.

"Hahaha seriously Ember I know it's you, I figured it all out already..a few days ago actually.." Tucker said still smiling boldly knowing he had his specter deflecter.

Though Ember didn't give it, she was determined to change his mind.

"No Tucker seriously, I have no idea what you're on about? You've gone crazy!?" Ember almost yelled.

"Ember please?...Amber, Ember...McLain, McLean? The whole concert in school thing? And calling Danny dipstick was kind of the winner..it's amazing you haven't called him baby-pop yet.." Tucker explained further.

'He's got me figured out? What do I do?' Ember asked it's conscious since it's usually right.

'Here it is your choice Ember, you're smart enough to make the right decision..._I hope_..' Her conscious mumbled the last bit to herself.

"Ember, though you're a ghost..and a mind controlling one I might add..this is actually a huge deal for me because I'M TALKING TO EMBER MCLAIN!" Tucker said with a high amount of joy.

Ember didn't say anything, she was still debating in her head to either tell him everything or just keep pretending.

"Look, anyway..Ember..I have this feeling that you started this by accident, and I think you're the right girl for Danny, as much as it shocks me to say it" Tucker said shutting one eye quickly in fear and opening the other to see her reaction and to watch how he would more likely die.

"...Tucker, I still have no idea what you're talking about? Even though I'm flattered that you said I was the uh...well... _right_ _girl_...for Danny..what about the goth chick? I mean...Sam.." Ember asked as she watched Tucker protect himself.

Tucker stopped and lay his hands back to his sides and looked at Ember's soulfully and said "...I never thought of her to be with Danny..that's why I never tried to bring them together, I think you and Danny really suite, no matter how crazy that might sound..." Tucker said softly.

Ember was still speechless. She now heard this from her best friend and Tucker. She had no idea what to think.

"Ember, I know it's you, you can't keep denying it?" Tucker said a little annoyed at his seventh attempt to get her to drop her act.

With that last sentence. Ember decided to come clean. Ember then made her guitar visible after a whole conversation of keeping it invisible. Within seconds it materialized in front of her putting a smile on Tucker's face. Not a sly or a smug though...

"...how long have you known?" Ember said looking head down at the floor.

"Since the first day we met you in the Nasty Burger sort of, me and Sam both noticed you called him dipstick, then the day after Sam and me arugued wheither or not you were Ember McLain, turns out she was right...then about two days ago I saw you use your overshadowing on the girl as you left her body..." Tucker said a normal tone.

After a long silence of shame and confusion, Ember thought of the right words to say..

"So what are you gonna do with me now? I bet you brung that stupid thermos with you.." Ember said not really caring.

"Jeez Ember, I'm not Sam! Ahahahaha!" Tucker laughed which brung a smile to Ember/Amber's face.

"So what are you going to do with me? You're going to tell Danny, and tell Sam she was right...?" Ember said feeling slightly upset again.

"What? Of course not, Ember you may have been use to be Danny's enemy, plus you used to control people's mind with your music, including mine, also tried taking over the world..let's say three times..but though you did those things, that was before? Now I feel like I can call you my friend even though you're probably still evil. I actually don't want to tell Danny, Danny hasn't been this happy for a while, and scarily I think he has a crush on you..or Amber even, of course I want you to tell him soon but now isn't the time..and I'm definitely not going to tell Sam, see now that's a _bad_ idea..you can tell she hates _Amber_ because of _Ember_ mainly because she's jealous that Danny likes Amber..." Tucker said smiling all the way through looking at Ember with hope that she won't turn rebel against Danny and him just because he knows the truth.

"Erm...thanks Tuck..." Ember said smiling nervously. "So, I get you won't tell Danny or Sam..and I'm pretty sure I worked out Sam hates me because of the whole Ember thing, how can you tell if Danny has a crush on...Amber?" Ember said.

"Well I'm not the only one who can tell he does..Sam can tell, his dad can tell, most of the A-listers can tell and even _you_ can tell..and you know that you and Amber are the same person..you still told him that Amber likes guitars and rock, Danny told me that you liked Ember McLain and then shockingly Danny told me he actually liked you, Ember McLain too?...then he said things got a little awkward? I wasn't sure what he meant, but he prefered to not speak in more detail?" Tucker replied.

"Heh hehe, oh that! Yeah, I'll tell you later, thanks Tucker, you know you're not that bad...apart from your singing..but other than that you're a great...uh..._friend_.." Ember said awkwardly.

"Still getting used to calling me by the term '_Friend_'?" Tucker asked smugly.

"Hahah! Yeah kinda! I'll see you later..." Ember said as she ran making her guitar invisible again.

"Oh, by the way, I'll try keep Sam away from you guys until you tell Danny!" Tucker yelled from a distance though Ember heard perfectly.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 16 is done! This was a long chapter I know -.-**

**But I wanted to keep the whole Tucker and Ember convo in one chapter :)**

**By the way, I changed my username to "DanPhan1324" so if you usually find my stories using my old username then, SORRY! :(**

**-Reason why-**

**-Those who used my old username 'Tbbt1324' not aure if you know that's the big bang theory...yeah I like that show..**

**But on my fanfic page I thought it should be about Danny Phantom not the big bang theory...so I changed it from tbbt1324 to DanPhan1324 :)**

**BYE! Review! :D**

**you know I'll update everyday if I get more reviews ;)**


	17. The Flirt

**-Chapter 17 The Flirt-**

**By the way..yeah I know I updated today even though I updated yesterday ;) only because I got 6 reviews yesterday, you can imagine how chuffed I was :D so thanks to everyone who reviewed! :)**

**-Author note - Okay later in this chapter, I do not own the song "Hall of fame" by the script, I felt like it would be a nice song to add to this chapter ;)**

**Yeah, I love the script ok...there I had to mention it somewhere.**

**I'm so soft..I had to put a Danny x Ember chat somewhere in this chapter...mainly the bottom :)**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ember ran past a few random houses and turned around a few different streets to find a small ally way in between two different houses. In between the houses were a few big boxes and a few bits and scraps from around. Ember then left the teenage girls body knowing that no one was around.

Ember began to fly away when she heard the girl speak. "Ughhh...I feel dizzy..." The girl said as she sat and crawled into her box known as her home.

"I know I shouldn't feel bad because I'm evil...I mean why should I care if one teenage _human_ girl is in pain and homeless?" Ember asked softly to herself watching from the skies above.

Even though Ember was above her and floating in the sky she could still hear the girl in pain.

"Ugh..._hungry again_..." The girl began to move, moan and complain.

"Ugh...I'm going to regret this." Ember stated flying to the nasty burger.

Ember then went intangible through a Nasty Burger wall into the kitchen to find a lot of already made burgers and fries. Now invisible, Ember grabbed a box of fries, a nasty burger and a milkshake. "I'm never doing this again..." Ember said annoyed that she is actually going through with this.

Nobody noticed that they'd turned invisible or that they're gone.

Ember flew back to the girl still groaning in pain in her box. Ember landed in front of the box still invisible. Ember had no idea what to do or say. Ember took a step forward to leave the food and fly straight back to the ghost zone when she knocked over an empty old tin.

"Who's there?" The human teenager asked afraid of a stranger or something worse.

"Uh...hi there..." Ember said still invisible.

"Uhh...who or _where_ are you?" Te girl asked a little worried.

"I'm uh...not really going to talk to you...because I shouldn't, I kind of have to go somewhere?" Ember said nervously still invisible. She thought she shouldn't tell her about her being a ghost since that would probably scare her for life.

"Are you a ghost?" The girl asked in a normal tone.

"Uh...yeah? You're not...afraid?" Ember asked a little confused.

"No, not really...there's nothing I can really be scared of since there has been nothing I haven't seen before or had to do before being homeless..." The girl said normally.

"Oh...well...uh...do you know a ghost called Danny Phantom then?" Ember asked curious.

"Um, yeah. He's this town's ghost hero, though I would've thought that the ghost hero would help a helpless girl like me, I don't mind if he doesn't anyway...I know he's busy.." The girl said a little upset.

"Uh...he is really, really busy...I know him and he never has time to do anything..._like ask out a girl from his school..._" Ember said mumbling the last part ever so quietly that the girl didn't hear it.

"What's your name?" The girl asked.

"Erm...It's Ember...McLain? Have you heard of me? A lot of people your age have..." Ember said swiftly.

"No I haven't sorry, my names Vicky.." Vicky said confused but then continued and said "Are you another hero ghost from a different town?" Vicky asked with hope in her voice hoping that a hero has finally come to help her, through this rough time.

"Uh...no...not exactly...I'm actually uh...well the opposite of a hero...the kind of person that Danny Phantom _fights_..." Ember said slowly still invisible.

"Oh...you're...you're..._evil_..." She said mumbling the last word and said evil with a slight tone of venom in her voice.

"Yeah, I mean sure I'm..well...evil but, I'm not evil all the time..I'm just as normal as any other teenager?" Ember said with a slight amount of disappointment knowing that Vicky thought she was probably Pariah Dark evil.

"Teenager? You're a teenager? How old are you? I mean, I thought the only teenage ghost was Danny Phantom?" Vicky said with no expression.

Ember then turned visible in front of Vicky and slightly smiled. "Hey, I'm Ember McLain, sixteen years old, I may be evil but not all the time...not that anyone knows that..anyway I just came here to..maybe..give you some food since you looked...hungry?" Ember said awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck while holding the food in her other hand.

"Erm...hi?, I guess you're a teenager...I'm fifteen, so...you're saying even though you are evil, you're giving me...f-food?" Vicky said backing off slowly.

"Yeah, I told you already I'm not _completely_ evil! Anyway...here..." Ember said trying to give her the food. Though she wasn't sure whether to take it or not.

"Uh..I'm not sure" Vicky said unsure shaking her head. "Are you sure? I mean, you're hungry? Last time I checked, when humans are hungry they need food?" Ember said in a jokey way.

"Haha, alright...thanks Ember" Vicky thanked as Ember gave her the food and smiled warmly. "By the way, if anybody asked, this never happened...I know I'm not as evil as I said I appear to be but I still have a reputation I'd like to keep..." Ember said taking off heading to Fenton Works ghost portal, no one was watching it was the quietest street in Amity park possible.

"Well, maybe all ghosts aren't evil...I know most of them are but this way just weird..evil ghost helps save homeless teenagers hunger..." Vicky said softly after Ember left looking into the bag full of food from Nasty Burger, still warm.

**-Fenton Works-**

Danny was in his room playing his flamed guitar with pride, gently humming a tune with the song he was playing. His room was smooth and at times quiet.

Ember at the time was flying from her and Vicky's conversation to Fenton works. When she arrived at the house she quickly phased to the bottom of the place to get to the lab. Before she entered the portal she heard a very interesting instrument, her favourite to be honest.

"...hmm...dipstick's playing the guitar...oh well, I got time.." Ember said softly as she phased up through the ceiling to Danny's room behind him.

Danny continued to play since he didn't see or hear Ember there.

Danny was playing his guitar while softly singing so no one outside his room would hear. He was singing without the artist or CD, he just played his guitar and sang his heart out.

_"Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)_

_And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_

_'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)_

_And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_

_And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame..." _Danny sang then stopped as he did his own added guitar solo.

Ember continued to listen. _'Baby-pops voice is really not. that. bad...'_ Ember stated in her mind. As she listened as Danny continued to play through the song, Ember then sat down on his bed as he was. (Still behind him)

Because of the movement Ember created, Danny's ghost sense went off sensing Embers ghost energy. Danny then stopped playing as he put down his guitar next to a bed post and turned into Danny _Phantom_. Seeing Danny react she quickly turned invisible and phased back down the lab and went through the Fenton portal.

**-With Danny-**

Danny flew through the window expecting a random ghost attack, but instead found nothing outside but trees blowing and leaves moving swiftly. "I swear my ghost sense is acting up..." Danny said out loud patrolling the city anyway.

**-With Ember-**

Ember walked into her realm only to see a smirking Kitty just looking at her.

"Hey girlfriend, you can't do anything right now until you tell me what happened..I thought you would be back earlier..._or never_..." Kitty said smirking though murmured the last part to herself, Ember didn't notice.

"Hey! Yeah you're right! I have to tell you everything!" Ember said with joy as she took a seat on one of her lounge chairs opposite Kitty. "And seriously, the random appearances at my realm when I'm not here is starting to creep me out..." Ember added smiling playfully.

Kitty just shook her head in disagreement "What, I can't check up on my friend every now and then?" Kitty said playfully.

"Ahaha, yeah but not randomly without telling me you're actually coming over?" Ember replied smugly.

Ember went on to tell Kitty everything that happened with her conversation with Tucker, about when she and him called each other friends, when they talked about Sam's jealousy, when Tucker said he would keep Sam away from them, when he said he wasn't going to try separate them but try bring them closer because Danny hasn't been this happy and she talked to Kitty about Tucker saying about Danny's new crush.

She also mentioned about her experience 10 minutes ago with the homeless girl she overshadowed plus her little experience with listening to Danny sing and play.

After Ember said everything, Kitty was stunned, happy, joyful, confused, amazed and feeling generally FANTASTIC. "AWWWWWWH!" Was all Kitty could say.

"You and Danny are so cute together!" Kitty said so happy for her friend. "By the way, I explained to Johnny everything, he won't say anything but he thinks this is all weird..but he said that it makes sense in a way.." Kitty said smiling which made Ember smile back.

"Ember I hate to leave so soon, but I have a date with Johnny, are you okay here?" Kitty asked soulfully.

"Kitty, I'm fine? I just wanna stay in my realm here for once..I've been going out to much.." Ember said winking to her friend. Kitty smiled back in return as she left Ember's realm to head off to the direction of Johnny's.

After fifteen minutes of Ember being on her own in her realm just playing her guitar and watching whatever was on Tv. Which was barely anything. That all stopped when she heard a knock at her door.

**-Knock knock knock-**

A little annoyed, Ember grunted and put her guitar back on her back and turning off the Tv. She stood by her door to hear for anything strange or if she could tell who was at her door.

'Seriously, I only asked for a bit of time to myself...it's been fifteen minutes...what do I have to do to relax for a bit?' Ember though to herself annoyed.

"Hey Ember? I remembered to knock?" The person outside her door said in a jokey way.

Ember smiled since she knew who was at her door, strangely enough.

Ember opens the door to see a ghost teenager around the same age as her, hazmat suit, raven black hair, DP logo, neon green eyes and innocent smile. Danny Phantom.

"Hey Danny?" Ember said smiling and blushing slightly.

"Danny? Weird? Isn't it usually dipstick, Phantom or baby-pop?" Danny asked blushing also noticing her blush.

'Is it weird that I think it's cute when Ember blushes?' Danny asked himself.

'You sound like you like her...and I mean _like_ her _like_ her...' Danny's conscious answered being quite serious.

Danny didn't answer, his blush just grew more. "So uh dipstick, you wanna come in?" Ember asked regretting it almost instantly. What shocked Ember was his reply. Danny took no second though when he answered "Yeah, thanks Ember" Danny thanked floating past Ember with red rosy cheeks as he past her.

Saying Ember was shocked would be a definite understatement.

'He said yes? I expected something a lot more different, your enemy asks you into their home, you say yes? He's either got brain damage or he's lost his memory...' Ember thought confused.

'Or because he likes you and you're a girl...' Her conscious suggested as Ember smiled as she shut her realm door. "So Phantom, why you here? I haven't done anything to Amity lately I swear..._other than some good to the homeless.._" Ember said thinking the last bit in her head.

'Wow smooth, yeah he came here to blame you for something done in Amity...that's the only reason he could have came here...' Her conscious replied sarcastically.

"Haha, c'mon Ember, you think I would just come here only to say you've done something bad in Amity? I thought you would know me better than that..." Danny said a little flirty while saying it in a jokey way.

'Saw that coming..' Her conscious said smugly. "Ahahahaha course not dipstick! If it was blue fire in Amity, then fine...that was probably me...but anything else would not have been me...honest!" Ember said smiling warmly uncontrollably.

'Hah...not to mention she has a really nice smile...now that I think about it..I've never seen her smile before? It was usually a smirk or a smug..not a proper smile..as if she likes talking to me...yeah like that ever could be true!' Danny thought to himself smiling.

"Ahahahaha I'm pretty sure I would know if it was you if it was blue fire..you're the only one who could set of that colour fire that beautifully.." Danny said softly but regretting it straight away as his eyes widened and his blush became very noticeable though he turned away while starting to fake cough. *cough cough!*

'Awwh, he's so sweet...this is so awkward though...why can't we talk like this every time we fight, I would enjoy fighting him much more than usual..' Ember thought smiling and blushing.

"Thanks baby-pop.." Ember said softly as she began to blush just as much as he was. Too bad Danny couldn't notice since his back was turned. Danny felt like this was a good time to change the conversation.

"So Ember, I wanted to talk to you about this girl from my school..." Danny said hoping to change back to the reason he came here.

'What a player Phantom, you give a compliment to a girl and then talk to that girl about another girl...wow..' Ember thought sarcastically half joking and half being serious.

"C'mon dipstick, we talked a little bit about that girlfriend of yours, Amber already remember? I know about her already.." Ember stated still smiling slightly.

"Ahahaha, I told you she's not my girlfriend-" Danny started to say before cut off by Ember.

"-BUT! You like her!" Ember stated smugly.

"There's that sly smug smile I was missing ahahaha" Danny flirted.

'You do realise he's flirting with you right?' Ember's conscious asked her.

'And I should stop it, why?' Ember answered smiling. 'Oh!' Her conscious answered back understanding what she meant.

"Ahahahaha!" Ember laughed with Danny. 'Oh and there's that laugh that's cute, instead of the evil laugh she gives me when she's about to rule the human realm...' Danny thought.

Danny explained in greater detail about him and Amber. Obviously skipping out him and her doing a concert of her song in music class and skipping out the part of them and their conversation in math class about her...

After Danny was done explaining about Amber, Ember had one thing to say.

"Seriously? Can't you tell she likes you, why don't you ask her out? Or are you still in love with that goth chick of your's?" Ember said in a sour tone when she mentioned Sam.

"She likes me? I can't ask her out! She thinks we're friends..." Danny said in a sad tone which Ember noticed as she smiled. "And Sam appears to not like Amber for some reason?" Danny carried on and said.

"Of course she likes you, it's obvious...the way you guys click...I mean, you guys are like fire and ice..." Ember said to Danny. _'Literally fire and ice...'_ Ember thought to herself.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Yeah I know...mushy ending of this chapter..and you all know you wanna reas the next chapter..so more reviews = another chapter ;)**


	18. Danny's little Confession

**-Chapter 18 Danny's little confession-**

**Only because I had a few more reviews in, c'mon guys we're on 70? 100 isn't far off :)**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_PREVIOUSLY ON PHANTOM AND MCLAIN.._

_"Of course she likes you, it's obvious...the way you guys click...I mean, you guys are like fire and ice..." Ember said to Danny. 'Literally fire and ice...' Ember thought to herself._

"Maybe I will ask her out...I don't know...I wanna think about it..I really do.." Danny said saying it softer and softer near the end.

"So...on a different conversation...what's up in your life...? Uh...afterlife I mean..sorry.." Danny said awkwardly. "Ahaha no problem Phantom...well..." Ember began to think.

'Oh good let's tell him what's been going on with us now shall we? Well we, went back in time and stopped my our old relationship, we heard you playing guitar for the first time, I found out my ex boyfriend (technically) is a tiny green blob, overshadowed a body, I met a guy and his two friends at a restaurant, I started school, I attended half a science class, a math and music a class, found out my enemy always liked my music, found out that my enemy thought about me in different ways I never knew he thought, I've fallen for my enemy, helped homeless even though I'm evil...and to top it all off, I'm flirting with my enemy I've fallen for, every now and then..' Her conscious said snugly.

"Same old, same old dipstick..you know...hanging with friends, threatening humans, coming in and out of the human realm, playing guitar, energizing souls with the joy of my music, blew up Skulker's hand...nothing new.." Ember said casually.

"Yeah, sounds like a normal day? I get the hanging with friends and playing guitar..but seriously you blew up Skulker's hand?" Danny said a little shocked.

"Yeah I hang with friends like you do when you're human, there's no difference baby-pop?" Ember said smiling then carried on to say "And yes I blew Skulker's...well let's say blasted..Skulker's hand off." Ember stated sourly.

'Wow.' Danny thought as he was trying to think of reasons why until Ember spoke. "If you're trying to figure out why I blasted it, it's because he tried to ask me out again even though I told him I had to be some place really important..." Ember said smoothly as if it was no big deal.

"Uh...how did you know I was thinking that?" Danny asked a bit worried.

"Ugh...dipstick I know you're thinking this and I. AM. NOT. READING. YOUR. MIND." Ember stated annoyed. "And yes, you _are_ that predictable..." Ember said smugly.

"Uhhh..." Danny said uneasy.

"So Ember, what were you doing before I came here? I mean I wasn't interrupting anything..was I?" Danny continued to say a little on the edge.

'No really? You were just disturbing my _'peace'_ time...' Ember thought annoyed but said it in a calmer manner. "Nothing much, just playing my guitar and watching tv...yeah..you'd expect me to be terrorizing people in Amity wouldn't you..?" Ember said smiling calmly.

"Ahahahaha! Well more or less yeah!" Danny said laughing. "So, you uh...you know I play...the uh...haha...guitar now..." Danny said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck as he looked and noticed how similar their guitars were. "I just noticed, your's kind of looks like mine?" Danny continued to say easing up a bit.

"Yeah of course, I saw you playing the guitar before dipstick, a few times actually...I noticed they looked the same from day one..." Ember said smiling and went on to say "I must say, you have good taste of guitars..." Ember said shrugging.

"Wait...how long have you known!? I thought you only found out when I talked to you in the park!?" Danny began to panic. "Wait...thanks! I mean!, how have you seen me play it a _few_ times!?" Danny asked a little irritated.

"I've known for a while dipstick..." Ember said slyly. 'You found out a year ago!? IN THE PAST!' Her conscious said annoyed.

"Oh wait, that's why my ghost sense kept going off! You were there watching me play my guitar?" Danny said smugly thinking he has it all figured out.

"Yeah sort of, not all the time, just about one or two times.." Ember said dryly. 'Or five or six..' Her conscious corrected.

"Anyway dipstick, so you came here to tell me about your _girlfriend_ Amber..?" Ember said a little knowingly. "And yes fine...I know she's not your girlfriend...she's your girl...that's a friend..." Ember said rolling her eyes.

"E-exactly! She is not my...my uh..girlfriend...my friend that's yeah a girl erm...but that is not everything I came here for, it is most of what I wanted to say..but I need to ask you something else.." Danny said nervously.

'Wait, what is he asking me? Wait...wait...what!? I have no idea what to think! Maybe he wants to ask something else...' Ember thought awkwardly with a small smile.

"Sure Danny, whatever you want to ask..I'll think about it.." Ember said straight trying to hide her smile.

"Uh...don't get any ideas from me asking this but...do you...do you..think...maybe you could sign an autograph for..my friend Amber?" Danny asked feeling very compact.

"Erm, sorry dipstick I don't sign autographs..." Ember said a little disappointed at his question.

"Oh...no problem..." Danny said back disappointed.

"Maybe...you should go back to Amity, your friends might wonder where you are, or your family..." Ember said softly. "Uh sure...I didn't really tell them I was going into the ghost zone...they would freak..." Danny said smiling.

"Especially if you told them that you were going into the ghost zone to see a girl.." Ember said smugly referring to her.

Danny smiled while blushing slightly as he began to wave goodbye and walk to her realm door. '(Sigh) I'm going to regret this but...' Ember thought to herself.

"Baby-pop wait...do you want me...to...I don't know..maybe teleport you home?, it's a lot quicker than getting lost on your way back..." Ember suggested shyly.

'Why is she being so nice to me? Not that I don't like it..I should visit her more often...wait Fenton..what are you saying? She would kill you if you came here again just to say hi, not to mention along with all the other ghosts in the ghost zone..' Danny thought as he smiled warmly at her suggestion though.

"Uh...sure, thanks Ember..." Danny said blushing also catching Ember's blush.

'I would tell her that her blush makes her look cute but that would just get me my ass kicked...' Danny thought annoyed.

'Wait...he wants to? Oh well, wait I actually have to be touching him or holding him or be connected in some way for us _both_ to teleport...' Ember thought awkwardly unsure what to do until Danny grabbed Ember's hand as he blushed uncontrollably along with Ember.

'Oh isn't this a lovely sight?...' Ember's conscious mocked in a loving tone.

Ember and Danny smiled warmly away from each other as Ember summoned her teleportation powers and Danny and her disappeared in a whirlwind of blue flames.

**-Fenton Works Danny's room-**

Suddenly a whirlwind of blue fiery flames appeared in the room of Daniel Fenton.

Amazingly the two teens were still holding hands, the weirdest part was both of them knew, both of them weren't bothered or had any intention of letting go.

"So here you go dipstick, like I promised, took you home...uh...no set up..no backfire, nothing..just what I said I would do.." Ember said awkwardly being in Danny's room knowing that he knew she was there without fighting, that was weird for her.

"Yeah...I knew you would have, I didn't expect anything different..." Danny said in a boyfriend loving tone.

'I might want to let go of his/her hand, I'm over doing the moment...' Ember and Danny thought as the same time as they both let go of each other's hand.

"Heh..heheh..." Danny said awkwardly.

"Uh yeah...so I'm gonna go leave...you know before someone comes in here like your friends and get the wrong idea.." Ember said hiding her hidden smile.

"Yeah of course! We don't want people to be thinking that idea..." Danny said with a hint of disappointment.

"Dipstick, let's pretend none of this happened...not a word to anyone, human or ghost...we're still...uh...enemies.." Ember said a bit upset.

Ember then teleported back to her realm in a whirlwind of flames.

"Bye?...I mean, it wouldn't be so bad if we weren't enemies though..." Danny said softly after Ember took her leave.

**-Embers realm-**

"ARRRGGGGGGHHHHHH! What have I done!?" Ember continued to yell at herself out loud.

"Calm down Ember, are you okay?" A teenager said the same age as Ember standing by her door frame. "Okay Kitty, seriously, not even joking...you have to stop doing that.." Ember said a little annoyed but still upset.

"Ember, sorry..but you're always screaming? What am I going to do with you..." Kitty said as a statement than question.

Ember went on to explain as she usually did telling Kitty about what has been happening, her and Danny's conversation about Amber, there little cute moments that felt like forever to her, how clueless he was being, the autograph for _'Amber'_ and when she teleported him home not long ago.

"The crazy adventures you have with Danny are amazing..." Kitty said almost speechless.

"I still can't believe he held your hand...you would of never let Skulker do that even when you were dating...I mean before you changed the past" Kitty said still shocked at some facts she had just heard.

Ember was speechless to say the least.

"Well...yeah I mean he obviously only did that to teleport with me, there's no other reason.." Ember said stubbornly.

"God, you're either as clueless as him, or you're in huge denial!" Kitty said getting annoyed.

"Kitty it's a lot more complicated than that..." Ember said as her best excuse.

'You're pathetic.' Ember's conscious simply stated.

"Oh Ember please? Complicated my ass...look Ember go to the human realm now as Amber and talk to him...you will thank me.." Kitty said folding her arms and closing her eyes with pride.

"Kitty, as much as I would love to..he's dealing with reasons to why he was gone, to his friends and parents..besides it's getting late...I'm just gonna head of to bed.." Ember continued making excuses.

Actually buying her excuses Kitty said "Alright Ember, you get rest and tomorrow promise me you will talk to him, I mean as Amber.." Kitty said pleading.

The look on Ember's face, Kitty could tell that she didn't want to but obviously it wasn't a choice. Ember just sighed and nodded which was Kitty's signal to leave. "Bye Ember..." Kitty said smiling weakly as she phased through the roof.

"Awwh man, I got problems..." Ember said softly as she drifted into dream land.

**-Danny with his friends and family-**

A couple minutes after Ember left, Danny was intruded by his door being knocked down by his parents...

"Danny where were you!?" Maddie Fenton said as she began to shut down her already charged Fenton bazooka.

"Uh...well I was with my new friend Amber down town..." Danny lied since his parents probably already called Tucker and Sam.

"Oh Danny, she seems like a real sweetheart, try not spend too much time with her because we need you here at home as well" Maddie said sighing in relief.

Maddie left Danny's room as his dad was about to pick up his door and try fix it back on after he said "Don't worry Danny, _girls_...I don't mind your friend Danny, she's wonderful" Jack said as he winked at Danny and left.

As soon as he heard his dad at the bottom of the stairs he picked up him phone and began to call Sam but hung up straightaway as he remembered what happened earlier. "Maybe I'll call Tucker..." Danny said smoothly as his friend picked up.

"Going ghost!" Danny yelled his signature cry as he flew through his window into the skies.

_"Danny?" Tucker asked as he picked up his phone. "Hey Tuck!" Danny said thankfully._

_"Dude? Where have you been? I tried to call you earlier today?" Tucker asked confused._

_Danny "Sorry Tucker, I was with Ember..." That sentence was enough to blow Tucker of his seat which Danny didn't expect any different._

_Tucker "WHAT!?" Tucker yelled hoping he didn't find out about Amber and confront Ember, other wise Ember would have blamed him..._

_"You have a right to be curious...I just wanted to talk to her, there was no fighting.." Danny said calmly 'But a little bit of flirting instead...' Danny though smiling and blushing._

_"Well since you know the truth now, I just want you to know that she is still the same person!" Tucker yelled referring to 'Amber' and Ember._

_"Tucker...what are you talking about?" Danny asked confused. That was when Tucker realized he may of just ruined everything._

_"Oh sorry Danny, I was talking to my folks, their arguing about my cousin, she has changed a lot and my parents keep arguing against her and I was yelling at them that she looks different but she is still the same person..." Tucker lied casually._

_"Oh wow, sorry to hear Tuck...anyway Ember and me talked a lot...this may sound weird...but promise you will hear me out?" Danny asked his best dear friend._

_"Sure Danny? I would of never thought she would have been open to talking instead of fighting..." Tucker lied knowing he talked to Ember earlier._

_"Okay...I may think I have a crush on Ember..." Danny said slowly smiling._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**I know what you're thinking, FINALLY! Took the dipstick this long to like Ember, continue listening to the rest of the phone call next chapter, if you want the next chapter anyway...REVIEWING is the only way ;)**


	19. Danny and Amber

**-Chapter 19 Danny and Amber-**

**Okay guys, I have come to the point where I don't care anymore about my many grammar problems, but if people keep bringing it up then I will probably go on another rampage, look...I am not taking a grammar course to make stories okay. :/**

**Hi...what have you guys been up to? I mean, I haven't had a review for 2-3 days, and well...I'm starting to think no one likes my story anymore? I know my punctuation is awful but is that enough to drive you guys away? I like reviews, it's what keep me writing...if I don't see reviews in then I feel like I shouldn't be writing since no ones reading, I'm writing for thin air... :(**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_PREVIOUSLY ON PHANTOM AND MCLAIN_

_**"Okay...I may think I have a crush on Ember..." Danny said slowly smiling.**_

_**(We left off where Danny was on the phone with his best friend as he was flying through the city..)**_

_"Okay...I may think I have a crush on Ember..." Danny said slowly smiling._

_Tucker was speechless. This was really a confusing situation. 'Ember likes Danny, and he likes her now...but the only thing is..what about 'Amber' what does Danny think of her...since he doesn't know they're the same person..' Tucker thought carefully analyzing the situation._

_"Tucker, your silence is worrying me..I know maybe Ember isn't on the best of terms with you..." Danny started to say._

_'Actually, we're pretty good friends...' Tucker thought happily._

_"But...she seriously isn't that bad...I mean I feel like we have this amazing chemistry? We both love guitars, we have the same guitar looks, I like her kind of music, we laugh at each others jokes, we have an amazing conversation when ever we talk..which isn't often I'll admit..." Danny said dreaming every word he said._

_"Danny...what about Amber...?" Tucker asked carefully thinking this through._

_"That's the thing...I feel like I have the exact same chemistry with her..but to be honest..Ember doesn't like me in that way but I feel the exact same way about Amber so I wanna ask her out tomorrow..." Danny said boldly shocking Tucker._

_'Wow, I wonder how this will all turn out...I have to keep Sam away from them..' Tucker thought smartly._

_"Danny, I think you should...and Danny I wanna tell you something later...not now..me and Amber want to tell you.." Tucker said slowly._

_"So you're saying I SHOULD ask her out? Amber I mean.." Danny asked smiling to himself._

_"Definitely." Tucker said simply._

_"Thanks Tucker, you're the best! Bye!" Danny said excitedly as he hung up and made his way back home._

_-OFF THE PHONE NOW-_

Danny powered down in his room and became Danny Fenton as he changed into comfier clothes to sleep in and went to dream land.

**-Fenton Works in the morning- -7:26 a.m Monday-**

"(Yawn) Morning? _Early_ morning?" Danny asked himself as he got up feeling fully awake.

"Oh well, school then..." Danny said with no expression as he ran down stairs and made himself some breakfast, a bowl of cereal.

Danny finished rather quickly, he quickly finished his cereal and went outside by a big oak tree, sitting under it with his guitar strapped onto his back.

For the while, until Danny had to go to school he played his guitar and sang with as much soul as a ghost.

**-Ember's realm in the morning- -Same time as Danny-**

"Okay, school...no problem." Ember stated calmly as she applied her usual make up and then flying out of her realm undetected and unnoticed. She flew through the portal and ended up in Fenton Works lab. She then phased through to Danny's room.

"What? I expected the dipstick to be sleeping? Who actually can get up this time on a Monday?" Ember said out loud since he wasn't there.

Ember then flew and phased through and out of Danny's roof and looked over to the direction of the school and sighed.

Ember was then hit with a snowball at her back, since she was floating and flying on her guitar.

"What the? Snowball? It's almost summer? There isn't...wait..." Ember said as she turned around slowly only to get hit with another snowball in her face from a blushing and smiling Danny Phantom under a tree with his guitar.

Danny childishly said "I win." Danny smiled. Ember smiled back thinking and remembering the last time she phased through his roof and he was there. She got hit with an ecto energy blast sending her to the ground and being told to go back to the ghost zone because he had to attend school, now she did it and was getting hit by snowballs and barely being told anything except 'I win.'

"Hey dipstick..." Ember said smiling flying down towards Danny's level. "Hey Ember, what are you doing here?" Danny said in a positive tone not aggressive or annoyed.

"Don't worry baby-pop, I didn't set anything on beautiful blue fire..." Ember said smirking and remembering their little conversation.

"Hahaha, I know, other wise I would have noticed...there's nothing I notice more than beautiful blue flames..." Danny said blushing mainly referring to her hair.

Ember smiled nervously brushing her hands through her flaming blue hair and blushing massively while biting her bottom lip which Danny obviously and clearly noticed.

'She looks so nervous..she's blushing and playing with her flaming blue hair..' Danny thought happily as his blush grew bigger.

Ember and Danny wished this moment would never end, annoyingly wishes like that don't usually come true.

At that moment Tucker was walking down that street past Fenton works heading to school and on his new PDA until he looked up to see his best friend Danny as Phantom floating in the air with his guitar randomly. Ember was no where to be seen.

"Hey Danny? What are you doing?" Tucker asked confused.

"I was uh...floating here..and thought it would be nice to play my guitar...while...flying.." Danny said stupidly looking next to him to see nothing or no one there.

"Uh okay then? C'mon Danny we could walk to school? Maybe go get Amber too..." Tucker said calmly as he knew that Ember was there.

"Okay!" Danny said happily as he flew towards Tucker and changed into Danny Fenton. They both began to walk to school, looking for Amber on the way. Amazingly they found her walking around the corner to see them.

"Hey guys! Tucker can I talk to you real quick..." She said pulling Tucker around a few corners so Danny wouldn't be there.

"Okay hey, are you Vicky or Ember?" Tucker whispered quietly.

"What do you think..." She said raising an eyebrow. "That...I actually was watching you flirt with your _dipstick_, my best friend...a few minutes ago by the tree..." Tucker replied slyly.

"What? I wasn't flirting!?" Ember said annoyed while smiling nervously.

"You're right, Danny was doing half the work too..." Tucker said smugly.

"Ahahaha shut up!" Ember said in a jokey way as she lightly punched Tucker's arm. "Look Ember, I was talking to Danny yesterday on the phone after he came back from your realm..." Tucker said softly.

"You did? We agreed never to speak about it..." Ember said a little annoyed.

"Anyway...he said he thinks he's crushing on you, as in crushing on _Ember_...he said that he didn't think you liked him in that way and you still wanted to be enemies..he said he thought he had great chemistry or something with you and strangely enough, the same chemistry as _Amber_ too...he is going to flip when you tell him you're one and the same..." Tucker explained.

Ember was in a state of shock...a good kind of shocked though. "Okay wow..." was all Ember could say without fainting...

"He also said that he was going to ask out _Amber_ today!" Tucker said not opening his mouth but saying it through his teeth.

"Oh my god...really?" Ember asked excitedly.

"Yeah! I'll keep Sam away as long as I can!" Tucker said proudly. Ember then did something very unexpected she then stopped overshadowing Vicky and hugged Tucker.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Tucker!" Ember said really happy, Tucker began to hug her back saying "Anytime! I would do anything to make Danny happy, he's my best friend and I'm sure he'll be happy with you..._especially with you_" Tucker said in a good mood thinking the last part.

Ember then over shadowed Vicky again and her and Tucker ran back to Danny. "Hey guys? What were you talking about?" Danny asked curiously.

"It was about that thing I told you yesterday that me and Amber have to tell you, mainly Amber has to tell you..." Tucker said smiling slightly getting a glare from Ember and a confused expression from Danny. "She'll explain later Danny.." Tucker said smirking.

"Okay, let's go to school..." Danny said just when everyone realized that they actually have to go to school.

Ember and Tucker only realised this now. The three teenagers began to make way to Casper High.

**-During registration in Mr. Lancer's classroom-**

_Danny, Ember, Sam, Tucker's thoughts..._

Danny 'Just do it...you can do this...you can do this...though it took you since three years to try and ask out Sam and still didn't oh well...that's no reason why I can't ask out Amber...ugh...I'm so screwed...'

Ember 'I can't believe the dipstick said to Tucker that he has a crush on me...and he's going to ask out Amber...he's going to ask out Amber...should I be happy? I mean...when am I going to tell baby-pop the truth...hopefully _never_..but I know that's not optional...'

Sam 'Ugh...look at _that, _Ember and Danny keeps looking at each other all sweet and mushy and crap...that should be me, if I told Danny that she was Ember, Danny would straight away send her into the ghost zone for trying to get revenge on him!'

Tucker 'Ugh...Sam's eye is twitching uncontrollably, she needs to calm down...she just keeps staring at Ember and Danny's...happiness...ooohh damn jealousy!'

**-Time skip to second recess for 1 hour-**

Tucker, Sam, _Amber_ and Danny walked out into the school yard in silence..

"Hey I almost forgot, Sam, I need your help! Dash took my new PDA and who knows what he's doing to my new baby! We need to go get her!" Tucker yelled as he grabbed Sam and tugged her back into school heading towards the lunch hall.

"Wait! Why bring me!? Can't you bring _Amber_ instead.." Sam said obviously annoyed saying Amber with venom. Danny frowned at how Sam said her name but he couldn't figure out why Sam hated her, Ember tried very hard not to smirk.

Tucker dragged her away "Because we all know Dash wouldn't beat up a girl..but you're an exception for him..." Tucker said coldly tugging Sam away. Sam just snorted at his comment while she just agreed to come with him to get his PDA.

Sam kept eyeing back to look at the confused Danny and smiling casually Ember. Tucker began to push Sam's back to keep her looking forward as Tucker turned back and winked at Ember and Danny, they nodded in return.

'Wow, Tucker is a great friend..' Ember and Danny thought at the same time.

Ember and Danny began to laugh when they both saw Tucker's new PDA in his back pocket, though they both tried to stifle their laughs until Sam was completely gone.

'Okay, they both owe me big for this...' Tucker thought annoyed.

**-With Danny and Ember-**

"So dipstick, what's been going on? I haven't talked to you since you, me and Tucker went to Nasty burger?" Ember asked knowingly wanting to know his excuse out of curiosity.

"Oh yeah sorry, I did give you my number though? Anyway, yesterday I was seeing a friend and catching up on good times..." Danny said which was not technically a lie.

"Oh sorry, my friend...set it on fire..." Ember said awkwardly which was no lie. She carried on to say "Friend? Girlfriend?" Ember asked knowingly.

"Set it on fire?" Danny asked confused. "And no, I don't have a girlfriend!" Danny said hinting he was single smoothly. _'Not yet anyway..'_ Danny thought smiling.

"Uh yeah...she thought the paper was something else and thought it would be smart to burn it..." Ember said telling the truth.

'Seriously what kind of friends do you have?...' Danny thought to himself strangely.

"So what did you and your 'friend' talk about...?" Ember asked knowing he wasn't going to say about her as in _Amber_.

'Pfft definitely not about you...' Danny thought awkwardly. 'I'm not use to lying, but I think now is a good time to start...' Danny thought unsure.

"Well, we were uh..." Danny began to think.

'Well you were, flirting, talking about Amber, flirting a little more, blushing, thinking the wrong things about your enemy, thinking you guys have chemistry and THEN!...Did a little more flirting...' Danny's conscious answered in his head smugly.

'Alright alright...' Danny replied annoyed.

"We talked about fires and things in Amity park, we talked about our favourite colours...her's was blue...and...she invited me into her house to talk more, we were talking a bit about my little nickname she gives me all the time, you won't believe this she calls me dipstick like you do!" Danny said laughing.

"Ahahahaha!" Ember laughed though she knew this was weird. 'He even told me the truth, even though he missed out the bits where it was me, Ember McLain, he was talking to and plus that his _friend_ is a ghost...' Ember thought happily.

"...and then she took me home...because she knew a shortcut and sometimes I get lost the way back home from where she lives..." Danny said truthfully.

"Awwh that was nice of her, did you give her a kiss thank you?" Ember asked slyly catching Danny's blush.

"Uh! N-no no! She uh...she thinks we're just _friends_ so that would be weird..why? Do girls like it when you do that as a thank you?" Danny explained then asked curiously thinking if he should have done that.

"Depends on the girl dipstick, and did you just say that she _thinks_ you're friends...which means that _you_ think you're more than that!" Ember almost screamed uncontrollably smiling making Danny blush non-stop.

"WHAT!? No no no no no no! I didn't mean it like that!" Danny panicked as he went on to say "Besides I'm sure she would have killed me for doing that!" Danny yelled.

'Oh please baby-pop, I would of kissed back..' Ember said inside her head without second thought. 'I can't believe you even thought that...' Her conscious added to her thoughts.

"_Sure_ you didn't mean it like that dipstick..." Ember replied slyly ignoring what she just thought in her head.

"I have the best conversations with you Amber..." Danny complimented with a dopey smile among his face.

"Haha! Thanks baby-pop..." Ember said by mistake, eyes wide right after Ember began to quietly panic.

"Hahahahaha! My friend I was talking about calls me that too!" Danny said not taking his thought any further.

'*Massive face-palm* Wow, everyone was right...he is _that_ clueless!' Her conscious said fed up.

'Ahahahaha yes! It's okay, I like clueless dipsticks...' Ember said to her conscious sweetly.

"Ahahaha me and your friend seem to have a lot in common!" Ember said calmly not trying to make it sound obvious.

"I know! That's what I told her! Ahahaa! You guys are exactly like twins!" Danny said smiling warmly.

"Which kinda reminds me Amber, I wanted to ask you something kind of important..." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah no problem Danny..." Ember replied smiling warmly.

"Uh...uh...okay, here it goes..." Danny began to say.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**-Hey! ;)**

**Don't you hate cliffhangers? Yeah me too..but the more reviews come in, you know I update a lot quicker...you know what to do!**

**-You know you want to...review :3**

**-Please? I know you're reading this...it only takes a minute! :)**

**-C'mon! More reviews...the quicker and more reviews come in, the faster the cliffhanger will be gone :D**


	20. Ask Out

**-Chapter 20 Ask Out-**

**Wazzup!? ;)**

**I had 12 reviews, so you guys can tell how happy I felt, so NEW CHAPTER HERE PEOPLE! Woo! Remember to review after ya'll!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_PREVIOUSLY ON OUR LAST CLIFF HANGER!_

_"Which kinda reminds me Amber, I wanted to ask you something kind of important.." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck nervously._

_"Yeah no problem Danny..." Ember replied smiling warmly._

_"Uh...uh...okay...here it goes..." Danny began to say._

_**-MEANWHILE WITH TUCKER AND SAM!-**_

"Sam, I'll race you to the cafeteria! And then warn Dash to give me back my PDA before you come and kick his ass!" Tucker yelled as he ran towards the cafeteria door before Sam got there.

'Think, think, think Tucker...oh my god, I'm going to regret doing this! Ember, you owe me big time!' Tucker thought as he ran up to Dash and punched him straight across the face with a fake smirk saying" HEY DASH! I always thought A-listers were cool, obviously I was wrong seeing how much of a chump you are!"

Tucker's fake smirk now turned into utter fear, he knew he was going to be beat up but this would give a distraction separating Sam and Danny.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY GEEK!?" Dash yelled as he picked Tucker up by his collar and readied his fist and would launch it at any given time.

At that moment Sam walked through the door. "Ugh, Tucker seriously...racing me to the cafeteria is what we did when we were-" Sam began to say when she looked up to see Tucker in Dash's grasp pleading for him to let go.

"DASH LET HIM GO!" Sam said ignoring her thoughts about Ember, Danny and Tucker's previous childishness for the moment.

'YES! It's working! But...this could go either way..Dash could beat me and Sam up, or Sam could beat Dash up and me and her walk out of here free as a bird...' Tucker began to think.

"Why should I _goth_?" Dash replied sounding sinister saying 'goth' with venom.

"You heard me Dash! Put Tucker down and give back his PDA!" Sam commanded.

'Oh no...or this could end up Dash _and_ Sam beating me up...' Tucker shivered at the thought.

"What are you talking about nerd?" Dash asked more annoyed than confused.

"You heard me teddy-bear boy!" Sam replied with a smug. Dash was not only speechless but was also not in the mood. "Dash just leave them, they're not even worth your beatings..." Paulina butted in smirking.

"Fine..." Dash simply replied putting Tucker down and leaving the cafeteria through the oposite door with the other A-list kids.

Sam and Tucker left through the other door that lead towards the back of the school, they were now walking through the empty hall since all the students were mainly in the lunch hall.

"Ugh, good thing that shallow witch came in when she did other wise I would have been sent to court for beating up a guy within an _inch_ of his life..." Sam said pretty pissed with anger mainly from Danny and Ember more than Dash 'taking' Tucker's PDA.

Tucker being scared of Sam is definitely an understatement since Tucker was seriously frightened of the thought of Sam at the moment. Tucker just tried to calm Sam down. "Sam look, I took my PDA from Dash's pocket when he wasn't looking!" Tucker lied quickly grabbing the PDA from his back pocket.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that..." Sam said not caring. "What did you think the reason was to why you were going to beat Dash up? I thought you were doing it for my baby?" Tucker asked cooing his PDA.

'I was trying to take out my anger on him...' Sam thought still annoyed about Danny and Ember.

"Tucker how could you ask me that? You knew I was doing it for your new PDA?" Sam lied.

Tucker didn't give his answer or _a_ answer even. They both reached the end of the corridor and carried on to walk to the back of the school in the school back yard only to see _Danny and 'Amber'_ walking to the benches.

Before Tucker could think of a way to distract Sam he was pushed to the floor suddenly behind a bush with a hand over his mouth to shut him up.

'This is not going to be good...' Tucker thought uneasy to what Sam's reaction when Danny basically asks out Ember.

"Tucker look! Now I can prove to you _and_ Danny that she's Ember! This is perfect!" Sam whispered so quietly she was almost mouthing the words to him. Tucker had a worried expression on his face.

**-Back to where we were with Danny and Ember-**

"Yeah no problem Danny..." Ember replied smiling warmly.

"Uh...uh...okay, here it goes..." Danny began to say.

_(This is now when Sam pulled Tucker into the bush and began to ease drop, Sam hoping to convince Danny and Tucker that what she says is the truth, unaware that Tucker already knows and is actually supporting the whole thing.)_

"Sam wait!" Tucker almost hissed behind Sam's hand when...

"Amber I've been wondering...if...you would like to go to the cinema sometime maybe? With me?" Danny asked quickly resisting the urge to shut his eyes.

Sam's jaw was literally touching the ground, she was beyond astonished and annoyed.

Tucker had a 'finally' look on his face, but mixed with a worried expression that Sam couldn't see because she was staring at the scene, about to blow up and explode.

"Dipstick, I'd love to go..." Ember answered holding in her excitement.

'You know this is wrong! He's asking out _Amber_!' Her conscious interrupted her happy moment.

'And! You _and_ Kitty said that Amber is _me_ so? I don't see the problem with this!' Ember said back to her conscious in a happy mood.

"R-really?" Danny asked in disbelief.

Before Ember could answer, Sam jumped out the bush yelling and screaming her head of at the two teenagers.

"DANNY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?...ABOUT TO GO INTO FULL ON AFTERLIFE IS WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Sam yelled looking at the shocked and annoyed faces looking back at her.

"Sam what's your deal!" Danny and Ember yelled back at the same time.

"DANNY, YOU DON'T KNOW THIS YET, BUT AFTER I TELL YOU, YOU ARE ENDING YOUR _LITTLE_ DATE HERE AND NOW!" Sam almost screamed at Danny which clearly struck a nerve within him.

"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME TO END MY DATES!? I FINALLY ASK OUT SOMEONE I LIKE AND YOU HAVE TO RUIN MY HAPPINESS BY SAYING I HAVE TO END IT!?" Danny shouted back which sparked something in Ember too.. 'Yes! The dipstick likes me!' Ember thought happily.

"DANNY ARE YOU BLIND!? CAN'T YOU SEE THAT SHE'S E-" Sam began to yell again only to be tackled to the floor by someone, not Danny nor Ember, but _Tucker_.

"Sam wait! Not yet I..uh..have a plan!" Tucker yelled in Sam's face while putting his hand tightly on Sam's mouth shutting her up before she could say another word.

Ember was giving Tucker a 'What are you doing' look, Danny was giving Sam and Tucker a confused look. 'Clueless.' Ember's conscious stated about Danny.

"Can't I see that she's what?" Danny asked curiously.

"Mmmmmmphhhhmmm!" Sam tried to talk with Tucker's hand gripped tightly on her mouth.

"Danny..I have to tell you something..." Ember said nervously, she thought it would be a good time to tell him now than Sam tell him.

"Uh, okay..." Danny replied nervously hoping that what she was about to say doesn't change anything to do with their date.

"I wanted to tell you that...erm..." Ember struggled to form the sentence she was looking for.

Tucker was giving Ember the 'Hurry up!' nod and then tilted his head pointing towards Sam showing that she is about to bite his hand off.

"Amber, whatever you want to talk about we can talk about somewhere else if you want? I mean since you look kind of nervous, I know you're not on the best of terms with Sam for some reason..." Danny said then turning back to glare at Sam who was giving him evils back.

"Um, yes please...I'd prefer not to tell you in front of Sam..." Ember replied with a small sign of relief. _'I mean especially the goth!'_ Ember thought.

"So, Tucker I'm not sure what game you and Sam are playing but I think that you're a little too old to be playing pile on..." Danny said with a small smile looking at how Tucker was on top of Sam holding her down and covering her mouth as Sam tried to kick, punch, twist, bite, yell, scream and get up.

"Actually, I think they were playing spies...right Tucker?" Ember said raising an eyebrow referring to when they were hiding in the bushes.

"Heh heh right...yeah..." Tucker replied nervously understanding what Ember was referring to.

After Danny gave Ember the sign to now walk away, Ember followed and Danny lead them back to next lesson since recess was almost over anyway.

**-With Tucker and Sam-**

'As soon as I get off her and let go, I'm never going to hear the end of it...' Tucker thought annoyed when he got up and let Sam get up, amazingly to his surprise she didn't say anything but dust herself off, until...

"Tucker I _have_ to ask, WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!?" Sam hissed.

Tucker was trying to remember the excuse he used before. "Uh...I told you! I have a plan! and way better plan than just naturally telling Danny..." Tucker said faking a sly smile.

"Oh so now you believe me?" Sam asked in disbelief. "Sam, c'mon, I basically believed you from the start..." Tucker half lied.

"So, what's your plan?" Sam asked with a wicked smile that was unnaturally scary.

'Hell...okay, now I'm screwed' Tucker thought uneasy. 'Wait, that's it! I got an idea that will buy me some time to talk to Ember...' Tucker thought brilliantly.

"Sam, I can't tell you yet, the time isn't right...but for my plan to work you have to follow every step of the way, MY WAY!" Tucker tried to say sternly.

"Wow Tucker, you sound like you know what you're doing, this is perfect! What's the first step towards the plan you're telling me later?" Sam asked actually impressed.

'Well, at least she bought it...now first step of the plan...' Tucker began to think of a sensible way to keep this under wraps until he could tell Ember what was happening.

"First step Sam, a long time ago I hacked my old PDA system to infiltrate certain parts of the ghost zone...I can access a certain ghosts computer that is useful in my plan" Tucker lied. 'I should lie more often, this is easy!'

"Wait...you can control Ember's realm?" Sam asked amazed believing every word he said.

"Not Ember's, her's is in a different part of the zone I can't hack...but the part I can hack is _so_ useful in our little plan that I will tell you later" Tucker explained still lying swiftly.

"Pity, oh well...when you hack into that person's computer tell me the next step!" Sam commanded when Tucker gave her a confused look.

"Sam, you do know that I have to get the hacking system from my old PDA to my new PDA so that will take a while, then being able to hack the certain ghosts system will take a whole day...but trust me the results _will_ be worth it!" Tucker said continuing to lie.

"That's brilliant Tucker! Sometimes I don't give you enough credit, after the next two days you tell me the next step!" Sam continued to command.

"Exactly! and don't worry, I'll talk to you everyday and give you all the information!" Tucker said faking excitement.

Tucker and Sam then walked to class they were ten minutes late, it didn't bother them though since it was a usual thing for them.

**-Music Class-**

"Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley, late again as usual, school planners on my desk now and show up for tomorrow's first recess detention thank you." The music teacher said with no expression, sort of like clockwork.

"Ugh my god..." Sam muttered not thinking she would get a detention. She just sulked even more when she saw Danny and 'Amber' sitting next to each other at the back of the class where she usually sits.

Tucker had no comment on the situation. His seat was next to Danny aswell on the other side of him though. Tucker sat down in his seat while Sam stood behind Ember leaning over the top of her head. "You're in my seat." Sam stated simply.

Ember resisted the urge to get out of Vicky's body and blast Sam into oblivion. 'After I tell Danny, there will be no stopping me from turning Sam into a ghost...' Ember thought annoyed.

"Samantha what's the problem back there?" The music teacher asked raising an eyebrow referring to Sam's outburst.

"I'll tell you the problem, _Amber's_ in my seat." Sam stated saying Amber as if it was poison.

'This is killing me not hurting her...I know I really can't but would it be bad to just trip her over somehow? No one will notice.' Ember thought, really starting to get sick of Sam.

"Samantha, there's a spare seat here near the front next to Paulina, you can sit there..." The teacher said as he pointed at the seat next to Paulina which caused Ember to smirk and Sam and Paulina to almost burst into a scream.

'Ahahahahaha! Oh my god, I'm so glad I didn't beat her up, being stuck next to Paulina is a way worse fate!' Ember laughed in her head non-stop.

As Sam stomped past Ember with her combat boots, Ember casually just lay one foot in front of Sam's boot and gently tipped her over. Sam fell face first to the floor.

The class began to laugh and amazingly so did Danny. Though Tucker stifled his laughs for the minute. Ember just smirked at Sam letting her know that it was definitely on purpose.

Sam just got up and dusted herself off as she walked to the seat next to Paulina with her nose stuck up in the air.

"Oops, I have to say sorry later, it was an accident..." Ember said to Danny trying to keep a straight face.

Danny just nodded in agreement as Tucker looked towards her a and gave her a playful smile and a sign saying he had to talk to her later.

Ember nodded back to agree and they began to actually pay attention to the music teacher who appeared to be saying "And that is what you have to do..."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Hey :)**

**Yeah...you all know I'm going to ask you to please review :D**

**If I have more reviews, you guys get a new chapter :)**


	21. Danny the Singer

**-Chapter 21 Danny the singer-**

**I'm sensing a special duet in this chapter, guess with who? ;)**

**Disclaimer - There are songs in this chapter I obviously don't own...I'm not telling you what they are until you read it..you will know ehat they are while singing obviously :)**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Wait what do we do?" Tucker and Ember asked calmly to Danny at the same time.

"...We pick an instrument and pick a partner, one of us sing or rap and the other tries there best to keep up with the beats with the instrument of their choice in class..." Danny explained smiling.

"Danny you go pair up with Amber and I'll go keep Sam under control" Tucker whispered to Danny winking.

"Thanks Tuck" Danny replied smiling and turning to Ember "Hey, do do-do...you-" Danny began to say only to be interrupted by Ember.

"Danny do you want to be partners?" Ember asked Danny smiling. "Uh...y-yeah" Danny replied smiling warmly.

"So, who's grabbing an instrument and who's singing?" Danny asked nervously hoping he would be the one with the instrument because he didn't like to sing out loud.

"I'm doing the guitar!" ember replied happily leaving Danny in a tough spot.

"B-but I can't sing!?" Danny complained.

'Ugh! Are you serious!?' Ember thought annoyed at Danny's statement.

"Dipstick, I sang last time, your turn!" Ember stated smiling smugly knowing her point was valid.

"But you can actually sing! Amazingly I have to add, I can't sing!" Danny continued to panic roughly.

"Thanks baby-pop, but I'm sure you can sing, I'm getting the guitar we used last time!" Ember said as she ran quickly to the music room cupboard and flung the door open in hope to find the instrument Danny played a few days ago in last music class.

When she looked into the cupboard she was a bit confused to say the least. She only saw an _acoustic_ guitar in it's place.

"What?" Ember asked herself softly in confusion.

"Looking for something Amber? Something that _you_ and Daniel were playing a few days ago?" The music teacher asked, raising an eyebrow as he did so referring to the electric guitar incident.

"Uh, where's the uh...electric guitar?" Ember asked slowly and awkwardly since he was literally leaning over her shoulder like a predator stalking their prey.

"It's been off to repair or maybe the school will decide to buy a new one for the music department since some teenagers decided to come into school during the weekend and take it for a joy ride..." The teacher explained giving Ember an uncomfortable glare.

"Wait what? You don't think I did it?" Ember asked sounding serious because she knew she was with Danny and Kitty during the weekend.

"Well teenagers these days are all the same, it could be you, could be other teenagers...I'm not sure these days you're all the same it'handed to tell the difference..." The teacher said boringly as he went on to say "For the moment, we have been given an opportunity to try out this acoustic guitar..."

Without second thought Ember decided to grab the acoustic by the neck and walk back to Danny leaving a dull teacher behind on his own.

"So dipstick, news is that they've gotten rid of the electric because of other teenagers wrecking it, so we got this acoustic..." Ember said to Danny with barely any emotion to her speech.

'I've never played an acoustic before, I'm kind of used to my electric...well maybe I should sing instead and Phantom could play the guitar?' Ember thought uneasy.

'Ember! The class should have a chance to listen to Danny's talents? He can play and sing, the class only know of his guitar playing because of you...you might as well do this as another favor!' Her conscious suggested abruptly.

'Ugh alright, I guess there's a first time for everything...' Ember thought referring to her playing an acoustic.

"So dipstick, since you're singing...pick a song?" Ember suggested kindly.

"Uh, well I told you I can't really sing Amber, I sound like a cat strangling a cat while being run over by a bulldozer..." Danny explained with an awkward voice.

"Thank you for the mental image." Ember stated joking. 'He doesn't have much confidence in himself does he?' Ember's conscious asked Ember.

'Yeah I noticed, that's why I'm trying to push him a little outside his comfort zone...' Ember said slyly.

"Amber, I really don't think that I can sing, I guess you've noticed I'm not that confident..." Danny admitted sounding a little ashamed.

'Well how are _you_ going to get Danny out of his _comfort zone_?' Ember's conscious asked curiously.

'I got an idea...' Ember said thinking slightly. Within a few seconds a thinking she started to have a cute dopey smile across her face looking into Danny eyes as Danny looked back into her's calmly, Danny then saw her eyes flash _green_.

Then after a few seconds, Ember kissed Danny's cheek softly and whispered "Danny, it's okay, just follow my lead...I know an easy song for you..."

Danny had mixed emotions and was apparantly playing twenty questions with himself. 'She kissed me again..is that a good sign? Why did her eyes flash green then back to blue? What does she mean by 'follow my lead'? I can't believe I'm taking her to the cinema, why would she say yes? I'm a loser...' Danny asked himself these questions countless times.

Danny just nodded instead of a reply to 'Amber'. Their cute moment stopped when they both jumped up a little bit by a booming voice from the front of the class.

"CLASS! 5 minutes to practise left, then I would like each group to preform what they have done in front of the class, best singer will recieve a prize, the best instrumentalist will also receive a prize" The teacher stated slyly trying to get everyone involved into the task.

"C'mon baby-pop-" Ember was cut off by a laughing Paulina.

"BABY-POP!? What?! Is that his pet name or something! That is so funny!" Paulina laughed walking past the two. "Oh by the way, I wouldn't start to set his confidence too high, he might think he _actually_ has a chance against Dash...oh and just so you know, I'm winning _best_ instrumentalist, so put down the guitar honey" Paulina smirked.

'Remind me to attack her with my guitar later will you?' Ember asked her conscious annoyed.

"Okay, we got a few minutes of practising left I think...thanks to her! So what about the song 'The-" Ember was interrupted by the teacher once again.

"OKAY CLASS! I gave you five minutes, time to dazzle me with fresh beats and talent!" The teacher yelled excitedly.

'Crap.' Ember and Danny both thought.

"Okay Tucker and Samantha, would you come up first since you to be at the front anyway?" The music teacher asked.

"Yeah!" Tucker answered excitedly while Sam answered "Oh no..."

Sam grabbed the keyboard and bashed random chords at will that didn't make a tune or sense, it was unbearable while Tucker sang his heart out, you can tell how that went.

"_...IF I WAS YOUR BOYFRIEND I'D NEVER LET YOU GO I COULD TAKE YOU PLACES TOU NEVER BEEN BEFORE!-_" Tucker began to sing though it sounded like a construction site.

"WOAH thank you Tucker and Samantha! Next please! Tucker I think you are a little bit off key? Samantha you did pretty well since your bashing on the keyboard more or less caught up to the beats with Tucker..." The teacher said with hardly any emotion.

"I nailed it." Tucker stated to Sam smiling. Sam just rolled her eyes in reply.

"Please could Paulina and Dash come up next please?" The teacher asked hoping for something or anything better than Sam and Tucker's.

"Gladly sir!" Paulina said politely as she threw a smirk Ember's way.

Dash yawned only to be pulled by the collar to a lower level, the level of Paulina's height as she hissed "DASH! You're not ruining this for me! Sing a good song!"

"Ugh...popular snobs, I wonder how this will turn out..." Ember muttered to herself.

_"Um, shawty's like a melody in my head..._

_That I can't keep out,_

_Got me singin' like..._

_Na na na na everyday..._

_It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay?" _

Dash sang quietly and sang quite boringly with barely any life to the song. While Dash pitifully sang, Paulina was shaking bells. Paulina's timing wasn't bad because Dash sang really slow.

"Wow, depressing...and I thought Sam's would've been depressing but this is just sad..." Ember whispered to Danny as they finished, Danny giggled at her comment.

'Oh Phantom gonna do just fine, Dash sounded like a cat strangling a cat while being run over by a bulldozer...' Ember's conscious said copying what Danny said earlier about his own singing.

**-Time speed skip-**

"Kwan and Star...", "Max and Jamie", "Tom and Delilah..."

**-Finish Time Skip-**

"And lastly, finally...we have Amber and Daniel..." The teacher said already bored from some of the past disappointments.

If you heard carefully you could of heard the small sigh the teacher gave off thinking that there was going to be another disappointment.

When the two teenagers came up, in front of the class...they were _both_ nervous. Ember has never been nervous in front of crowds before, but it was because she had her spell enhanced _electric_ guitar.

"Um, Amber? I uh...I don't know what to sing!?" Danny whispered panicking.

'I knew it, another failure...' The teacher thought.

"Dipstick chill! I'm panicking too!" Ember said unable to believe that she just said that.

Danny took this as an opportunity to show how confident he could be.

"Amber it's okay? Pretend you're Ember McLain, she's not stage fright..." Danny said with a playful smirk.

"I'm not stage fright! I'm just a little nervous..." Ember replied. 'Hold on, I swear this is deja vu?' Ember thought strangely.

Ember nodded back and began to play a few chords..while Danny's eyes widened to the song she had chosen for him to sing, he was very familiar with the song.

**"White lips, pale face**

**Breathing in snowflakes**

**Burnt lungs, sour taste**

**Light's gone, day's end**

**Struggling to pay rent**

**Long nights, strange men**

** And they say**

**She's in the Class A Team**

**Stuck in her daydream**

**Been this way since eighteen**

**But lately her face seems**

**Slowly sinking, wasting**

**Crumbling like pastries**

**And they scream**

**The worst things in life come free to us**

**Cause we're just under the upper hand**

**And go mad for a couple grams**

**And she don't want to go outside tonight**

**And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland**

**Or sells love to another man**

**It's too cold outside**

**For angels to fly**

**Angels to fly..."** Danny was singing closing his eyes all the way through so he wouldn't have to look at the strange stares and shocked faces his class was giving him. Ember continued to play the song swiftly on the smooth acoustic.

**-Gossip cut in the class-**

"Fenturd can sing..." Dash whispered into the other A-listers ears.

"Yeah no kidding! He could be a rockstar if he wanted to!" Kwan answered only to get a glare from him back. Everyone else in the class agreed with Kwan.

**"Ripped gloves, raincoat**

**Tried to swim and stay afloat**

**Dry house, wet clothes**

**Loose change, bank notes**

**Weary-eyed, dry throat**

**Call girl, no phone**

** And they say**

**She's in the Class A Team**

**Stuck in her daydream**

**Been this way since eighteen**

**But lately her face seems**

**Slowly sinking, wasting**

**Crumbling like pastries**

**And they scream**

**The worst things in life come free to us**

**Cause we're just under the upper hand**

**And go mad for a couple grams**

**And she don't want to go outside tonight**

**And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland**

**Or sells love to another man**

**It's too cold outside**

**For angels to fly**

**An angel will die**

**Covered in white**

**Closed eye**

**And hoping for a better life**

**This time, we'll fade out tonight**

**Straight down the line"**

"Have you noticed that Amber can play the guitar too?" Star asked the other A-listers.

They all nodded in shock.

Danny and Ember, though they were playing and singing they could all hear what was being said since they both had their enhanced ghost hearing.

**"And they say**

**She's in the Class A Team**

**Stuck in her daydream**

**Been this way since eighteen**

**But lately her face seems**

**Slowly sinking, wasting**

**Crumbling like pastries**

**They scream**

**The worst things in life come free to us**

**And we're all under the upper hand**

**Go mad for a couple grams**

**And we don't want to go outside tonight**

**And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland**

**Or sell love to another man**

**It's too cold outside**

**For angels to fly**

**Angels to fly**

**To fly, fly**

**For angels to fly, to fly, to fly**

**Or angels to die..."** Danny finished the song swiftly as Ember stuck her last chord on the guitar and Danny finally opened his eyes, the first thing he looked at was not the cheering crowd and clapping teacher, but Amber's blue eyes, flash from blue to _green_ and back to blue then back to _green_.

The crowd almost blew the roof of chanting and cheering. "AMBER, DANNY, AMBER, DANNY!" The class cheered.

"Deja vu Amber?" Danny asked playfully referring to last music lesson. "Oh yeah big time!" Ember replied smiling happily.

'Can't believe the dipstick actually did it...' Ember thought in a good mood.

Danny then did something Ember wasn't expecting, he kissed her cheek and gave her a small hug. "Thanks Amber..." Danny thanked as he grabbed Ember's hand and walked them to the back of the class to their seats. Ember was obviously beyond shocked, she was speechless, lifeless (no pun intended), barely moved, eyes wide with a small creeping on her face every now and then.

After they sat back down in their seats and the class began to calm down. "Alright alright children, I see we have a clear winner of both instrumentalist and singer!" The teacher said clapping and looking directly at the smiling Danny and Ember.

"Come collect your prizes during tomorrow's recess." The music teacher instructed as Ember and Danny nodded.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**There are more chapters, so don't walk out on me just yet :)**

**Don't you think this was a cute ending on this chapter? C'mon review and tell me what you think about my story (not my punctuation...)**

**-Also, I had 7 reviews so thats's why I updated it today :) **

**What was your favorite bit about this chapter? Like my choice of songs in this chape? Reviews please and I will update :)**

**-READ THIS NOW-**

**Okay one or two reviews said they didn't know the song 'The A-team- by Ed sheeran, WHAT!? Okay...weird...one of my favourite songs! How can you not of heard of it! Brilliant song! Listen to it on youtube guys! ;)**


	22. Ember and Vicky

**-Chapter 22 Ember and Vicky-**

**Anyone know what I'm going to say? That right...I have over 100 reviews! :D**

**Dang happy since this is only my first fanfic :) can we get more reviews! :3**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**-After School-**

Tucker, Danny and _Amber_ were walking to their homes from school.

"Dude that was wicked! You guys were amazing!" Tucker said after they left school.

"Yeah! See I told you that you could sing!" Ember said rubbing it in Danny's face.

"Well apparently I can if the class liked you and me as a small duet!" Danny replied smiling to her.

"Guys, I mean I've heard from the class that you both can sing amazingly and you both can play guitar outstandingly! So why don't you guys do a duet and make a song?" Tucker asked excitingly.

"Awesome idea!" Ember and Danny said at the same time as they both blushed.

"I'm home so I'll see you guys later..." Danny said smiling waving goodbye to his two friends.

"Yeah no problem! I'll see you tomorrow in school!" Tucker and Ember said.

**-Fenton Works Door shuts-**

"So Ember, that was a pretty good gig in music class with Danny..." Tucker said with a sly smile.

"Thanks Tuck, what did you say to Sam? She totally flipped when dipstick asked me out!" Ember asked smiling.

"I know Sam totally freaked out! She was about to tell Danny about you! To keep Sam away for a while I told her I had a wicked plan to reveal your secret to Danny using my PDA and I was going to hack the ghost zone and everything, she's agreeing with me for the minute but I'm not sure how long I can keep this up?" Tucker explained answering her question.

"Oh my god thank you, thank you! I promise I will tell Danny, I'm just waiting for the right time! _Which is__ after our date_..." Ember said thinking the last part to herself.

"Anyway, _where_ is the goth chick?" Ember asked raising an eyebrow.

'Ah finally I get to call her a goth again...calling her _Sam_ was hard enough...' Ember thought annoyed.

"I have no idea? I think she ran straight home, she seemed angry..." Tucker answered.

"Well, I have to get back to the ghost zone and return Vicky's body..." Ember said suddenly.

"Oh you know Vicky?" Tucker asked shocked. "Yeah how do you?" Ember asked curiously.

"Oh I met her after you left her body and went to the ghost zone." Tucker explained simply.

"Cool, did you know she's homeless?" Ember asked with a hint of sadness and sympathy.

"What? Really? Oh, I'll talk to her later...I wanna help her out..." Tucker said with sympathy.

"Yeah of course!" Ember answered happily. "Well see ya!" Ember said when she ran off.

**-With Danny-**

"Hey Jazz!" Danny said in a good mood. "Okay Danny what gives?" Jazz asked with a smug smile.

"Oh nothing..." Danny lied with an uncontrollable smile.

"Okay Danny, you do know I was watching you when you asked Amber out..." Jazz said with her back facing Danny while folding her arms smugly.

"WAIT WHAT!? HOW DID YOU-" Danny began to ask while screaming only to be cut off by Jazz.

"I was just joking Danny, but at least now I know why you're happy!" Jazz said interrupting Danny while smiling smugly.

"Ugh...fine Jazz you got me, I'm taking Amber to the cinema!" Danny said joyfully.

"Danny what about Sam, I thought you had a thing for her for years...and you've known Amber for a week and you've already asked her out?" Jazz asked concerned.

"Jazz I don't see why you're against this, I liked Sam before but Amber is different, besides Sam is acting all weird now for some reason and Amber is like perfect!" Danny countered.

"I'm not against anything Danny, it's just that...why do you think Amber is perfect?, you act like you've known her since forever" Jazz explained.

"Amber and me talk a lot, we have loads in common a lot more than me and Sam ever had..." Danny said.

"Okay Danny, are you going to tell her about...your other half?" Jazz asked worryingly whispering the last part.

"Maybe, I've thought about it, I mean she could be helping me with Tucker and Sam!" Danny suggested smiling.

"Danny I think you should think about this more? I'm not sure what it is but I think there's something familiar about her?" Jazz said a bit oddly.

"I _am_ going to think about it more, anyway Jazz you're over reacting...maybe you have seen her before in new look or something? Girls do that right?" Danny asked awkwardly.

"Sexist much? Guys go there too...anyway I mean something _really_ familiar? I'm not sure what, but there's something off about her...can't you see it?" Jazz asked only to get an annoyed glare back.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Jazz? I think she's fine? You're paranoid..." Danny said back annoyed.

**-With Ember-**

"Woah, seriously are you overshadowing me? I always feel dizzy the second after I see you..." Vicky said as soon as Ember left her body.

"Yeah I'm sorry, the dizziness stays there for a while..." Ember replied sadly.

"Anyway do you know a guy called Tucker?" Vicky asked Ember.

Ember "Yeah why? Do you?"

Vicky "Yeah, I met him a few days ago...he's nice, he's the only friend I have...well you're sort of my friend..."

Ember "Oh c'mon, just because I'm evil and a ghost doesn't mean I can't have not evil human friends?"

Vicky "Well...sort of, don't you have evil ghost friends?"

Ember "Yeah obviously, who else would I talk to in the ghost zone? Anyway...how is Tucker your only friend...sort of apart from me?"

"Well, my old friends ditched me along with my family, I've been framed for murder...so I ran away to Amity park..." Vicky explained sadly.

"So you didn't kill that person then?" Ember asked curiously.

"No? But my friends...old friends...hate me, my family don't care about me so I didn't see the problem with running away?" Vicky admitted.

"Oh, sorry to hear. I guess that's why you're homeless?" Ember asked.

"Well yeah, when I ran away I didn't bring money, just the clothes I wearing and a bit of food...but obviously the food ended quickly..." Vicky sighed.

"Ugh, being evil isn't easy when you have soft spots for kids that have to suffer in this awful human realm..." Ember admitted.

"Wait wha-" Vicky said being cut off because she was being lifted into the air by Ember riding on her guitar, she was being lifted by the back of her collar of her shirt.

"Woah wait! What are you doing! I may be homeless but I don't want to die just yet!" Vicky screamed holding onto Ember's wrist.

"Calm down kid, I'm not trying to kill you, hold on tight!" Ember replied as she pulled Vicky onto the back of her guitar.

"Wait where are we going? And how are you and your guitar flying!?" The teenager asked curiously.

"I'm a ghost remember? Some ghost have abilities like this, in my case I have power over music, mainly my guitar here..." Ember explained as she went on to say "Anyway I'm taking you to get food..." Ember said with a straight face.

"So you're evil, you take over the world and stuff like that and hate the good guys but...you secretly help the homeless?" Vicky asked while ridding on the back of the guitar sitting down.

"I'm evil, I've tried to take over the world three times, one...I tried taking over the world with power and my music, second I tried with this other ghost that's ten years old because we both hate adults and third was with two of my ghost friends, we tried turning Amity park into an all girls utopia..." Ember explained as she went on to say the bad news to her plans.

"And then Danny Phantom stopped my first plan, Danny Phantom and people from his school stopped my second plan..and his sister, mother and his best friend, that's a girl, stopped my third plan..." Ember sighed.

"You and Danny Phantom...I'm guessing you're not on the best of terms..." Vicky stated smiling playfully.

"Obviously not..." Ember said trying not to smile. _'That was the past though, now I'm going on a date with him...'_ Ember thought happily.

"And I don't help the homeless..." Ember stated coldly.

"Wait what? Then why are you helping me?" Vicky asked curiously not understanding what Ember meant.

"Because." Ember stated simply. Vicky stayed silent while raising an eyebrow at Ember for her to explain into further detail.

"I'm helping you because I actually care if teens die at a young age, I died at fifteen? I don't think it's right for kids not to live their life before they die, being a ghost I have all the time in the world to help kids secretly while taking over the world...seeing how you're going to die of starvation I _need_ to help, you being homeless has no connection to why I'm helping you." Ember explained in a low sad tone.

"You need to or _want_ to? And I would have thought Danny Phantom would be the one helping me but he's always saving other people, but you're always probably busy making plans to rule this world...but you still help me..." Vicky said oddly.

"You may not know, I'm going to tell you because I know you won't tell anyone...Danny Phantom also has a human life, he's got things like school work, bullies, parents and to top it all off he's got people like me to deal with everyday..." Ember said with a calm tone.

"And just so you know I don't _always_ make plans to rule the world? I do sometimes but at the moment I'm not seeing much point in world domination, I do actually do things that usual teenagers do? I go out, hang out with my mates and enjoy my hobbies like my music and my guitar..." Ember mentioned.

"Oh...I always thought all ghosts except Danny Phantom were evil and _all_ they did in their afterlives was to plan on how to take over this world and defeat Danny Phantom" Vicky replied a little confused, unsure what to think about ghosts anymore.

"Well there are actually other good ghosts, not super hero ghosts, but not evil ghosts either, though Danny Phantom is the only one that _tries_ to protect the humans..." Ember explained.

"We're here..." Ember said looking down at Nasty Burger.

"Thanks, I've been here before but only to sit in a booth, I didn't have money to buy anything..." Vicky admitted.

"You're a strange kind of homeless person...the homeless people I usually see just steal and kill people to get their way through life since they don't have any money..." Ember said back raising an eyebrow.

"I told you before I don't kill people, besides I don't have what it takes to steal, I just get what I can from trash cans..." Vicky admitted softly.

"I barely steal, if I do I don't care because I'm an irresponsible teenager and plus I'm evil...stay here, I'll be right back..." Ember said as she left Vicky on her floating guitar as she jumped off and went intangible through the Nasty Burger roof.

**-With Ember-**

'Okay okay okay...hmm...' Ember thought as she looked at all the food still invisible.

Ember took two big nasty burgers, a pack of fries, two milkshakes, ice cream in a cup, cup of coke and two blankets. She then made them all invisible and flew back through the ceiling and stood back on her guitar invisible.

She suddenly popped up and now was visible. "Ta da! Told you I'd be back..." Ember said with a grin.

"Hold all these because I can't keep my balance if _I_ hold them..." Ember instructed as she passed Vicky everything.

Vicky had no idea what to say she was shocked, stunned and happy.

-After a few minutes they both arrived back to Vicky's fortress of boxes-

"Here we are, I have to go back into the ghost zone and meet up with my best friend" Ember said as she helped Vicky down off of her guitar.

"Ember I can't tell you how thankful I am honestly! I mean if there's anything I can actually do to help you back I will, honestly!" Vicky pleaded.

"Well would you mind if I overshadowed you a few more times in future?" Ember asked softly trying not to scare her.

"Uh, sure...only if you don't do anything painful or dangerous..." Vicky said slowly.

"Obviously, I wouldn't put you in danger? I'm trying to help get you better again, not trying to harm you?" Ember said stupidly.

With those lasts words they both nodded their heads in agreement as Ember took off heading towards Fenton Works.

**-Meanwhile with Sam-**

"HOW COULD HE JUST ASK OUT _EMBER_!?" Sam screamed in her room as loud as she possibly could.

"Sam! I already told you I have a plan! Anyway, why did you call me here?" Tucker asked.

"Because I need to know the plan in more detail!" Sam screeched.

"_Need_ to know or _want_ to know!" Tucker hissed back.

Luckily for Tucker his mum came in. "Tucker, you need to come home, dinner's ready?"

"Okay. Bye Sam." Tucker said without emotion.

**-Fenton Works lab with Ember-**

"Where's the dipstick?" Ember asked softly when a small weak ecto beam hit her back.

"Awwh didn't know you missed me so much..." Danny flirted smiling warmly looking into Ember's eyes as they suddenly flashed _blue_ for a second, Danny wasn't even sure if that just happened.

'Weird...' Danny thought as he paid attention to Ember again.

"Well baby-pop you know me, always having to visit my enemies on a daily basis is nice every now and then..." Ember replied smiling.

"Awwh well isn't that sweet of you" Danny said still flirting.

"C'mon dipstick, flirting really? I heard you got a girlfriend..." Ember said smugly referring to _Amber_.

"W-wait..how did you hear that? Who told you?" Danny asked a little bit worried.

"You did, just now..." Ember replied with a sly smile.

"Jazz does the same thing to me...anyway it's Amber, I'm taking her to the cinema" Danny said in further detail smiling.

"When?" Ember asked curiously since she actually needed to know.

"Oh my god...I have no idea?" Danny realised since he didn't plan a day, time or anything.

"Oh wow dipstick, very smart...ask out a girl on a date and then have no idea what you're doing...smooth..." Ember mocked then said "Besides, the only good movies that are on are only on while you're in school..." Ember said depressingly.

"Oh...hey you won't believe this but...turns out I can sing! I already told you that Amber can, so me and Amber can sing and play guitar! Isn't that awesome!" Danny said with glee.

"You can sing?" Ember asked acting as if she doesn't know.

"Yeah weird isn't it?" Danny answered smiling. "Hmm, we should do a duet some time, maybe I can hear you sing then..." Ember said as she winked at him and flew through the ghost portal.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**I'm not sure when I'm going to end this story, to be honest I thought it would end a lot earlier...but I had to add in a load of random chapters I didn't need like, music class, science class, math class and the nurse chapters...but oh well...I think I'm going to end this fanfic at around chapter 28 ****:O**

**-Don't think after I finish this story that I won't do more stories, I have a few more ideas in mind after this story ;)**


	23. Ember's realm

**-Chapter 23 Ember's Realm-**

**Blah blah don't own this blah blah...let's get on from where we left off! :D**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ember came out of the other side of the Fenton Portal into the wonders of the ghost zone smiling.

"Hahah...I can't believe I said that to him!" Ember said softly shaking her head taking her guitar of her back and it floated down to her level as she jumped up and flew to no destination specifically.

As Ember flew through the ghost zone on her guitar a certain girl ghost watched as she flew by her realm.

The girl ghost decided now was a good time to pop up. "HEY EMBER!"

"Woah! Hey Kitty! Before you say anything, the dipstick asked me out!" Ember said with pride.

"OH MY GOD! Okay, I need to have 'the talk' With him about things he shouldn't and should do..." Kitty said sternly as Ember's eyes widened.

"WAIT WHAT!? No no no Kitty! He won't try-" Ember was cut off by Kitty's laughter.

"Ahahaha! Ember I'm just messing with you, besides I'm sure he would prefer his parents talking to him about that than his enemies friend" Kitty said smugly, then said "Anyway, where are you two lovebirds going?" Kitty continued to say with the same smug smile.

"Well, baby-pop said cinema to Amber, but I asked him _when_ he was going in Ember form...he said he forgot to tell _Amber_ when they were going..." Ember answered stupidly.

"Wow smart...what you see in him, I honestly don't know Ember?" Kitty said dumbfounded.

"Haha! I like clueless dipsticks!" Ember admitted blushing.

"Weird, but cute...you usually like the _bad boys_, I think it's weird how now you're going for a super hero" Kitty said still with the dumbfounded tone.

"Yeah but I got bored with jerks, phonies, guys using me and guys putting me in jail to take the blame for them..." Ember said with a straight face with no emotion saying as if it was a usual thing for her.

"I understand, I see you with a _lot_ of those types of people." Kitty admitted only to get a glare from her best friend.

"I mean! Danny is obviously different, he isn't a jerk...he's sweet, kind, warm hearted and he isn't a phony either. It's obvious he won't use you like your other boyfriends did, besides he's too much of a gentleman to do that...even for a teenager. Plus in anything he would try not get into jail himself, if you ended up in jail he would bail you out instead of leaving you there like-" Kitty was then cut off.

"-my old boyfriends, I got it..." Ember said boringly.

Kitty just smiled smugly in return noticing how Ember was obviously a little annoyed at her mentioning how bad all her ex boyfriends were.

Ember then opened her realm door and walked inside, she then stepped aside the door while holding it open indicating for Kitty to come in.

Kitty just stood there floating outside her realm door looking at Ember blankly for a few minutes. After a few minutes of silence Ember finally said "Care to come in or stare and watch my realm door for the rest of your afterlife?" Ember asked sarcastically.

"Trick question?" Kitty asked softly raising an eyebrow. "What do you think?" Ember asked smugly.

Kitty didn't say another word, she walked into her realm before Ember shut the door.

After around about fifteen minutes of more talk about what they've done lately, what's been happening lately, more about Danny and Johnny, possibilities of maybe a double date in future.

Both teens heard a knock on the door and jumped at the sudden intruder.

'Oh my god it's the dipstick!' Ember thought happily.

'Hmm, who could that be? Could it be Danny?' Kitty thought and asked herself curiously.

"Kitty, how does my hair look?" Ember asked actually caring. 'Yeah it's probably Danny...' Kitty thought smugly.

"Flaming." Kitty simply answered playfully simple while smiling playfully.

"Perfect." Ember replied smiling casually as she thought happily. 'Flaming...blue flaming fire...'

Ember opened the door to see a tall figure. Ember was speechless, didn't know what to think or say.

"SKULKER!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Kitty screamed annoyed that it wasn't Danny seeing how Ember wasn't exactly thrilled nor herself with what Skulker was holding, he was holding a box of small chocolates with a small blue bow.

"Oh, I assumed you would be alone..." Skulker said not noticing Ember's disappointed expression on her face.

"What you didn't think I hung out with my friends at my realm?" Ember asked sarcastically.

Skulker had no idea how to answer that "Um, _'Kitty'_ you are being rude, please leave..." Skulker said a little annoyed that he wasn't with Ember alone.

"Why do you say her name like that?" Ember asked a little annoyed too "She's my best friend, why can't you say her name properly?" Ember continued to play twenty questions.

"Because it's a weird name." Skulker stated his answer truthfully and simply.

"Yeah like Ember isn't weird at all, it's a small piece of dying coal or wood in a dying fire...have you heard the other names ghosts have? Like Clockwork, Youngblood, Pariah Dark, Plasmius and Walker? And what about _'Skulker'_, I mean what is that?!" Ember asked still annoyed at how he was treating her best friend.

"Damn Skulker!, do you need an ice pack for that burn?" Kitty mocked.

"Well I guess-" Skulker was cut off by Ember again.

"-Anyway, who are _you_ to tell my best friend to leave, this isn't your realm! You don't own her! She doesn't have to listen to you and I want her to stay _here_." Ember said sternly giving Skulker an annoyed glare.

"Ember look, I only wanted to talk to you alone!?" Skulker replied with a bit or rage obviously angry.

"Well Skulker maybe _she_ doesn't want to talk to _you_ alone!" Kitty yelled at Skulker.

"Stay out of this, you're no apart of this! Ember I forgive you for destroying my hand, see I fixed it easy because I'm great at fixing things-" He was once again cut of by an enraged Ember.

"_You_ forgive _me_!? Kitty is my best friend! Maybe I _want_ her to be apart of this!" Ember yelled.

"It doesn't matter if you _want_ her to be apart of this or not, what you want doesn't matter! _I'm_ telling her that she can't be apart of this, **end of story!**" Skulker commanded.

'What a douche!' Ember and Kitty's conscience said at the same time.

'I'm so glad that Ember found a man in her afterlife, even though it's Danny, even if they're enemies but at least her enemy was never an ass like Skulker!' Kitty yelled in her head.

"What do you mean_ 'what I want doesn't matter!?'_ You know what?! Get out of my realm, you ass!" Ember said enraged as she began trying to shove Skulker out her door.

"Wait Ember, I didn't mean it like that! Honestly!" Skulker lied.

"Oh really! Well then please do explain what you _did_ mean!?" Ember asked angrily as she said it with hard venom in her voice. Ember's eyes changed from emerald-green to blood-red as her hair grew a few inches.

'Wow that's hot, she's going to kill me!' Skulker thought scared.

"I meant to say that what you want doesn't matter to the _world_, but it matters to _me_ obviously!" Skulker lied and said quickly regretting it straight away as he realized what he said.

"WHAT!?" Ember and Kitty screamed at the same time. "Skulker get out!" Kitty yelled.

"No wait!" Skulker said quickly as he grabbed both of Ember's hand with one hand (As his other was holding chocolates that were about to melt) Which was a bad move since Ember's hair was probably going to blow her own realm up.

At that moment Danny phased through the wall of Ember's realm and saw Skulker looking panicked holding Ember's hand and with chocolates in the other, Ember looked like she was about to blow something up and Kitty stood there staring at him in wonder to why he was there or why he wasn't here a few minutes ago.

Danny was the first to speak "Uh, so guys...I heard Kitty scream while I was flying through the ghost zone to no specific place..." Danny lied since he was actually planning to go to Ember's to say hello.

"Yeah Danny! Help me and Ember get rid of Skulker, he won't leave!" Kitty screamed as Ember began to blush since Danny was there.

"Whelp, get out of here, you have no business being here!" Skulker said as he tried to control Ember's rage. 'Skulker you're such an idiot, if you want to calm her down just let go of her!' Danny thought.

"See there you go again telling people what to do when you are in no place to boss people around since you're a nobody!" Ember yelled at Skulker still trying to get free on Skulker's grip.

"Ember why are you so against me! Calm down! You'll blow this place up!" Skulker yelled back annoyed.

"Well then at least I'll have someone to blame that on!" Ember said directly to Skulker's face with rage.

Danny couldn't take this anymore, Kitty just stood there behind Ember just watching the scene go past in curiosity. Danny then powered up green ecto energy from his hand and flew directly towards Skulker's chest and blasted him out her door as Danny was speeding after him.

Ember was now on the floor a little calmer breathing slowly since she used a lot of strength just trying to get Skulker's grip off her. Kitty ran over to Ember and helped her up. "You know, you've got some man there..." Kitty admitted smiling referring to Danny.

Ember just smiled weakly as she looked outside her open realm door to see Danny kicking Skulker's ass obviously enraged.

"Ember I'll be right back!" Kitty said as she left Ember on her sofa as she flew invisible behind a different platform closer to Danny and Skulker.

**-With Danny and Skulker-**

"Do you even know how to treat women!?" Danny asked angrily as he sucker punched Skulker in his robot suited chest sending him flying down onto a different floating platform.

'Ember you lucky thing...' Kitty thought as she smiled softly.

This is after where Kitty had floated invisibly behind the platform Skulker landed on as she saw him turn invisible. 'What a coward...' Kitty thought.

Skulker quickly turned invisible before Danny flew after him. "Whelp, does it matter how I treat women!?"

Skulker asked invisible moving around a lot so Danny couldn't tell where the sound was coming from.

"Wow, no wonder you're single!" Danny said with a smirk. "I won't be single for long, as far as I'm concerned Ember will be my catch" Skulker said still moving around.

'What? Ember would go out with him? I mean _seriously_ even I think, and everyone would agree with me on this, that even though she thinks we're enemies I think I would have _way_ better chance with her!' Danny thought annoyed.

"What? Ember wouldn't go out with you!" Danny said slightly annoyed wondering if it was true.

'Well? In a different timeline yeah.' Kitty thought after hearing Danny's remark.

Skulker then turned visible behind Danny and knocked him out clean as he laughed evilly as he watched Danny fall to his knees. Skulker then kicked Danny of the edge of the platform they were on then Skulker activated his jetpack attached to his suit then took off leaving Danny to fall into the endless darkness of hell called the ghost zone.

'Oh no! I have to get Emb...wait! She's too weak now, I'll get Danny myself!' Kitty thought quickly as she flew as fast as she could and grabbed an unconscious Danny by his arm and dragged him onto the closest floating green platform and laid him there.

"Damn Danny, when I tell Ember what happened there's going to be another ghost joining the oblivion club in hell, bye Skulker..." Kitty said with hardly any expression.

She just sat there kneeling next to a still lifeless Danny. After a few minutes of thinking, Kitty finally picked up Danny by his arm and let it flop over her shoulder as her other hand-held his side, she flew them both up to Ember's realm.

As Kitty slowly opened the door, Ember got the shock of her afterlife.

"What happened!?" Ember asked almost passing out. Ember was on the sofa with one of her arms in a plaster. "Skulker knocked him out cold." Kitty stated about to lay Danny on the sofa when Ember stopped her.

"No! Wait, take him to my room, the bed is a lot more comfy than the couch." Ember instructed, Kitty did so since she knew that Ember cared about him and scarily so did she.

When they were up the stairs, Kitty lay Danny on Ember's bed softly. "What are you going to do with him? Who knows how long he will be like this? How are we going to explain this to his friends? How is he going to go to school? What about his parents? Is he going to be okay? This is my fault, I should have tried to help even though I couldn't have..." Kitty said playing twenty questions.

Ember just sat on the end of the bed staring at the unconscious Danny. 'This is all my fault I know it, if I was strong enough, the dipstick wouldn't had to of try to stop Skulker...' Ember thought sadly.

"I'm going to take care of him, I don't know how long he will be like this, I can explain to Tucker but not Sam, since Sam is going to think _I_ was the one that knocked him out...I'll ask Tucker to cover for him until he gets better" Ember answered.

"Good plan." Kitty said back simply nodding in agreement.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Hey y'all! Cute chapter right? Well I only got 2 reviews in the past 3 days so...I guess it's probably just the weekend and everybody's busy right? C'mon review please! :)**


	24. Unconscious

**-Chapter 24 Unconscious-**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY ON PHANTOM AND MCLAIN_

_-Skulker had knocked Danny out-_

_"I'm going to take care of him, I don't know how long he will be like this, I can explain to Tucker but not Sam, since Sam is going to think I was the one that knocked him out...I'll ask Tucker to cover for him until he gets better" Ember answered._

_"Good plan." Kitty said back simply nodding in agreement._

"I hope you're gonna wake up dipstick..." Ember said softly to herself as Kitty walked out the door saying she would be back with help.

**-With Kitty-**

Kitty was flying through the human realm looking for a certain house in particular.

"HEY TUCKER!" Kitty yelled right behind Tucker in his room making him slip of the edge of his bed.

"Kitty!? What are you doing here!? I got my Fenton Thermos with me so don't even think of banishing me again!" Tucker said holding out a Fenton Thermos.

"Woah woah! Careful there, I'm not here to banish your ass, I'm here to ask for your help..." Kitty said pleading.

"Forget it! Why would I help you!?" Tucker asked about to activate the Fenton Thermos.

"Maybe I didn't use the right words, Skulker was hurting Ember in the ghost zone and Danny was there to stop him, Skulker knocked him out cold and I brung him to Ember's place so basically, Danny is the one that needs your help!" Kitty explained in further detail.

"How can I trust what you're saying!?" Tucker said with a small glare.

"Oh please, you know Ember likes Danny and Danny likes her too, do you think I'm kidding right now?!" Kitty began to yell. Tucker nodded slowly while Kitty picked him up and flew as fast as she could back to Ember's realm.

**-Ember's realm-**

"C'mon, c'mon think! What do human dipsticks need when their unconscious!?" Ember screamed to herself with an unconscious Danny next to her.

(Kitty comes in with Tucker in her hand.)

"Tucker! Okay here's what happened, Skulk-" Ember began to say only to be cut off by Tucker.

"-Skulker knocked Danny out for the count and he's now unconscious in his human form in the ghost zone because he saved you from Skulker" Tucker finished.

"You actually had the time to tell him the story _while_ I was panicking about the dipstick!?" Ember yelled at her best friend.

"I had to! He wouldn't have come if I didn't tell him what actually happened!" Kitty said defending herself.

"Look, I'll cover for Danny until he's better..." Tucker said calming Ember down a little.

"He can't go back to the human realm with you, Sam will find out, his parents will find out and not to mention his school might notice he's gone!" Kitty said bringing things down.

"You're right, Ember can-" Tucker began to ask when Ember cut him off.

"-Can I keep him here? Definitely, I have to keep it from the other ghosts though, Kitty will help with that" Ember interrupted smiling looking back to Danny than Kitty.

"Yeah, he's going to wake up later today or tomorrow, I'll probably try get back here tomorrow to see if he's okay." Tucker said smiling back.

"I'll come and get you, even if by force" Kitty said smirking.

"Look girlfriend, I have to go, I hate to leave Phantom but Johnny is going to get suspicious if I'm gone too long" Kitty said a little disappointed.

"No problem, me and Tucker will look after baby-pop..." Ember said putting up her thumb to show her that it was okay while Tucker nodded agreeing with her.

Kitty then phased through the roof heading to Johnny's place.

"So Tucker, how you been?" Ember asked awkwardly since they didn't usually talk while she was _Ember_ and not _Amber_.

"This is weird." Tucker stated simply while seeing how Ember obviously felt the same.

"Yeah, I guess I normally talk to you being Amber" Ember said shrugging her shoulders.

"Pretty much. So what about Skulker? I mean, what was he doing at your realm anyway?" Tucker asked with a questioned look, raising an eyebrow waiting for an answer when Ember then went into a flashback.

**-Flashback-**

_(Skulker was holding a small box of chocolates)_

_"Oh...I assumed you were going to be alone..."_

**-End flashback-**

"I have no idea." Ember stated nodding up and down slowly drifting back to reality.

"So...going on a date with Danny then?" Tucker asked knowing the answer smiling smugly to Ember who gave him a happy glare back.

"Isn't it great?" Ember asked Tucker blushing a bit.

"Definitely, Danny's happy, you're happy, I'm happy that I'm friends with you...which is awesome since you're famous!" Tucker listed smiling through every point.

"Yeah...okay, I see where this is going...fine Tucker, what's the bad side to all of this?" Ember asked raising an eyebrow at Tucker when he sighed softly.

"Well...Sam's obviously paranoid about all of this-" Tucker began to list.

"-Screw her." Ember stated simply as Tucker carried on.

"His parents aren't exactly going to accept him bringing a ghost to the table saying this is my girlfriend-" Tucker continued.

"-but Danny's a ghost too so I don't see the problem other than they're ghost hunters...but me and Danny will work around that." Ember said simply.

"Paulina is now all over Danny, if this was a few weeks ago he would have taken her before she changed her mind, now he doesn't want anything to do with her." Tucker said with no emotion as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't care if the latino A-lister is all over Danny, the dipsticks mine." Ember stated a little annoyed that she could have competition.

"It's really weird how you're saying that now, a few weeks ago you would have never of said that, I mean you would want him but only to waste him not to date him..." Tucker mentioned with a confused face.

Ember just shrugged at his small statement as she said "Hey, times change" She said smiling.

"What are the other problems?" Ember asked curiously knowing there had to be more since she was basically destroying the balance of life with the dead dating the living, trying to pretend as if that was how the world worked.

"Well...you have a reputation in the ghost zone obviously being the bad ass rocker chic, being all hard-core and hard centered? So...dating the ghost zones number one enemy, _a super hero, The Danny Phantom_, isn't exactly helping your reputation" Tucker explained slowly making sure Ember got the message, Ember's eyes widened to what he was talking about.

"Oh my god you're right, I'll be the damn laughing-stock of the whole zone!" Ember said almost ripping her hair out in frustration.

"Not to mention that Danny has the nerd reputation going on in school, which also kind of helps him keep a low profile so...dating a famous international pop star will definitely push him to the top of the A-list club..." Tucker also mentioned.

"You're right, but isn't being the top of the A-listers a good thing to you guys?" Ember asked curiously.

"For me and Sam, yeah. For Danny, not exactly...he would love to be an A-lister but the thing is, being popular won't leave him anytime for ghost hunting" Tucker explained.

"Any others?" Ember asked referring to problems.

"How about the fact that the world could find out a _human_ kid, as far as the news and his parents are concerned, is _dating_ a _ghost_...as in a _dead_ person. Do you think the world will accept the fact that the living can and is dating the dead?" Tucker asked raising an eyebrow to emphasise his point.

'So many problems, jeez...I have a crush and there's at least ten problems with that!?' Ember summed up frustrated in her mind.

"Just wondering, how are you going to keep Danny here over night? Don't you think someone will come knocking on your door?" Tucker asked worryingly.

"What do you think is better? Him staying at his house and his parents seeing him unconscious, him missing a few days of school without an excuse to why he was unconscious...or...him staying with me and not letting anyone in my realm besides Kitty and you?" Ember asked knowing the answer.

Tucker just nodded in agreement understanding Ember's point. "Besides you're covering for him in the human realm and in school." Ember stated shrugging her shoulders.

Tucker looked back to Danny for a moment, still seeing him lay there motionless which caused Ember to look back to see him still unconscious too.

"Isn't the dipstick cute?..." Ember asked softly looking at Danny.

"How exactly do you expect me to answer that?" Tucker asked reminding Ember he was a boy and his best friend.

"Uh..." Ember answered staring blankly at Tucker for the minute.

"So, I'm curious...if a halfa and a full ghost had a kid...would it be a halfa, full ghost or a human?" Tucker asked slowly which spooked Ember.

"WHAT!? Why are you asking me that!? You're thinking too far ahead Tuck! I wasn't planning on having a-" Ember almost yelled awkwardly blushing massively when Tucker interrupted her saying "Ember I didn't mean you and Danny?" Tucker lied hoping to calm Ember down.

"I mean like, Dani and Youngblood or something?" Tucker lied nervously. 'Lying to Sam is a piece of cake, lying to Ember is a little intense!' Tucker thought uneasy.

"Oh...you scared me for a second there...anyway, the baby would be a full ghost with standard ghost powers, some of the special powers off the Dad and some of the mom..." Ember said naturally.

"...I have to ask, how do you know?" Tucker asked raising an eyebrow at Ember as Ember turned around so her back was faced to Tucker as she began to blush.

"Uh, I guess I just knew? I mean of course _every_ ghost should know that!" Ember lied.

"Oh..." Tucker said simply knowing that was a lie.

"I should go now, my parents are going to wonder where I am" Tucker said realising that he had to home sooner or later.

"Ugh...adults" Ember sighed grabbing Tucker's wrist as she teleported them both back to his room in under five seconds. "Wow, wish Danny had teleportation powers...it would be a lot easier than flying around for half an hour..." Tucker said realising he was already in his room.

Ember saluted a good-bye and teleported back to her realm in her room to see a still unconscious Danny Fenton.

Ember sat next to him on her bed as she grabbed her guitar from her back and began to play her song 'Remember' to him.

After the song was finished she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left the room to go downstairs saying "Night dipstick"

**-Morning-**

Ember walked into the room to see a still unconscious Danny. "Ugh dipstick, wake up..." Ember said softly as she grabbed Danny's hand.

"Ugghh...my head..." Danny _Fenton_ mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes to see a room he wasn't familiar with then something clicked inside his brain.

'This isn't my room?' Danny thought uneasy. 'No really? I hadn't noticed...' Danny's conscience said sarcastically.

"Dipsticks awake!" Ember said happily aloud seeing how Danny was also starting to move slowly.

"Uggghh...Ember is that you? What are you doing here?" Danny managed to say without falling asleep.

"Um, considering that this is my realm I guess I'm living here...?" Ember answered questionably and slowly which caused Danny to sit up suddenly to take a better look at where he actually was and to see if what she said was true. There were a lot of posters of rap and rock bands that plastered the walls.

"So I'm guessing this is...your room?" Danny said guessing seeing how that would make sense, he placed one of his hands onto the back of his head to feel a massive splitting headache.

"Do you remember anything that happened baby-pop?" Ember asked concerned.

"Hahaha!" Danny began to laugh softly which caused Ember to smile and ask "What's so funny _Phantom_?"

"Just that, you sound like you're actually concerned about me?" Danny said softly disregarding his headache.

'Well if I didn't then I would be a bad date wouldn't I?' Ember thought.

"Well maybe I do dipstick" Ember said softly blushing.

'There she goes blushing again! I feel really bad, I shouldn't like two different people especially if I'm going on a date with one of them...' Danny thought awkwardly.

"Why?" Danny asked blushing slightly, he asked in a calm happy tone and not in a rough way.

'How are you gonna answer this one?' Ember's conscience asked slyly.

"Well we're all ghosts, we look out for each other even though _we're_ enemies." Ember stated smiling.

"We all look out for each other? Each day I see ghost after ghost trying to kill each other, Pariah Dark tried to kill the whole ghost zone and world, Skulker kills and hunts other ghost species, me having to fight ghosts everyday and Skulker attacking you yesterday..." Danny said to disprove her point.

'Nice excuse.' Ember's conscience mocked. At this moment Danny realised him and Ember were holding hands, Danny's eyes suddenly widened as he let go abruptly.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" Danny said unsure of what Ember would do to him since he thought he was the one that held her hand.

"-dipstick calm down, it's okay. I'm not angry." Ember interrupted shrugging her shoulders.

"W-what? But...I just held-" Danny began to explain only to be interrupted again by Ember.

"-baby pop, I was the one who grabbed your hand first." Ember stated blushing.

Danny had a confused look on his face, it was a mix of confused, shocked and surprised.

"Ember I wanted to ask you something..." Danny started to say awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"About?" Ember asked not really sure of what he wanted to ask since he asked _Amber_ out so he couldn't ask her out too.

"You saying that we're enemies..." Danny said softly with a hint of sadness.

"Yeah?" Ember said indicating him to carry on.

* * *

**End of chapter 24 dudes :)**

**I know...cliffhangers right? Well I really wanted to put this cliffhanger here...and I also have to add obviously that could you... - _REVIEW! _-**

**Please reviews? For me c'mon. :) **

**Just say at least your favourite part of this chapter...you know if you actually liked this chapter at all. So...see you in chapter 25! :D**


	25. Truce

**-Chapter 25 Truce-**

_PREVIOUSLY ON MY LAST CLIFFHANGER._

_"Ember I wanted to ask you something..." Danny started to say awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck._

_"About?" Ember asked not really sure of what he wanted to ask since he asked Amber out so he couldn't ask her out too._

_"You saying that we're enemies..." Danny said softly with a hint of sadness._

_"Yeah?" Ember said indicating him to carry on._

"Well I wanted to ask if...if...maybe we could...call a truce? Maybe we can be friends?" Danny asked biting his bottom lip about to pass out from the tension.

'That didn't sound pathetic.' Danny's conscience said sarcastically.

"Dipstick-" Ember started to say but stopped talking seeing that Danny's ghost sense went off. 'Oh perfect timing!' Danny yelled in his head sarcastically.

"Great." Ember stated sarcastically turning around slowly standing up off the bed when the door opened and came in two extremely happy teenagers.

"DANNY!" Kitty and Tucker shouted at the same time as they went up to give Danny a bear hug.

"Guys hey! I know I've been unconscious and stuff but I might pass out _now_ since I'm being strangled!" Danny said referring to their hugs of joy as Ember giggled.

"Ember when did he wake up?" Kitty asked curiously.

"Around ten minutes ago I guess..." Ember replied shrugging her shoulders.

"What did you tell my parents Tuck?" Danny asked Tucker raising an eyebrow.

"I simply said you went on a small school trip, your mom fumed and argued saying she never gave any sort of permission or had any notification of this trip, I said that your dad said you could go, your dad literally just agreed since he wouldn't remember if he did or not anyway..." Tucker answered smiling brightly.

"Not bad geek." Ember said smugly, Tucker just smiled warmly knowing she still had to call him that for now since Danny was in the room and didn't know they were friends.

"Danny how you feeling?" Kitty asked _worryingly_.

"Wow, you were right Ember...but to be honest I think it's only the female ghosts who follow your statement..." Danny said smiling at Ember, referring to when Ember said that ghosts care for each other.

"What statement?" Kitty and Tucker asked at the same time looking back and forth from Danny to Ember.

"Nothing much." Ember and Danny answered expressionless.

"Oh and dipstick not true, there is Desiree and Spectra." Ember said smirking proving him wrong.

"Oh yeah good point, well then I guess it's only the pretty ghost girls who follow the statement?" Danny smoothly flirted referring to Ember mainly.

Ember and Danny's eyes clicked for an endless moment, until Kitty finally broke that. "Ember what is he talking about?" Kitty asked unsure of anything Danny was talking about.

"It's nothing Kitty..." Ember replied dreamily while looking deeper into Danny's eyes As she saw them flash emerald _ghost_ green.

Danny looked into Ember's eyes with the same, even maybe more, passion as he saw them flash _blue_ like his for not even more than half a second. Kitty noticed the quick change in her eyes too.

"Uh hello? Earth to Ember and Danny!" Tucker said a little annoyed since he was being ignored by everyone.

"Yeah?" Danny said dreamily looking at Ember's face, every feature he admired.

"Dipstick stop looking at me like that..." Ember said dreamily, also blushing as she tried very hard to stop herself from stupidly smiling.

"Hey Kitty, are there any good food joints around here?" Tucker asked Kitty quietly as he felt his stomach rumble.

"Are you crazy!? Do you think other ghosts there aren't going to notice Danny Phantom _with_ me, Ember and you **casually** walking together without you guys blasting us or shoving us into that thermos of yours!?" Kitty yelled.

"Good point. Then me and Danny better go back to the human realm..." Tucker asked slowly only to be hit in the back of the head with Kitty's backhand.

"Ugh seriously, were you born stupid or did you catch it off Skulker?" Kitty asked harshly when she continued to say "You guys can't leave at this time, there will be ghosts everywhere and around your portal so now isn't the best time to be leaving!" Kitty hissed.

"But...I'm hungry!" Tucker whined like a two year old.

"Ugh..._humans_." Kitty mumbled.

"What? Don't ghosts need food?" Tucker asked curiously.

"No. We can if we want to, but it's not essential for a ghost" kitty answered with a dull look.

"Hey nerd, there's loads of food downstairs." Ember said to Tucker.

Tucker ran downstairs to the kitchen. 'Weird...they don't need food but they have kitchens...makes sense.' Tucker thought to himself.

Kitty flew over to Tucker downstairs to see him rummaging through random cabinets.

"Tucker by the way, I know about Danny and Ember." Kitty stated simply. As soon as that was said Tucker stiffened and turned around slowly and asked "How much do you know?"

"Everything from Ember's point of view..." Kitty said smugly.

"Oh...so everything then?" Tucker asked raising an eyebrow.

"Basically yeah, cute couple right?" Kitty asked smirking.

Tucker softly smiled while nodding slowly. "Here, I'll cook some dinner for everyone" Kitty suggested while flying to a cupboard and grabbing different ingredients. "Eh, might as well help." Tucker said as he shrugged his shoulders.

**-With Ember and Danny-**

_Tucker ran downstairs to get food._

"Well I better go after him incase he destroys your kitchen Em." Kitty stated leaving Danny and Ember.

"Em?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow.

"What you think everyone calls me Ember? Everyone calls you Danny! Right Daniel?" Ember said smirking.

"WHAT!? How did you-" Danny began to say when Ember cut him off.

"-Dipstick seriously, I talked to your girlfriend, she said your name was Daniel and she said you were cute? Unbelievable right?" Ember joked.

"You talked to Amber?" Danny asked eyes wide open.

"Yep, you told me she was a fan? And I knew she was since she screamed when I walked up to her..." Ember said smugly lying. "I told her that you asked me to meet her, she was really happy and couldn't believe it." Ember stated.

"R-really? You said I sent you?" Danny stuttered.

"Course baby-pop! It was a small favour I guess?" Ember said shrugging her shoulders.

"I owe you one Ember...thanks" Danny said softly looking at the floor.

"Nope. I owed you two and you owe me one so, _that_ was one of them, so now I owe you _one_ and you owe me nothing...so far anyway." Ember stated smiling.

"So about the-" Danny began to say when Ember held out her hand for him to shake it.

"-Phantom I accept." Ember said tilting her head to show her hand.

"W-what?" Danny asked unbelieving.

"I accept your truce." Ember said simply as Danny shook her hand and smiled.

"So are we like...frien...frien-" Danny struggled to say.

"We're friends dipstick, but that doesn't mean I can't still call you dipstick and Phantom." Ember said smiling.

"What about baby-pop?" Danny asked smiling.

"Of course I'm still going to be calling you that!" Ember answered punching his arm playfully.

"Why do you call me baby-pop anyway?" Danny asked.

"Uh...I have no idea?" Ember answered biting her bottom lip and blushing slightly.

"We should go check if Tuck didn't burn my kitchen up..." Ember said as she floated to the door.

"Going ghost!" Danny yelled as two rings formed around his body and he turns from Fenton to Phantom. "Hey wait? Did you just call him Tuck?" Danny asked Ember shocked.

"What no? I said _'We should go check if the tick didn't burn my kitchen up'!_" Ember answered acting annoyed.

"Oh." Danny mumbled as he floated to the door next to Ember then they both phased down into the kitchen to see Kitty and him cooking.

"Tuck since when can you cook?" Danny asked shocked.

"Since never, Kitty's doing most of the work, I'm just _trying_ to help..." Tucker answered smiling cheerily.

"It's weird you and Danny aren't killing each other?" Kitty said to Ember smugly.

"Yeah Danny, I thought by now you would have sucked her into the Fenton Thermos?" Tucker said to Danny with the same amount of smugness in his voice as Kitty's.

"Truce." Danny and Ember said at the same time blushing slightly.

"What? You guys called a truce?" Tucker and Kitty asked.

"Yeah, dipstick and me are friends" Ember answered.

"*cough* yeah like Danny doesn't want to be more *cough*" Tucker smirked as Kitty elbowed him hard and Danny blushed red, his whole face was red he seemed so tense, though his face was red you could tell that his face showed anger, by the looks of it he wanted to kill Tucker.

Ember began to blush too with just made Tucker's smirk wider.

"Guys calm down, I was just joking!" Tucker lied smugly.

"Yeah obviously!" Danny said almost shouting nervously.

"Yeah! I mean dipstick doesn't have a crush on me!" Ember said almost shouting agreeing with Danny which only caused Danny to blush more if possible.

"Wow." Kitty said watching the scene pass as she tried not to burst into laughter.

"So guys dinners ready!" Tucker said awkwardly since Kitty just floated there smirking, Danny and Ember just stood still blushing not making eye contact.

**-During dinner-**

"This is good, you guys can really cook!" Danny said happily while eating.

"Thanks!" Tucker and Kitty replied.

"Ember's good at cooking too, weird I know..." Kitty mentioned only to get a glare from Ember.

"Ha! Maybe when they're _living together_ she can cook for you Danny!" Tucker joked making Ember and Danny flush red.

"SOOOOO!, being _full_ ghosts you guys don't need to eat, do they still have restaurants here in the ghost zone?" Danny asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, they have all types of restaurants! Same as the human realm? Sushi, Chinese, Indian, fast food-" Kitty was cut off by Tucker.

"And romantic restaurants! I'm sure one day on one of their _many_ special anniversaries Danny will take Ember out on a lovely meal there." Tucker joked smirking.

Kitty tried to hold in her laughs but they just flowed out and she couldn't stop laughing, Ember and Danny began to grit their teeth at Tucker and both glared daggers at him too.

"Change of subject _off_ food then! Kitty how is Johnny?" Ember asked changing the subject over to Kitty.

"Oh he's fine, he actually pays more attention to me now! He doesn't check every girl out anymore, he's being the perfect gentleman!" Kitty replied smiling with the tone of a warm heart.

"Yeah I'm sure Danny will be like that too! The perfect gentleman, Ember I'm sure, would love a guy that's a gentleman, right Ember?" Tucker said after Kitty still with the same smirk.

At that moment Ember and Danny both kicked Tucker under the table.

"You both kicked me again!" Tucker yelled as he grabbed both his knee caps.

'Woah, deja vu' Ember and Danny thought.

"Again?" Kitty and Danny asked raising an eyebrow. Danny knew that he kicked Tucker before but how did Ember?

"Hey did you guys hear about the fire in Amity Park? It didn't hurt or kill anyone but it was huge! I saw the whole thing!" Kitty said after an awkward silence, trying to bring up a subject.

"No I didn't hear, good thing no one was hurt though" Danny said smiling.

"Wow a fire...was it a _beautiful_ flaming blue fire by any chance?" Tucker asked slyly looking to the direction of Ember and Danny.

Danny's hands and arms stiffened as Danny bit his top lip and looked away from everyone and to the wall.

Ember more or less did the same, she quickly dropped her head and looked straight at her food not saying a word.

Kitty knew about their little flirty conversations and now knew that Tucker also knew so she casually just didn't say or do anything but smile...

"So Kitty! Have you met Amber before?" Danny said quickly.

"No, what's she like? Ember's told me about her before..." Kitty answered calmly.

"Well...she's really nice, she's funny, fun to talk to, I have loads in common with her! We both play guitar and she can sing amazingly!" Danny said with emotion.

'Sounds like Ember to me.' Kitty thought happily.

"That's funny? Ember can sing amazingly too _and_ she plays guitar" Tucker mentioned trying not to sound sly.

"Yeah you guys should do a duet sometime? It would probably sound amazing!" Kitty said joining in with Tucker.

"Yeah, you guys are friends now, might as well just to see what it would sound like?" Tucker agreed.

Danny and Ember slowly nodded.

"Anyway! I'm done eating, so I'll go clean up" Danny said taking Ember's plate too since there was no more food on hers either.

"Thanks baby-pop" Ember said with a small smile.

'Isn't he sweet?' Ember's conscience said.

Kitty gave Ember a small smug since she noticed Danny taking her plate for her.

While Danny was in the kitchen he shut the door so that he didn't have to hear more and so he wouldn't kill Tucker.

"So Ember, when are you gonna tell him?" Tucker asked smiling casually.

"You act _so_ innocent even after the awkward conversation you just made..." Kitty stated seeing how calmly Tucker said that.

"You just had to go and make this small dinner awkward didn't you?" Ember said with a tiny smirk.

"Admit you thought it was funny!" Tucker said as he saw a small grin on Ember's face and he saw Kitty snicker.

Danny now opens the kitchen door and walks to the three _friends_.

"Guys it's almost midnight? What if the portal closes?" Danny asked worryingly.

"All the ghosts would have been asleep by now anyway, you guys can go..." Ember said a little disappointed.

"I'm going to get lost remember?" Danny said hinting he wanted Ember to teleport him home again, in other words he wants to hold her hand to teleport again.

"Ember, you take Danny home since you can only teleport one person at one time, then come back for Tucker?" Kitty suggested.

"It takes a lot of my power to teleport twice? Can't you take Tuck since you can fly faster than usual ghosts?" Ember suggested.

'There she goes calling him Tuck again!' Danny thought.

"Hmm, okay. You take Danny and I'll take Tucker." Kitty answered.

Danny nodded smiling knowing now that he would be taken home again by Ember.

Danny was about to grab her hand when Ember offered her hand for them to teleport.

Danny then accepted Ember's hand and they both disappeared in a whirlwind of blue flames.

"Awwh..." Kitty said sweetly after they left. "Aren't they so cute!" Kitty said in a high pitched voice.

"Yeah, maybe we should leave them a bit of time to talk." Tucker said smiling.

"Yeah, I'll take you back in two minutes" Kitty said.

**-The moment when Danny and Ember arrived in Fenton Works lab-**

Suddenly a blue whirlwind of flames appeared as then the flames disappeared to show Danny and Ember holding hands in Fenton Works Lab.

"Here you go dipstick." Ember said simply looking around the lab awkwardly.

"Yeah thanks Ember" Danny said sheepishly as he turned around and kissed Ember on the cheek.

'I don't believe it, he did what 'Amber' said to do!?' Ember's conscience said shocked.

Danny walked to the steps to the ground floor of his house after he said "See you"

Ember just stood there in shock. Then Kitty and Tucker flew through the Fenton Portal and they both said "Hey Ember."

"Baby-pop already went upstairs." Ember said simply. "C'mon Kitty let's go, see you Tucker" Ember said emotionless.

Ember went through the portal into the ghost zone, Kitty mouthed to Tucker 'What happened?' Referring to Ember's expressionless face and tone of voice.

Kitty went through the portal and Tucker went home.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Don't worry guys, there are more chapters :)**

**REVIEW! -**


	26. Classes

**-Chapter 26 Classes-**

**You know I love you guys! You make me feel so loved as a writer :3 so chuffed :)**

**Answering friendly question : I do actually live in Britain but I prefer to use dollars for some reason...**

* * *

**-Time skip to school first recess-**

"Hey Amber, I wanted to ask when you wanted to uh...go to...to uh with...with me?" Danny stuttered.

"Um, I don't mind? You do know there are only films on _during_ school times?" Ember asked raising an eyebrow.

"I know, I've been told...what do you think we should do?" Danny asked a little upset that they might have to cancel their date.

"I'll think about it and tell you later?" Ember said rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly since she didn't really know what to do.

**-Lesson 3 Geography-**

"Miss McLean, I'm not sure what school you were in before you moved to this school, but in this school we don't approve of sleepers?" Miss. Lawrence said poking Ember's head with her ruler lightly.

"W-what?" Ember said slowly waking up as she realized she was drooling a little on the table. "Ew...gross..." Ember said softly.

Danny and Tucker were snickering next to her. "Well Miss, I sleep in Mr. Lancers class everyday, he doesn't seem to care?" Danny said lying since every time he sleeps in class Mr. Lancer is always telling him to wake up.

The geography teacher completely ignored Danny and focused all her attention on the student that has just woken up from their beauty nap.

"Yes, please do carry on with whatever you were talking about..." Ember said sleepily not caring what was happening around her.

**-Lesson 4 History-**

*Yawn* Ember yawned which caught the teacher's attention.

"Sleepy are we Amber?" Mr. Eiling asked.

Ember didn't answer since she knew that it was sarcasm.

**-Second Recess-**

"Oh Danny, we have to get our music prize!" Ember reminded Danny.

"You guys coming?" Danny asked Tucker and Sam.

Sam snorted at his question. 'Ugh! Me!? Come with him and EMBER!?' Sam thought annoyed.

"Tucker?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow. "Nah Danny, you guys go, I'll stay with Sam"

Danny and Ember nodded as they walked to their music room.

**-Music Room-**

"Hello there Amber and Daniel! I've been waiting for you! I've got your prize right here!" The music teacher said happily shaking two pieces of paper.

'Paper? Well, it's not sweets...' Danny thought strangely.

'It's pieces of paper, why thank you sir I always wanted paper!' Ember thought sarcastically.

Danny and Ember looked slightly confused. They both wondered what it could be.

"Your prize is going to be _one_ day _off_ school, I have permission from the school council to allow you two to have the day off tomorrow, here are letters explaining, and with a stamp and signature from the head stating you can skip school tomorrow, to show your parents." The music teacher said smiling proudly to have amazingly talented students.

"Really?!" Danny asked in disbelief.

"Dipstick, tomorrow we could go!" Ember said excitingly.

"Oh my god, that's perfect! Thanks sir!" Danny said as he took the two pieces of paper out of his teachers hand and gave one to Ember. "Yeah thanks sir!" Ember said to their music teacher.

They both ran out the door and back to Tucker who was on his own. "Tucker where's Sam?" Danny asked.

"Yeah...I have no idea, she ran off? I tried to run after her but you know me I can't run..." Tucker admitted pathetically.

"Brilliant." Ember said sarcastically.

"Anyway Tucker, me and Amber got the whole day off school tomorrow!" Danny said with glee.

"What!? No way! How?" Tucker asked amazed.

"Music prize." Ember stated simply with a grin.

"You guys can go on your date tomorrow then!" Tucker said with joy.

Danny and Ember both nodded when suddenly a figure fell down of the tree above their heads, the figure landed on Ember.

"Ow...what the!? What are you doing! Who the hell are you?!" Ember yelled not looking up yet as she tried to get up.

"Oops!" The figure said getting off Ember.

"Kitty!? What are you doing here?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow.

Hearing the figures name, Ember's eyes widened and she jumped up glaring daggers at her best friend.

"Uh, well...you see?...I...wanted to meet this girlfriend of yours that your _always_ talking about!" Kitty lied since she was just snooping about, Kitty's lie caused Danny to blush red.

"Dipstick, you have ghost friends?" Ember asked knowingly.

"Uh-" Danny began to say but then was cut of by Tucker.

"-Yeah he's got a few, this is Kitty! She's one of his _ghostly_ friends!" Tucker said trying to make this sound like a real situation.

"Nice to meet you Kitty..." Ember said slowly as she shook Kitty's hand and glared at her intently.

"Wow, you were right Danny, she does seem a lot like Ember!" Kitty said with a sly smile.

That only caused Ember's glare to deepen, though Ember just decided to play along for the moment.

"Ember McLain!? I met her a few days ago, thanks Danny!" Ember said to Danny. Danny smiled remembering that Ember said to him that she visited her and told her it was from him.

"Yeah Ember McLain! You two are so so alike, you're almost twins!" Kitty said with a smug smile.

"Yeah exactly that's what I always think!" Danny said with joy knowing that Ember was now his friend.

"Well, I met her, so Danny I _must_ say that you really know how to pick them!" Kitty said smugly referring to Ember.

"Thanks" Danny said blushing slightly.

"Can I talk to you Amber and Tucker, for a moment please?" Kitty asked smiling warmly.

"Um, sure...baby-pop I'll be right back" Ember said as she followed Tucker and Kitty in the forest.

**-In the forest-**

"So Ember, that was pleasant wasn't it?" Kitty asked sarcastically while smugly smiling.

"Kitty what were you doing there anyway! I know it wasn't to meet 'Amber' so why were you in the tree?!" Ember said enraged.

"I was snooping. Then I realized I can't climb so I fell out the tree, then you know the story from there." Kitty stated simply.

Ember stood there glaring daggers at Kitty, then she glared over to Tucker to see if he knew about this.

"Don't look at me! I didn't know either!" Tucker said raising his hands in defense.

**-With Danny-**

"Hey Danny!" Sam said getting a bit awkwardly close to Danny. Danny backed of slowly as he said "Oh hey Sam?"

Sam kept moving closer to Danny, awfully close. "Sam, what are you doing?" Danny said as he continued to move backwards.

"I just came over here since you were on your own, say? You're on your own? Where's Amber, I figured she being your friend she would be by your side like me?" Sam said calmly.

"Uh sure? She went to talk to Tucker..." Danny said partly lying since he didn't mention Kitty.

'Oh my god! Tucker, he went to destroy Ember without me!" Sam thought paranoid.

"Where did they go?" Sam asked calmly so she could go after them.

"Tucker persuaded Amber to run to the Nasty Burger real quick?" Danny lied.

"I need to go find them." Sam stated as she ran off to the direction of the school gates.

**-With Tucker, Ember and Kitty-**

"You guys do realize we just left the dipstick on his own?" Ember said raising an eyebrow.

"Look Ember, we all know you miss him already but we need to think this through a little more without Danny here so that he won't hear any of this!" Tucker pointed out.

"Awwh Tucker's probably right, you don't need to miss him too much Em, besides you get to be with him all day tomorrow!" Kitty said joining in with Tucker's joke.

Ember blushed red and threw glares Tucker and Kitty's way. "What about goth chick?" Ember asked changing the conversation. "Oh Ember, don't worry about her? She'll be in school while you guys are out on your date?" Kitty said calmly.

"Not what I meant! I mean what if she tells him!?" Ember said enraged.

"Then you're screwed." Tucker answered simply.

"Thank you, that was very comforting." Ember said back sarcastically.

As soon as that was said, Ember walked back to Danny. "Hey baby-pop."

"Hey Ember! Woah! Sorry! I meant Amber, really sorry, it's just that usually Ember calls me that a lot and you two are so alike so I might get mixed up?" Danny admitted sheepishly.

"Ahahaha!" Ember laughed blushing slightly. "Love is in the air!" Kitty sang floating above Danny and Ember as she turned visible.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Tucker laughed while he came out of the forests seeing what Kitty just did.

"Kitty, does Ember know you're here?" Danny asked only for _Amber_ to ask something.

"Wait, Kitty knows Ember McLain?" Ember asked acting shocked.

"Of course, they're best friends?" Tucker said thinking that the question was genuine.

"Wait? Ember McLain is best friends with a ghost?" Ember carried on.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, don't freak out but...Ember McLain is a ghost too..." Danny said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Cool! That would explain why she was flying on her guitar when I met her..." Ember said smiling.

"Yeah, your not freaked out that your idol is dead?" Danny asked shocked.

"Not really that makes her more awesome!" Ember said happily.

"So, you and Ember are friends?" Ember asked Danny smiling warmly.

"Yeah! We had a weird friendship the past year, but yesterday we sorted it out and now were friends..." Danny explained smiling brightly.

**-Last Lesson Physical Education (P.E)-**

"RIGHT YOU GIRLS! Me and the other coach of P.E, Miss. Nyan have placed a bet on a Girls VS Boys game of dodgeball! You guys better win since we agreed on twenty dollars on this game, she actually thinks her girls can beat my boys!" Coach Mahony shouted in his boys changing room to all the boys. All the A-Listers started to cheer and bark like dogs roughly while all the rest (nerds) just sat there and groaned, complained and whined since they didn't like dodgeball.

"Right you weenies, get out there, show no mercy!" The coach yelled as he shoved every boy out.

**-Meanwhile in the girls changing rooms (P.E)-**

"Hey guys! Good afternoon, look today we have a special game against the boys in a game of old fashioned dodgeball, it is important that the girls win so we can show the boys that girls can do anything boys can but better!" Coach Nyan said with spirit.

"Oh please, I saw you in the P.E office placing a bet of twenty dollars on this game with Coach Mahony." Ember said rolling her eyes as all the other girls snickered except Sam.

"That's enough! Everyone to the school gyms, we're gonna crush the boys and get me twenty dollars!" Miss. Nyan said as she pushed all the girls out the changing room and to the direction of the school gyms.

**-School Gyms-**

"Right, all boys on the right side of the gym!" Coach Mahony shouted. "Girls to the left!" Coach Nyan yelled.

There was around about 7 students on each sides of the hall.

"Not that I care, but what is the education in this?" Ember asked Star.

"It's just fitness." Star replied boringly as she hid behind Paulina. "Ahh! Amber stand in front of me, what if they hit my flawless face! I could get hit! Or worse, it could actually leave a mark!?" Paulina screamed.

"Oh my god...how does dipstick do this everyday?" Ember asked quietly to herself.

After Ember softly said that a red ball zoomed past her and hit a girl called Delilah. "Ow..." She moaned.

Another ball flew through the air and hit Paulina and Star. "DOUBLE KNOCKOUT! OH YEAH!" Coach Mahony shouted a he just saw three girls out.

"Girls c'mon! Don't loose! I have faith in you!" Coach Nyan screamed. "Yeah right...faith my ass, you're about to lose twenty dollars!" Coach Mahony retorted.

Tucker was then out. "Woah...who threw that?" Ember asked softly as she saw a girl smirking. "Hey I'm Charlie" The girl said about to shake Ember's hand when she got hit in the side with a bright red ball by Kwan.

"Oosh!" Kwan and Dash shouted as they did a boss chest bump.

"Cheater!" Coach Nyan shouted to the other coach. "Her fault, she was talking! No talking on the battle field!" He retorted.

"They take this too seriously..." Danny said softly observing the teachers. As that was said Danny dodged two red balls thrown by Sam. It seemed all Sam was aiming for was Danny.

Danny then moved away from three more balls that were heading to his direction curtsey of Sam.

At this point of the game there were six boys left and three girls left.

Danny, Ember, Sam, Dash, Kwan, Tom, Jamie, Max, Lauren.

Suddenly Lauren had hit Tom and Jamie, Max then hit Lauren. Left was Danny, who was just dodging everything Sam was throwing. Ember, who didn't throw or do anything for the matter she just walked casually around the gym on the girls side. Sam, as you know is just throwing ball after ball head on at Danny, Danny is used to dodging ecto blasts from ghosts so he was pretty good at dodging. Dash and Kwan were just failing to hit Ember. Max, was trying to hit Sam, though Sam just shot one back at him since he was annoying her and her concentration on Danny.

Left are Danny, Sam, Dash, Kwan, Ember.

"It's close isn't it!" Coach Nyan said smirking.

Kwan did a quick shot and hit Sam, she was by far annoyed, unhappy would be an understatement...she quickly grabbed a ball and threw it, not at Danny, but at Ember's head. "Ow! What the hell Sam!?" Ember yelled.

"Sam Manson, out! You can't hit your own team!" Both coaches yelled.

Sam stormed off to the bench with all the other people who were out, she sat next to Tucker.

Left now, Danny, Kwan, Dash and Ember.

"C'mon Amber, you're the only one left on the team!" Coach Nyan shouted.

"Boys, finish her!" Coach Mahony screamed.

"Wow, harsh." Kwan said as he got hit with a red ball to the jaw.

"OUTSTANDING SHOT, AMAZING AIM!" Coach Nyan yelled in joy not caring that she might of dislocated his jaw.

Ember actually had an amazing aim since she practiced her aim shooting ecto energy from her hands and sound blasts from her guitar too, not to mention Danny also had this practice of aim just he never showed it in P.E.

Ember then threw a ball to Dash's stomach, he flew to the wall of the gym and held his stomach in pain as all the girls cheered and all the boys jaw's dropped.

'Haha! Ember and Danny are last! Ooh smooth Ember, nice one!' Tucker thought slyly.

"I hope Danny knocks her out!" Sam mumbled to herself.

"You and me dipstick!" Ember shouted holding a red ball as Danny did the same as he smiled warmly. 'If she knew my aim was amazing because of my ghost powers she would freak!' Danny thought happily as he decided to now show off.

"Oh great! Fenturd is gonna lose the whole thing for us!" Dash said still grasping his stomach.

Ember knew Danny had trained and practiced his powers as she had so this would be an interesting battle.

Ember threw a ball Danny's way only for him to dodge it with ease. "Wow, not bad...good aim" Danny said nodding in satisfaction.

Danny threw a two Ember's way, she did a twist and spin and avoided both of them. "Smooth." Danny stated wide eyed.

Ember threw at least four with amazing speed towards Danny as he ran, slid and ducked all of them.

After ten minutes of throwing, ducking, missing, jumping, sliding and random comebacks, the coaches finally said "C'mon guys, one of you have to win! rap it up! P.E is almost over!"

"C'mon dipstick, just lose already!" Ember said while smirking.

"Nope, not even on my afterlife!" Danny said smugly which caused Ember to smile.

"Hurry up! You have three minutes to end this game or it's a draw, school history will know about this amazing game as a draw! Plus no one will win twenty dollars!" Coach Mahony said fed up.

Ember and Danny knew they had to end this sooner or later, so Ember decided to make that moment now.

"Danny, it's Ember!" Ember yelled to Danny pointing behind him, Danny quickly turned around only to see nothing.

"Wait-" Danny was about to turn back around when a red ball hit him in the head.

"AND THE GIRLS WIN!" Coach Nyan screamed with joy.

**-On the walk home from school-**

"Okay c'mon, admit you cheated!" Danny yelled playfully punching Ember's arm.

"Ahahaha! Nope! You lost and you're just being a sore loser, you looked really happy when I said Ember was behind you baby-pop!" Ember said blushing slightly.

"Hahaha yeah..." Danny said softly blushing as he went on to say "Oh can we go at 11:00 a.m?"

"That's perfect, meet me by the Nasty Burger corner." Ember replied smiling softly.

* * *

**Hey! End of this chapter! I actually updated 2 chapters for you guys mainly because I liked the reviews I got :)**


	27. Problems two

**-Chapter 27 Problem 2-**

* * *

**-Morning 10:30 a.m-**

Ember was already awake since she was so excited for her little date.

She suddenly heard a knock at her door, she carefully put her ear to the door to check it wasn't Skulker. "Em...I know you're already awake, let me in!" Her best friend screamed in joy.

Ember opened her realm door only to almost fall over since her best friend Kitty attacked her with a hug. "Em you must be so excited!" Kitty yelled.

"Well, I guess...I'm alright?" Ember said plainly as she shrugged her shoulders. Kitty gave her a smug smile then Ember screamed "KITTY I'M SO HAPPY! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH THE DIPSTICK!"

"Ahahahah! See I knew you were excited! Why else would you be up so early!?" Kitty screamed in joy after Ember.

"I need to go find Vicky! Then I'll go find baby-pop! Kitty, don't even think of spying on me!" Ember said with her eyes changed from emerald green to luminous green which indicated she was annoyed.

Seeing Ember's eyes change reminded her of something. "Ember be careful! You have to watch that you don't merge to much with humans, a few days ago I saw your eyes turn from your ghost green to _blue_!"

"What? That's impossible Kitty, when did that happen?" Ember asked curiously.

"I told you a few days ago, when Danny just woke up from being knocked out by Skulker...you and him were kind of in la la land at the time and he and me saw your eyes suddenly turn blue for a second!" Kitty said in more detail.

"I saw Danny's blue eyes turn ghost green for a second too?" Ember replied softly. "I got to find 'Amber', my date is at 11:00" Ember said as she flew through and out her door when Kitty yelled "Hurry that's 20 minutes!"

**-Meanwhile with Danny 10:30 a.m-**

"C'mon Fenton...c'mon Fenton you can do this, it's just a girl and a date!...no...it's not just _a_ girl, Amber is everything...not just a date, this is my first! Ugh...what if I screw up and everything goes wrong and she never wants to see-" Danny's rants were interrupted by a knock on his bedroom door.

"Danny?" Jazz asked. "Yeah Jazz?" Danny asked softly through the door.

"Are you okay?" Jazz asked concerned. "Yeah of course, why do you ask?" Danny asked nervously as he let his sister in.

"Well for one, your face is red, two...you look panicked and three...you're talking to yourself?" Jazz said putting up a finger for every point she made.

"Jazz, this is my first date...and what if I screw up?" Danny asked softly.

"Why do you look at the negatives? Danny tell me, what do you think is going to happen?" Jazz asked sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Simple, she shows up beautiful as ever, I show up looking awful, we go to the cinema, can't find a good film to watch, I bore her to death, she realizes how much of a loser I am then in future she'll never want to talk to me again..." Danny said as he tensed up a little.

"Danny how do you know that will happen? For all you know, she could show up beautiful and you could show up handsome, you both look like a cute couple, you find a film you both really wanted to see, you talk about things you have in common, maybe you kiss her at the end and in future you could be call each other girlfriend and boyfriend proudly." Jazz said smiling through every point she made.

**-Human Realm with Ember 10:43 a.m-**

Ember flew on her guitar to where Vicky usually is only to find she wasn't there. Ember flew down on her guitar silent, Ember looked everywhere on that street, she was no where to be found. "Vicky!" Ember called out only to get no reply.

Ember continued to look for her until she stopped when it was 11:10 a.m.

Ember began to cry. She flew back to her realm still in tears. She opened and slammed her realm door shut and smashed her face onto her couch. "Ember? what are you doing here! You're fifteen minutes late for your date!" Kitty said enraged but calmed down when she realized she was crying.

"Oh my god that ass! I should of known, all guys are the same, he stood you up!" Kitty said enraged again.

"_-sniff_- No Kitty, _I_ had to stand _him_ up..." Ember admitted wiping her tears.

"Wait what?!" Kitty yelled.

"(wiping tears) Hey, what do you mean you _knew_ he was like all the other guys!?" Ember asked annoyed since it was her fault not his.

Kitty ignored her question as said "Ember, what do you mean you _had_ to stand him up?"

Ember "I couldn't find Vicky..."

Kitty "What?! And you _didn't think_ to tell her yesterday that you would _need_ her today!?"

**-Nasty Burger 11:15 a.m.-**

Danny stood there emotionless. "She stood me up." Danny stated softly.

"Maybe, she's just late?" Danny persuaded himself to stay there a little longer.

**11:40 a.m**

Danny wiped a tear from his eye as he walked back to Fenton Works ignoring every ghost sense of his that went off.

**-Fenton Works-**

"Danny? I'm no expert on dating but I don't think they end within forty minutes?" Jazz said raising an eyebrow. Danny didn't answer he walked upstairs, went into his room and locked his door...

"Danny?" Jazz asked as she knocked on his door lightly.

"-sniff- Yeah Jazz?" Danny replied calmly.

Jazz "Care to tell me what happened?"

Danny "I got stood up."

Jazz was now fuming "WHAT!?"

Danny "I got stood up." He repeated.

**-School the next day-**

"Hey sorry I'm late Mr. Lancer!" Ember said as she ran past Mr. Lancer and sat in her usual registration seat next to Danny. Ember felt really bad and she thought it was awkward to be sitting next to him.

"Baby-pop?" Ember asked softly as Mr. Lancer continued to do the register.

""Hmm? Yeah Amber?" Danny replied rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I...I...I'm sorry..." Ember said full heartedly.

"Oh that, no no honestly, it's no problem?" Danny said uneasy.

"Please I wanna make it up to you, I had to go up state...it wasn't optional..." Ember said.

"Amber it's okay seriously?" Danny said a little uneasy. "No! I have to make it up to you somehow!" Ember whispered strongly.

"How about a make-up date?" Danny asked softly blushing a little. Ember blushed slightly and smiled knowing now that Danny wasn't too upset and was happy enough to ask her out again. "Same place, same time tomorrow, skip school?" Ember asked as Danny nodded.

**-Next Day 10:30 a.m with Vicky-**

"Okay, Ember said in 15 minutes she would be here. I promised to stay put!" Vicky said sternly as she stayed in her box.

Vicky suddenly heard an _girl's evil _laugh. "What the?" Vicky said softly as someone pulled her leg from outside the box and pulled her out and sucked her into the _Fenton Thermos_.

"Heh heh, good thing you've been over shadowed plenty of times to have a trace of ghost energy attached to you." The figure said as she ran back to her house.

At the mysterious person's home, she opened the thermos and Vicky came out with a splitting headache. "Ugh...what the...ugh..."

The girl then tied Vicky up with rope to a bedpost. "There perfect, don't worry I'll let you go tomorrow." The girl said with a grin.

"What do you want from me? I'm broke so you can't steal anything." Vicky admitted.

"Hey, who said I wanted to steal off you!?" The girl shouted in Vicky's face.

"Who are you!?" Vicky asked staring at the girl with rage.

"Hi there, I'm Sam Manson, nice to finally meet you. What's your name?" Sam said politely.

"It's Vicky. What do you want with me!?" Vicky asked.

"I don't plan to do anything with you apart from keep you here for today, all I need is for Ember not to find you today." Sam said truthfully.

"What!? She said she needed me to stay there today! Not to move!" Vicky yelled.

"Well then, you can 'not move' here, anyway that's why I took you away. Don't worry I told you I'm not going to hurt you." Sam said shrugging.

"Yeah like you haven't totally tied me up with rope." Vicky said stupidly.

**-Meanwhile with Ember-**

Ember flew to where Vicky _should_ be. "What! You're serious!?" Ember shouted as she saw Vicky wasn't there.

"Jesus Christ, I told her to stay _right_ here!" Ember yelled frustrated as she kicked an empty can of coke over to a different city.

Ember flew on her guitar back to her realm crying. Only this time when she reached her realm Kitty wasn't there.

**-With Danny 11:15 a.m-**

"Un-freakin-believable! I just got double stood up!" Danny yelled turning ghost and flying off enraged and upset.

On the way home, Danny was feeling less enraged and more upset by the second, he just stopped flying and floated there wiping his tears. He flew through his bedroom window and turned then shot an ecto blast at a tree. Danny sighed as he used his ice powers to cool off the burning tree he just ignited.

'Maybe I could go talk to Ember, were friends now so it isn't as weird as before!' Danny though happily as he flew out his bedroom and phased into the lab and flew through the ghost portal.

**-With Ember-**

Ember was sitting on her couch with her make up running down her face since she had been crying, she was playing sad and soft tunes on her guitar when she heard a knock on her door. "I hope it's a ghost coming here to finish me off." Ember said softly to herself when she opened the door and saw Danny Phantom floating outside her door.

"Um...hey Ember?" Danny said awkwardly looking at his feet rubbing the back of his neck.

"Can...can I...-" Danny was cut off by Ember "Baby-pop, you want to come in and talk?" Ember asked pathetically.

"Yes please, thanks Ember..." Danny said as he floated inside her realm as she shut the door, they both smiled slightly.

* * *

**Hi, I'll be honest I think the next 1 or 2 chapters will be the ending? this chapter is short I know...but hell oh well. REVIEW GUYS!**


	28. Truth comes out

**-Chapter 28 Truth comes out-**

**-Something to say...150 reviews! Do you know how chuffed I am since this is my first fanfic!? :3**

* * *

Danny then sits down on a couch and sighs heavily. He then looks up and looks at Ember and notices straight away that she's been crying since it was hard to miss the smudged make-up.

At the same moment when Danny looked up, Ember noticed that Danny had cried too since his eyes were red, it seemed he had rubbed them a lot.

"Have you been crying?" Danny and Ember asked each other at the same time.

They both fell silent for a moment. "Uh...yeah." Danny admitted sadly.

"You're not the only one dipstick" Ember admitted shrugging her shoulders.

"What happened to you?" Danny asked in a caring tone.

"Um..." Ember began to think of how to explain.

'I want to tell him now, there's no one around and this just seems like a good time?' Ember thought to herself confidently.

'Tell him slowly, he won't handle everything at once.' Her conscience said in a calm tone.

"I...stood up this guy I _really_ like, I had no choice to do it though, it wasn't on purpose...I would of chose to go on a date with the guy over anything..." Ember said truthfully as she shrugged her shoulders.

'Sort of like my situation I guess, relationship problems...' Danny thought unhappily.

"That's one lucky guy..." Danny said softly as he smiled slightly.

"Yeah so lucky to have a girl stand him up..." Ember said sarcastically not understanding his compliment.

"No I meant the guy's lucky to have you like him" Danny corrected blushing slightly.

"Thanks baby-pop..." Ember thanked sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck.

"*cough* So what happened to you?" Ember asked knowingly, just curious to hear his side of the story.

"A girl stood me up, funny we have the same problem...relationship problems..." Danny said with no emotion.

'Uh...my god! He's so clueless it's starting to get annoying!' Ember's conscience screamed.

"Sorry to hear Da-Phantom..." Ember said not wanting to call him Danny just yet since they just made a truce.

"Ember, you know I don't actually mind if you call me Danny?" Danny said smiling brightly. Ember just nodded slowly in reply.

"Amber?" Ember asked referring to who stood him up.

Danny's emotion just saddened again. "Yeah...who did you stand up? Is he from the ghost zone? Is he one of my enemies? Oh my god, was it Skulker?" Danny asked wide-eyed.

"I wouldn't go out with Skulker? He doesn't like Kitty, I'd prefer a boyfriend who actually is friends with my best friend..." Ember said with no emotion.

"Yeah same, I would want a girlfriend who liked Tucker" Danny said agreeing with Ember's point. Ember just smiled since she realised Danny was friends with Kitty and she was friends with Tucker.

"You know dipstick, I'm _sure_ the girl who stood you up is really sorry and was probably crying her eyes out..." Ember said truthfully referring to her crying earlier.

"I don't think so because this is the second time she did it" Danny said as he lowered his head looking down at the floor trying not to release a tear.

"Anyway, how can you stand someone up not on purpose?" Danny asked out of curiosity.

"Oh...I just didn't mean to, you know? I _really_ wanted to go on the date with the guy but I couldn't..." Ember said biting her lower lip.

"Seriously who is this guy?" Danny asked curiously.

'Now, tell him gently...' Her conscience instructed.

"Let's make a game out of this, you do know him by the way, you ask questions and I'll answer them." Ember said pathetically.

Danny "Oh cool, I know him? What colour is his hair?"

Ember "He actually has two colours, black and white"

Danny "What does he usually wear?"

Ember "He wears loads of different things, though he mainly wears a hazmat suit..."

'Wow...this game is hard, I don't know anyone with black and white hair that wears hazmat suits?' Danny thought questionably.

'He's actually thinking!? *face-palm*' Ember's conscience said.

Danny "What colour are his eyes?"

Ember now thought about this since she looked into Danny's eyes _all_ the time. Should she say blue or green?

Ember "He has blue eyes _and_ green eyes"

Danny "That's weird? Everyone I know only has one eye colour"

'Such a dipstick!' Ember's conscience mentally hit itself.

Danny "You know every ghost has a special power, what's his?"

Ember "A huge wail that's ten times more powerful than one of my power attacks..."

Danny "Like mine! Is it more powerful than my ghostly wail?"

Ember "No it's about the same..."

Danny "Okay, it's not Dark Dan. How tall is he?"

Ember "Taller than me, exactly the same size as you"

'Could this take any longer!?' Ember's conscience screamed.

Danny "Hmm...how old is he?"

Ember "Fourteen."

Danny "Fourteen? You would date someone two years younger than you?" Ember nodded in reply.

Danny "What does he look like?"

"Really cute" Ember answered quickly since it was the first thing that came to mind, she mentally hit herself for saying that as she blushed slightly.

Danny "That was very helpful..." He said sarcastically.

Ember "Might as well mention, he's a super hero..."

Danny "You _wanted_ to go on a date with a _good_ guy?" Ember simply nodded slowly.

Danny "Have you kissed him?"

"Exactly how does this help you guess who it is? And no..." Ember answered as she blushed rosy red.

"It doesn't, it's just fun getting the details" Danny said with a smirk, he went on to ask "Do you want to kiss him?"

"Uh...I don't know!? Maybe?" Ember said mumbling the last part to herself as she blushed redder.

"Awwh, that's seriously one lucky guy" Danny said blushing slightly.

"C'mon, you have to guess who it is!" Ember commanded.

"Wait let me think, it's a guy I know-" Danny began to list only to be stopped by Ember.

"-very very well..." Ember interrupted.

"Okay, a guy I know very well, black and white hair, hazmat suit, blue and green eyes, powerful wail, same size as me, apparently...really cute and he's a fourteen years old ghost..." Danny summed up still thinking.

'It's really cute how clueless he is, too bad I have to stop this sooner or later...' Ember thought happily then sighed.

"Danny, has anyone ever told you that you're super clueless?" Ember asked with a cute smile.

"How am I clueless?" Danny asked being serious. "Dipstick, what colour is your hair?"

"Well it has two colors as you know, Danny _Fenton's_ is black and Danny _Phantom's_ is white." Danny answered cluelessly.

"What are you wearing now?" Ember asked with no emotion. "My hazmat suit?" Danny answered with a confused expression.

"What color are your eyes?" Ember asked with still no emotion since she couldn't believe he still didn't get it yet.

"I have two colors as you probably know, one is beautiful emerald-green like yours and the other is blue..." Danny answered smiling.

Ember only blushed slightly. "Well like you said, every ghost has their unique powers and their standard ghost powers, you know I have power over music so what's _your_ special power?" Ember asked with a hint of emotion.

Danny "My ghostly wail..."

Ember "Last question, how old are you?"

Danny "Fourteen."

Danny stared at Ember questionably for a while, Ember then sat up and knocked Danny's forehead with the palm of her hand. "Ow? What was that for?"

Ember "Well I was hoping it would knock some sense into you but it clearly didn't work since your still clueless..." She then sighed.

"Remind me again dipstick, what was the full name of the girl who stood you up?" Ember asked slightly raising an eyebrow.

"Amber McLean...ahaha I just noticed your names sound really alike!" Danny yelled.

'Wow...just wow.' Ember's conscience said strongly.

Danny then began to cry again slightly at the mention of _the girl_ who stood him up for the second time, the girl who he thought he would actually spend the rest of his life with, the girl he thought he had amazing chemistry with. Seeing Danny cry at her mentioning_ 'Amber' _Ember also began to cry.

"(wipes a few tears) Ember_ -sniff-_ ,why are you-" Danny began to ask.

"-I'm really sorry Danny, I didn't mean to, it _-sniff- _wasn't on purpose!" Ember yelled interrupting Danny.

'Wow, this is gonna go smooth...' Ember's conscience predicted sarcastically.

"(Wipes last tears) What are you talking about Ember?" Danny asked as he took a giant apology hug from Ember.

"Baby-pop please understand, I didn't mean to stand you up okay! I wanted to go on that date as much as you did!" Ember yelled still holding Danny tight in her arms.

Danny began to actually think on what she was talking about, he began to put two and two together...

'No...it couldn't be, sure Ember and Amber seem exactly the same in every way, they both act and talk the same and Ember _is_ acting a lot different around me...plus it would explain why I thought I had the exact same chemistry with both of them...' Danny was piecing everything together point by point.

"Ember...I forgive you..." Danny said softly as Ember let go. "W-what?" Ember asked as Danny rubbed some of her tears away with his hand.

"I forgive you..." Danny repeated. "Wait so you know?" Ember asked looking down.

Danny then bent his neck down to look into Ember's eyes and say "Yeah I actually only just figured it out _Amber_..." Danny said smug smile.

Ember gave a weak smile back as she lifted her head a little. Danny looked into Ember's eyes and Ember did the same. They both began to lean in slowly, when the door suddenly smashed open and in came Skulker holding up his arm with an ecto energy ball that was being charged on.

Skulker was surprised to see Danny cupping Ember's chin and to see then leaned in so close...

"Ember, what are you doing with the halfa?" Skulker asked stupidly since it was pretty obvious what he just interrupted.

"Explain to me why you're in my realm?" Ember asked annoyed while disregarding his question.

"I have been paid _very_ highly to do a _small_ task!" Skulker answered yelling while shooting out of his other arm was a ghost net that caught Danny.

As soon as Danny got caught in it Skulker had taken Ember, without her guitar, and took her to the human realm.

Danny tried everything to break out of the ghost net...

**-Human Realm Sam's mansion-**

"Ugh, seriously stop trying to escape...besides you won't be here much longer since I already called a hunter to finish Ember so I'll release you in a bit." Sam said sternly glaring at the still tied up Vicky.

At that moment, Skulker then flew through the window holding Ember by the neck and then realized her onto the floor. As Ember was trying to regain her breath back, Sam appeared to be paying Skulker a lot of money.

Skulker then took his leave as Ember already had now regain her breath as she blasted the rope with her pink ecto energy and let Vicky free. "Run!" Ember yelled to Vicky as she blasted Sam out the window.

Ember flew after Sam still very tired from everything that had happened. Sam landed next to a small tree yelling in pain.

Sam then pulled a small but powerful ecto energy gun from her back. "Hah! You really think I'd ask Skulker to bring you here without myself preparing a weapon!?"

Sam ran to Ember with amazing speed and pins her to the floor as Danny arrived to where they were with immense speed and saw Sam pinning Ember down with a Fenton ecto gun in her hand.

"Danny!" Sam shouted happily seeing Danny float above them. (Sam didn't know anything about the truce or Danny liking Ember anyway)

"EMBER! TELL DANNY THE TRUTH! OR SHOULD I SAY _AMBER_, YOU OVERSHADOWING WITCH!" Sam yelled in Ember's face obviously annoyed.

"JEEZ GOTH CHICK! I already told Danny everything! Get off me!" Ember yelled back twisting and turning to get Sam off her.

Sam then hit Ember in the head with the bottom of the Fenton ecto gun. Ember was falling unconscious, the last thing she saw was Sam run to Danny throwing the ecto gun to the floor and throwing herself into Danny's arms, then kissing him passionately. That was when Ember had lost consciousness.

**-With the conscious Sam and Danny-**

Danny tried to push Sam away from him as she let go and say "Oh Danny, I'm glad you finally know the truth, now you and me can finish her off together as boyfriend and girlfriend like how it's suppose to be!" Sam shouted with joy.

When Sam let go Danny finally shouted "What are you doing Sam!?" Danny then looked over to the unconscious girl he loved.

"Danny c'mon let's end her now! For all the past weeks she tried to separate us!" Sam yelled with more happiness.

"End her!? Why would I end her!?" Danny asked shouting as he flew over to Ember as picked her up bridal style.

"Danny what are you doing!? Wait...she has a spell on you! Ugh, I should've known! That's why you always acted like prince charming around her! It all makes sense now!" Sam yelled in realization as she picked up the ecto gun.

"Don't worry Danny, I'll break her strong love spell like I did the first time!" Sam yelled as she aimed her gun at the unconscious Ember in Danny's arms. Danny began shielding Ember with his body when he saw that Sam just collapsed to the ground.

"What?" Danny asked as he saw the girl he usually saw as 'Amber' knocked her out cold.

"Hey there, I'm Vicky nice to meet you Danny Phantom..." Vicky said softly smiling.

"So you're the girl that Ember was overshadowing?" Danny asked since he would usually call her Amber.

"Yeah, but I should mention me and Ember worked out an agreement so the overshadowing...I gave her permission to do it, I'm homeless so Ember was helping me get food, drinks and blankets to survive and I let her overshadow me in return to talk to you..." Vicky explained.

'She helped the homeless?' Was all Danny thought about when he looked down at Ember.

"By the way she didn't show up for your first date was because I had to go up state...and the second time was because this goth here, (points at Sam) kidnapped me..." Vicky explained as Danny smiled.

"We should probably talk later...you might want to take Ember home?" Vicky suggested as Danny nodded.

Danny then flew Ember back to the ghost zone and to her realm.

* * *

**It's all out in the open now isn't it...find out what happens in the next and probably 2nd last chapter :)**


	29. Friends

**-Chapter 29 Friends-**

**Hey, be patient :)**

**I'm working this Sam deal slowly, you know how I write, it starts out mentally stupid and ends up pretty good so just bare with me here :3**

* * *

**-Ember's realm-**

After a few hours...

Ember woke up with a headache. Ember then brung her knees to her chest and sighed slowly. "Was it all a dream? Did I ever tell baby-pop the truth?" Ember asked herself softly.

Her door then opened and in came a smiling Danny who was holding a glass of water, he closed the door behind him. "Em, you're awake!" Danny said with joy as he sat down on the side of her bed and kissed her cheek softly. Ember just smiled slowly knowing it wasn't a dream.

"What happened?" Ember asked weakly.

"I'll explain later, right now somebody wants to say hi..." Danny said walking to her closed bedroom door and opened it slowly when in came...

"EMBER!" Kitty, Tucker, Vicky, Johnny and Jazz came in.

"Okay when I said someone wanted to say hi, I meant to say _a_ _few_ people wanted to come in and say hi..." Danny corrected.

All five people who came in went and came to give Ember a hug. "Okay, I understand why Kitty and Tucker are here but why is Vicky, Johnny and Jazz?" Ember asked not annoyed but glad.

"What! I can't go see my brothers girlfriend and ask if she's okay when she just got knocked out?" Jazz asked sarcastically which caused Danny to blush at the word _girlfriend_.

"Yeah, I came because Danny told Kitty what happened between you guys and then my Kitten told me too and I thought it was amazing and came to say hi!" Johnny said with an actual smile not smug.

"Hey Ember, well after you got knocked out by 'Sam' me and Danny talked a little and I finally got to meet your boyfriend, I understand why you really like him now he's really nice..." Vicky said which caused Ember to blush at the word _boyfriend_.

"Thanks...all you guys..." Ember thanked everyone as she went on to say "Danny did you tell Kitty everything?..." Ember asked referring to the whole Skulker business.

"More or less, it was very basic?" Danny answered with a straight face.

"Guess who did more cooking?!" Tucker yelled happily since he and did some cooking.

"Thanks guys!" Danny thanked since he guessed it was them cooking again. "You guys go ahead, I'll be down in a bit..." Ember said smiling.

Johnny and Kitty knew this was the sign that Ember wanted to talk to Danny so they left also grabbing Vicky, Tucker and Jazz along with them downstairs, Kitty then winked at Ember and shut the door.

"Need help?" Danny asked in a loving tone as he held out his hand, Ember accepted it while sighing happily.

"Thanks dipstick..." Ember thanked blushing massively.

"It's okay my beautiful dancing flame..." Danny replied lovingly as he grabbed one of Ember's arms and lay it gently over his shoulder.

Ember leaned forward as did Danny, they kissed passionately. When they parted, Danny held Ember's other hand and led her downstairs slowly so she wouldn't fall over since he knew she would be feeling a little dizzy.

After they got downstairs there was a whole table of food and everyone was already smiling, there were two seats saved next to each other. Danny pulled out Ember's chair and helped Ember sit down carefully, he was being a real gentleman, then he tucked her chair in and sat in his seat.

That was enough for Kitty, Jazz and Vicky... "Awwwwwwwwhh!" Jazz, Vicky and Kitty squeaked.

Danny and Ember blushed, it was very visible. "Sheesh...woman...am I right Tucker?" Johnny said in a fed up tone as he nudged Tucker, Tucker just laughed.

"You guys are so cute together!" Jazz squeaked and Kitty and Vicky nodded their heads quickly in agreement.

"Ugh...cute? Whatever! So did you guys screw yet?" Johnny asked with no emotion as he got knocked in the back of the head by Kitty's hand. "Johnny!"

"So...did you guys kiss yet?" Vicky asked smugly getting the gossip started.

Ember and Danny just blushed since they shared their first kiss a few minutes ago upstairs...

"Uh..." Danny and Ember replied awkwardly, their blushes just grew bigger.

"Oh my god they did!" Kitty yelped in excitement.

After a while of awkward silence Kitty asked...

"You guys like the food?"

Vicky "This is the best thing I have ever eaten!"

Danny "Yeah it's pretty good..."

"Yeah it's great" Ember said thankful that the awkward part of the conversation ended.

"Okay since no one else is gonna say it I will, I think this is by far the weirdest thing, me and Danny have ever done!" Tucker suddenly yelled for everyone to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"I mean...doesn't anyone think it's weird that one day, me, Sam and Danny are walking back from school as best friends...then BAM! He's dating one of his female enemies, me and Danny aren't on the best terms with Sam, Ember's _helping the homeless_ and now me and Danny are having dinner with some of his enemies and acting as if this is a normal and daily thing for us!" Tucker yelled with hardly any breath to spare.

After an awkward silence it was Ember who was first to speak. "Okay first, don't you prefer it this way?" She asked as Danny leaned over to Ember and kissed her cheek softly indicating he prefers it that way.

"Well I don't know, I mean I do it's just this is going to take me a while to get used to, you know?" Tucker sighed.

"...I love it this way, I mean...sure all this drove Sam crazy and I may have lost her as a friend but I gained a beautiful girlfriend I thought would never happen and about three more amazing friends I never knew I had things in common with?" Danny answered in his opinion.

"Yeah I guess you're right, I mean I'm friends with Kitty, Johnny and Ember now...plus I met Vicky because of Ember too" Tucker said smiling.

"You're friends with Johnny now?" Danny asked Tucker while looking over to Johnny shocked.

"Are you kidding me!? Tucker here (Johnny pats Tucker on the back) is awesome, we're actually pretty good friends! I wouldn't _actually_ mind calling him my brother, he's always tricking out my bike and we always talk about things we both love!" Johnny answered which shocked Danny to no limit.

"Yeah Danny, we talked once which wasn't long ago...a few hours ago actually, me and him talked about cars, bikes, trucks, engines...everything! I even looked at his bike and make a few awesome changes!" Tucker said putting what Johnny said in more detail.

"Well...that was...unexpected..." Ember said slowly managing a smile while Danny nodded slowly in agreement.

"I think it's great that my Johnny found a new friend that actually likes what he likes!" Kitty suddenly yelled hugging Tucker and Johnny.

"So...Jazz, Vicky...you guys been awfully quiet?" Danny said softly changing topic since this one was too weird.

Jazz and Vicky just looked at Danny questionably then looked at each other then back at Danny.

"I actually don't know Vicky?" Jazz said awkwardly since she was sitting next to her.

"Diddo." Vicky said simply. "Well...from what I've heard so far...you're homeless?" Jazz asked Vicky awkwardly. "Yeah." Was Vicky's simple reply.

"Uh okay? Jazz that's Vicky, the girl Ember was overshadowing to talk to me in school without me knowing (Danny points his hand towards Vicky) And Vicky that's Jazz, short for Jasmine, my sister (Danny then pointed his hand towards Jazz)" Danny introduced smiling slightly.

"Um...how old are you?" Vicky asked Jazz casually. "Uh, eighteen...you?"

Vicky "I'm fifteen...but apparently I can pass as fourteen since Ember got me into Danny's year in school..."

Jazz "*cough* So...what's it like being homeless?"

Danny, Ember and Kitty literally did a face-palm...

Vicky "Well it's not fun...it's like camping, except without food, water and a tent or caravan..."

Jazz "Oh."

"Yeah...I was probably about to die but Ember basically saved me by giving me food for a while everyday and a few blankets..." Vicky said as she smiled brightly looking in the direction of the smiling Ember.

"You know she's evil right?" Jazz asked raising an eyebrow. "You know? Evil plans to take over the world?" Jazz said.

"I know, evil ghosts don't always make plans to rule the world...some actually enjoy their hobbies and hang out with their friends..." Vicky answered as Ember gave her a warm smile.

"It's only because I like to help teenagers and kids who are about to die at a young age, I died at fifteen and never got to live my life so I want teenagers like her to live one." Ember stated to get another kiss on the cheek from Danny.

Ember carried on to say "The only thing is, I can give her food, drinks and blankets...but I can't give her a place to say because humans can't stay in the ghost zone so that rules out my place..."

"If I was still friends with Sam I would ask her if she could let you stay at hers since she has at least thirty spare rooms in her mansion..." Danny said shrugging.

"She could stay with me." Tucker suddenly said out of the blue.

"What?" Danny, Ember, Kitty, Johnny and Jazz asked questioningly.

"I have a spare room in my house, if I asked my parents they might let her stay there..." Tucker said with no emotion.

"If they said yes, how long do you think they would let her stay there?" Kitty asked raising an eyebrow.

"When I mention she's homeless they'll let her stay as long as she wants." Tucker said shrugging his shoulders. That moment everyone looked towards Vicky waiting for her to respond...

"Um..." Vicky put her hand on her chin to think of what to say since she doubted that his mother would let her stay forever. That moment then Tucker grabbed his new PDA and began to call his house

_Tucker's mom "Hello?"_

_(Tucker then placed the PDA on the table and put it on speaker)_

Tucker "Hey mom, listen I have this new friend and I was wondering if she could stay at our house for a while?"

_Tucker's mom "A while? How long will she be staying?"_

Tucker "Well...she's actually homeless..."

_Tucker's mom "Oh Tucker honey! She can stay as long as she wants! I can cook her food everyday and she could stay in the spare room! And your father can send in an application and we can set her up for school!"_

Tucker then smiled and put a thumb up to Vicky. "Thanks mom bye! I'll introduce you to her today hopefully!" Tucker then hung up.

"So..." Tucker said awkwardly facing Vicky. Then Vicky wrapped her arms around Tucker and embraced him into a tight hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

**-Later That Day-**

**-Fenton Works, Fenton Portal-**

"Haha, thanks guys...for everything!" Danny yelled through the portal waving goodbye with Ember under his arm, Vicky and Jazz next to him, on the other side of the portal was Kitty, Johnny and Tucker waving goodbye too. "I'll stay here a little longer!" Tucker yelled getting a fist bump from Johnny.

**-Back to Fenton Works lab-**

"Um Danny?" Vicky said sounding panicked as she rapidly tapped Danny's shoulder.

Danny turned around to the panicked Vicky as his eyes followed hey pointed finger to an enraged Sam holding the same ecto gun as earlier with the Fenton bazooka strapped to her back and with the Fenton thermos in her other hand.

"Stupid move Ember, coming back to the place full on _anti_ ghost weapons..." Said Sam smugly as she looked around the whole lab full on things that could kill ghosts within seconds.

"Sam, put everything down..." Danny said slowly putting up one hand in a 'lower everything down' position.

"Danny her spell is too powerful, try to ignore it! I know you're still in there Danny! You shouldn't be fighting tooth and nail for her, the spell is messing with your mind!" Sam yelled directly to 'the apparently brainwashed' Danny.

"What is she talking about?" Ember asked Danny.

"Sam you're crazy! I'm not under any spell, I love Ember and I wouldn't change that for the world!" Danny stated standing in front of Ember protectively. Ember began to blush now knowing that Danny loved her with all his heart.

"Danny the spell is _too_ powerful! Move away from her and I'll end her for the _both_ of us!" Sam screamed.

"Has it ever occurred to you that my brother may actually be in love with her!?" Jazz yelled at Sam.

"W-what?" Sam asked carefully as she now only thought about that possibility.

"Sam it's true, I know you think Ember is still the same Ember as before, but she isn't all that bad, I don't know if you know but I'm actually homeless and Ember gave me food and drinks for the past few weeks and helped me survive..." Vicky said in a caring tone standing closer to Danny that was protecting Ember.

"Yeah you think she's all evil and you have a right to think that!" Jazz said suddenly after Vicky then Vicky suddenly said "You do!"

"Okay guys, whose side are you on?" Ember asked since the two girls were saying it's okay to think she's evil.

"I know she's evil! And I know that what you just said is a lie! Ember wouldn't do that, she is so into herself, she wouldn't help _anyone_ but herself!" Sam yelled to Vicky.

"HEY!" Ember yelled annoyed.

"That isn't my Ember anymore, she's not like that!" Danny yelled.

"Stop calling her _yours_! She's _not_ yours! She belongs to _hell_!" Sam screamed holding her gun up higher aiming it.

Ember then suddenly turned invisible. "Ember? EMBER!? Where are you!?" Danny yelled worryingly.

As before, Sam fell face first to the floor. Ember then turned visible behind the unconscious Sam holding a lamp from the desk, half cracked, in her hand. "She had it coming." Ember simply stated.

* * *

**Next chapter is the last :(**

**And yeah some people have been talking about the Sam business, that's the thing she is so damn protective and jealous but in the last chapter (which is the next) I'm making everything good again, trust me :)**

**- REVIEW! -**


	30. Ending

**-Chapter 30 Ending-**

* * *

Danny brought Sam back to her room through her window right when her parents came in screaming seeing that Danny _Phantom_ was holding their daughter.

"Sam!? What have you done you ghost!" Sam's dad yelled.

"Put down our Sammy-kins!" Her mother yelled as Danny put Sam slowly on her bed and flew out through the window.

**-Morning-**

**-Knock Knock-**

"Ugh..." Sam moaned feeling like she had been hit with a bus.

"Sammy?" Her mother asked in a low tone.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked waking up to see she was in her family limo.

"Sam, me and your mother wanted to tell you this when we were on the plane but...we're moving..." Her father said slowly hoping she won't overreact.

"WHAT!?" Sam yelled as she clutched her head in pain.

"Samantha, me and your father was thinking about yesterday and thought that it isn't safe for you to be living in _this_ town..." Her mother explained.

"What!? Why!? I was fine!" Sam shouted.

"No, Amity has daily ghost attacks, I'm not sure why we didn't think of this a long time ago...from the _first_ ghost attack we should have moved away...we're going to London." Her dad explained further.

"NO! You don't understand!? I need to stay here and help my friends! They're all in danger of ghosts!" Sam screamed meaning the Ember problem.

"I'm sorry Sam, but that is now _their_ problem." Her mother stated harshly.

"But I never got to say goodbye!" Sam continued to yell.

"Tucker gave us his number so you could call him when you woke up, he knows you're moving and so does Daniel. You can contact Tucker when we're in London." Her father stated with no emotion.

Sam just sat there roughly and kept fidgeting with everything in sight as she mumbled random things the rest of the car journey.

**-With the rest of the gang-**

"Funny how things worked out...I mean with the Sam moving away and everything..." Tucker said quietly as he realised he just lost a friend.

"Yeah..." Danny replied in a sad tone feeling the same way.

"Awh it's okay baby-pop, you still got me!" Ember said wrapping her arms around Danny's neck from behind.

"Haha, and that's all I need." Danny stated smiling as he gave Ember a quick kiss.

"Awwh so adorable!" Kitty squeaked.

**-Few hours later with Sam after they arrived at London-**

"MOM! Give me Tucker's number now!" Sam screeched as her mother gave her a small strip pf paper, Sam then ran up her new stairs inside her new mansion in London.

**-Ring...ring...ring...-**

"Dammit Tucker, pick up!" Sam mumbled stressful while her eye twitched away.

_Tucker "Hello?"_

_Sam "Oh thank god Tucker! Listen I had to-"_

_Tucker "-Yeah we've all been told, you've moved to London."_

_Sam "I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye, I'm also sorry that we couldn't get rid of Ember-"_

_'Hey!' Ember yelled in the background. "Is-is that HER!?" Sam screeched._

_"Yeah they're here with me." Tucker answered simply._

_"Tucker this is perfect! I can't end her but you can!" Sam yelled happily._

_"Uh...Sam...now that you've moved away I guess I can tell you..." Tucker said softly._

_"Oh. My. God. You rascal! You were planning to end her without me anyway!" Sam said shocked._

_"What? No? I lied to you, I was with Danny and Ember all the way through this situation...I was actually bringing them closer together, I knew Amber was Ember and got to know Ember more, so I lied to you about the evil plan thing and secretly helped Ember and Danny..." Tucker confessed._

_Sam was in a state of shock. The next thing Tucker, Danny, Ember and Vicky knew...Sam had hung up._

_"Sam?" Tucker asked since no one replied and he had seen that the call had ended._

**-1 month later-**

"Danny, I'm going to try call Sam..." Tucker said softly.

"Yeah good idea, it's been a month...she has probably forgot about this whole mess!" Danny replied smiling.

**-Ring...ring...ring...-**

_Sam "Hello?"_

_Tucker "Sam...I haven't talked to you in a month? How are you doing?"_

**-Beep...beep...beep-**

"Annnnd...she hung up like last time." Tucker said putting his PDA back into his pocket.

"Oh well, maybe she hasn't forgot...but we could try next month?" Danny said shrugging his shoulders while looking over to Ember, his girlfriend that he's been with for a month, with sad eyes and she hugged him softly as Danny sighed.

**-Second month later-**

"I think Sam's okay now?" Danny said softly looking at Tucker. Tucker just nodded slowly and grabbed his PDA.

_Sam "Hello?"_

_Tucker "Uh...Sam?"_

_"Hey Tuck!" Sam replied in a happy mood._

_"Um...I'm confused...you seem happy?" Tucker said as she quickly replied._

_"Give the phone to Danny!" Sam abruptly said._

_"Hey Sam! Good to hear that you sound happy!" Danny said as soon as he got the phone._

_"Are you kidding me, I'm feeling great! I mean since you sound happy so you're now obviously out of Ember's spell by now, two months...the spell has obviously worn off, you're finally free since you sound generally happy!" Sam explained her happiness._

_"Um...Sam? I love Ember, she's been my girlfriend for two months now. I was never under a spell and I am happy...with her." Danny explained happily as he wrapped his arm around Ember smiling._

**-Beep...beep...beep-**

"Well, Sam's back to depression..." Tucker said shrugging seeing how Sam hung up.

"Oh guys, guess what!?" Tucker yelled out happily.

Danny and Ember turned to each other and shrugged in confusion. "What happened?" Danny asked softly as Ember nodded.

"It's been two months since Vicky's been living with us! And my parents love her! They even basically adopted her, she's really happy!" Tucker said with joy.

"That's amazing! You know...she is a lot happier when she's talking to you for some reason..." Ember said back smirking as Danny understood what Ember was saying and agreed.

"Wait what?" Tucker asked slowly.

"Tucker it's obvious you like her...and we kind of think she likes you too?" Danny said simply.

**-Sixth months later since Sam moved to London-**

**-Ring...ring...ring...-**

_Sam "Hey Danny..."_

_Danny "Sam? You're calling me? Are you okay now?"_

_Sam "Yeah Danny, I'm really sorry for how I acted...I...I...was...just jealous! But Damian has convinced me that I was wrong and should apologize..." Sam explained in a sad tone._

_"Who's Damian?" Danny asked curiously. "...my new boyfriend...I've been with him for the past month, he is a cyclo-vegetarian too and he's goth! And don't even ask, I checked...he isn't like that phony 'Gregor'..." Sam answered in a good mood._

_Danny smiled and said "He sounds nice, I'll come over to London to meet him someday!"_

_"Yeah, that would be cool so...yeah...I'm sorry...to you and...Ember...are you still together after these six months?" Sam asked with a small unnoticeable hint of sadness and disappointment._

_"Yeah, it's been the best six months of my life...and after-life..." Danny said with real emotion._

_"It's good to hear from you Danny, I'll...talk to you some other day..." Sam replied hanging up._

Ember floated through Danny's window coming from the outside, coming in with a smile as she sat next to Danny on his bed. "Hey baby-pop, how is she?" Ember asked concerned.

"Oh she's actually happy, she has a new boyfriend that's exactly like her and she seemed happy for us both" Danny answered as he cupped both Ember's hands in his softly.

"Huh...wasn't expecting that, oh well...she's happy and we're happy..." Ember said as she kissed Danny. "Say dipstick, I was wondering...I mean, instead of me always having to sneak through your window like a robber,...if I could walk through your house door and your room door?" Ember said pouting into Danny's eyes.

"I'd love for you to do that, it's just...we have a secret relationship...the only people who know is Kitty, Johnny, Tucker, Jazz, Sam and obviously you and me. The ghost zone doesn't know and neither does my family...except Jazz of course" Danny replied with his sadness coming back.

"Danny we've been in this relationship for six months, maybe it's time we told your parents and maybe even the ghost zone, I mean you love me right?" Ember asked with a warm heart.

"Of course I do, more than anything! But shouldn't we wait a little longer?" Danny pleaded.

"How long is _'a little longer'_ baby-pop?" Ember asked feeling a little sad.

"Maybe a couple more months my dancing flame..." Danny said looking into her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Please?" Ember pleaded scooting over moving closer to Danny.

Danny gave a long sigh and lay his forehead on Ember's forehead and smiled. "When do you want me to tell them?" Danny asked sweetly.

Ember giggled for a moment "Thank you, I don't mind, as long as it's less than a few months..."

Danny let go of Ember's hands and got up off the bed and walked to the door and said "You coming?"

"Where are you going Danny?" Ember asked curiously and cluelessly.

"_We're_ going to tell my parents my beautiful flame..." Danny replied smiling slightly as he opened the door, holding it open indicating him wanting Ember to go through before him.

'A real gentleman.' Ember's conscience said.

Ember got up and went through the door first as Danny followed behind her shutting his door. They both _walked_ down the stairs slowly.

Maddie "Hello Danny, who's your friend?"

"Uh..." Danny had trouble on starting what to say, good thing Ember was there to back him up.

"Hi, I'm Ember." Ember said extending her hand for her to shake it. She gladly shook it and smiled. "Hello Ember, I'm Danny's mother, it's lovely to meet you." She replied in a good mood.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Fenton" Ember said back smiling calmly knowing she probably won't be this happy after Danny tells her she's a ghost.

"Jack honey, come here! Danny brought a new friend to the house, come and meet her, shes lovely and polite!" Maddie yelled as Ember blushed slightly, Jack came running in but stopped when he saw Ember.

"It's a girl..." jack whispered eyes wide shocked looking at Ember twiddle her thumbs nervously, Danny thought this was cute.

"Um, hi there, I'm Jack Fenton, Danny's father" Jack said smiling casually while shaking Ember's hand abruptly.

"I'm Ember, nice to meet you Mr. Fenton-" Ember said when Jack quickly said "No no no, I won't have any of this Mr. Fenton business, please please, call me Jack!"

Ember smiled at how nice his parents were. "Danny? You're being awfully quiet, are you okay?" Maddie said noticing her son tense up.

"Mom, Dad...can I talk to you about something?" Danny asked smoothly as Ember shuddered slightly.

Maddie and Jack went to the lounge and sat down calmly on the couch, Ember walked in after Danny awkwardly. "Don't look so frightened Ember, please sit down" Maddie said as she pointed at a few chairs around the lounge she could sit on, she just sat next to Danny as he smiled.

"So, Danny...what did you want to talk about?" Jack asked as he saw the two nervous teenagers. Maddie seeing the same thing smiled warmly at what she thinks is a young couple.

'Awwh, they look like me and Jack when I was younger...' Maddie thought smiling.

"Uh..." Danny and Ember said softly thinking of the right words.

"Mom, Dad...I'd like to re-introduce Ember, my girlfriend..." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck. Jack suddenly burst out laughing. "You got a girlfriend!" Jack said shocked.

"Awwh Danny I think it's sweet you have a girlfriend, how long have you two been dating?" Maddie asked smiling warmly at the young couple.

Maddie then nudged Jack to stop him laughing. "I'm sorry Danny, just wow! I wasn't expecting that!" Jack said smiling wildly.

"We've been...together..." Danny struggled to say, Ember noticed this and finished it off.

"Six months." Ember said smiling while blushing slightly.

"Awwh their finishing each others sentences...that's adorable!" Maddie said sweetly as she noticed how long Ember said "Wait, six months!? You only decided to tell me now?!" Maddie yelled.

"Pah! And you said wait a couple more months for us to tell them!" Ember joked as she playfully punched Danny's arm.

"Danny, never let this one go!" Jack whispered to Danny as Danny and Ember blushed.

Danny began to cry slightly. "Baby-pop what's wrong?" Ember asked as Maddie asked "Danny what happened honey?"

Jack Fenton just sat where he was, he didn't usually see his son cry plus he wasn't sure what to do. Danny then spoke up "Mom, Dad promise me you won't hurt my dancing flame...please?" Danny said trying not to cry anymore.

Ember hugged Danny tightly, since she knew why he was crying...

"Who's baby-pop and who's my dancing flame?" Jack asked only to get a glare from Maddie. "Danny why would I hurt Ember? She's your girlfriend?..." Maddie said softly confused.

"Mom, Dad...sh-she's a ghost..." Danny said hugging Ember back. Jack sat there shocked as Maddie fainted.

"Danny...wha...what...do you mean...she's a ghost?" Jack asked slowly putting his hand in his jumpsuit pocket to reach for something.

"DAD NO!" Danny screamed as he abruptly turned ghost and stood in front of Ember protectively.

Maddie woke up just then and looked up only to see Invis-o-bill protecting Ember for some reason and Danny no where to be seen.

"It's the ghost kid! Get away from my son's girlfriend you evil ghost of-" Maddie began to say only to be shut up by Jack.

"-Maddie! That's no evil ghost!" Jack said as he walked up to Danny and gave him a massive hug. "He's our son." Jack let a tear fall.

Jack then opened up his arm to add Ember in the hug and to welcome her into the family sort of speak. Ember gladly accepted it crying herself.

Maddie was fuming. "Jack! Ember! Get away from the ghost kid! Ember you may be a ghost, usually I wouldn't hesitate to hurt you but Danny cares too much for you besides you're to polite! Let them go ghost boy!" Maddie screeched holding up the Fenton Bazooka.

"No Maddie, honey...it's Danny..." Jack said as he let go though Ember kept her hold on him.

Danny then transformed back into Danny Fenton and smiled warmly. "Mom, the Fenton Portal, a few years ago...I might have looked inside it and turned half ghost since the on button was on the inside..." Danny explained then glared at Jack.

"Oh Danny, I'll be honest I thought you would have ended up with someone human but...I don't mind anymore, if you're happy that's all that matters Danny..." Maddie said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

This moment Jazz came down happily seeing how Danny and Ember were holding hands _in front_ of her mom and dad. "Jazz they know..." Danny said softly.

"About me being with Danny, even me being a ghost..." Ember said smiling looking back at Jazz. This shocked Jazz to no end but what was more shocking is what Danny then said "I told them about my other half too..."

"Mom? Dad? Are you okay with this?" Jazz asked slowly walking up to Ember and Danny.

"Well I can't say I'm thrilled, and I also can't say I'm unhappy" Jack said smiling directly at Danny and Ember who were smiling back.

"But...what about ghost hunting?" Jazz asked softly as something sparked in Maddie's mind. Jack didn't answer, since he had no idea _how_ to answer that question.

Maddie then walked down to the lab as everyone else followed. Maddie slowly whispered something soft into Jack's ear as he slowly nodded smiling slightly. "Even the ghost shield?" Jack asked as Maddie nodded a yes.

With one small click of a button, a huge metal door covered the lab door with Ember, Danny, Jack, Jazz and Maddie outside of it. Within a few minutes everyone heard a huge explosion in the lab, Maddie and Jack didn't look shocked though it gave everyone else a fright.

"What was that!?" Jazz screamed.

The metal door then slid across and Jack opened the lab door and there was nothing in the lab except ashes and the Fenton Portal. "What?" Danny asked softly looking up at his parents.

"Everything has been disintegrated into ashes." Jack said softly.

"Minus the portal, nothing we built can hurt you kids now..." Maddie said softly as she put a hand on Ember's shoulder.

"Thank you..." Ember said quietly as Jazz ran up to hug her parents.

**-Ghost Zone the next day-**

"WHAT!?" The entire café full of all Danny's enemies and Ember's friends she hasn't told screamed shocked at what Ember had just told them and saw what they said was true since Danny and Ember were holding hands. Danny and Ember heard words coming from all directions of the café.

_Skulker "She didn't want to go out with me, but she would date the halfa!?"_

_Spectra "Oh my gosh...wow...just wow..."_

_Kitty "Wow that took guts...basically telling the entire ghost zone after six months..."_

_Johnny "Dang, this will go down in history dude..."_

_Walker "I should put them both in jail since it's against the rules for humans to be with the ghosts..."_

_Box ghost "Wow...BEWARE! Of the new couple..."_

_Desiree "Oh Ember you lucky thing...she gets all the good men."_

Suddenly most of the ghosts got up off their seats and stopped drinking, eating and doing what they were doing and headed towards Danny and Ember activating their weapons or charging up ecto energy from their hands with the intention of attacking the new couple.

Suddenly Clockwork appeared...

"Clockwork?" The whole café said shocked even Danny and Ember.

"Ugh Ember. Did I not tell you to say hi to your boyfriend for me?" Clockwork joked with a hint of joy.

'SEE! I told you! I told you!' Ember's conscience yelled.

"Oops...dipstick, Clockwork said hi by the way" Ember said smugly smiling at Clockwork.

Danny's enemies began to move closer only for clockwork to put his hand in front of them giving the sign for them to stop what they're doing.

"Stop what you're doing." Clockwork simply said.

"Why protect them!? They're ruining the balance of life!" Skulker said but truthfully he just wanted to hurt them both.

"Yeah! It's just that you have a soft spot for the kid!" Another ghost yelled out.

"Skulker, you couldn't be more wrong, they are actually _perfecting_ the balance of life and savings thousands of people in future from death." Clockwork said in reply to Skulker.

"What are you talking about Clockwork?" Danny asked confused.

"You see my young apprentice, ghosts and humans have always lived in different worlds, they were different in every way, the living and ghosts never properly got along...most poeple would think the '_bond'_ between a female ghost and a living male would tip the world out of balance, when actually the world was already out of balance. You see, connecting the two worlds together, A.K.A you two being together, will cause the two worlds to merge." Clockwork explained emotionless.

"How can we tell that anything you say is correct!?" Skulker judged.

"I am Clockwork, master of time. I know everything that will happen to _every_ single one of you in the future, I know every piece of the past, I know what is going to happen later and I know every word you will speak before you say it..." Clockwork explained slowly.

Skulker and the whole café just stood, floated and sat motionless.

"Now, if you made waste of the two teenagers, you would be responsible for tipping the world out of balance. Obviously though if you had intended to do that, I would have been here to stop you minutes before you even tried like now." Clockwork said.

"Wait, what if Ember and the ghost child weren't together any more? Say they break up? Will the world be unbalanced again and could we then kill them?" Technus said put of curiosity.

"As I have said before, I can see the future clearly, took precautions and looked at every outcome, Ember and Danny will not 'break up' which is why I am protecting them both." Clockwork explained which caused Danny and Ember to blush sweetly now knowing that they're not ever breaking up, which was definitely a good thing.

"So we _can't_ hurt Ember or the ghost child?" Technus asked.

"You _can_, though you _won't_. I know none of you want the consequences of destroying balance since I can time freeze you for all eternity if you dare to wreck life, Ember and Danny being together actually prevents ghosts from hurting the living." Clockwork said as he nodded towards Ember and Danny as Ember then teleported her and Danny to Fenton Works.

**-It's been two years now since Ember and Danny started dating-**

**-Ghost Zone in Johnny's and Kitty's realm-**

**-Kitty's and Johnny's room, Danny and Kitty-**

"OH MY GOD DANNY! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!?" Kitty screamed at the top of her lungs after what Danny had said.

"After seeing yours and Johnny's first anniversary...it got me thinking..." Danny, 17 years old, said softly blushing to Kitty as she jumped and flew around the room and screamed in joy.

"Are you sure Danny?" Kitty asked full heartedly.

"It's been the best two years of my life and afterlife...I'm ready..." Danny said slowly nodding.

"Oooh this is going to be great!" Kitty screamed quietly.

**-A few hours later with Johnny-**

"Dude are you sure? I mean, you're only seventeen?" Johnny asked shocked that Danny and him were out in a jewelry store while Danny looked at different rings.

"You asked Kitty when you were eighteen? What's the difference?" Danny replied with a question smiling.

"Bro, I'm really happy for you, which one you gonna get?" Johnny said with a warm heart smiling back.

"I don't want _any_ ring, I want one that will show how much I love her..." Danny said softly looking closely at every ring.

"I'm sorry dude, they don't have what you're asking for...since your love for her is too big it's impossible to find a ring that shows _how_ much you love her..." Johnny replied.

"Haha thanks Johnny" Danny said still looking. "How much did you bring?" Johnny asked referring to money.

"What? No, this isn't about the _price_ of the ring...if the ring I choose is $20,000 I'll work five jobs to pay for it, if I know it's the right ring...whatever price the right ring is...I'll pay it" Danny said sternly.

"That's deep." Johnny said nodding up and down.

"This one." Danny said softly smiling looking at a specific ring in detail, looking at every diamond and feature on it.

Johnny's jaw dropped to the price it was. "Uh..D-Danny, there are a lot of other and cheaper-" Johnny was cut of when Danny interrupted saying "This one is perfect, no other is like this one."

Now that Johnny thought about it more, he did think it was perfect for Ember...

**-Next Day Ember's realm-**

**-Knock Knock-**

Ember was currently tuning her guitar when Danny came in slowly with Kitty and Johnny behind him.

"Hey baby-pop" Ember said as she strapped her guitar on her back then stood up off her bed and kissed Danny. "Hello my flame" Danny said with a warm heart.

"Hey Ember!" Kitty squeaked excitingly. Johnny simply said "Hey Ember..." with barely any emotion since he knew that he shouldn't spoil the moment.

"Um hey Kitty? Hey Johnny" Ember said slowly confused at her best friends squeak and why they were all in her room.

"What's up?" Ember asked Danny questionably since Kitty was trying not to scream and Johnny had a small smirk on his face _while_ Danny looked like he was going to...

Danny then got down on one knee grabbed a small sapphire blue squared box from his pocket. This is when Ember's mouth had dropped as she brung up her hands to cover her mouth.

"Ember, I have no idea where to start...we've been together for two years and I would prefer us to be with each other forever, these past two years have been the best years of my life and afterlife...Ember McLain, will you marry me?" Danny asked looking into Ember's emerald green eyes as he presented a ring that sparked with Ember's eyes, outstanding diamond that was the exact same color as Ember's fiery hair, with small diamonds that looked like little fireballs that surrounded the diamond and if you looked closely you could see in the middle of the diamond a small black music note with the initial D + E next to it.

Ember was amazed at the ring, she couldn't hold in her happiness as she almost shouted "Yes Danny!"

Kitty then screamed in joy as Danny got up from his one knee position then Ember ran up and kissed him passionately as Danny returned the kiss with more passion if possible.

Johnny smiled warmly and kissed Kitty and said "Can't believe it, they're now married..."

Kitty then said "I know...it's amazing..." Ember then walked up to Kitty holding Danny's hand as she began to say "Kitty would-"

"-MAID OF HONOUR!" Kitty screeched in pure happiness and Ember nodded happily.

**-Few hours later in Fenton Works-**

**-Knock Knock-**

Maddie Fenton opened the door and saw Ember and Danny holding hands as usual and Maddie said "Oh good to see you again Ember and Danny!" Maddie said as she invited them in.

"Mom, where's dad and Jazz?" Danny asked when Maddie walked to the kitchen and opened the door. "Guys, Danny and Ember are here...come here!" Maddie shouted as Jack and Jazz rushed out the kitchen to see Danny and Ember.

"Danny! I haven't seen you for a week! What have you been up to?" Jazz asked as she hugged her brother.

"I have some news..." Danny said smiling happily as Ember did.

"News? There hasn't been much news lately since there hasn't been a ghost attack in two years...go on Danny..." Jack said.

"I'd like to introduce to you Ember McLain..." Danny said with a small smug.

"Danny, we know Ember, she's your girlfriend, we've all known her for one and a half years since you've brung her here that time ago?" Maddie said confused at the random introduction when Danny went on to say "Ember McLain...or should I say Ember Phantom? Your new daughter in law..." Danny said as Ember showed off her ring.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH!" Jazz screamed in joy as she hugged Ember and Danny in a tight embrace. "I have a sister in law oh my god! And it's Ember McLain!...I mean Ember Phantom!" Jazz screamed.

Maddie and Jack stood there in amazement they were proud for their son but baffled on how he could get married at seventeen.

"Oh Danny, I'm so proud of you!" Maddie said as she went up to hug Danny as Jack did. "Son, I can't believe you're married!" Jack said.

"Danny, I have to ask...why isn't she Ember Fenton?" Maddie asked with a hint of sadness.

"She's a ghost, it's against laws of time if she takes my human name, luckily I had a ghost name too...I already asked Clockwork and that's what he told me, he's also going to be the priest of our wedding" Danny said smiling.

"I don't mind, we have to follow rules but I don't mind which name I take...as long as it's Danny's name" Ember said smiling.

Maddie, Jazz, Jack all came up to hug the new couple of Amity Park and The Ghost Zone.

Suddenly the door of Fenton Works swung open with four more people coming in...

"Well well about time!" Tucker yelled.

"Woah woah! Make way for the new couple!" Vicky said excitingly.

"Hey Danny guess who! And yeah we were not all totally spying on you, listening through the door..." Sam said smiling.

"It's awesome to meet you Danny!" A tall boy said with his arm around Sam.

"Sam!? Oh my god! You're back from London! Who's he?" Danny asked smiling.

"I'm Damian!" The tall goth boy answered shaking Danny's hand.

"Aha! We finally meet, are you guys staying in Amity?" Danny asked high hoped.

"Oh yeah, me and Damian got married two months ago, we both decided we wanted to move here!" Sam answered happily since Danny sounded happy.

Sam then let go of Damian's hand and walked towards Ember putting her hand out for her to shake it, you could tell Sam was nervous...she wasn't sure how Ember would react.

"Ember...I'm...I'm sorry..." Sam said softly when Ember pushed her hand out the way and gave her a hug instead. "Sam it's okay, everything turned out for the better!" Ember said referring to Sam meeting Damian and herself marrying Danny.

"So...are you and Vicky friends?" Ember asked softly seeing Vicky behind Sam smiling.

"Best friends." Vicky answered happily as she went on to say "At first I was hesitant about talking to her since she kind of kidnapped me, but turns out we actually have loads in common! It's just she has _major_ jealousy issues..." Vicky explained playfully only to get a playful punch from Sam.

"Since no one else is going to do it, I might as well!" Tucker said in a fed up tone as he walked into the kitchen.

Everyone else in the room was pretty clueless, Kitty and Johnny phased through the roof with shocked faces. "Okay...what's the spooky chick in black and a spooky guy in black doing here?..." Kitty asked slowly giving glares Sam's way.

"Kitty it's okay, they're cool now!" Ember said quickly since Kitty looked like she was going to kill her...

"Wow...the house is crowded..." Jack said looking at Kitty, Johnny, Ember, Sam, Danny, Jazz, Damian, Vicky and Maddie.

"Well of course, our sons getting married!" Maddie said happily as Tucker came out the kitchen with a few bottles of champagne. "Woah, hey dude!" Tucker shouted to one of his best friends Johnny as he tried waving a hello.

"Wine?" Vicky asked slowly. "Celebration champagne actually!" Jazz said with joy.

Maddie and Jack just shrugged their shoulders. Since most of them were over eighteen and some were half way through seventeen...

"To Danny and Ember!" Tucker shouted for everyone to pick up a wine glass and shout in glee.

"WOO!" The whole room shouted, Danny kissed Ember as everyone cheered and opened up some bottles...

**THE END**

* * *

**Guys...I know you might of not liked the ending...don't hate, appreciate.**

**I'm actually working on another story called "Future Accident" and yeah you know me...it's a Danny x Ember...**

**GET ONE THING STRAIGHT - Not doing a sequel. Sorry I get completely wrecked if I even think of the word sequel.**

**Peace y'all, DanPhan1324 out!**


	31. Read author note real quick :)

**READ THIS REAL QUICK!**

* * *

**For those of you that actually bothered to read this instead of leave when you saw the title...THANK YOU! You aren't lazy to read a couple lines...**

* * *

**So here's the deal. I thought this over and thought 'To hell with it! I'm just gonna make a sequel to Phantom and McLain :)'**

* * *

**But obviously here's the catch...I'm working on 'Future Accident' first...when that's finished I'll make Phantom and McLain 2 :D**

* * *

**Also my curiosity has bested me...I have to ask...**

**1. How old do you actually think I am? I'm curious on what age you think my grammar, spelling and use of words are at...I've actually laugh at the answers I got so far!**

**2. Do you think my writing is from a guy or a girl? Still just curious...**

**3. How was your day? Still curious on how my fans are ;)**

**- PM me your answers :P**

**_(I only ask question 3 because I like to make new friends around the world, mainly in America, I'm sure I have some twin here on fanfic that I have to meet and have loads in common with :3 )_**

* * *

**Bye! Hope y'all read my next piece "Future Accident"**

**and If I get that far...read "Phantom And McLain 2"**


End file.
